An Ordinary Life
by Jhully-chan
Summary: Ela era apenas mais uma caloura daquele semestre. Ele, um veterano sem pretensões de se apaixonar. Não são necessários grandes acontecimentos para que as pessoas se apaixonem. Às vezes o cotidiano dá conta do recado. Mas, e se os passados, não apenas dos nossos protagonistas, quisessem dar uma agitada nesta estória? Poderia ser menos clichê?
1. Conhecendo o território

LEGENDA:

 _Itálico – pensamentos_

 **Negrito – sonhos/lembranças**

By Kinomoto Sakura

* * *

 _Eu sinceramente ainda não acredito que estou aqui._ Como eu vim para cá, nem eu mesma sei.

Tudo começou com o término do ensino médio, próxima etapa: faculdade. Mas qual? Optei por biomédica, mas não qualquer uma, e sim a Educação Física. Você pode estar pensando "qualquer criança tem esse sonho quando menor e depois perde", porém eu sempre o tive guardado em mim, só não sabia que ele iria me levar tão longe assim.

Deixe-me explicar melhor, meu nome é Kinomoto Sakura, tenho 19 anos, recém-formada no ensino médio e estou me mudando para Kyoto, a cidade que possui a melhor universidade de Educação Física do país: a Kyodai.

Todos os meus 19 anos eu vivi em uma bela casinha amarela em Tomoeda, poucas vezes saía de minha cidade, às vezes para ir a excursões, passeios, idas à praia, dentre outros, mas nunca me mudei. E agora aqui estou eu, na frente de uma das moradias da própria universidade, começando uma nova jornada.

 _Assustada? Claro, e quem não estaria?_ Sorri. _Meu irmão deve estar uma fera com o meu pai até agora, pois ele não concordava com a mudança._ Mas meu pai, como sempre sabe a coisa certa, me deixou vir. Agora pensando bem, será que foi mesmo o melhor?

Saí do táxi e, antes mesmo que eu falasse alguma coisa, o motorista se adiantou em pegar as minhas malas. São duas malas de tamanho médio e uma de mão, tirando a minha mochila é claro. O agradeci, depois de ele ter colocado minhas coisas na calçada, e o paguei. Olhei para cima e vi que o prédio era alto, nem parecia que estávamos dentro de um Campus, mas sim que estamos de volta à correria da conhecida Tomoeda. Observei o movimento. _Até que não tem muita gente._ Respirei fundo. _Agora é tudo ou nada._

Peguei minhas malas e entrei na recepção, logo fui abordada por uma senhora que estava atrás de uma mesa.

\- Posso ajudar mocinha?

 _Nota mental: fazer qualquer coisa para parecer mais adulta, já sou crescida o bastante para me chamarem de mocinha!_

\- Ah claro! Eu acabei de chegar de Tomoeda, fui à Prograd ( **n/a** : espécie de secretaria central) e eles me disseram que é aqui que ficarei hospedada.

\- E qual o seu nome? – Disse a senhora enquanto digitava algo no computador perto dela.

\- Kinomoto Sakura.

\- Kinomoto... Kinomoto... Kinomoto... Achei! Kinomoto Sakura, não é?

\- Sim! – _Essa daí esquece fácil dos nomes..._

\- Seu quarto é o 602, sexto andar. Por favor, me acompanhe... Hikari! Cuide da recepção pra mim, por favor, querida!

\- Sim, senhora. – Disse uma jovem loira que parecia estar bastante interessada na tarefa.

\- Bom, Kinomoto, as regras são simples: existem dois lados nesse prédio, a ala feminina e a ala masculina, no qual, nenhum dos dois sexos pode transitar pela ala oposta. Existem sete andares nesse prédio, dois elevadores, um para cada ala, saída de emergência, que no caso são as escadas, e a garagem, onde cada aluno tem direito a uma vaga. Em cada andar existem dois apartamentos, mas não vá pensando que são grandes, eles têm um quarto, uma pequena sala, uma cozinha, pois nós não oferecemos as refeições, um banheiro e uma pequena área de serviço. Cada apartamento é dividido por duas pessoas, no caso duas meninas ou dois meninos. A chave, a manutenção e a conservação do apartamento é por conta de vocês, a universidade não se responsabiliza pelos danos. Bem, chegamos ao seu andar, me acompanhe.

Quando saímos do elevador, vi duas portas, em uma delas estava escrito _601_ e na outra _602_ , logo percebi que tinha chegado realmente ali e que isso não era um sonho. Enquanto reparava em cada detalhe, a senhora da recepção não parava de falar das regras. _Bah... Pode deixar ô 'tia', um dia eu as gravo._

Vi que ela bateu duas vezes na porta e uma jovem de cabelos negros atendeu. Ela tinha olhos cor violeta, cabelos na altura dos ombros, uma pele branquinha, talvez um pouco corada de sol, e um sorriso no rosto.

\- Daidouji, tenho uma companheira de quarto para você. Seu nome é Kinomoto Sakura, espero que a trate bem e não a enlouqueça como vez com a pobre moça que vivia aqui.

\- Oras, Matsumoto-san, eu não tenho culpa se ela não entendia a magnitude e a profundidade de ser uma designer! Mente fraca a dela.

\- Sei, 'magnitude', 'profundidade'... Deixe disso, ninguém tem que aguentar você falando sobre isso o dia todo, todos os dias.

\- Mas, Matsumoto-san! Já falei que eu não tenho culpa.

\- Está bem, vamos deixar isso de lado. As apresentações já foram feitas, você, Kinomoto, já sabe as regras, e como tudo funciona aqui, então meu dever já foi cumprido. Qualquer coisa é só discar o número 9 no telefone que você fala direto comigo lá na recepção, tudo bem? Tchau meninas, e juízo! – Disse essa última frase, olhando diretamente para a morena.

Depois de dizer as suas últimas palavras, Matsumoto-san deixou o apartamento e seguiu para o elevador. Me virei para a minha nova companheira de quarto, percebi que ela me olhava, me analisava para ser mais exata.

\- Você vai ficar plantada na porta? Entra logo Kinomoto! – A morena disse enquanto me puxava para dentro do apartamento, me ajudando com as malas.

\- Mesmo Matsumoto-san já ter nos apresentado, meu nome é Kinomoto Sakura, mas pode me chamar de Sakura.

\- O meu é Daidouji Tomoyo e digo o mesmo, pode me chamar apenas de Tomoyo. – Ela sorriu, um pouco mais tranquila. - E então, veio de onde?

\- Tomoeda. E você, veio de onde?

\- Eu sou francesa, mas me mudei para Osaka quando era bem novinha ainda. Uma ótima cidade, boa vizinhança, bons restaurantes, gente hospitaleira... É, eu amava aquela cidade... – Disse Tomoyo com uma mão no coração e um olhar sonhador. – Mas, precisava sair de lá, sabe como é, trilhar novos caminhos, criar sua própria história, e essas baboseiras que todos falam.

\- Eu saí da minha cidade, mais por causa da oportunidade que eu teria aqui, não é todo o dia que se passa em uma prova tão difícil quanto a que a Kyodai dá! Além de conseguir manter as notas altas o suficiente para entrar na seleção.

\- É verdade! Na minha época também foi assim! – Então ela parou e pensou um pouco. – Nossa, falando desse jeito parece até que sou uma velha... Eu entrei aqui semestre passado, agora estou no 2° período de designer de moda, e você o que vai fazer?

\- Vou fazer educação física.

\- Hun... Corajosa! Ter aula com a maioria da turma sendo homem... Eu tenho duas opções para você, ou você se alia às poucas mulheres que houver no curso, isso se tiver alguma, ou você pega geral!

\- Hã? Como assim?

\- Ah não! Você não sabe o que é 'pegar geral'? Nossa, tenho que te ensinar muita coisa! Significa, passar o rodo... Beijar muito... Ter um harém particular... Ah! Não sei mais como te explicar!

\- Ok, acho que já entendi. – Disse corada com o comentário. _Como ela pode pensar em uma coisa dessas? Estamos aqui para estudar! Ok, que uma folga de vez em quando vai, mas... Ah... Sei lá!_

\- Quase que eu achei que você era do interior.

\- Não me confunda! – Disse enquanto ria.

\- Gostei dessa, Sakura-chan. – Ela falou entre as risadas. – Vem! Vou te mostrar o apartamento e depois te ajudo a arrumar suas coisas. É claro, se você quiser! – É claro que eu vou querer ajuda, ainda nem me localizei direito. Estou meio perdida ainda!

Logo no início da noite terminamos a arrumação.

\- Terminamos! Graças a Kami-Sama! – Disse uma Tomoyo exausta.

\- É eu sei, muita coisa não é?

\- Que nada, você trouxe até pouco! Só para você ter uma ideia, quando eu vim para cá, eu trouxe quatro malas grandes e ainda tive que pedir a minha mãe para mandar o resto.

\- Nossa! Como você conseguiu colocar tudo isso em metade de um guarda-roupa?

\- Truques querida! Pequenos, simples e necessários truques!

\- Estou na fila para aprender todos!

\- Pode deixar que eu vou te ensinar.

Nesse exato momento, minha barriga ronca e alto, _não como nada desde o café da manhã!_

\- Estou vendo que alguém precisa repor as energias. – Tomoyo falou entre sorrisos. – Mas também, depois de passar a tarde toda arrumando as coisas até eu estou com fome.

\- Tomoyo, você tem certeza que quer ser designer? Você fala muito! – Não aguentei e soltei uma curta risada. – Deveria ter feito comunicação social.

\- Eu sei, meu namorado às vezes diz a mesma coisa, mas quando ele vê as minhas roupas – disse enquanto dava uma voltinha – ele pensa melhor e acaba concordando com a minha escolha.

\- Você não tinha comentado que namorava.

\- Não tive oportunidade, o nome dele é Hiiragizawa Eriol, está no 2° período de comunicação social, ou jornalismo se preferir chamar. Mora nesse prédio também, só que na outra ala é claro.

\- Ele fala bastante que nem você?

\- Que nada! Ele é até quieto, só que ele é ótimo com as palavras, faz cada discurso, cada redação, cada reportagem! – Ela apoiou as mãos na base do rosto e seus olhos brilharam. – Ele faz parte do jornal da universidade e ainda por cima é o monitor da turma dele.

\- Pelo visto ele é muito inteligente.

\- E se é! Tinha que ser meu namorado. – Ela piscou para mim e sorrimos pelo comentário dela.

\- Só você mesma, Tomoyo-chan. – Balancei a cabeça levemente de um lado para o outro.

Depois dessa conversa nós resolvemos lanchar. _E por que não pedir uma pizza?_

\- Pronto, está feito o pedido. Agora só falta chamar os meninos. – Disse a morena.

\- Chamar os meninos? – Perguntei sem entender direito. – Quem são eles?

\- Meu namorado e o colega de quarto dele. – Ela mexeu os ombros. – Eles sempre vêm aqui.

\- Mas eles não podem vir pra nossa ala e nem a gente pode ir pra lá. É contra as regras. E outra a Matsumoto-san está vigiando tudo.

\- Ah, senhorita certinha! Nós, que já moramos aqui há mais tempo temos o nosso 'jeitinho' de resolver isso. Não sei se você reparou, mas existe uma escada de emergência externa, e que não é vigiada. Fica na parte traseira do prédio e dá para a janela da sala. Olha ali. – Disse enquanto me apontava à janela. Cheguei perto e realmente vi que havia uma escada ali, era de ferro e havia muitas grades.

\- Você está querendo me dizer que vocês passam por aqui?

\- É basicamente isso. – Disse a morena enquanto mexia os ombros.

\- Mas, como? – Perguntei. – Ainda estou confusa.

\- É simples. – Tomoyo disse enquanto discava alguns números no celular. – Eles se arrumam e saem do prédio como quem não quer nada, dão a volta sem que ninguém os veja e sobem as escadas, na hora de ir embora é o mesmo processo.

\- Parece até missão impossível. – Falei enquanto imaginava a cena: dois rapazes que se arrastavam pelas paredes de um prédio, alertas, certos que estavam sozinhos. Alcançavam as escadas, as subiam e logo depois entravam em uma janela. Tudo isso é claro com aquela música básica do 'Missão Impossível' ao fundo.

\- Acorda, ô, viajante! – Disse Tomoyo estralando os dedos na frente do meu rosto.

\- Ah, desculpa! Já voltei, já voltei...

\- Estou vendo que você viaja de vez em quando né.

\- Sim... – Falei envergonhada. _Principalmente quando estou cansada._ – Acontece às vezes...

\- Bom, eu liguei para os meninos e eles disseram que vão se arrumar e vir para cá, mas antes de saírem vão ligar avisando.

\- Eles moram em qual andar?

\- No sétimo, o apartamento deles é o _701_. Quando for a nossa vez de ir lá, eu te mostro a janela, ok?

\- Ok! Acho que vou tomar um banho, estou precisando.

\- Vê se não demora. Enquanto isso, eu vou arrumando as coisas. E só uma coisa: não precisa se arrumar muito, coloca roupa de ficar em casa mesmo.

\- Tudo bem. – Disse enquanto ia para o quarto, para pegar as minhas coisas.

Entrei no quarto e fui em direção as minhas coisas. Já havia colocado toda a parafernália de higiene pessoal no banheiro, não havia com o que me preocupar. Tomei meu banho e aproveitei para lavar o meu cabelo, ele estava precisando.

Me vesti, penteei os cabelos e saí do banheiro. Mal saí e Tomoyo já foi entrando, dizendo que precisava de muito tempo para tomar um bom banho, e fechou a porta. Voltei para o quarto, terminei de me arrumar, e fui para a área de serviço pendurar minha toalha. Aproveitei e coloquei a roupa na caixa com uma plaquinha escrita 'roupa suja'.

Olhei a vista que a pequena área de serviço me proporcionava. Na lateral direita, se via a outra ala do prédio, e logo em frente à porta onde a grade de proteção continuava, podia se ver vários prédios da universidade, onde provavelmente em uma semana estariam cheios de alunos entrando e saindo. Voltei para dentro e fui para a sala.

Sentei em um dos pufes e quando terminei de olhar cada canto daquele cômodo, o telefone tocou. Fui até ele e o atendi.

\- Alô.

\- Oi. Tomoyo?

\- Não, é Kinomoto Sakura falando.

\- Ah sim, a nova companheira de quarto da Tomoyo. Avisa para ela que nós já estamos saindo e que daqui a uns 10 minutos estaremos aí, ok? Tchau! – O garoto simplesmente falou e desligou, sem nem ao menos esperar a minha resposta! _Que grosso! Insensível!_

Coloquei o telefone no gancho e fui marchando com força até a porta do banheiro. Quem olhasse para mim, acharia que eu era uma criança fazendo birra. _Mas o que eu posso fazer se ele é um mal-educado que desligou na minha cara? Tomara que ele não seja o namorado da Tomoyo, por que se não eu estou ferrada!_

Bati na porta e avisei Tomoyo. Como se fosse um jato, ela saiu do banheiro e correu para o quarto exclamando que estava atrasada. Foi uma cena engraçada, confesso. _Ela me parece ser uma boa pessoa, acho que vamos nos dar bem._

Fui até a cozinha e peguei um copo para tomar água. Enchi o copo, e enquanto tomava cada gole bem devagar, olhei detalhadamente para cada canto da mesma. Terminei e voltei à sala esperando o rapaz da pizza ou mesmo os meninos. Quando cheguei, o telefone tocou novamente. _É impressão minha ou esse telefone está de marcação comigo?_

\- Alô.

\- Kinomoto? Aqui é Matsumoto, tem um rapaz que disse que vocês pediram pizza, é verdade?

\- Sim, Matsumoto-san, nós pedimos pizza.

\- Então, desça aqui, venha pegá-la e pagá-la. Homens não podem subir, lembra-se?

\- Sim, sim, me lembro Matsumoto-san. Já estou descendo. Tchau!

\- Tchau.

Coloquei o telefone no gancho, avisei Tomoyo, peguei mina chave, o dinheiro e desci.

Cheguei à recepção e vi um rapaz muito bonito. Tinha olhos e cabelos da cor preta, a pele bronzeada, por causa do trabalho e um belo sorriso. Ele usava o uniforme da pizzaria e segurava o capacete.

\- Foi a senhorita que pediu duas pizzas e duas cocas? – Disse enquanto olhava diretamente nos meus olhos.

\- Sim, fui eu.

\- Por favor, me acompanhe, as pizzas estão lá fora na moto.

\- Claro.

Saímos do prédio e fomos até uma moto com baú e a logomarca da pizzaria. Chegamos perto, ele abriu o baú e retirou as duas pizzas e os dois refrigerantes.

\- Obrigada. – Disse enquanto pagava pela mercadoria.

\- De nada! Eu que agradeço por uma moça tão linda comprar conosco. – Disse o motoqueiro enquanto me devolvia o troco. Mesmo sendo uma cantada sem graça, corei. – E além do mais, peço desculpas por não te ajudar a carregar, mas aquela senhora da recepção não me deixou subir.

\- Que isso. São regras da universidade... Coisas que não podemos evitar, não é mesmo?

\- É verdade. Então, já estou indo, bela moça. Até outro dia talvez.

\- Até.

Me despedi com um aceno e me virei para entrar no prédio, quando olhei para a porta, e vi um rapaz. Parecia ser um pouco mais velho do que eu, muito bonito. Olhos e cabelos castanhos, a pele dele tinha um bronzeado dourado, que combinava muito com ele. Ele estava acompanhado de outro rapaz também muito bonito, este possuía olhos e cabelos tão pretos que chegavam ao ponto de ser ver um tom azulados neles, sua pele era clara e como o outro rapaz parecia ter um porte físico muito bom.

Dispersei esses pensamentos e caminhei em direção a entrada. _Só em pensar que esse tempo todo eu estava parada observando, nossa, que vergonha! E ainda por cima, acho que eles repararam que eu estava observando eles. Ai, ai, ai... Tomara que eu nunca mais os veja! Tomara!_

Passei pela recepção e agradeci Matsumoto-san por ter me avisado. _Nota menta:, sempre fazer uma média com essa ai, vai ser melhor para mim._

Depois de trocar mais algumas palavras com a senhora, entrei no elevador e apertei o botão de número 6. _É, hoje vai ser uma noite e tanto. Já fiz tanta coisa e o dia ainda não terminou. Eu só quero comer e dormir!_

O elevador abriu a porta quando chegou no 6° andar e qual foi a surpresa quando entrei no apartamento? Dou de cara com os dois rapazes que eu havia visto na entrada! Lá estavam eles, sentados conversando com Tomoyo. Um deles, o de cabelo preto, estava sentado ao lado de Tomoyo no sofá de três lugares, automaticamente deduzi que aquele era Eriol, mas e o outro? O rapaz de cabelos castanhos estava sentado no chão, em um dos pufes. Todos pararam de conversar e olharam para mim logo que perceberam a minha presença. _Essa é boa, agora eu virei o centro das atenções! Affe!_

Reparei que o de cabelos castanhos rebeldes me olhava como se estivesse me analisando, procurando algo, que eu não sei explicar, só sei que não me senti muito bem com aqueles olhos castanhos intensos em cima de mim. _Olhos castanhos intensos? Da onde eu tirei isso?_

* * *

 **N/A:** Olá pessoas... Essa foi a primeira fanfic que eu escrevi, então perdão se está meio infantil ou coisa parecida, mas ela é o meu xodó kkk Se tiver algum erro de gramática, me perdoem ^^'

Ahhh as informações escolares que eu consegui, foram retiradas do site Cultura Japonesa. Bom, esse foi o site que eu usei como base para definir onde eles estudariam e qual a idade deles... Quem quiser dar uma olhadinha, é bem interessante.

#Beijos

 **P.s.:** vou começar a postar essa fanfic no Nyah! e por isso ela está passando pelas mãos da maravilinda da ValentinaV, que está corrigindo e amarrando as pontas soltas. Assim que ela for betando por lá, eu vou atualizando aqui também, mas sempre com um 'P.s.' final para vocês saberem que o capítulo foi modificado ;)


	2. Uma garota irritante, teimosa e geniosa

LEGENDA:

 _Itálico - pensamentos_

 **Negrito - sonhos/lembranças**

By Li Syaoran

Aquele parecia ser um dia normal, e como todos os outros dias, acordei cedo. Corri pela extensão da Universidade e parei na área do pessoal de educação física. Entrei no prédio, cumprimentei as pessoas presentes e fui para a área destinada aos exercícios físicos, uma espécie de academia, reservada apenas para alunos e funcionários da Universidade.

Todos me cumprimentaram dando bom dia. Quem me visse hoje acharia que eu estava de bom humor, mas não, estava apenas sendo educado. _Talvez essa fama de 'coração de gelo' esteja indo longe demais._

Acho que não me apresentei ainda. Meu nome é Li Syaoran, tenho 21 anos, moro aqui na Kyodai faz seis meses e estou no 2° período de administração. Não que eu não goste da minha opção, porém faço mais por obrigação. Logo quando voltar à Hong Kong administrarei os negócios da família. Parece até algo banal, mas não é. Minha família é uma das mais influentes e sua história provém de várias gerações de líderes bem sucedidos e respeitados. E eu espero estar entre esses nomes daqui a alguns anos.

Desde sempre me sinto obrigado a ser o melhor no que faço e aqui não foi diferente. Sou o monitor da turma, o melhor aluno, o capitão do time de futebol masculino do meu curso e um ótimo filho. Relacionamento pessoal? Fora de cogitação. Não me arrisco mais nesse tipo de coisa. Sentimentos são para pessoas facilmente iludidas, coisa que já fui um dia. _Curiosos? Continuarão._ Oportunidades de ter qualquer mulher aos meus pés não me faltam, desde alunas até professoras, nunca nenhuma resistiu. _Convencido? Não, apenas estou repetindo o que elas sempre diziam._ Finalmente cheguei ao andar correspondente à academia.

Como havia corrido por uma hora, resolvi fazer exercícios próprios para alongamento e resistência. Algum tempo depois, percebi que já estava pronto para fazer o que realmente me levava a aquele lugar, treinar Kung Fu.

Desde pequeno fui instigado a treinar, no início era apenas para que eu tivesse resistência e saúde, mas com o passar do tempo se tornou um hábito e um gosto pra mim. Fazia todos os dias não porque me sentia obrigado, mas sim porque gostava. Me sentia livre para ser eu mesmo, sem ninguém me regulando ou me observando.

Deveria ser umas sete da manhã ainda. Não havia ninguém na sala onde me encontrava, e é assim que prefiro: o completo silêncio que me permite perceber se estou fazendo cada movimento com precisão e perfeição, sem ninguém para me atrapalhar. Não que eu seja antissocial, mas qualquer um tem os seus momentos de isolamento, não é? Então, esse é o meu. Meu treinamento matutino.

Olhei para o relógio e percebi que havia exagerado no treinamento, pois já eram 08:30. Normalmente costumo terminar às 8, ir para o apartamento, tomar um bom banho, acordar o preguiçoso do Eriol e fazer o café da manhã quando é o meu dia.

Meu companheiro de quarto é uma figura interessante. Tem um sono pesado, mas o despertador funciona muito bem com ele. Eriol é organizado, sociável, observador e um ótimo amigo. Só me estressa nos finais de semana, quando é a vez dele de preparar o café e ele acaba dormindo mais do que a cama.

Deixei o prédio e voltei para o apartamento. _Quero só ver a cara do Eriol quando eu chegar. Se ele ainda estiver dormindo e a Tomoyo reclamar que ele não ligou para ela dando o tradicional 'Bom dia' pelo telefone._ Sorri ironicamente. _Vai ser engraçado._

Cheguei ao prédio, cumprimentei Matsumoto-san, peguei o elevador e subi. _Será que todos os dias serão assim? Monótonos? Bem que algo de interessante poderia acontecer. Algo novo, diferente, alguém diferente. Mas acho um pouco difícil. Se houvesse algum morador novo, Matsumoto-san teria nos avisado._

O elevador parou e logo entrei no apartamento que dividia com Eriol, no qual sabia que ainda estava no sétimo sono. Apenas para confirmar minhas suspeitas, fui ao quarto e o encontrei todo esparramando pela cama. Com certeza não se parecia nem um pouco com o que ele normalmente é.

\- Ô Bela Adormecida, acorda. – Ele simplesmente me ignorou e voltou a dormir. Então, como sempre, fui para a segunda opção: afogamento. Fui até a cozinha, enchi um copo com água, voltei ao quarto e joguei nele. – Já são quase nove da manhã, levanta logo!

A cena seguinte com certeza ficaria guardada na memória, para poder zoar ele quando necessário. Só sei que quando terminei de acordá-lo, ele deu um pulo da cama, e gastou sua lista de palavrões por ter jogado água nele. Saí, deixando para trás um Eriol bravo. _Quem manda dormir demais?_

O restante do dia ocorreu normalmente. Fiz minhas tarefas diárias e logo no começo da noite Tomoyo nos ligou. Foi Eriol quem atendeu, então só sei o que ele me disse. O assunto principal é o seguinte: nessa tarde uma nova aluna chegou e está dividindo o apartamento com a Tomoyo. As duas passaram a tarde arrumando as coisas dela, elas pediram uma pizza e nos chamaram para irmos lá. Eriol disse que sim, obviamente.

Nos arrumamos e eu fiquei sendo o encarregado de ligar avisando que iríamos para lá, enquanto um namorado apaixonado se arrumava impecavelmente. _Kami-Sama, como isso é insuportável!_

Disquei o número do apartamento dela, chamou umas duas vezes e logo ouvi uma voz desconhecida.

\- Alô.

\- Oi. Tomoyo? – Resolvi arriscar, _quem sabe eu estou enganado e é mesmo ela._

\- Não, Kinomoto Sakura falando.

\- Ah sim, a nova colega de quarto de Tomoyo. Avisa para ela que nós já estamos saindo daqui e que dentro de alguns minutos estaremos aí, ok? Tchau. – Não consegui dizer mais nada e não ser aquelas palavras. Não sei o porquê, mas alguma coisa me chamou atenção na voz dela. Era diferente, daquelas que você não esquece. _Só um instante... Da onde eu tirei isso? Vai que ela é feia pra caramba, daquelas em que a única coisa que presta é a voz?_

Fui ao quarto e apressei o Eriol, dizendo que já tinha ligado e que Tomoyo não gostava de atrasos. _Já repararam que eu sempre uso o nome da Tomoyo para chantageá-lo? É que o nome dela é a única coisa que realmente funciona com ele, quando seu perfeccionismo inglês não está resolvendo._

\- Ainda tenho alguns minutos, caro amigo. Pela pressa, deduzo que alguém está ansioso para conhecer a caloura.

\- Eu? Com pressa? Ah Eriol, faça-me o favor! E não, não estou com a mínima vontade de conhecer mais uma nerdzinha que passa horas na frente dos livros ou do computador. Aposto até que ela é feia.

\- Meça suas palavras. É melhor não falar nada. Nunca se sabe o que pode acontecer e você sabe que se ela for totalmente diferente do que você descreveu, eu vou te lembrar disso e te zoar tanto, que você vai se arrepender de ter falado isso da garota.

\- Escreve o que eu estou te dizendo, aposto que ela é igual a leva de calouras que entraram nos outros cursos nesse período.

\- Aposta é? Gostei dessa. Então eu aposto que ela é totalmente o oposto do que você diz.

\- Aposta aceita. E qual será o prêmio?

\- Não sei, o ganhador escolhe.

\- Tudo bem. Meu caro amigo, prepare-se para perder. – Ele não me respondeu, apenas sorriu.

Saímos do apartamento e fomos em direção ao elevador conversando banalidades. Entramos nele e apertei o botão do térreo, saímos, cumprimentamos Matsumoto-san e ela, como sempre, perguntou aonde iríamos. Respondemos que iríamos sair para lanchar, o que não deixava de ser a mais pura verdade.

Quando terminamos de nos despedir de Matsumoto-san, vi uma garota, muito bonita por sinal, segundo pizzas e refrigerantes. Ela tinha cabelo castanho claro que batia no meio das costas, estavam de lado a deixando com um ar ingênuo. Seus olhos eram de um verde esplêndido. Sua pele era clara, porém havia um vestígio dourado, como se tivesse ido à praia há pouco tempo. Exibia um corpo simples, mas tudo estava em seu devido lugar, na medida certa. Nada exagerado, nada faltando.

Reparei que havia me perdido em meus pensamentos, enquanto isso ela também nos olhava. Sua expressão dava a entender que ela pensava em algo. Parecia bem curiosa e pensativa. Logo Eriol me chamou e eu parei de observa-la.

 _Nunca a vi por aqui, será que ela está visitando alguém?_ Seguimos nosso caminho em direção aos fundos do prédio com cuidado para que ninguém nos visse. Subimos as escadas e entramos na janela do _602_. Lá encontramos Tomoyo assistindo televisão tranquilamente, mas assim que nos viu, deu um pulo e logo Eriol e ela estavam abraçados. Rolei os olhos. _Como isso é meloso._

Assim que os pombinhos terminaram de se cumprimentar, Tomoyo veio me dar um abraço.

\- Boa noite, Syaoran, tudo bem?

\- Tudo e com você?

\- Estou ótima.

\- Me parece bem para quem acabou de receber uma nova companheira. – Disse enquanto me sentava no chão, ao lado do sofá de dois lugares. _Sim, eu sempre gostei de sentar no chão, às vezes nas almofadas._

\- E por que não estaria? Sakura é uma ótima pessoa. Muito gentil, simpática e simples. Gostei do jeito dela. – Disse Tomoyo enquanto se sentava, juntamente com Eriol, no sofá de três lugares.

\- Não julgue um livro pela capa mocinha. Na primeira vez é tudo 'mil maravilhas', mas vamos esperar vir a pressão dos professores, provas, trabalhos e outros, para vermos até onde essa gentileza vai. – Disse enquanto tentava descobrir se ela estava no apartamento.

\- Ou siga a sua intuição, meu bem. Você é ótima nisso. – Disse Eriol.

\- Vocês dois são totalmente opostos e se dão tão bem! É engraçado isso. – Observou Tomoyo enquanto ria. Olhei para ela como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

\- E a caloura, onde está? – Perguntei, tentando mudar um pouco de assunto.

Após terminar minha frase, percebi que alguém havia aberto a porta e estava parada nos olhando. Encarei a garota. _Fala sério! É ela?_ Os mesmos olhos verdes que vi na recepção, eram os que nos encaravam. _Como eu não percebi antes? Ela estava segurando pizzas e refrigerantes, como não seria ela? Como pude ser tão idiota?_

Ela nos olhava assustada. Aposto que estava pensando coisas parecidas com as que passavam em minha mente. Foi quando Tomoyo resolveu falar, pois ninguém havia falado nada.

\- Bom, eu sei que já falei dela, mas mesmo assim, vou fazer as apresentações. – Ela se levantou, mas continuou ao lado de Eriol. – Sakura, este é o Hiiragizawa Eriol, meu namorado. – Disse enquanto apontava para o rapaz que continuava sentado ao lado dela. – E esse sentado aí – apontou para mim –, é Li Syaoran, o colega de quarto de Eriol.

Enquanto nos apresentava, eu observava cada reação dela, que por sua vez olhou para Eriol e depois para mim. Quando aqueles olhos verdes se encontraram com os meus, não sei dizer, mas vi que ela estava incomodada e ao mesmo tempo assustada, como se estivesse tentando acreditar em algo.

Logo depois de fazer as apresentações, Eriol se levantou. Ele e Tomoyo foram em direção à garota, pegaram os refrigerantes, e depois que Eriol a cumprimentou com uma reverência, seguiram para a cozinha. Depois disso ela olhou para mim, como se esperasse algo, eu apenas balancei a cabeça em forma de cumprimento e continuei sentado, não iria me levantar. _Ela pode muito bem levar a pizza para a cozinha._

Acho que ela percebeu que eu não iria mover um dedo para ajuda-la, pois bufou e saiu pisando duro e com uma expressão irritada. _Essa é boa. Agora ela está parecendo uma criança fazendo pirraça._ Sorri internamente. _Essa aí vai ser legal de implicar... Se irrita fácil! Vai ser mais engraçado do que eu imaginei._

\- Syaoran. – Ouvi a voz de Tomoyo. – Vem ajudar a pegar as coisas aqui... Anda logo! – _Agora ela está brava._

Fui até a cozinha. Vi Eriol colocar um dos refrigerantes na geladeira, Tomoyo cortar a pizza em uma vasilha própria para isso e uma terceira pessoa tentar pegar os copos que ficavam na segunda prateleira de um dos armários embutidos. Ela estava na ponta dos pés, com o corpo totalmente esticado, tentando alcança-los inutilmente. Cheguei perto dela o suficiente a ponto de sentir o cheiro floral exalando dela. Simplesmente peguei dois copos e olhei para ela como se fosse a coisa mais fácil do mundo. Só agora percebi que ela bate na altura do meu nariz.

\- Você não é alta o bastante para pegar esses copos. Faça que nem as crianças: pegue uma cadeira, suba e os pegue, em vez de ficar se esticando toda à toa. – Disse enquanto lhe entregava os copos. _É impressão minha ou ela está corada? Será de vergonha ou raiva?_

\- São quatro.

\- Como?

\- São quatro copos e não dois.

\- Você quer que eu pegue?

\- Oras você não é o 'senhor alto' e pegou dois copos? Então, pode simplesmente esticar o braço e pegar mais dois.

\- Você é muito esperta, sabia? – Disse enquanto pegava os outros recipientes.

\- Sim. Já me falaram isso. – Ela rebateu enquanto saía da cozinha segurando os dois copos e os pratos.

Só então percebi que estávamos sozinhos na cozinha. Aposto que Eriol e Tomoyo viram a pequena discussão e saíram fora. _Ah, mas eles me pagam!_

Voltei para a sala e vi Eriol selecionar o filme, Tomoyo colocar os pedaços de pizza nos pratos e Kinomoto colocar refrigerante nos copos. Coloquei o restante dos copos na mesa de centro e me sentei no chão novamente. Kinomoto saiu da sala, rumo à cozinha e segundos antes do filme realmente começar, ela voltou com um copo cheio de suco. Me surpreendi. _É a primeira vez que eu vejo alguém da minha idade, além de Shiefa, a trocar refrigerante por suco._

\- Ei, nanica – chamei a atenção de Kinomoto –, você prefere suco ao invés de refrigerante?

\- Sim, Godzila, prefiro. É mais saudável.

\- Li, Li Syaoran e não Godzila.

\- Você me chamou de nanica, então eu tenho todo o direito de te chamar de Godzila. Estamos quites. – Ela mexeu os ombros. – E o meu nome é Kinomoto, Kinomoto Sakura.

A encarei ainda surpreso pela atitude dela. Nunca nenhuma mulher tinha me desafiado ou me enfrentado. _A não ser minhas irmãs e mãe, mas mesmo assim, como ela pôde? Não acredito._ Percebi que Eriol e Tomoyo estavam segurando o riso. _Eles acham isso engraçado, não é?_ Rolei os olhos. _Porque não são eles que estão discutindo com uma criança geniosa em forma de mulher._

O decorrer do filme foi tranquilo, isso se ignorarmos algumas brigas entre essa nanica teimosa e eu. Tudo que eu falava, ela teimava que estava errado, dava o palpite dela e se metia aonde não era chamada. _Ela já está me irritando!_ Enquanto isso, Eriol e Tomoyo intercalavam entre namorar e assistir à briga de camarote.

...

Os primeiros dias do semestre foram tranquilos. Nós íamos todos os dias para a biblioteca estudar, mas não deixávamos de assistir filme no apartamento das garotas todas as sextas. Era nossa tradição.

Em uma dessas sextas, quando o filme acabou, me levantei e fui até a área de serviço. Precisava esfriar a cabeça. _Essa nanica ainda vai me enlouquecer._ Havia acabado de pensar e escutei um barulho na cozinha. Olhei na direção do cômodo e vi Kinomoto, guardando as coisas restantes e começando a lavar a louça suja. _Como ela pode ser desse jeito? Agitada em certos momentos e do nada se transformar em uma pessoa calma? Ela é tão, ou mais, complicada que Shiefa!_

Voltei a prestar atenção à vista, e depois de uns minutos sem escutar barulho algum, deduzi que ela havia acabado e voltado para a sala. Doce engano. Logo escutei passos rápidos em direção ao lugar onde eu estava e uma exclamação de surpresa.

\- Deu para me perseguir agora? – Ela bufou e parou ao meu lado.

\- Não, não estou te perseguindo. Além do mais, achei que você estivesse no banheiro ou já tivesse ido embora. – Ela mexeu os ombros. – Estou apenas fugindo de ser vela ou até mesmo um candelabro lá na sala. – Vi, pela visão periférica, que ela virou o rosto na minha direção. – Você sempre aguentou isso?

\- Nem sempre. No começo eu reclamava, saía de perto ou nem saía com eles, mas agora já estou acostumado.

\- Quando o meu irmão saía com a namorada e resolvia me arrastar junto, eu sempre inventava uma desculpa ou alguém para ir comigo. Se ela fosse lá em casa, eu sempre ficava perto do meu pai. Se ele saísse, eu também saía.

\- Eles ainda namoram?

\- Não. Se casaram faz seis anos.

\- Nossa! – Confesso que fiquei um pouco espantado. – Namoraram quanto tempo? Um ano?

\- Na verdade, cinco anos. Eu tinha oito anos quando eles começaram a namorar e se casaram antes de eu completar treze.

\- Minhas irmãs foram mais apressadas. – Sorri de forma simples. – Duas delas namoraram por um ano e depois casaram. Sorte a delas que estão felizes até hoje. – Coloquei as mãos nos bolsos da calça. – Fizeram suas escolhas de forma rápida e certeira.

\- Você tem quantas irmãs?

\- Quatro. Todas mais velhas. Mas, por enquanto, só duas se casaram.

\- Quatro! Uau! Então você e o seu pai são os homens da casa!

Fiquei em silêncio. Não gostava de tocar em assuntos relacionados ao meu pai. Virei-me e segui para a sala, deixando uma garota confusa para trás. Cheguei perto da janela, olhei para trás com um olhar que avisava que estava indo embora e saí.

Desci as escadas lentamente, pensando na frase que ela disse. _Ok, ela não tem culpa de nada, só que eu não consigo! Não consigo tocar no assunto sobre o meu pai._ Cheguei na entrada do prédio, Matsumoto-san estava ocupada demais dando bronca em um rapaz para perceber minha presença. Alcancei o elevador antes deste se fechar, entrei e apertei o botão com o número sete.

Estava me sentindo mal por ter saído sem explicar tudo para Kinomoto, mas não iria dar o braço a torcer. Sempre fui desse jeito com todos, então por que não consigo parar de pensar no que aconteceu agora a pouco? E não consigo pensar nela como uma pessoa qualquer ao ponto de querer voltar lá e me desculpar?

Entrei no apartamento, fui para o banheiro e tomei um banho rápido. Tive uma surpresa quando saí. Kinomoto estava sentada no sofá observando a lua pela janela. _Como ela chegou aqui? Como ela não percebeu que eu estou aqui? Tudo bem que eu tenho o costume de tomar banho com a luz apagada, mas mesmo assim, nem o barulho da porta se abrindo?_

\- Como chegou aqui e por que veio? – Perguntei encostado na parede que dividia o corredor da sala. Estava com uma calça cinza de moletom, sem camisa e cabelos úmidos por causa do banho.

Ela tomou um susto e me encarou. Agora percebi que ela estava com uma blusa de frio preta grande por cima, quase a cobrindo como um vestido. Mesmo no escuro, eu conseguia vê-la, porque ela estava sob a luz da lua e meus olhos já estavam acostumados com a escuridão.

\- Você vai me responder ou vou ter que perguntar novamente? – Não recebi resposta. Ela continuava me encarando. Aos poucos discerni confusão, raiva e mágoa em seu olhar. – Eu sei que você não é surda.

De modo rápido, ela se levantou e foi em direção à janela. _Ah, mas não vai mesmo._


	3. Desculpas e lembranças

LEGENDA:

 _Itálico – pensamentos_

 **Negrito – sonhos/lembranças**

By Kinomoto Sakura

* * *

Ainda estou parada olhando a porta da área de serviço por onde ele saiu. _Eu falei alguma coisa de errado? Mas, eu só comentei dele e o pai serem os homens da casa... Kami-Sama! Será que ele não tem pai? É órfão? O pai não gosta dele? Ai, ai, ai... Aonde eu fui me meter? Será que ele ficou chateado comigo?_ Balancei a cabeça de um lado para o outro. _Não aguento isso. Vou perguntar para ele._

Voltei para sala, achando que ele estivesse lá, porém acabei encontrando apenas Tomoyo e Eriol, sentados juntos, olhando para a televisão como se ela fosse algo muito interessante.

\- Cadê o grosso do Li?

\- Ele foi embora. – Eriol desviou a atenção do aparelho e olhou para mim, um tanto confuso.

\- O que aconteceu para ele ter saído daqui todo calado que nem boa noite deu, Sakura-chan? – Perguntou Tomoyo para mim, com expressão curiosa.

\- Eu não sei. Estávamos conversando normalmente, quando de repente ele se virou e saiu, sem falar nada e ainda me deixou falando sozinha.

\- Qual foi o assunto? – Suspeitei que Eriol soubesse do que se tratava.

\- Estávamos falando sobre as nossas famílias. Ele me falou sobre suas quatro irmãs e eu comentei que o pai dele e ele eram os homens da casa.

\- Está explicado. – Disse Tomoyo.

\- O quê? – Não entendi a conclusão dela.

\- O pai dele morreu quando ele era mais novo e até hoje ele fica triste quando tocam nesse assunto. – Eriol me explicou. Sua boca estava levemente curvada para baixo, em um sorriso triste.

\- Não acredito! – Dei um tapa na minha testa. – Como eu pude fazer uma coisa dessa?

\- Você não tem culpa, pois não sabia. – Tomoyo tentou ajudar a me sentir melhor, mas não estava dando certo.

\- Eu preciso me desculpar por tê-lo feito se lembrar do pai. – Falei, decidida a ir atrás dele.

\- Eu, se fosse você, não faria isso Sakura-chan. Syaoran quando se lembra do pai, se fecha para o mundo. Não ouve ninguém. Só no outro dia que você consegue acha-lo mais normal. – Tomoyo tentou me explicar, mas mesmo assim, eu precisava vê-lo e pedir desculpas.

\- Não importa, eu preciso ir lá. É questão de honra.

\- Mas, você sabe como chegar lá Sakura?

\- Não. – Disse totalmente desanimada. – Não faço a mínima ideia Eriol.

\- Bom, nesse caso – ele tirou o braço de cima dos ombros de Tomoyo e apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos –, vou tentar te explicar o caminho. – Concordei com um aceno. – Primeiro, você vai descer todos os lances de escada e alcançar as da ala masculina. Depois, suba quatorze lances de escada e entre na janela que dá para a nossa sala. A janela que sai no corredor sempre fica acessa. Provavelmente a nossa estará apagada, pois Syaoran tem mania de andar no escuro. Entre com cuidado, pois perto da janela existe uma mesa onde está o telefone.

\- Próxima escada, quatorze lances, janela escura. É, acho que gravei. Obrigada, Eriol! Eu já vou.

\- Espere. Está frio lá fora, pegue pelo menos um casaco Sakura-chan. – Tomoyo pediu e eu atendi.

\- Tudo bem, já volto.

Entrei no quarto e abri o meu lado do guarda-roupa. A primeira blusa de frio que vi foi uma do meu irmão, que acabou ficando comigo. Ela ficava enorme em mim, mas eu a amava. Voltei à sala e me despedi, mas antes de sair Eriol me chamou.

\- Se estiver realmente tudo apagado, verifique o quarto e o banheiro. Ele sempre toma banho antes de dormir.

\- Sim, obrigada. – Balancei a cabeça confirmando. – Até mais tarde e pode deixar que eu volto. – Disse enquanto olhava para os dois como se eles fossem sumir na minha ausência.

Saí pela janela e desci cada lance. Por incrível que pareça, a escada não fazia barulho, deveria ser nova que nem o prédio. Quando cheguei ao último lance, percebi que a escada que levava ao solo era vertical e mesmo assim não tocava o chão. _Deve ser um metro e meio de queda._ Pensei comigo mesma. _O jeito é pular._ Foi o que fiz: pulei.

 _Ai! Bela ideia, Sakura. Pular de uma altura dessas de chinelo._ Esfreguei minhas panturrilhas. _Ai meus pés, deram choque! Ai._

Segui para a outra escada. _Maravilha,_ _essa aí está mais alta que a outra. Como é que eu vou subir? O jeito é pular o mais alto que conseguir._ Tentei muitas vezes alcançar, mas como Syaoran mesmo disse, eu sou baixinha. _Droga!_ Só consegui depois de dar um pulo estilo Jack Chan, aquele que você apoia na parede. Foi difícil e ganhei um roxo no quadril? Sim. Mas consegui. _Pelo menos valeu a pena assistir todos aqueles filmes do Jack Chan, mesmo com o meu irmão implicando..._

Subi contando cada lance e cheguei ao sétimo andar, vi duas janelas, uma apagada e uma acesa. Olhei de relance a acesa e ela realmente dava para o corredor. _Então, o jeito é entrar pela escura. Ai, ai, ai tomara que eu não esbarre em nada._ Enquanto pensava entrei com muito cuidado pela janela, sorte a minha que eu não derrubei e nem esbarrei em nada. _Graças a Kami-Sama!_ Foi só eu terminar de pensar que acabei batendo o dedinho mindinho do pé no sofá. _Porcaria! Pensei cedo demais._

Sentei no sofá, passei a mão no lugar dolorido e olhei a minha volta. Mesmo no escuro, consegui ver um pouco da sala com a ajuda da luz da lua. _Me parece bem arrumada. Não me lembra nada o quarto do meu irmão._ Esperei por um tempo. Não ouvi som nenhum, mas antes de me levantar, ouvi uma voz que há pouco tempo conhecia, porém não esqueceria jamais.

\- Como chegou aqui e por que veio?

Tomei um susto e o encarei. _Kami-Sama!_ Ele estava sem camisa, só com uma calça e com o cabelo meio molhado. _Isso só pode ser brincadeira. Ou ele deve estar me testando. Sakura, tenha autocontrole, você não pode sair por aí beijando qualquer um que você vê... Só um segundo... Quem disse que eu quero beijá-lo? Ele me deixou de cara, é um grosso, arrogante e insensível!_

\- Você vai me responder ou vou ter que perguntar de novo? – Disse ele arrogante como sempre. _Eu não acredito, eu venho até aqui para pedir desculpas a ele e me trata desse jeito. Idiota! Quer saber? Eu vou embora!_ – Eu sei que você não é surda. – _Agora chega!_

Me levantei e comecei sair dali o mais rápido possível, mas alguma coisa me impediu. Alguma coisa não, alguém. Syaoran havia segurado o meu braço, agora estávamos os dois parados, eu de costas para ele, perto da janela, e ele me segurando.

\- Pode ir parando, nanica. Você não veio até aqui só para conhecer a minha sala. – Continuei calada. – Vamos, fale logo. O que veio fazer aqui?

\- Vim te pedir desculpas, mas depois dessa recepção, quem sou eu para ficar aqui? – Falei ainda de costas para ele.

\- Pedir desculpas? Olhe para mim! – Com esse 'delicado' pedido me virei pra ele, com a franja cobrindo os meus olhos. – Vamos me diga, pedir desculpas pelo quê? – _E_ _le se faz de idiota ou é um?_

\- Por ter tocado no assunto do seu pai. Mas acho que fui idiota o bastante achando que você iria agradecer e dizer que não havia problema.

\- Realmente, eu não havia ficado chateado por isso. Então, não teria o que te desculpar, nem ao menos o que falar para você.

\- Não ficou chateado? Saiu de lá sem dizer nada! – Olhei pra ele desentendida.

\- Saí porque quis. – Ele disse enquanto me soltava e se sentava.

\- Então é isso? Eu venho até aqui te pedir desculpas, achando que tinha feito você se lembrar do seu pai que faleceu e você diz que saiu porque quis? Maravilha! – Virei o rosto e olhei novamente para a lua, me sentindo estúpida por perder o meu tempo.

Ficamos um tempo em silêncio. Não sei dizer por quanto tempo, ele continuava sentado no sofá e eu em pé perto da janela.

\- Você não tem culpa de nada. Me desculpe. – Disse ele, enquanto eu ainda olhava a lua. Virei e o olhei assustada.

\- O que você disse?

\- Eu sei que você não é surda, então não preciso repetir.

\- Pronto, voltou ao normal. Eu até estava estranhando você me pedindo desculpas.

\- Vai continuar implicando?

\- Não. – Sentei perto dele e respirei fundo. – Eu que peço desculpas, pois eu sei como é.

\- Você não sabe.

\- Sei sim. Sei como é ter pessoas olhando para você com pena por ter perdido um dos pais. Lhe dizendo coisas boas para ver se te alegram ou até mesmo dizendo coisas bobas para você acreditar.

\- Como você pode saber disso? Seu pai morreu?

\- Ainda não, graças a Kami-Sama, mas minha mãe sim. Eu tinha três anos na época.

\- O meu pai morreu quando eu tinha dez anos... Como sua mãe era?

\- Ela era linda, tinha os cabelos castanhos escuros e olhos verdes. Era modelo e morreu quando voltava de um desfile que tinha feito em Paris, um acidente de avião. Eu não entendia na época, e quando eu perguntava para o meu pai onde ela estava, ele sempre me contava a mesma história. – Parei e olhei para as minhas mãos que estava em cima de minhas pernas.

\- Como era a história? – Respirei fundo, tentando reunir forças.

\- Ele me dizia que todos os dias Kami-Sama escolhia pessoas boas para ir morar com ele no paraíso e as pessoas ruins, que estavam fazendo mal na terra, ele também as levava para ir morar com um anjo mal, em um lugar diferente do paraíso. Cada um recebia um convite, que dizia para onde iria. Papai me dizia que a minha mãe tinha recebido um convite para ir para o paraíso e que só podia entrar lá com convite. Você deve estar se perguntando 'como ele sabia'? O avião da minha mãe caiu, mas mesmo assim ela não sofreu nenhum arranhão, morreu por causa do choque na aterrissagem, que foi muito forte, então papai me dizia que as pessoas que não tinham morte dolorosa eram porque recebiam o convite para ir para o paraíso. – Parei, tentando ignorar a dor que sentia em minha garganta. – Até os meus dez anos eu acreditei nisso. Só com o tempo eu realmente entendi as coisas e vi que aquilo era um modo mais fácil para uma criança entender. Hoje eu sei que ela está bem onde estiver, porque eu sinto isso. – Acabei de dizer e uma lágrima escorreu pelo meu rosto sem que eu percebesse.

\- Meu pai morreu quando eu tinha dez anos, em um assalto depois de um jantar de negócios com outros empresários. Nós sempre o acompanhávamos, mas nesse dia minhas irmãs e eu havíamos contraído catapora, e não pudemos ir, e minha mãe havia ficado com a gente. – Syaoran parou de falar por alguns segundos e eu esperei até que ele se sentisse à vontade para continuar. – Ele era amoroso e me encorajava a ser forte e corajoso, assim como ele. A morte dele foi um choque para mim, pois não foram tão bonzinhos comigo como fizeram com você. Me falaram a verdade, sem medir palavras. Por dias eu não comi, não brinquei, só ficava preso em meu quarto, sem fazer absolutamente nada, só pensando nele. Minha mãe ficou preocupada, começou a ficar mais tempo em casa e a insistir comigo para que saísse do quarto. Por fim ela conseguiu, porém nunca mais fui o mesmo. Havia perdido a minha infância junto com o meu pai. Eu ainda sinto falta dele.

\- Mesmo não tendo muitas recordações da minha mãe, eu também sinto falta dela. – Virei o meu corpo levemente e encarei o rosto dele. – Mesmo que o meu pai tenha sido o melhor do mundo para mim, não substitui a presença de uma mãe. Mas ele se esforçou, e muito, para se fazer presente em todos os momentos importantes para mim. Mas existem coisas que só mãe e filha podem fazer.

 _Não havia percebido, mas ele continuava perto de mim e me olhava como se sentisse cada emoção que eu descrevia. Era estranho, porém eu me sentia bem perto dele. Não sei explicar o porquê ou como, mas era isso: bem-estar._

\- Difícil acreditar, mas somos parecidos, nanica. – Disse olhando em meus olhos. – Perdemos alguém querido quando crianças e tentamos até hoje suprir a saudade.

\- É verdade. Nunca imaginei que poderia concordar com você, porque até agora nós só discutimos e tivemos nossas opiniões diferentes, mas mesmo assim, dessa vez eu concordo. – Ele sorriu em resposta.

 _Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo. Foi um silêncio gostoso, não daqueles que te incomodam... Foi bom._ Olhei para o aparelho de som dele e vi 00:15.

\- Nossa! – Disse enquanto me levantava do sofá.

\- O quê?

\- Olha só que horas são! Está muito tarde e eu tenho que ir. Eriol está esperando eu voltar!

\- Não deve ser nenhum sacrifício para ele. – Syaoran sorriu maliciosamente. Eu ri de sua expressão.

\- É verdade, mas mesmo assim, já vou indo. – Fui em direção à janela. – Até amanhã.

\- Até amanhã, nanica. – Disse ele com um sorriso, mesmo que leve. – Vê se vai direto para casa e não se perde.

\- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Pode deixar, Godzila, eu não vou me perder. – Revirei os olhos.

\- Boa noite.

\- Boa noite. Tchau. – Me virei para ir embora, mas antes olhei para trás e o vi com um sorriso maior do que o de antes.

\- Tchau. – O ouvi sussurrando enquanto descia as escadas. _É, quero ver agora eu pular aquela altura toda._

Saí de lá e fiz o mesmo caminho. É claro que os meus pés doeram novamente. Até caí de bunda no chão! Dei sorte que não sujei minha bermuda. Chegando ao apartamento, encontrei Tomoyo dormindo abraçada a Eriol, enquanto ele fazia cafuné nela. _Que fofo!_ Logo Eriol percebeu minha presença e olhou para mim.

\- E então, como foi?

\- Tirando o fato que ele foi um grosso no começo, até que foi bom, deu para esclarecer as coisas.

\- Que bom que vocês se entenderam, fico feliz.

\- Eu também. Não gosto de ficar chateada com as pessoas, me sinto mal por isso. – Ficamos um tempo em silêncio. – Ela dormiu? – Apontei para Tomoyo.

\- É, acho que estava muito cansada. Me ajuda a levá-la para o quarto, por favor?

\- Claro! – Eriol a pegou no colo e eu fui à frente abrindo a porta. Ele a colocou na cama, cobriu-a e lhe deu um beijo na testa.

\- Boa noite, meu amor. Durma bem. – Virou-se para mim. – Boa noite Sakura, até amanhã.

\- Boa noite, Eriol, até. – Então ele foi embora, escutei a janela sendo fechada. Peguei minha roupa de dormir e fui para o banheiro me trocar.

Assim que terminei minha rotina noturna, voltei para o quarto e me deitei. Eu estava realmente cansada. Olhei para o teto, repassando tudo o que havia acontecido naquele dia e percebi que com certeza tudo o que aconteceu ficaria guardado na minha memória.

Virei-me para o outro lado _. Como será que deve estar o Touya, a Pamy, a Kaho e o papai? Será que estão bem? Espero que sim, amanhã vou ligar para eles._ E com esse último pensamento acabei dormindo.

 **...**

Escutei um barulho de celular tocando bem longe. _Deve ser um sonho, ou até mesmo minha imaginação._ Virei para o outro lado, porém continuava ouvindo. De repente ele parou, respirei aliviada. _Ai, que maravilha!_ Não demorou muito e levei um susto porque ele voltou a tocar, não atendi. Fiquei me revirando na cama esperando ele parar, mas na quarta tentativa da coisa, desisti e atendi.

\- Alô. – _Minha voz está horrível!_

\- Porque não tinha atendido antes? E você poderia pelo menos ter ligado essa semana para dar notícias, monstrenga. – Disse uma voz irritada no outro lado.

\- Touya, são... – olhei no relógio do criado-mudo – 6:30 da manhã! Isso são horas para alguém ligar? – Disse numa mistura de sono com irritação.

\- Não importa. Você não nos ligou ontem e eu sou seu irmão, posso te ligar a qualquer hora.

\- Eu não liguei ontem porque não deu tempo! Essa semana foi corrida e eu falei com você quarta-feira. E outra coisa: se você pode me ligar a qualquer hora, pode deixar, vou te ligar de madrugada para ver se você gosta.

\- Você não seria capaz disso. – Ele me desafiou.

\- Duvide, meu querido, duvide. – O ameacei.

\- Ok, vamos deixar isso para lá. Como estão as coisas por aí? – Sorri. Touya podia ser um chato quando queria, mas ele sempre foi muito amoroso e preocupado, sempre me surpreendendo com as atitudes dele.

\- Bem tranquilas, maninho.

E com isso nós ficamos conversando por um bom tempo até que a conversa acabou, nos despedimos e desliguei o celular. Olhei para o relógio, 7:05, _acho que não vou conseguir dormir de novo._ Me levantei, peguei uma blusa branca larga com o símbolo da minha antiga escola em vermelho, _com certeza cabe duas de mim aqui_ e um short vermelho.

Fui para o banheiro, me troquei e fui para cozinha fazer o café da manhã. Assim que terminei de prepará-lo e arrumei a mesa para o desjejum, voltei ao quarto e tentei acordar Tomoyo.

\- Tomoyo... Tomoyo... Acorda menina! – Não adiantou, ela não acordou. Se revirou de um lado para o outro. _Você só me deixa com uma alternativa._ – Tomoyo, o Eriol está aqui.

Minha colega de apartamento levantou com tudo procurando pelo namorado. E eu... Bem... Eu caí de bunda no chão por causa do susto.

\- Cadê ele Sakura-chan? Ele está aonde? – Ela o procurou pelo quarto com os olhos.

\- Ai... ele não está aqui Tomoyo-chan... foi uma desculpa para te acordar. – Falei enquanto alisava o local dolorido e tentava me levantar.

\- Muito engraçado! Acordei à toa! – Ela disse enquanto voltava a deitar.

\- Não mesmo, demorei muito para te acordar e não vou deixar você dormir novamente.

\- Nossa! Você é muito chata, sabia?

\- Eu sei disso. Agora, vai trocar de roupa, tomar banho, sei lá. Mas anda logo porque o café já está pronto.

Depois dessa confusão toda, mais alguns dias se passaram e amanhã começam as temidas provas. E durante esse tempo eu percebi o quão importante é ter com quem dividir essa experiência, _não sei se aguentaria a rotina de estudos sem os meus amigos._ Sim, já os considerava assim.

Nós passeávamos, estudávamos, brigávamos, eu e o Syaoran pelo menos... Enfim, equilibrar estudo e lazer era praticamente nosso objetivo em comum. _Ah, esqueci de falar! Eriol e Syaoran tem um carro cada. E te digo mais: Syaoran tem uma casa perto da universidade. Não mora lá não sei o porquê._

 **...**

Senti alguém me sacudindo.

\- Ah não Touya, está tão bom. – Disse enquanto me virava para o outro lado. – Só mais 5 minutos.

\- Sakura-chan... Sakura-chan... – Escutei o tom de voz levemente irritado de Tomoyo. – Você está atrasada. – Ela desistiu e saiu de perto de mim. Só então me dei conta. _Só um instante, hoje tem prova! Eu não posso chegar atrasada!_

\- AH! Eu estou atrasada!

Tomei o meu banho o mais rápido que pude, me vesti e fui tomando café pela casa. _M_ _esmo assim vou chegar atrasada._

\- Já sei! Vou de patins. – Corri até a genkan ( **n/a:** área onde há a troca de calçados e onde normalmente se guardam as suripas, que são "pantufas" usadas nas casas japonesas) e os peguei.

Tomoyo já havia ido, pois o prédio que ela tinha aula era um pouco mais longe. Calcei os patins do lado de fora do prédio, enquanto Matsumoto-san me dizia 'como seria perigoso se acontecesse um acidente'. _Já estou acostumada, desde pequena faço isso, não tem problema nenhum._

Saí em disparada e em menos de cinco minutos cheguei à entrada do prédio onde as minhas aulas eram ministradas. Sentei em uma bancada, tirei os patins e coloquei o tênis. Entrei, coloquei os patins no meu armário e corri para minha sala. _É impressão minha ou está todo mundo olhando para mim? Odeio quando isso acontece..._

Consegui chegar à sala a tempo. Graças a Kami-Sama, o professor não havia chegado. Sentei-me na fileira mais perto da janela, quase no final, e aproveitei para descansar.

A prova estava difícil, mas ainda bem, deu tudo certo. _Eu acho._ As aulas daquele dia passaram tranquilamente, só havíamos tido aula teórica sobre a história dos jogos olímpicos. _Não eram totalmente chato, mas eu queria e precisava me movimentar._

Meu curso é integral, por isso, dia de terça e quinta eu tinha aula o dia todo. _Super cansativo._

* * *

 **N/A:** Olá pessoas! Mais um! Desculpe qualquer erro de português... Não tenho beta e já li tantas vezes que posso ter deixado algo passar batido ^^'

#Beijos

 **P.s.:** Atualizado! \o/ #AtéOPróximoCapítulo


	4. Rotina

LEGENDA:

 _Itálico - pensamentos_

 **Negrito - sonhos/lembranças**

By Li Syaoran

* * *

Saí do meu prédio e segui para o prédio onde Sakura tinha aula. Naquele dia, Eriol teria consulta no oftalmologista e eu almoçaria com as garotas. Iríamos almoçar em um restaurante indiano no centro de Kyoto.

Assim que cheguei ao local combinado de buscar Sakura, a vi se despedindo de outras garotas. Antes de eu me aproximar por completo elas já haviam ido embora.

\- Vamos? – perguntei assim que parei ao lado dela.

\- Ei Li, tudo bom? – ela me perguntou com um belo sorriso.

\- Tudo. Como foi a prova? – passamos a caminhar rumo ao local combinado para buscarmos Tomoyo.

\- Difícil, mas acho que fui bem.

\- De nada. - falei de forma bem implicante e ela mostrou a língua para mim.

Rapidamente encontramos Tomoyo e seguimos para os apartamentos, para deixarmos as coisas e pegarmos o carro.

\- Hoje o coordenador do nosso curso foi lá na sala e falou sobre o cronograma geral novamente. – Sakura comentou durante o percurso – Confesso que ainda estou um tanto quanto perdida.

\- Todo mundo fica confuso no início, Sakura-chan. Não se preocupe, com o tempo você aprende. – Tomoyo tentou acalmar a colega de apartamento.

O restante do caminho elas foram conversando. Eu participei da conversa algumas vezes, só quando necessário. Chegamos à recepção dos apartamentos e fomos recepcionados por Matsumoto-san. A despistamos, subimos cada qual para o seu andar e minutos depois já estávamos a caminho do restaurante.

 **...**

Os dias passavam rápidos e eu não podia parar de pensar no sorriso dela, era lindo. _Mas é claro que eu nunca vou dizer isso para ela, e nem para ninguém! Tenho que parar de pensar nisso, mal a conheço._

Sempre quando podíamos, quando não havia monitoria ou treino de futebol, nós nos encontrávamos na biblioteca para estudar. Bom, pelo menos eu estudava. Eriol e Tomoyo quando não tinham nada para estudar ou não queriam, sumiam e só voltavam quando estávamos indo embora. Com isso, eu passava algumas horas com Sakura e suas constantes reclamações que a biblioteca era chata e a deixava com sono. Mas eu não deixava de insistir no quanto ela precisava estudar. _Chato eu? Com certeza._

Criamos o hábito de passarmos as noites livres no apartamento das garotas, além das sextas, o que gerava conflitos entre Sakura e eu, e muito namoro entre Tomoyo e Eriol. Mas já estávamos começando a nos acostumar. _As nossas trocas de "elogios" são constantes, porém conseguimos nos manter no mesmo ambiente. O que é um avanço._

\- Alguém vai assistir ao jornal? – perguntou Tomoyo enquanto sentava no sofá de três lugares, juntamente com Eriol.

\- Para mim tanto faz. Cansada do jeito que estou, durmo em menos de cinco minutos. – disse Sakura se sentando no sofá de dois lugares, ao meu lado, e me entregou um copo de suco. _Porque tem que sentar tão perto de mim?_ Ela colocou as pernas dobradas em cima do sofá, inclinando-as, apoiando os joelhos no braço do sofá e escorando os pés em mim.

\- Se o seu cansaço é tanto, vá dormir. – disse para implicar com ela.

\- Não me enche Li. Você não tem nada a ver com isso... – disse ela friamente.

Quando eu ia dar uma boa resposta para ela, Eriol se colocou no meio da conversa.

\- Ok. Calma aí vocês dois. – a voz dele estava calma, porém autoritária, como se ele estivesse falando com duas crianças – Podem ir parando, estou querendo ver o jornal.

 **...**

Mesmo com os constantes atrasos de Sakura, nós passamos a ir todos juntos, andando. O meu prédio era o mais longe, logo eu entregava e buscava todos. _Tomoyo até passou a me chamar de 'papai'! Dai-me paciência!_ Mas já era automático. Quando acontecia algum atraso, todos eram avisados.

Naquela sexta nós resolvemos assistir filme, foi meio de surpresa, porque já era 23:00. O filme escolhido da vez foi 'As branquelas'. _Ok, o filme é velho, mas é um dos melhores._

Nós estávamos todos na sala, Eriol e Tomoyo juntos no sofá de três, eu no chão e Sakura estava deitada no sofá de dois lugares. _Kami-sama, por que ela tinha que estar com esse vestido?_ Com ela em pé ele batia perto do joelho, mas quando ela deitava, ele subia até a metade das coxas.

Eu estava com uma camisa preta com as bordas das mangas brancas, atrás da camisa haviam asas parecidas com as de anjo. _Ótima camisa que mamãe me deu, argh!_ Pensei carrancudo. _A única vantagem é que ela é fresca!_ Também vestia uma calça jeans e um Adidas surrado.

Quando foi na metade do filme, apesar das risadas minhas e de Sakura, Eriol e Tomoyo acabaram dormindo abraçados. Com as pausas para pegar uns lanches e para ir ao banheiro, fomos terminar de assistir o filme 2 horas da manhã. Os créditos começaram a passar, fechei os olhos e apoiei minha cabeça no sofá atrás de mim. Só de imaginar ter que subir todas aquelas escadas já me deixava desanimado. Ouvi os aparelhos sendo desligados. _Aposto que Sakura não dormiu_. Abri os olhos. Realmente era ela quem estava desligando. Voltei a fecha-los. Logo depois, senti alguém me sacudindo, mas me recusei a abri-los _._

\- Li... Li... – Sakura continuava me sacudindo e me chamando – Anda Li, acorda. – ela cutucou levemente no meu rosto.

Insisti em ficar ali até que ela parou. _Deve ter desistido._

\- Syaoran acorda. – a ouvi sussurrar bem próximo a minha orelha. Abri os olhos e a vi sentada ao meu lado, o braço esquerdo apoiado no chão e o direito no sofá atrás de mim, o rosto a milímetros do meu.

\- O que foi? – consegui dizer com uma voz controlada. _Ela está perto demais._

\- Estava tentando te acordar faz um tempo. – ela virou um pouco. Senti seu nariz quase encostar em minha bochecha, mas ela continuou na mesma posição. _Acho que ela ainda não se deu conta._ – Você tem um sono meio pesadinho.

\- Estava apenas descansando. Só de pensar em ter que subir escadas, já me deixa desanimado.

\- Preguiçoso! – segundos depois ela arregalou os olhos – Me desculpe! Me apoiei para te acordar e por aqui fiquei. – enquanto falava, ela se afastou e se levantou. – Está muito tarde para você voltar para o seu apartamento e acordar os pombinhos ali, - apontou para Eriol e Tomoyo – com certeza não é uma boa ideia. Se você quiser, pode dormir na cama da Tomoyo, ela não vai reclamar. – antes de sair, ela falou – É a cama da esquerda de que quem entra.

Ela pegou as coisas que usamos e foi para a cozinha. Levantei-me e fui para o quarto, depois de pensar se deveria ou não ir para lá. Cheguei lá e vi duas camas, uma com colcha amarela com detalhes em roxo e outra com fundo rosa e desenhos coloridos. _Bom, ela falou: 'à esquerda de quem entra', então é a amarela_. Como não consigo dormir de camisa, tirei a mesma e o tênis. Deitei na cama, em cima da colcha mesmo, metade das minhas costas apoiadas na parede e metade apoiada nas almofadas em cima da cama. Cruzei os braços e fechei os olhos tentando dormir.

Um tempo depois ouvi a porta sendo aberta. Como o quarto estava escuro, abri os olhos e vi Sakura entrando Ela já estava vestida com sua roupa de dormir. Era um vestido que batia na metade da coxa. _Parece camisola de criança._

Ela arrumou sua cama e quando iria se virar para mim, fechei os olhos. Senti quando ela me cobriu, mexeu no meu cabelo, e fez uma coisa que eu não esperava: deu um beijo em minha testa. Depois de sussurrar um 'boa noite', ela voltou para a sua cama e se deitou. Continuei com os olhos fechados e acabei dormindo.

 **...**

 **\- Ei vocês dois! – ouvi a voz de Meiling e rolei os olhos. Senti quando levei um tapa de leve – Podem parar de namorar por alguns minutos, por favor?**

 **\- Ande logo Meiling. Meu voo sai em 6 horas, preciso me despedir adequadamente de minha noiva. – disse enquanto abraçava aquele corpo pequeno e sentia mais uma vez o cheiro de peônia que exalava dos cabelos curtos e sedosos que tanto amava.**

 **Minha prima rolou os olhos e fez barulhos de desgosto com a garganta.**

 **\- Grude. – ela resmungou – Enfim, só gostaria de lembra-los que os dois irem fazer intercâmbio ao mesmo tempo é totalmente injusto.**

 **\- Não se preocupe Meiling. – Midori se soltou de mim e se aproximou de Meiling, lhe dando um doce e delicado abraço – Estarei de volta em seis meses. – ambas se viraram para mim e me encararam – Não posso dizer o mesmo do chato do seu primo que só volta em dois anos.**

 **Rolei os olhos e cruzei os braços. _E eu achando que elas haviam finalmente aceitado._**

 **\- Já conversamos sobre isso. – puxei Midori de volta para os meus braços e a apertei levemente – Além do mais, o tempo vai passar voando, vocês vão ver.**

 **\- O lado bom é que vamos ter um tempo só nosso quando você voltar Abe. – Meiling sorriu de orelha a orelha.**

 **\- Sim, espero que você cuide bem dela enquanto estiver fora Meiling. Estou contando com isso. – sorri e olhei diretamente para os olhos daquela que era dona do meu coração.**

Acordei e encarei o teto. _Por que sonhei com essa lembrança?_ Me senti triste e amargurado. Não gostava de me lembrar dela. Isso também acontecia quando tinha lembranças com o meu pai.

Olhei para outra cama. Sakura estava dormindo, com os braços para fora do edredom e aparentando estar com frio. Me levantei e fui até ela.

Me sentei na cama e tirei alguns fios de cabelo que caiam em seu rosto e ombros. Ela estava virada para parede, quando se virou para mim. Ainda dormia. _Nem parece aquela garota irritante e implicante de sempre._ Me levantei. _As duas são bem diferentes. Abe era doce e delicada o tempo todo, tranquila e contida. Em nada se parecem._ Fui até a cozinha e tomei um copo com água ainda pensando nas duas. _Pare de compara-las!_ Me reprimi. Retornei para o quarto e voltei a dormir.

 **...**

Abri os olhos lentamente, estranhando o local onde estava. _O quarto das garotas._ Lembrei. Peguei o celular e percebi que já passavam das 8 da manhã. _Droga! Esqueci de ir treinar. Merda!_ Levantei praguejando contra mim mesmo. Olhei em direção a Sakura e novamente ela estava com os braços para fora. _De novo?_ A cobri novamente e sai do quarto colocando minha camisa. Já na sala, Eriol e Tomoyo ainda estavam dormindo abraçados. Haviam mudado um pouco de posição, mas continuavam abraçados.

Fui até o banheiro, lavei o rosto e escovei os dentes. _Desde o período passado havíamos deixado reservas de escova de dente nossas por aqui._ Fui para a cozinha. Peguei nos armários o que usaria para preparar o desjejum e assim que comecei, ouvi um barulho. Olhei em direção do corredor e olhei. _Tenho que rir mesmo_. Sakura, que havia acabado de acordar, estava indo para o banheiro com roupas na mão.

Sorri. Voltei a fazer o café e pouco tempo depois senti como se alguém estivesse me observando.

\- Com essa blusa e fazendo o café, você realmente está parecendo um anjo. – disse Sakura encostada no batente da cozinha. Ela estava com um short jeans, uma blusa verde e os cabelos amarrados em duas 'marias-chiquinhas'.

\- E com esse cabelo, você está parecendo mais criança do que já é.

\- Ai godzila! O que é isso? Eu te elogiei, sabia?

\- Oras nanica, eu também... Tanta gente por ai querendo voltar a ser criança e você reclamando. – ela soltou o ar de forma rápida, soando com um 'hunft'.

\- É verdade. E você dormiu bem? – disse enquanto se sentava.

\- Sim, a cama da Tomoyo deve ser ortopédica, porque eu acordei bem disposto hoje. – estava de costas para ela, pois ainda estava cozinhando.

\- Mas a cama dela é ortopédica. E ela faz milagres. – ela sussurrou de forma divertida.

\- Como assim? – parei e olhei para ela.

\- Olhe para você! Acordou de bom humor e disposto. – ela piscou enquanto sorria – Isso é um milagre.

\- Muito engraçada a senhorita! – estreitei os olhos e disse com sarcasmo.

\- Ok, ok. Vou parar por aqui! – ela levantou as mãos, em forma de rendição – Caso contrário, você se irritará e voltará a ser carrancudo como sempre.

\- O quê? Eu? Carrancudo? Ficou maluca garota? – disse com uma cara de raiva, mas dava para perceber que eu estava brincando. Entreguei uma caneca de café para ela. Depois de tomar um gole, ela colocou as pernas dobradas em cima da cadeira enquanto ria. _Eu gosto de quando ela ri assim, com sinceridade._ Sorri de volta.

\- Acho que nunca vou me acostumar com você me olhando desse jeito.

\- Como assim? Que jeito? – perguntei. Ela riu.

\- Do mesmo jeito que você olha para Tomoyo e para o Eriol.

\- Eles se tornaram pessoas importantes para mim. Os admiro e o período que passou não seria o mesmo se eles não estivessem comigo. – ela abaixou os olhos – O que houve? Falei alguma coisa de errado?

\- Não, não. Não falou nada de errado.

\- Então, porque você fez essa cara? – ela sorriu tristemente.

\- Nunca fui uma criança com muitos amigos e a única amiga que tive, morreu há alguns meses atrás.

\- Eu sinto muito.

\- Não tem problema, você não sabia.

Foi quando escutei vozes atrás de mim.

\- Ai, que bonitinho! Eles estão de bem! E se dando bem! – disse uma Tomoyo com os olhos brilhando. Revirei os olhos.

\- Pode ir parando por aí Tomoyo. Também não exagera. Tenho uma reputação para manter. Se você espalhar para todo mundo, aonde vai ficar a minha moral? – disse com uma cara de deboche. Todos estavam rindo. _É tão bom vê-los assim, felizes._

 **...**

O restante do dia passou rápido. Decidimos almoçar no nosso apartamento e as garotas foram para lá no horário combinado. Após o almoço, resolvemos passear um pouco e fomos a um parque próximo ao Campus.

Só se via crianças para todos os lados. Eriol e Tomoyo, como sempre, sumiram. Ficamos só eu e Sakura, mas não por muito tempo. Logo uma galera da minha turma de administração chegou por lá. Apresentei Sakura e revezamos entre conversar e jogar vôlei.

Na hora marcada, Eriol e Tomoyo apareceram. Caminhamos para o estacionamento e lá encontramos Naoko, Takashi e Chiharu passando por perto. Resolvemos marcar de sair todos juntos para lanchar a noite em uma lanchonete que era uma das mais frequentadas entre os universitários. Ficou marcado para as 20:00 lá na porta.

 **...**

\- Fiquei curiosa, confesso. – Sakura comentou, já dentro do carro, depois que saímos do estacionamento do parque à caminho dos apartamentos – De onde vocês conhecem aqueles três?

\- Você fala a garota de óculos grande, o rapaz que parece que está sempre com os olhos fechados e a garota de longas e grossas tranças? – perguntei. Ela confirmou balançando a cabeça – Tomoyo que nos apresentou. – respondi mexendo os ombros.

\- Não fale assim deles, Syaoran! – Tomoyo me repreendeu. Ela odiava quando tentava fazer graça com as características físicas das pessoas. _Aposto que já fizeram algum tipo de brincadeira com ela_ – Os conheci em uma festa para calouros no início do período passado. – ela respondeu do banco traseiro – Aparentemente eles são amigos de infância, mas conseguiram vir juntos para cá.

 **...**

Chegamos ao prédio era por volta das 16:00, então, cada dupla foi para o seu apartamento descansar um pouco. Estava levemente ansioso mas não sabia explicar o porquê. E foi pensando nisso que eu acabei adormecendo no sofá da sala. Acordei era 18:30 e fui me arrumar. _Não demorei muito, mas sabe como são as mulheres não é, demoram que é uma beleza!_ Ficamos esperando até que elas nos avisaram que estavam prontas.

Descemos e esperamos uns dois minutos mais ou menos. Foi quando eu as vi saindo do elevador. Sakura estava linda.

* * *

 **N/A:** Olá pessoas! Confesso que tenho uma veia 'princesas da Disney' onde a mocinha e mocinho se conhecem, se apaixonam e casam... Mas estou tentando fazer algo diferente com esta, então pode demorar um pouco para eles ficarem juntos.

Agradecimentos especiais à Ane Whitlock Malfoy *-* Obrigada pelo review! s2 Sei que esse capítulo foi curtinho . Mas espero - muito, MUITO - que os próximos sejam maiores! kkkk

#Beijos

 **P.s.:** Atualizado! \o/ Até o próximo!


	5. Meiling

LEGENDA:

 _Itálico - pensamentos_

 **Negrito - sonhos/lembranças**

By Kinomoto Sakura

* * *

Ainda me lembro de ontem, do filme, do mico que paguei, e de eu ter 'colocado' Syaoran para dormir. _Ele faz uma carinha de anjinho quando está dormindo! Fica mais bonito do que já é... O mais estranho foi como eu me senti quando eu estava acordando-o e ele me olhou. Me senti tão quente, tão envergonhada. Kami-Sama, o que é isso?!_ De madrugada, não sei se estava sonhando, mas senti como se alguém me ninasse. _Deve ser impressão minha._

Todos nós estávamos nos arrumando para sair, íamos a uma lanchonete aqui perto. Disseram ter karaokê e até uma pista de dança nos fundos, _para mim mais parece uma casa noturna._

Não sei se comentei, mas Tomoyo nos apresentou alguns colegas que ela fez no período passado e eles iriam conosco hoje a noite na lanchonete. Eles são de outro alojamento aqui do campus e são muito legais! Os nomes deles são, Mihara Chiharu: ela faz psicologia; Yanagisawa Naoko: cursa história, pois tem uma GRANDE fascinação pelo Egito, _pelo menos foi o que Tomoyo me falou_ , além de amar contar histórias de terror, _que eu particularmente espero que não seja verdade_ ; e por último, o querido e 'grande mentiroso', Yamazaki Takashi. O porquê de 'mentiroso'? Simples, Syaoran disse que Yamazaki consegue convencer qualquer um sobre qualquer coisa. Ele faz o curso de direito.

Assim que acabei de me arrumar, segui para a sala e Tomoyo estava terminando de calçar as sandálias. _Ela está linda, Eriol vai amar!_

Fomos para recepção e encontramos os garotos lá. Syaoran foi quem me chamou a atenção, principalmente porque os cabelos estavam rebeldes, _como sempre,_ dando um ar sexy. _O que é q_ _ue eu estou pensando?_

Percebi que ele também olhava para mim e corei, mesmo já tendo passado vários dias desde que nos conhecemos, ainda me sentia levemente abobalhada quando ele me olhava.

\- Gostei do chapéu, Kinomoto. Está assistindo muito clipe americano, não? – disse Syaoran enquanto mexia no chapéu. Sorri pelo elogio.

\- Pode ser verdade, mas eu o achei tão bonito, que não cansei até comprar um desses. – ajeitei o chapéu estilo Fedora, branco com fita preta, que usava.

\- Ficou muito bem em você, Sakura-chan. Você está linda!

\- Tomoyo-chan! – sentia meu rosto cada vez mais quente – Não exagera.

\- Ela está certa Sakura, você está linda. – ouvi Eriol e fiquei mais encabulada ainda. Ele se limitou a sorrir, enquanto passava os braços pelos ombros de Tomoyo – Mas, sinto dizer que nada supera o meu anjo, que está magnífica como sempre.

\- Obrigada amor. – comentou Tomoyo com um sorriso.

\- É melhor vocês irem parando por aí, porque se não eu vou ficar mal acostumada. – disse. Estava extremamente vermelha. Sentia meu rosto pegando fogo. Eriol e Tomoyo seguiram na frente, restando apenas Syaoran e eu, quando eu reparei um leve sorriso em seu rosto. _Por que meu coração está tão acelerado?_

 **...**

Chegando lá eu pude ver como era ela. Era basicamente uma mistura entre o moderno e o rústico, muito bem decorada e os toques clássicos ficaram evidentes por conta das paredes de seda que dividiam a parte central da lanchonete com os fundos. Lá atrás havia um pequeno palco e na frente deste uma pista de dança. Haviam mesas para até 10 pessoas nessa parte e nós acabamos nos dirigindo até os fundos, sentados próximo à pista.

Alguns minutos depois, Naoko, Takashi e Chiharu chegaram.

Depois de algum tempo conversando, um casal conhecido de Naoko apareceu lá também. Meu professor Terada e a esposa dele Terada Rika. Rika havia sido vizinha de Naoko, quando ainda morava em Fukushima, mas se casou cedo e tinha se mudado para Kyoto havia 3 anos, e com isso as amigas de infância se reencontraram nas dependências do Campus. O casal Terada se sentou com a gente, e depois de alguns minutos de conversa, descobri que Rika tinha mais ou menos a idade do Touya, 27 anos e o professor Terada tinha 30 anos.

Logo depois todos pediram seus lanches e ficamos esperando. Até que uma certa morena de olhos castanhos avermelhados apareceu do nada e abraçou o Syaoran.

\- Xiao Lang! Quanto tempo meu amor. Estava morrendo de saudades. – ela ainda estava pendurada no pescoço dele, apertando-o.

\- Meiling, pode ir parando. Me solta. – ele se desvencilhou dela com uma expressão de desconforto.

\- Ai Syaoran, deixa de ser chato! Isso não é jeito de tratar sua namorada. - o _quê? Namorada? Como?_ Vi Syaoran revirar os olhos.

\- Meiling, você não é minha namorada. Você é minha prima e só.

\- Mas você sabe muito bem, que você prometeu que iria ser meu namorado. – ela sorriu convencida e com um tom de cobrança.

\- Eu tinha sete anos de idade, Meiling. – ele passou a mão esquerda pelos cabelos, bagunçando-os mais ainda – Eu cresci, as coisas de crianças ficaram para trás. – senti um clima pesado no ar.

\- Oi Li. – Tomoyo chamou a atenção da garota, cumprimentando-a.

\- Oi Daidouji. – ela fez uma leve reverência com a cabeça e logo imitou o gesto para Eriol – Oi Hiiragizawa! – ambos retribuíram o gesto.

\- Bom, acho que você não conhece o restante do pessoal. – Tomoyo tomou a frente da situação e começou a apresentar cada um – Pois bem, essa é a Mihara Chiharu, a Yanagisawa Naoko, o Yamazaki Takashi, o prof. Terada Yoshiyuki e a esposa dele Terada Rika. – conforme foram apresentados, cada um se curvava em reverência.

\- E essa garota, quem é? – disse Meiling apontando para mim. Senti uma das minhas sobrancelhas se levantar involuntariamente. Não havia gostado do tom que ela tinha usado para se referir a mim. Senti uma mão no meu ombro esquerdo, olhei para Syaoran. Ele virou para Meiling e disse:

\- Essa aqui é Kinomoto Sakura, a nova companheira de quarto da Tomoyo, e seja educada pois sei que tia Yen te educou muito bem.

\- Deixa de ser grosso comigo, Xiao Lang! Que coisa.

\- Quando você parar de ser mal-educada com as pessoas, eu deixo de ser grosso com você. – percebi que ela me encarava com um olhar raivoso, senti um frio na espinha. _Tenho que tomar cuidado com ela, me parece bem perigosa._

\- Bom, - a vi olhar para Syaoran com alegria, como se nada tivesse acontecido – eu já vou indo. Meus amigos devem estar me esperando. Beijinhos, tchau! – com isso ela deu uma última olhada para mim. Seu olhar era flamejante e parecia lançar adagas em minha direção. _Ai, ai, ai... Essa daí vai ser problema!_

\- Ela já foi? – perguntou Tomoyo baixinho e com um sorriso educado no rosto. Todos olharam e acenaram que sim, Tomoyo respirou fundo – Syaoran, eu sei que ela é sua prima, me perdoe, mas ela é bem inconveniente às vezes. – senti que ela tentou ser o mais sincera e polida possível.

\- Eu que o diga, tive que aguentar a minha vida toda.

Continuamos a conversar. Nossos lanches chegaram e com isso foi uma piada só! Era risada para um lado, boca suja de ketchup ou maionese do outro... E de fundo uma disputa de Karaokê.

Quando terminamos de comer, a maioria dos casais resolveu dançar um pouco. Primeiro, Rika e Terada, depois Tomoyo e Eriol, e por fim Naoko e Yamazaki. Chiharu disse que iria fazer um 'reconhecimento no terreno', se é que me entendem. No final das contas, apenas eu e Syaoran ficamos na mesa. Até estávamos conversando, mas então o assunto acabou e ficamos em silêncio.

Foi quando começaram a tocar músicas bem agitadas. Então me levantei e Syaoran olhou pra mim como se perguntasse o que eu iria fazer. Puxei-o.

\- Vem Li, vamos dançar!

O arrastei para a pista, enquanto tocava uma música que eu não conhecia, mas com ritmo marcado e dançante. Arrisquei alguns passos, enquanto Syaoran estava totalmente travado. Cheguei perto dele.

\- Vamos lá Li. Se solta, dança!

\- Eu não sei dançar essa música.

\- É só seguir o ritmo. Vamos, você consegue.

\- Tem certeza disso? – ele parecia levemente inseguro, o que foi estranho presenciar.

\- Tenho. – sorri o mais confiante que pude.

Quando terminei de falar, a voz da cantora encheu o local. Comecei a dançar e rapidamente olhei em direção onde Tomoyo e Eriol estavam. Eles dançavam de forma sincronizada. Eu não sabia descrever direito o jeito como eles se moviam. Era como se houvesse um ritmo só deles, tranquilo, porém que se encaixava perfeitamente na batida da música. Era como dançar ballet ao som de uma música pop e tudo ser harmonioso.

Foi quando percebi que Syaoran também começou a dançar. Ele não parecia muito à vontade, mas não desistiu. Com isso, dançamos até o final da música.

Tomoyo e Eriol chegaram perto de onde estávamos. A música havia terminado, mas logo começou outra, e dançamos todos juntos, no melhor estilo 'mãos levantadas e cabeças sacudindo de um lado para o outro'. Confesso que foi bem engraçado.

 **...**

\- Cansei com essa agitação toda. – disse me sentando, Syaoran se sentou ao meu lado. Havíamos passado os últimos minutos dançando.

\- Já está cansada nanica?

\- É que eu não estou acostumada a dançar.

\- Claro! Estabanada do jeito que é! Nunca vi alguém bater tanto naquele sofá de vocês. – _se ele continuar me zoando... Eu mato!_

\- Muito engraçado! – cruzei os braços e soltei uma risada sarcástica curta e pausada.

\- Em compensação, Sakura-chan joga vôlei. - Tomoyo tentou me defender.

\- Você jogava vôlei? - Eriol me perguntou. Percebi que Syaoran se segurava para não rir.

\- Sim... Era a capitã do time de vôlei feminino da minha escola. Tive que recusar convites para poder estar onde estou. Deixei tudo pela faculdade.

\- Capitã? Baixinha do jeito que você é? – disse Syaoran com uma cara de deboche.

\- Você já ouviu falar de líbero? E outra, eu tenho um metro e setenta e dois de altura, você que tem quase dois metros, Godzila!

\- Ok, ok... Vamos parando. – Eriol tentou voltar ao foco da conversa – Voltando ao assunto... Você é muito corajosa Sakura. Deixou tudo para vim para cá. Você gostava do que fazia?

\- Eu amava. Quer dizer, ainda amo. Foi por isso que eu escolhi fazer educação física.

\- Você pode continuar fazendo vôlei, aqui mesmo na universidade Sakura. - Eriol comentou.

\- É mesmo Sakura-chan! Tinha esquecido! A universidade tem aulas de várias atividades, incluindo vôlei, de graça para a comunidade e alunos, além de contar como carga horária.

\- Sério? – franzi a testa. _Tenho uma vaga lembrança de algum professor ou coordenador falando sobre isso._

\- Achei que você soubesse Kinomoto. - Li novamente implicou comigo - Porque essas atividades são oferecidas pelo seu curso.

\- Ainda estou me acostumando com o ritmo daqui. - respondi envergonhada.

\- Tudo bem, o ginásio fica perto do meu prédio, então pode deixar que eu vou lá rapidinho depois da aula e vejo como faz pra se inscrever. – Tomoyo se ofereceu – Podemos ter passado da fase inicial do período, mas talvez ainda dê, Sakura-chan.

\- Com os treinos de Syaoran no mesmo horário que o seu, vocês podem ir e voltar juntos. Enquanto isso, na segunda e na quarta eu levo e busco a Tomoyo para as aulas do coral. – Eriol sugeriu.

\- Então está tudo resolvido, o Syaoran se responsabiliza pela Sakura, e você por mim, amor. Isso nas aulas extras. Nas aulas normais continua o mesmo esquema, ok?

\- Só não tenho certeza se vou dar conta de tudo. - suspirei – Tomara.

\- É verdade. Muita coisa ao mesmo tempo não dá certo Sakura-chan. Mas qualquer coisa eu te ajudo. – sorri pela ajuda que Tomoyo me oferecia.

Agradeci e olhei para a pista. Todos os casais estavam dançando, abraçados e a única coisa que se ouvia era a música. Percebi que Eriol e Tomoyo haviam voltado pra lá, ficando só eu e o Syaoran _novamente_. Como estava sem nada para fazer, me recostei e fechei os olhos.

\- Kinomoto... Acorda! Aqui não é lugar de dormir. – disse Syaoran enquanto me cutucava.

\- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Mas se eu ficar parada, eu durmo.

\- Então vamos! – o vi levantando e estendendo a mão para mim. – É a minha vez de te chamar para dançar.

Olhei para sua mão e depois para seus olhos. Não havia deboche, mas sim sinceridade. Aceitei a proposta e fui com ele para pista.

A música que tocava era 'Thinking out loud' do Ed Sheeran. Nos misturamos no meio das outras pessoas. Recostei minha cabeça em seu ombro. Quando começou o refrão, ouvi Syaoran cantando baixo. A voz dele era bonita e ele cantava perfeitamente. Fiquei o ouvindo até o final da música. A sensação de estar perto dele era tão boa, me sentia segura, ele me abraçava tão protetoramente que me lembrava Touya.

 _Que saudade daquele grosso do Touya! Acho que vou ligar para ele amanhã. Aproveito e falo com a Kaho e a Pamy, minha sobrinha, minha gatinha. E também pergunto se papai já voltou de viagem._

Nem havia notado que a música já tinha acabado e começado outra, e nós continuávamos abraçados.

\- Não vale pisar no meu pé, ok?

\- Mas, eu nem pisei nele. – não me dei o trabalho de me afastar dele.

\- Eu sei. Mas só de você ter essa lancha no lugar do pé, já é uma ameaça. – _Chega!_ Me desencostei dele e o olhei com cara de ódio.

\- Como? Lancha? Ai, ai... Se o meu pé tamanho 37 é uma lancha, então o seu deve ser o Titanic!

\- Que exagero. – ele fingiu mágoa – Meu pé 42 está mais para navio de cruzeiro. - continuei olhando-o enquanto dançávamos, ele parecia se divertir com a situação.

\- Você se diverte me enchendo o saco, não é?

\- Te irritar é o meu mais novo hobby.

\- É chato isso, sabia? Até hoje eu posso contar nos dedos os momentos que nós não brigamos. É raro!

\- E qual o problema?

\- O problema é que eu não gosto de brigar com ninguém, nem com você.

\- Eu continuo não vendo problema. – grunhi de raiva.

\- Quer saber, se você realmente acha isso, não vai ser eu a ficar aqui tentando te convencer do contrário.

Saí de perto dele. _Como posso ficar perto de uma pessoa que não vê problema em brigar quase que o tempo todo? Concordo que às vezes é engraçado, mas tem hora que fica enjoativo._ Voltei à mesa e pedi um copo com água ao garçom. _N_ _ão sou adepta a bebida, meu irmão sempre me proibiu e eu sempre o usava como desculpa para não beber._ Momentos antes da água chegar, Syaoran chegou perto de mim.

\- Sabia que é falta de educação deixar uma pessoa sozinha no meio da pista de dança?

\- Não quando essa pessoa é grossa o bastante.

\- Eu não fui grosso. E a senhorita não deveria estar bebendo. – disse assim que o garçom pousou o copo na minha frente, alcançando o recipiente antes de mim.

\- Isso é água! – tentei pegar o copo, mas ele se afastou de mim.

\- Bebendo água se tem um bar praticamente ao lado da nossa mesa. – ele me lançou uma expressão desacreditada e então começou a cheirar o copo até que bebeu um gole. Parecia que estava tentando descobrir qual era a bebida – Bom, realmente é água.

\- Claro, Sherlock. Eu já tinha falado, agora me devolve esse copo! Se você quiser água, peça a sua.

\- Shiii... – ele afastou mais ainda o copo de mim – Você está sendo muito grossa! Assim você não vai a lugar nenhum.

\- Li Syaoran, me devolve esse copo A-GO-RA! – ele estava conseguindo me estressar. _Acho que estou com tpm._ Pensei por um instante – Eu já estou farta das suas brincadeiras e estou com sede. – respirei fundo – Devolve logo.

\- Não enquanto você não me pedir com gentileza. – respirei fundo novamente.

\- Tudo bem. – fingi me sentir derrotada – Outro copo com água, por favor. – pedi ao garçom.

\- Não vai querer esse? – ele me perguntou, ainda levemente surpreso pela minha atitude.

\- Eu não, já está todo babado. – dei uma desculpa qualquer.

\- Você está com nojo disso? – virei o rosto e usei minha visão periférica para ler sua expressão. Ele parecia incrédulo.

\- Claro! - mexi os ombros – Só tem uma que eu aguento.

\- De quem? Do seu namorado, o tal Touya? – me segurei para não rir, mantendo minha expressão desinteressada.

\- Não te interessa. – nessa hora, o garçom deixou outro copo com água na minha frente – Obrigada. – o agradeci e ouvi Syaoran estalar a língua três vezes.

\- Olha como você fala comigo, mulher. Sabia que você tem uma língua muito afiada?

\- Primeiro, não me chame de 'mulher', porque isso soa muito machista. E segundo, você parece um rapper americano chamando a namorada.

\- Aonde você viu isso? – ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

\- Em um filme. – virei o rosto para encara-lo.

\- E você acreditou? – fechei os olhos e respirei fundo. Minha paciência já estava na reserva.

\- Alguém já te falou que você faz perguntas demais?

\- Não. – ele respondeu.

\- Então você já sabe. Fique quieto.

\- É, você realmente está chata hoje. – ele recostou no estofado e cruzou os braços.

\- Hoje não, só agora, porque você me tira do sério, então não reclama.

Do nada, Meiling apareceu pulando em cima de Syaoran, abraçando-o.

\- Xiao Lang, vem dançar comigo. Por favor.

\- Não Meiling, não quero.

\- Ah vai lá Xiao Lang. – disse imitando a voz manhosa de Meiling – Não custa nada. E além do mais, não tem como ficar muito tempo parado com essa música tocando.

\- Não sei. – Syaoran me olhava como se estranhasse a minha atitude e quisesse descobrir o que eu estava tramando.

\- Ah Syaoran, ouve a sua amiga, vai. Vem dançar comigo! Só um pouquinho. – Meiling estava quase o arrastando para a pista.

\- Está bem, eu vou. E a senhorita – apontou para mim – não saia daqui. – e foi junto com Meiling.

Levantei uma das sobrancelhas, _quem ele pensa que é para mandar em mim?_ Segundos depois, um rapaz loiro e alto se sentou no lugar onde o Syaoran deixara vago, na minha frente. (n/a: qualquer semelhança com 'Hitch – Conselheiro Amoroso' não é mera coincidência. kkkkk)

\- Oi. – _Hã?_

\- Oi. – digo desconfiada. Olho de um lado para o outro procurando alguma câmera, porque isso só pode ser uma pegadinha.

\- Eu vi que você estava sozinha e resolvi te fazer companhia. – levantei outra vez a sobrancelha. _Es_ _tou com cara de carente é?_

\- Sério? Desculpe... – esperei que ele completasse minha frase.

\- Shitou Ryu.

\- Shitou, mas eu já estou acompanhada... – ele me interrompeu, _e eu odeio isso._

\- Sabia que os seus olhos são lindos? – pisquei os olhos mais incrédula do que já estava.

\- Sim. Agora, como eu estava dizendo, não precisa ficar aqui. Sério...

\- E os seus cabelos combinam muito bem com os seus olhos. – ele me interrompeu mais uma vez. Respirei fundo.

\- Tudo bem Shitou, acho que você não está me ouvindo... – senti que alguém havia colocado a mão em meu ombro.

\- Demorei muito querida?

\- Não. Na verdade não... – encarei o dono daquela voz.

\- Você realmente é linda. Qual o seu nome? – Shitou tentava a todo custo chamar minha atenção, que estava presa a ele.

\- Muito obrigado por fazer companhia a ela enquanto eu não chegava cara, valeu. – disse o desconhecido para o loiro insistente.

\- Mas...

\- Tchau Shitou. – disse enquanto dava um sorriso sem graça.

E, finalmente, o cara foi embora.

\- Você? Achei que só fosse te ver quando eu pedisse outra pizza.

Na verdade quem entrou no meio da conversa foi o entregador de pizzas, que agora estava vestido normalmente, parecia bem mais bonito do que com o uniforme.

\- É, eu também. Eu cheguei agora pouco e te vi aqui sentada sozinha. Depois um cara apareceu e minutos depois uma morena o levou para a pista. Então você ficou sozinha de novo e quando eu estava vindo para cá, esse tal Shitou sentou aqui. Enfim, como eu percebi que você não estava gostando da companhia dele, resolvi me meter. Fiz mal?

\- Não! Pelo contrário, me fez um favor. Eu nem me apresentei, Kinomoto Sakura. – me atrapalhei um pouco, mas me curvei em uma leve reverência.

\- Shitaru Pietro. – disse enquanto devolvia a reverência.

\- Nome diferente.

\- Herança de família, isso que dá ter mãe francesa e pai japonês.

\- Eu tenho um amigo que também é assim, a mãe é inglesa e o pai japonês. – depois de um tempo comentei – Você fica bem diferente sem o uniforme.

\- Se for um diferente bonito, acho que estou no lucro. E você também está bem diferente do que do dia que te vi.

\- É mesmo, naquele dia eu estava mais desarrumada.

\- E o modo como você está vestida não me parece que está querendo ficar longe de rapazes, pelo menos a sua roupa não diz isso.

\- Como assim?

\- Você está vestida de um jeito despojado, não de um jeito que quisesse dar um fora nos caras. E não sei como você conseguiu combinar essa bota com o chapéu.

\- Você é gay? – não aguentei, tive que rir.

\- Não. – ele rolou os olhos – Mas isso é que dá morar com quatro mulheres durante 20 anos. Você acaba ganhando um pequeno entendimento sobre moda.

\- Quatro mulheres?

\- É, minha mãe e minhas três irmãs mais novas.

\- Nossa...

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns segundos, enquanto isso ao fundo o karaokê rolava solto.

\- Esse aí não sabe cantar. – ouvi ele comentar.

\- Como?

\- O cara que está lá no palco, tentando cantar.

\- Ah sim, é verdade. Ele está cantando tudo errado!

\- Eu sei que deve ser difícil subir lá e cantar, mas também não é para errar tanto!

\- Cantar lá em cima é muito fácil, ele que está com medo. – percebi que ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

\- Você fala que é fácil porque está aqui em baixo, queria ver se você falaria a mesma coisa se você estivesse lá em cima.

\- Continuaria falando a mesma coisa.

\- Duvido.

\- Nunca duvide de mim.

\- Se eu conseguir que você suba lá, você canta?

\- Pode até escolher a música, não garanto uma voz bonita, mas eu não vou errar a letra e muito menos ficar com medo.

\- Ok, já volto. – ele saiu e eu o acompanhei pelo olhar. Ele foi até o responsável pela lista dos que queriam cantar e depois de falar algumas palavras ele voltou.

\- Já consegui, vão chamar o seu nome quando for a sua vez.

\- Como? Você conseguiu?

\- Vamos assim dizer que eu tenho um certo poder de persuasão.

\- Sei. – fingi que acreditava – Qual música?

\- Você conhece a cantora Kelly Clarkson?

\- Sim.

\- Já ouviu 'Stronger'?

\- Sim! Eu amo essa música! É muito bom o clipe dela, você já viu?

\- Sim. Então quer dizer que você conhece... ótimo! É essa.

\- Essa? – pensei por um instante – Ok! Sem problema, só que eu vou precisar de uma ajudinha, pode?

\- Para que? Está com medo? – ele sorriu, me provocando.

\- Não. Alguém tem que me ajudar com o back vocal.

\- Deixa de frescura!

\- Já volto!

 _Tomoyo faz aula de canto e coral não é? Então, ela não iria se importar em me ajudar._ Fui em direção a onde ela e Eriol estavam.

\- Eriol, posso tomar a Tomoyo de você por alguns minutos?

\- Claro. Se você prometer devolver inteira, tudo bem.

\- Valeu! Vem Tomoyo. – praticamente a arrastei até a mesa.

\- Para onde você está me levando?

\- Calma Tomoyo, já te explico. – chegamos à mesa - Pronto, Tomoyo esse aqui é o Shitaru Pietro, Pietro essa é a Daidouji Tomoyo. Apresentações feitas, o negócio é o seguinte: eu já conhecia o Pietro só que não sabia o nome dele. Então ele me achou aqui no meio de todo mundo e fez uma aposta comigo...

\- Que aposta?

\- Espera aí! – levantei as duas mãos em sinal de 'pare' – Que eu não teria coragem de subir no palco e cantar uma música, para ser mais precisa, 'Stronger'.

\- Ok, e onde eu entro nessa história?

\- Você vai me ajudar no back! Preciso de você Tomoyo!

\- Hun... Não sei não...

\- Por favor... Por favorzinho! – _e_ _é claro para colocar pressão psicológica, fiz carinha de cachorro abandonado_ – Diz que sim vai, diz que sim! Não custa nada. E além do mais é uma coisa que você gosta de fazer!

\- Tudo bem. Desisto! Quando você faz essa cara, dizer 'não' é impossível.

\- Obrigada!

Depois de esperar por mais duas pessoas que estavam na nossa frente, nós subimos. Concordo que fiquei nervosa, mas logo quando a música começou a tocar e Tomoyo começou a cantar comigo, foi ótimo! Cantamos como se estivéssemos brincando e todos que estavam na pista cantaram junto com a gente, foi uma experiência maravilhosa! _Parecia até que o pessoal estava gostando._ No fim veio a pontuação. Apareceu na mesma tela o número 85. _É, para quem é principiante, 85 é uma boa pontuação._

Descemos do palco e logo de cara quem eu encontro? Syaoran. Com aquela cara emburrada de sempre.

\- Eu falei pra você ficar lá sentadinha na mesa, não para subir e cantar.

\- Depois a gente conversa, ok? Tenho que devolver essa mocinha aqui. – disse enquanto arrastava Tomoyo em direção onde eu achava que Eriol estava.

\- Como?

\- Depois. – e fomos.

\- Ufa! Pronto, está entregue Eriol, sem nenhum arranhão.

\- Eu não sabia que vocês iam cantar, se não eu teria ficado mais perto do palco. – ele comentou.

\- Na verdade nem eu sabia Eriol. – _às vezes eu tenho medo das caras que a Tomoyo faz._

\- Bom, agora eu tenho que ir zoar com a cara de alguém. Fui! – lancei meu melhor sorriso e saí de perto deles.

* * *

 **N/A:** Olá pessoas!

Mais um capítulo \o/ Faz um tempinho que já o escrevi, mas se tiver algum erro, por favor, me avisem!

Opiniões? Sugestões? Críticas? Podem mandar que eu vou me esforçar para responder o melhor que puder! ;)

#Beijos

 **P.s.:** Capítulo atualizado! \o/ #AtéOPróximo


	6. Um grande susto

LEGENDA:

 _Itálico - pensamentos_

 **Negrito - sonhos/lembranças**

By Li Syaoran

* * *

Ainda estava dançando com Meiling, e não que eu não estivesse gostando, mas o modo como a Sakura havia agido foi muito suspeito. _O que ela está tramando?_ Quando a música acabou olhei em direção a mesa onde Sakura estava e tinha um cara conversando com ela. E ela parecia estar gostando. Foi quando Meiling falou algo comigo e eu desviei o olhar. Quando olhei novamente, Sakura não estava mais lá.

Minutos depois eu ouvi os nomes de Sakura e Tomoyo serem chamados para cantar no karaokê. As duas subiram e começaram a cantar. Confesso que elas cantaram bem e a performance delas foi bastante engraçada. Logo quando terminaram fui até elas.

\- Eu falei para você ficar lá sentadinha na mesa, não para subir e cantar. – _O quê que deu na cabeça dela para ter feito aquilo?_

\- Depois a gente conversa, ok? Tenho que devolver essa mocinha aqui. – Sakura me respondeu com pressa. Tomoyo se limitou a sorrir para mim.

\- Como?

\- Depois. – E elas sumiram no meio da multidão.

Continuei com Meiling por mais algumas músicas, mas logo retornei à mesa. Encontrei Sakura sozinha, com um sorriso largo no rosto. Estranhei, mas não perguntei nada.

Depois de um tempo resolvemos ir embora. Despedimo-nos do restante do pessoal e fomos para o carro. Fomos Sakura e eu na frente, enquanto Tomoyo e Eriol iam conversando no banco traseiro.

\- Que cena foi aquela lá no karaokê?

\- Como assim Godzila? Ficou bravinho só porque você falou para eu não sair da mesa e eu fui cantar?

\- Bravinho? Só estou querendo saber o que foi aquilo, só isso.

\- Sei. Isso é uma longa história.

\- Temos todo o tempo do mundo.

\- Ok. Eu conheci um cara, o nome dele é Shitaru Pietro... – Não consegui aguentar, tive que interrompê-la.

\- Certo, já entendi tudo, pode parar.

\- O quê? Já entendeu o quê? Eu nem comecei!

\- Você conheceu esse cara, o tal de Pietro, e foi se exibir para ele cantando no karaokê. Tudo para chamar a atenção dele.

\- É claro que não! Você nem me deixou continuar... Ele é o entregador de pizzas que eu conheci no primeiro dia que eu cheguei aqui.

\- Pode...

\- Se você me interromper de novo... – ela disse apontando para mim e com uma veia saltando da testa - Não sei o que eu vou fazer com você Li. Então, fica quieto! – Ela esperou alguns segundos antes de voltar a falar. – Bom, voltando... Depois que você saiu, sentou um cara muito chato no seu lugar, que por falar nisso, eu nem lembro o nome... – ela apoiou o dedo indicador no queixo. – Aí o Pietro chegou e mandou o cara embora. Conversa vai conversa vem, ele me propôs um desafio, que seria cantar no karaokê, então arrastei a Tomoyo comigo e o resto você já sabe. – Ela mexeu os ombros como se não fosse grande coisa.

\- Hum...

\- O que foi? Ficou com ciúmes é? – Ouvi sua risada.

\- Eu com ciúmes de você? – Soltei o ar em forma de risada. – Você bebeu?

\- Se eu não estivesse de bom humor, com certeza isso renderia uma briga. Mas, como é o contrário, vou fingir que não ouvi.

...

Depois que cheguei ao apartamento, não a vi mais naquele dia só no outro e assim se passou um mês, entre confusões, brigas, risos, brincadeiras e saídas. Reparei que ultimamente Tomoyo andava mais séria, acuada e desconfiada do que o normal, mas não tinha intimidade o suficiente para questionar. Comentei com Eriol. Ele também havia reparado, mas ela não tinha comentado nada.

Hoje, como sempre, voltamos todos juntos, mas Eriol decidiu ir direto para o apartamento das garotas. Algumas horas depois ele me mandou uma mensagem pedindo para eu fosse para lá também.

Chegando lá encontrei uma Tomoyo assustada, uma Sakura preocupada e um Eriol angustiado. Quando me viram, pediram que eu me sentasse e começaram a me contar tudo o que estava acontecendo.

\- Obrigada por ter vindo Syaoran. – Tomoyo se levantou e ficou em pé, enquanto o resto de nós continuou sentado. Balancei minha cabeça em resposta. – Eu sei que ultimamente eu não estou no meu estado normal, e eu gostaria de explicar para vocês. – Ela respirou fundo, e logo os olhos dela ficaram marejados, o que me deixou preocupado. – Há cinco anos atrás, quando eu ainda morava na França, minha mãe recebeu uma proposta para lecionar empreendedorismo nos Estados Unidos, mais especificadamente na UCLA – University of California, Los Angeles – e com a recente morte de meu pai, ela e eu nos mudamos para lá. O primeiro ano foi bem tranquilo, a adaptação tanto dela quanto a minha foram supreendentemente rápidas e logo minha mãe precisou de um assistente, - a voz dela falhou e foi então que percebi que esse 'assistente' era o problema – e o aluno que se ofereceu foi Josh Torn, um rapaz de 22 anos que vinha da família mais influente da UCLA. Desde o primeiro momento em que vi Josh, senti uma sensação estranha, mas como ele havia sido tão bem indicado e estava ajudando tão bem minha mãe, resolvi ignorar essa sensação e continuei com minha vida. Foi quando eu reparei que ele me olhava diferente, o que me deixava muito incomodada e eu acabei falando com minha mãe. Ela resolveu pedir para que substituíssem Josh e esse foi o pior erro que nós poderíamos ter cometido. – A frase foi terminada em um fio de voz e eu percebia como ela estava nervosa em nos contar aquilo.

Ficamos em silêncio, respeitando o tempo dela.

– Por seis meses, - ela continuou - ele me espionou, seguiu, entrou na nossa casa, mandou bilhetes, mensagens e e-mails sarcásticos com tom ameaçador, sempre sem remetente ou forma de rastreamento. Por fim, Josh acabou se descuidando e as guarda-costas de mamãe conseguiram provas de que ele era responsável por nos atormentar. A unidade responsável por esse tipo de perseguição foi acionada, eles recolheram as provas, mas não o suficiente para prendê-lo. – Tomoyo respirou fundo. – A família dele era influente demais para isso. O máximo que conseguiram foi uma restrição: ele não pode chegar a menos de dois quilômetros de distância, tanto de minha mãe, quanto de mim. Voltamos para França, sem prejuízos para a carreira de mamãe. Tenente Davis, a responsável pelo caso, ficou encarregada por nos avisar, sobre qualquer acontecimento suspeito com relação ao Josh. E há duas semanas ela entrou em contato com mamãe, avisando que Josh havia sumido, sem opção de rastreamento, e a família dele não quer colaborar. – Senti que cada palavra que ela falava com relação a esse cara, trazia de volta lembranças que ela gostaria de esquecer.

Sakura se levantou e abraçou Tomoyo. Ouvimos os soluços da morena e a sala continuou em silêncio até ela se acalmar.

– O caso é muito pequeno para que haja a intervenção da Interpol, mas mesmo assim as autoridades já foram alertadas. Josh é muito paciente e esperto. Pode ter esperado todos esses anos, achando que ele cairia no esquecimento, mas o que ele fez conosco não pode ser esquecido. – Tomoyo passou a mão pelo rosto e fungou um pouco.

\- O que nós podemos fazer para ajudá-la, querida? – Eriol foi o primeiro a se pronunciar depois de alguns segundos.

\- Na verdade, o intuito dessa conversa era apenas explicar o que está acontecendo comigo. Eu não sei se ele realmente está vindo para cá, mas só de saber que ele não está sob o olhar atento da Tenente Davis, já me deixa aflita. – Sakura foi até a cozinha e pegou um copo com água para Tomoyo.

\- Então, se esse cara quer você, a polícia deveria tomar alguma atitude. – Questionei.

\- E eles vão. Hoje eles vão conversar com o reitor e no máximo amanhã com a Matsumoto-san. Mas eu não sei no que isso vai ajudar. – Ela tomou um gole da água ficou brincando com a boca do copo.

\- Como assim Tomoyo-chan? É claro que contatar as autoridades ajuda. – Sakura tentou animar a colega.

\- Eu sei Sakura-chan, concordo com você. Mas isso nunca o impediu, e não vai impedi-lo agora. – Tomoyo respondeu.

\- O que sua mãe acha disso? – Perguntei.

\- Ela está furiosa. Queria que eu voltasse para casa, mas voltar seria um sinal de que Josh ainda exerce influência sobre nós. – Ela bufou e tampou o rosto com as mãos. – Então ela contratou seguranças particulares para nós. Não estranhem, por favor! Com o tempo eles farão parte da nossa rotina.

\- Calma Tomoyo, a polícia pensará em alguma coisa. – Eriol se levantou e a abraçou, enquanto Sakura veio até mim e se sentou ao meu lado.

...

Alguns dias se passaram e Tomoyo conseguiu ficar um pouco mais relaxada. Não conseguimos voltar à nossa rotina usual, mas ficar mais tempo no alojamento não estava sendo tão ruim assim.

Conforme combinado, Tomoyo havia passado no ginásio e descobriu que ainda havia vagas para vôlei, então as inscrições ainda estavam abertas.

Estava no apartamento das garotas esperando Sakura. _Assim que todas as vagas forem preenchidas, as inscrições serão encerradas. Temos que nos apressar! Além do mais, já está quase no horário do meu treino._

\- Anda logo Sakura, se não, vamos nos atrasar. – Reclamei.

\- Estou indo! – Ela respondeu, ainda dentro do quarto.

\- Estou indo, estou indo... Você já está falando isso faz dez minutos. – _Essa garota ainda vai me matar de raiva._

\- Pronto, acabei. – Ela me encontrou na sala de estar.

\- Até que enfim. Até a Tomoyo se arrumou mais rápido que você e já foi com o Eriol para o coral.

\- Ô, esquentadinho, vê se não enche e vamos logo.

\- Ah, agora você está com pressa, não é? – Ela me deu um cutucão com o cotovelo. Rolei os olhos. – Ei, nanica, que roupa é essa? – Reparei que ela usava uma blusa justa e short curto.

\- Como assim que roupa é essa? Sempre treinei assim.

\- Está muito curto esse short.

\- Ah, pode parar! Tamanho normal... – Se defendeu Sakura.

\- Coloque algo por cima. Lá fora está frio. – Falei enquanto seguia para a janela. – Eu vou descer pela escada, me espera lá em baixo, na cerejeira, ok?

\- Tudo bem. – Ela bufou e eu sorri.

Depois de descer todos aqueles lances de escadas, esperei-a na cerejeira. Ela chegou minutos depois.

Passamos um tempo em silêncio enquanto caminhávamos. Sabia que os guarda-costas de Tomoyo não estavam nos seguindo diretamente, porém a sensação de que eles estavam nos acompanhando começava a fazer parte da nossa rotina. Eles não andavam ao nosso lado, porém estavam sempre por perto.

\- Pronto! Chegamos. Vamos lá ver se você ainda pode fazer a inscrição. – Tentei aliviar um pouco o clima. Desde que Tomoyo nos contou sobre Josh, passamos a ficar mais atentos, em estado de alerta, o que diminuía um pouco as brincadeiras.

\- Tomara que sim.

Subimos alguns lances de escadas, entramos do prédio e fomos a bancada da recepção.

\- Com licença. Ainda está aberta a matrícula para o vôlei?

\- Não. Elas encerraram ontem, quando todas as vagas foram preenchidas. – Percebi que Sakura ficou um pouco decepcionada.

\- Tudo bem. – Sakura disse. – Obrigada.

Seguimos para a entrada da quadra e paramos lá.

\- Eu tenho treino. – Disse, apontando com a cabeça para a quadra, onde os outros jogadores já se aqueciam.

\- Eu sei. – Ela soltou um meio sorriso. – Vou ficar na arquibancada te esperando, pode ser? – Ela perguntou e eu confirmei balançando a cabeça.

Cada um seguiu o seu rumo e assim que cheguei até meus companheiros de time, as brincadeiras começaram.

\- Quem é a beldade que esta com você, Li? – Hitashi, um dos caras que cursava administração comigo e era da minha sala, perguntou.

\- Uma amiga. – Me limitei a responder. Fiz o mesmo com todas as piadas e brincadeiras.

\- Amiga. Sei... – Shun, nosso goleiro, abriu um sorriso malicioso, que fez com que eu ficasse mais sério ainda.

\- Quem fizer mais alguma brincadeira sobre isso, ou soltar alguma gracinha perto dela, vai ter uma conversinha comigo depois do treino. – Usei meu melhor tom ameaçador. Com a visão periférica, vi alguns rapazes levantando as sobrancelhas e desviando os olhos. _Nessa hora é ótimo ser o campeão de Kung Fu em Hong Kong._

...

O treino havia acabado e estávamos voltando a pé para o apartamento quando Sakura resolveu bancar a louca.

\- AH!

\- Ei! Por que você gritou? – Perguntei me afastando dela com a mão sobre a orelha esquerda.

\- Porque eu estou tentando me animar!

\- E precisa disso?

\- É claro! AH! – Ela gritou novamente e eu balancei a cabeça em negativa. – O que foi?

\- Você está parecendo uma maluca.

\- Ah, nem vem! Gritar faz bem a saúde. Alivia o estresse. – Ela balançou a cabeça tentando dar crédito as suas palavras.

\- Não me lembro de ter lido nada parecido. – Comentei com a cara mais sarcástica que pude.

\- Para de fazer essa cara de deboche. É sério! – Então ela acelerou o passo e parou na minha frente, me obrigando a parar também. – Grita também. Que tal?

\- Ficou maluca? Eu não.

\- Vamos lá, deixe de ser chato. Eu grito com você também.

\- Quem sabe outro dia, pode ser? A essa hora da noite se a gente gritar, ou vão achar que somos malucos ou então que aconteceu algo sério.

\- Chato!

\- Olha só, - _parece até que estou falando com uma criança_ \- quando nós terminarmos esse período de provas, eu prometo que, depois do futebol ou em qualquer hora, nós vamos para o meio do campo de futebol e você vai poder gritar o quanto quiser, ok?

\- Só eu não, você também.

\- Claro, claro. Vamos logo...

Passamos por uma das cantinas no Campus e eu vi alguns colegas de sala, que estão no mesmo grupo que eu para o trabalho da matéria de teoria econômica.

\- Nanica, fica aqui só por um instante, eu vou ali falar com a galera da minha sala. Já volto.

\- Vou aproveitar para ir ao banheiro. – Ela me avisou e mexeu os ombros.

O tempo que passei conversando, o que deve ter sido por uns 5 minutos, foi o tempo de Sakura sumir. Ela não havia me respondido quando chamei por ela no banheiro e não estava nas proximidades da cantina.

\- Sakura! Sakura! SAKURA! – Continuei chamando por ela. _Será que..._

\- Aqui! – Ouvi a voz dela vindo da parte de trás do banco, onde havia várias árvores, formando um bosque. Fui até ela. Sakura estava subindo em uma árvore. _Mas o que deu nessa garota?_ Foi então que eu ouvi o motivo. Um pequeno gato estava no alto da árvore, miando muito e ela parecia ter a intenção de tira-lo de lá.

\- Você está conseguindo enxergar alguma coisa?

\- Se você puder ligar o flash do seu celular, agradeceria. – Fiz o que ela me pediu e cada vez mais ela subia e os galhos iam se afinando.

\- Você sabe que o galho que ele está é fino demais para aguentar vocês dois, não é?

\- Eu sei, Sherlock, mas preciso arriscar! – Por fim, ela conseguiu alcançar o bendito gato. Porém, na hora de descer, quando estava quase no galho mais próximo ao chão, Sakura escorregou e começou a cair. Por puro reflexo, fui até ela. – Ai! Desculpe Li! – Sakura caiu, deitada de barriga para cima, em cima da minha barriga, o que me causou dor imediata.

\- Gato idiota! – Esbravejei enquanto Sakura se levantava e me ajudava a levantar.

\- Não fale assim dele!

\- Ele me arranhou e foi embora.

\- Ele era um filhote assustado!

\- Vamos logo para casa. – Reclamei enquanto alisava o local dolorido. Vi, por minha visão periférica que os MIB, _eu havia apelidado assim os guarda-costas que Tomoyo havia contratado_ , estavam lá, mas não interferiram quando perceberam que estávamos bem.

Fizemos o caminho para casa em silêncio e quando avistamos nosso alojamento Sakura resolveu quebrar o silêncio.

\- Me perdoe Li. Foi muito imprudente da minha parte tentar tirar aquele filhote de lá. Acabei te machucando. – Ela parou de andar e ficou parada na calçada. Respirei fundo.

\- Sim, foi uma atitude imatura e infantil. Achei que Josh tivesse feito alguma coisa com você. – Vi que ela se encolheu depois que falei. – Porém, foi ingênuo e puro. E acho que aguento um saco de cem quilos caindo em cima de mim. – Sakura levantou o rosto vermelho de raiva e me empurrou. Rimos e voltamos a caminhar. Foi quando ouvimos som de freios e senti uma forte pancada no meu lado esquerdo.

...

\- Bom dia, Bela Adormecida. – Escutei a voz de Sakura enquanto abria os olhos.

\- Onde eu estou? – Perguntei enquanto me acostumava com a claridade. Achei a agulha que estava em minha mão e fui seguindo com os olhos o tubo até chegar à bolsa com soro.

Vagamente, lembranças de ontem começaram a voltar, mas estavam muito confusas. Lembrava de estar na calçada, junto com Sakra, voltando para o apartamento. Depois a próxima coisa era uma imagem com vários rostos e pessoas falando ao meu redor. Reconheci a voz de Sakura, porém não a vi. Tirando isso, não me lembrava de mais nada. Encarei a bolsa com sono por mais alguns segundos antes de reclamar.

\- Ah, qual é! Foi só você ter caído em cima de mim e eu ter sido arranhado por um gato que vocês me trazem para o hospital! Com direito a soro e tudo?

\- Você não se lembra?

\- Não me lembro do quê? Só me lembro de você me empurrando e de nós caminhando para casa, só isso. – O restante era absurdo demais para ser verdade.

\- Alguns segundos depois disso, um carro, que batia racha dentro do Campus, nos atingiu. Sorte nossa que ele havia acabado de passar pela guarita e não estava em alta velocidade. Ganhei apenas hematomas e escoriações, já você, por que estava na beirada, levou a maior parte do choque. Quebrou a perna e deslocou o ombro, além dos outros machucados superficiais.

\- E os caras? – _Então faz sentido o que me lembro._

\- Os seguranças do Campus conseguiram pega-los. Eriol está cuidando do restante. – Percebi que ela realmente estava com alguns locais roxos no rosto e no ombro. – Syaoran... – Antes de dizer qualquer outra coisa, Sakura foi interrompida por um estrondo vindo da porta. Olhei atordoado, por conta dos medicamentos, para aquele estardalhaço de mulheres, todas falando alto e ao mesmo tempo, _o que é isso?_ Foi quando vi minha mãe. Tanto minhas irmãs, quanto minha prima, deixaram-na passar.

\- Mãe? O que a senhora faz aqui? – Sabia que raramente minha mãe deixava Hong Kong, principalmente se isso significasse deixar o Clã nas mãos dos anciãos, mesmo que temporariamente.

\- Olá querido! Está tudo bem comigo também, não se preocupe. – Respirei fundo, tentando me acalmar.

\- Me desculpe mãe. Só estou surpreso por a senhora estar aqui. – Fiz o melhor que pude para me desculpar. Esperava que ela soubesse que aquele não era o melhor momento.

\- Liguei para você há algumas horas atrás, uma senhorita muito adorável atendeu o celular e me disse que você estava no hospital, então eu resolvi vir. – _Aí está!_ Respirei fundo e olhei em direção à Sakura.

\- Sério? Muito obrigado Kinomoto. – Eu disse em um tom de voz mais alto para que ela pudesse ouvir.

\- Xiao Lang! Não brigue com ela! – Shiefa, como sempre, saiu em defesa dos injustiçados. Olhei com tédio para ela.

\- Shiefa não a defenda. – Agora sim, a confusão estava armada.

Todas voltaram a falar ao mesmo tempo, porém uma enfermeira entrou, reclamando que havia muitas pessoas dentro daquele quarto e que estávamos fazendo muito barulho. Todas elas, menos a minha mãe, tiveram que deixar o quarto.

\- O que realmente aconteceu Xiao Lang? – Minha mãe perguntou enquanto se aproximava da cama.

\- Para ser sincero, eu não sei mãe. – Olhei em direção a porta. – Em um segundo estava conseguindo tirar um sorriso de Sakura e no outro, acordo aqui. É confuso para mim também. – Fui sincero em tudo. Se uma coisa que aprendi ao longo desses anos é não mentir para Li Yelan.

\- Eriol nos informou que os delinquentes foram detidos e vão responder pelo acidente. – A voz de minha mãe estava dura e eu sabia o que aquilo significava: que aqueles caras saberiam o que é a fúria do Clã Li. – Como você está?

\- Um pouco perdido nessa situação toda, mas acho que os remédios também tem alguma parcela de culpa.

* * *

 **N/A:** Olá pessoas!

Me perdoem pela demora bloqueios são bem chatinhos e difíceis de ir embora... Então, mais coisa pra processar kkkkk Stalker, acidente, Dona Yelan na área \o/ Vamos ver o que nos aguarda nos próximos capítulos. #PutzGrila

Agradecimento especial para LiLima *-* Obrigada pelo review! s2

Até depois!

#Beijos

 **P.s.:** Capítulo devidamente atualizado e acrescido com alguns 'extras' **:D**


	7. Conhecendo o Clã Li

LEGENDA:

 _Itálico - pensamentos_

 **Negrito - sonhos/lembranças**

By Kinomoto Sakura

* * *

— Bom dia, Bela Adormecida! – Saudei quando ele abriu os olhos.

— Onde eu estou? – Ele perguntou olhando em voltade si, achou a agulha que estava em sua mão e foi seguindo com os olhos o tubo até chegar à bolsa com soro. – Ah, qual é! Foi só você ter caído em cima de mim e eu ter sido arranhado por um gato que vocês me trazem para o hospital? Com direito a soro e tudo?!

— Você não se lembra?

— Não me lembro do quê? Só me lembro de você me empurrando e de nós caminhando para casa, só isso.

— Alguns segundos depois disso, um carro, que batia racha dentro do campus, nos atingiu. Sorte nossa que ele havia acabado de passar pela guarita e estava em baixa velocidade. Ganhei apenas hematomas e escoriações, já você, porque estava na beirada, levou a maior parte do choque. Quebrou a perna e deslocou o ombro, além dos outros machucados superficiais.

— E os caras?

— Os seguranças do Campus conseguiram pega-los. Eriol está cuidando do restante. – Respirei fundo. – Syaoran... – mas fui interrompida por um estrondo vindo da porta. E quando percebi havia várias mulheres em volta de Syaoran, todas falando alto e ao mesmo tempo, _o que é isso?_ Foi quando uma senhora, de expressão séria, mas carinhosa, do jeito que só uma mãe consegue ser, entrou. Todas pararam de falar e deixaram que ela passasse.

— Mãe? – Ouvi Syaoran perguntar. Não conseguia vê-lo. – O que a senhora faz aqui?

— Olá, querido! Está tudo bem comigo também, não se preocupe. – Houve uma pausa, e logo após ouvi a voz de Syaoran novamente.

— Me desculpe, mãe. Só estou surpreso por a senhora estar aqui.

— Liguei para você há algumas horas atrás, uma senhorita muito adorável atendeu o celular e me disse que você estava no hospital, então eu resolvi vir. – Tive vontade de correr para o banheiro, para me esconder. Sabia e sentia que Syaoran estava olhando para mim, ou pelo menos para minha direção. _Ele vai me matar depois! Mas, como é que eu ia saber que ela ia sair da casa dela e parar aqui_ _?_ _Só um instante! Onde ela mora mesmo?_

— Sério? Muito obrigado, Sakura. – Ele disse em um tom de voz mais alto para que eu pudesse ouvir.

— Xiao Lang! Não brigue com ela! – Uma das mulheres me defendeu. Continuava olhando para a porta do banheiro, então não sei quem foi que o fez.

— Shiefa, não a defenda! – Depois daquilo eu resolvi sair do quarto. Aquilo era uma reunião de família. Eu não deveria ficar ali.

Quando eu estava me dirigindo a porta, uma enfermeira entrou, reclamou que havia muitas pessoas dentro do quarto e que nós estávamos fazendo muito barulho. Essa foi a minha deixa, pois todas elas, menos a mãe dele, tiveram que deixar o quarto. Liguei para Tomoyo e me encontrei com ela e Eriol na cantina.

— Bom dia. — Cumprimentei os dois.

— Bom dia Sakura-chan.

— Bom dia Sakura. Como Syaoran está?

— Bom, até onde eu saiba, bem melhor. Já acordou reclamando. Vocês sabem. – Mexi os ombros.

— É, parece que o nosso querido cabeça dura já voltou ao normal. – Comentou Tomoyo.

Foi quando todas as mulheres que estavam no quarto do Syaoran apareceram na nossa mesa.

— Hiiragizawa! Daidouji! Tudo bom com vocês? – Falou uma delas. Só depois que eu percebi que se tratava de Li Meiling. _Oh garota irritante!_

— Meiling! – Disse Tomoyo pouco surpresa por vê-la ali, mas mesmo assim levantando e cumprimentando a morena com uma reverência. – Está tudo bem comigo e com você?

— Olá, Meiling! – Disse Eriol também se levantando. – Está tudo ótimo comigo. Olá Fuutie, Shiefa. Como vocês estão?

Por essa nem eu e nem Tomoyo esperávamos. Eriol conhecia aquelas duas mulheres que estavam com Meiling!

— Eriol? Quanto tempo! – Disse uma delas, que parecia ser a mais nova, enquanto ia até Eriol e, ao contrário da tradição oriental, o abraçava. – Nossa, você mudou! Nem tinha te reconhecido! Me desculpe.

— É verdade Shiefa! Da última vez que o vimos ele ainda era um adolescente. – Disse a outra moça, que eu deduzi que fosse a Fuutie. Ela também o abraçou como a primeira fez.

Vendo que eu e Tomoyo estávamos um pouco de fora da conversa, Eriol tomou a frente da situação e nos apresentou.

— Que falta de educação a minha. Fuutie, Shiefa, essas são Daidouji Tomoyo, minha namorada... – elas a cumprimentaram com um forte abraço cada uma. Achei um pouco estranho essa atitude, mas elas pareciam tão empolgadas por conhecerem pessoas novas que deixei para lá — E essa é Kinomoto Sakura, colega de quarto de Tomoyo e nossa amiga. – Elas também me deram aquele abraço de urso que a pouco haviam dado em Tomoyo. – Meninas, essas são duas das irmãs de Syaoran, Li Fuutie e Li Shiefa. – Disse Eriol apresentando cada uma delas.

 _Então elas são irmãs do Syaoran... Nunca pensei que algum dia eu iria conhecê-las. Elas eram bem parecidas com ele. Fuutie parecia ser mais velha que Shiefa, mas as duas são muito bonitas._

— Nossa! Vocês duas são muito fofinhas! – Disse Fuutie enquanto apertava a minha bochecha.

— É verdade Fuutie! Elas parecem duas bonequinhas de porcelana! – Disse Shiefa também apertando as bochechas de Tomoyo. Comecei a ficar corada pelo comentário. Foi quando Meiling, que não estava gostando muito do fato de ter sido excluída da conversa, questionou Eriol, de uma forma muito nervosa, o porquê de Syaoran ter vindo parar no hospital.

— Ele foi atropelado dentro do Campus. – Ela se acalmou um pouco, mas não o suficiente.

Foi quando todos ficaram em silêncio, olhando para a mesma direção. Quando olhei para o que chamava tanto a atenção deles, me deparei com a mãe de Syaoran vindo em nossa direção. Para ser mais específica, em minha direção. Gelei. _Ela está vindo para cá? Kami-Sama! Ela quer me matar por conta do que eu fiz ao filho dela!_ Dito e feito. Ela veio em minha direção, parou alguns passos de mim e perguntou:

— Você é Kinomoto Sakura? – Afirmei com a cabeça. Não falei nada. Minha expressão já mostrava o medo que eu sentia. – Me acompanhe, por favor.

Durante o curto trajeto até o quarto de Syaoran o silêncio reinou. Eu estava muito nervosa para falar qualquer coisa. _Por que eu tinha que inventar de ir com ele?_ Sabia que aquele acidente poderia ter acontecido caso eu estivesse com ele ou não, mas me sentia parcialmente culpada.

Chegando ao quarto, Syaoran estava olhando para a agulha em sua mão.

— Sempre com pavor de agulhas, não é meu querido?— Disse a mãe de Syaoran. _Por essa eu não esperava. Syaoran com pavor de agulhas?_ Ele virou o rosto já corado de vergonha.

— Eu não tenho pavor de agulhas, mãe. Já repeti isso um milhão de vezes.

— Ok. Do mesmo jeito que você finge que não tem pavor, eu vou fingir que acredito. – Ela respondeu.

— Mãe! – Reclamou Syaoran. Foi nesta hora que olhou para nós e reparou que eu estava lá. – Sakura, essa é a minha mãe Li Yelan. Mãe, essa é a Kinomoto Sakura, uma amiga minha.

— É um prazer conhecê-la, senhora Li Yelan. – Cumprimentei com uma reverência.

— Não é preciso tudo isso, minha querida. – Comentou ela, enquanto me beijava no rosto. – Então, como as apresentações foram feitas, vamos ao que interessa, como você veio parar no hospital? – Perguntou diretamente para o Syaoran, mas antes que eu falasse qualquer coisa, ele começou a falar e me lançou um olhar que deixava claro que ele lidaria com a situação.

— Mãe, aparentemente, uns caras estavam batendo racha dentro do Campus e, infelizmente, acabaram nos acertando. Só isso. – Ela balançou a cabeça confirmando.

— Com licença. – interferi – Eu gostaria de tomar a responsabilidade por ele estar aqui. Se não fosse por minha causa ele não estaria machucado. – Falei com a garganta totalmente fechada e dolorida. Sim, eu estava prestes a chorar. Vê-lo naquele leito de hospital desacordado por mais de 12h me deixou abalada. Mais do que eu imaginava.

— Eu já falei que a culpa não foi sua Sakura. – Ele respondeu com um tom duro. – Aqueles caras que são malucos. Foi melhor eu ter sido atingido do que você. – Confirmei balançando a cabeça positivamente. Sentia que a mãe dele só observava a nossa conversa, nada falava.

— Mas mesmo assim... – quando eu comecei a falar não aguentei e dei aquela fungada de quem iria começar a chorar. _Por que eu estou chorando?_ Não consegui identificar o real motivo, só tinha certeza que participar e presenciar um acidente não havia deixado boas marcas em mim.

Logo as lágrimas estavam saindo sem a minha permissão. Escondi o rosto entre as minhas mãos e me esforcei para não chorar mais do que já estava chorando. Enquanto isso **,** escutei Syaoran conversando com a mãe. Não entendi o que eles falavam por estar concentrada demais em não fazer tanto barulho. _Isso é totalmente patético!_ Me reprimi. Mas eu não me importava se eles estivessem falando e rindo de mim. _Odeio essa característica minha!_ Às vezes, como agora, eu encarava o choro como um defeito.

Me sentei no pequeno sofá e me abracei.

 _\- Ela ficou bem abalada. – Ouvi de forma distante a voz de Yelan._

\- Nunca a vi assim. – Meus ouvidos captaram de forma estranha a voz de Syaoran, mas eu sabia que era ele.

\- Dê tempo a ela. – Novamente a voz de Yelan chegou até mim. Porém mais do que isso, ela veio até mim e me entregou uma toalha de papel. Demorei uns dois segundos até entender que era para mim. Agradeci depois de ter pegado. – Se deite um pouco, se acalme. Foi apenas um acidente senhorita Kinomoto. – Fiz o que ela disse.

Não sei o que aconteceu depois disso, pois acabei dormindo. _Eu sei, eu sei. Dormindo? Que vergonha! Mas o que eu podia fazer se eu não dormia há quase 24 horas?_ Havia passado a noite toda acompanhando o processo de triagem, Raio X e todas as providências tomadas pela equipe médica. Não consegui descansar.

Quando acordei eu ainda estava deitada no pequeno sofá. Me sentei ainda esfregando os olhos.

— Boa tarde, Bela Adormecida. – Syaoran me saldou com o sarcasmo carregado na voz.

— Boa tarde. – Respondi ainda grogue de sono. Olhei ao redor, não havia ninguém mais no quarto, só eu e ele. – Onde estão os outros? – Perguntei me virando diretamente para ele.

— Estão almoçando. – Ele respondeu com aquele meio sorriso que me fazia lembrar o dia que eu o vi sem camisa pela primeira vez. _O que eu estou pensando?_

— Hum... – respondi. – Faz muito tempo que dormi? – Perguntei sentindo as minhas bochechas esquentarem.

— Não muito. Acho que você dormiu por cinco horas, se não me engano. – Fiquei quieta, principalmente por vergonha, após esse comentário. – Tomoyo falou que você ficou a noite toda acordada.

— É... Tomoyo e Eriol descansaram um pouco nesse sofá, enquanto eu acompanhava o que as enfermeiras e o médico faziam. – _Estava preocupada com você._ Quis acrescentar, mas acho que as minhas atitudes já gritavam isso.

— Não precisava ter feito isso.

— Já falei que me sinto responsável pelo que aconteceu.

— E eu já falei que a culpa não foi sua e sim deles.

— Ok. – Disse enquanto me espreguiçava.

— Você é maluca. – Ele respondeu balançando a cabeça de forma negativa.

— É que eu estou passando muito tempo com você. – Mostrei a língua para ele.

— Da próxima vez eu mordo.

— Duvido. – O desafiei. _Quase todas as vezes que eu faço isso ele fala que vai me morder, mas nunca morde._

— Eles são sempre assim? – Perguntou Shiefa a Tomoyo enquanto entravam no quarto.

— Só o tempo todo. – Respondeu Tomoyo com um sorriso no rosto. Junto com as duas estavam Eriol, Fuutie, Meiling e Yelan.

— O médico falou que amanhã, provavelmente você terá alta, filho.

— Eu tenho que ter alta amanhã! Preciso apresentar um trabalho de teoria econômica que vale boa parte da nota.

— Se você conseguir alta deverá ficar de repouso por trinta dias, no mínimo. E usará muletas até a recuperação completa. – Recomendou Shiefa. Ele a olhou com os olhos em chamas. Realmente, ela só estava fazendo aquilo para implicar com ele.

— Não posso me dar a esse luxo, Shiefa. Ao contrário de você, eu sou o melhor da turma e não vou perder esse posto tão cedo.

— Sempre orgulhoso. – Comentou Fuutie balançando a cabeça negativamente.

— Estão todas contra mim agora? – Syaoran reclamou.

— Bom, se o problema for esse, eu posso falar com aquele seu colega de sala, o Hitashi, o que aconteceu com você...

— Isso se ele já não sabe. Porque as notícias correm rápido. – Meiling me interrompeu. Syaoran sorriu sarcasticamente. Ele sabia que eu odiava ser interrompida, por isso estava sorrindo daquela forma. Respirei fundo.

— E tentar falar com o seu professor, também. Assim, você não precisa ficar preocupado.

— É uma ótima ideia querida. – Yelan concordou.

— Sakura. – Ouvi Tomoyo me chamar e fui com ela para o corredor – Depois do que aconteceu ontem, mamãe decidiu remanejar os guarda-costas para mais perto de vocês também. – Estranhei a atitude.

— Mas não há necessidade. Foram alunos imprudentes, não o Josh.

— Pode parecer que não, mas Josh é do tipo que machuca quem está a minha volta para me atingir. – Percebi que o nariz dela ficou vermelho, um claro sinal de que ela choraria caso continuasse com aquele assunto.

— Ele já fez isso antes? – Ela confirmou com a cabeça e eu a abracei – Tudo bem, continuo não achando necessário, mas se for te fazer se sentir segura – mexi meus ombros –, acho que posso me acostumar.

— Eles não vão ficar ao seu lado, como fazem comigo, apenas a uma distância segura. – Ela passou as costas da mão no nariz e fungou um pouco. Concordei com ela, me despedi de todos e fui almoçar. Peguei o número de Hitashi, liguei para ele e marcamos de nos encontrar no prédio de administração no final da última aula.

 **...**

— Olá Kinomoto. – Disse Hitashi. Ele me cumprimentou com uma reverência.

— Olá Hitashi. – Disse, repetindo o gesto. – Desculpe o atraso.

— Tudo bem. – Ele sorriu e um arrepio subiu pela minha espinha. A figura de Jack o estripador surgiu em minha mente, mas eu logo tratei de afastar aquele pensamento. Algo naquele sorriso me deixou assustada.— Galera – ele chamou a atenção dos outros rapazes que estavam por perto –, essa é a Kinomoto, amiga do Li. – Cumprimentei cada um e fui direto ao assunto.

— Syaoran sofreu um acidente, está no hospital e, provavelmente, só terá alta amanhã. Quem é o professor que vai avaliar o trabalho de vocês? Preciso explicar essa situação para ele.

— É o professor Yamamoto. Sorte sua que ele é muito gente boa. – Respondeu um dos rapazes.

— Se quiser eu te levo até a sala dele. – Disse outro. E com isso começou uma chuva de perguntas de todos os tipos.

 **...**

— Tudo bem, senhorita Kinomoto. Eu conheço o senhor Li e sei que ele não inventaria esse tipo de coisa. Diga a ele que darei um trabalho extra para substituir a nota da apresentação e que ele pode se recuperar sossegado. Quando ele estiver em condições de voltar às aulas, será muito bem-vindo.

— Obrigada, professor Yamamoto.

— Li tem sorte de ter alguém que se preocupa com a vida acadêmica dele. – Ri com o comentário.

— Ele já estava desesperado por conta desse trabalho. Mas eu sei que ele faria o mesmo por mim. – Nos despedimos e eu acabei encontrando todos os colegas de Syaoran do lado de fora do prédio.

— E aí, Kinomoto, como foi lá? – Perguntou Hitashi.

— Tudo ótimo. Ele concordou em dar um trabalho substitutivo.

— Então vamos ter que repensar o trabalho – começou um dos rapazes –, pois era Syaoran que iria explicar a parte principal.

— É verdade. — E com isso eles começaram a discutir sobre o trabalho. Me despedi e resolvi dar um pulo no apartamento, precisava de um banho urgente.

Cheguei ao dormitório, Maki-sam me encheu de perguntas. Respondi a todas e subi para o apartamento. Tomei um bom banho, relaxei um pouco, e logo voltei para o hospital.

 **...**

Chegando lá, as irmãs de Syaoran e Meiling estavam todas no quarto conversando alto, pareciam que estavam se divertindo.

— Boa noite!

— Boa noite, Sakura-chan! – As irmãs dele me cumprimentaram.

— Como foi lá? – Shiefa me perguntou.

— Bom, consegui conversar com o seu professor e ele vai te dar um trabalho substitutivo. – Falei olhando para Syaoran. – E ele falou que não precisa ter pressa para voltar, que pode se recuperar com calma.

— Viu? Eu não falei que daria certo! – Exclamou Meiling. Syaoran concordou com a cabeça e quase que instantaneamente todas desapareceram.

— Onde elas foram? – Perguntei assustada com a rapidez delas.

— Elas só estavam te esperando para irem para casa tomar banho.

— Entendi. Tomoyo já foi? – Perguntei me aproximando dele.

— Saiu faz alguns minutos.

— E como você está? – Ele respirou fundo.

— Bem melhor e morrendo de vontade de ir embora. – Sorri.

— Calma, tudo a seu tempo.

Mais tarde a família de Syaoran voltou. Me despedi e voltei para o apartamento. _Quem_ _é_ **** _melhor_ _para_ **** _cuidar da gente do que a nossa mãe?_

* * *

 **N/A:** Olá pessoas!

Mais um capítulo On! Uhhuuuuu #PessoaFeliz Então, conhecemos mais um pouquinho de parte da família Li *-*

Agradecimentos especiais para Ane Whitlock Malfoy kkkkk Continuei, continuei, CONTINUEI! kkkkkk :*

Até o próximo!

#Beijos

 **P.s.:** Mais um atualizado *-* #AtéOPróximo


	8. Algumas das mulheres da minha vida

LEGENDA:

 _Itálico - pensamentos_

 **Negrito - sonhos/lembranças**

By Li Syaoran

* * *

Odeio hospitais. Simples assim. O cheiro, o excesso de luminosidade, os sons, tudo me faz odiar o local. E odeio estar por motivos realmente necessários.

Fiquei por 4 dias naquele lugar. Mesmo com minha mãe e minhas irmãs constantemente lá, a sensação que eu tinha era que deveria sair dali o mais rápido que podia. Não que eu tivesse medo ou pavor, era apenas desconforto por estar em um local não muito agradável.

Hoje, meu primeiro dia em casa, tenho que voltar a me acostumar com a constante vigilância de minha mãe e as confusões de minhas irmãs e prima.

Tomoyo, Eriol e Sakura ainda não apareceram. Mas período de provas é assim mesmo, não posso culpá-los.

 **...**

É oficial. Eu quero matar as minhas irmãs, principalmente Shiefa. Fechei os olhos, frustrado com as conclusões precipitadas que ela tirava.

 **—** **Você deveria me agradecer. Do jeito que você é lerdo, nunca vai conquistá-la.**

 **—** **E quem disse que eu quero isso?**

 **—** **Suas ações, suas trocas de olhares e o fato de vocês sempre estarem um do lado do outro. Sempre. – Ela frisou enquanto enumerava nos dedos.**

Parei. _Como assim 'sempre estarem um do lado do outro'?_ Não me lembro de estar sempre sentado ao lado dela ou coisa parecida.

Fechei mais a cara e troquei de canal. Fazia mais de uma semana que não treinava e o meu corpo pedia por exercício. Eu precisava gastar energia, sentir a endorfina e ter o tempo que eu tinha para ficar sozinho e pensar. Coisa que era impossível com tanta mulher junta em uma casa 'pequena'. Isso se você considerar uma casa com 2 suítes, 1 quarto, sala de estar e de jantar, cozinha, área de serviço e um quintal grande como 'pequena'. _Se bem que, comparada à mansão, essa casa é pequena._

— Ô maracujá de gaveta – Shiefa pulou no sofá onde eu estava sentado –, ainda bravo comigo? – Ignorei-a e continuei observando a televisão. – Syaoran. – Ela me chamou novamente e eu continuei ignorando, até que ela me beliscou.

— O que você quer?

— Que você pare de agir como um velho rabugento.

— Então pare de me encher o saco.

— Não estou fazendo isso. Estou tentando fazer com que você perceba o quanto você gosta da Sakura, é diferente.

— Para mim dá no mesmo.

— Vocês são muito teimosos. – Ela falou baixo, depois bufou e cruzou os braços.

— Como se vocês fossem diferentes. – Ralhei.

— Como?

— Quantas vezes nós conversamos sobre você e Quiang? – Ela ficou vermelha e me empurrou. – O quê?

— Não me lembre dele. – Ela continuou vermelha e eu comecei a rir.

— Você está com saudades dele!

— Claro! Qualquer namorada normal sente saudades do namorado. – Ela voltou a cruzar os braços. Ri de sua cara emburrada e passei meu braço bom por cima dos ombros dela, em uma espécie de abraço.

— Sei que está tentando ajudar no seu ponto de vista, mas Sakura não funciona assim.

— Então confessa que gosta dela?

— Tenho um carinho e proteção por ela, que pode ser facilmente confundido com outra coisa, dependendo do observador e de seu intuito.

— Chato! – Ela me empurrou com o corpo enquanto cruzava os braços. – Você nunca foi de ter amigas mulheres.

— Agora tenho duas.

— Você não age da mesma forma com Tomoyo.

— Porque ela tem namorado, e por mais que Eriol seja meu amigo, homens são territorialistas. Você sabe disso.

— Não me convenceu. – Ela se levantou. – Vou conversar com ela. – Me mexi rápido demais e minha perna doeu pelo movimento brusco.

— Merda! – Reclamei. – Não se atreva, Shiefa. – Falei enquanto xingava mentalmente.

— Por quê? – Sabia que ela estava sorrindo mesmo sem olhar diretamente para ela. – Medo de ela não gostar de você da forma que você gosta dela?

— Não seja louca. Já falei que não gosto dela dessa forma, peste! – Falei com um pouco de raiva enquanto me ajeitava.

— Que linguajar é esse, Xiao Lang? – Gelei ao ouvir a voz de minha mãe.

— Shiefa está me enchendo a paciência, porque quer bancar a cupido e juntar Sakura e eu. – Não me virei para olhar para minha mãe, outro movimento forçado e eu teria mais dor.

— Aquela garota que estava com você no acidente? A de cabelo cobre? – Minha mãe perguntou.

— Essa mesma mãe. – Fuutie entrou no cômodo e respondeu. – Ela não é uma gracinha? E os dois combinam demais! E na verdade o cabelo dela é castanho claro, levemente avermelhado.

— Se preocupe com o seu casamento **,** Fuutie **,** e deixe minha vida em paz. – Reclamei.

— Grosso. – Ela me respondeu. – Pelo visto você estava certa Shiefa, ele realmente gosta dela.

— Bem disse. – Minha irmã gêmea balançou a cabeça orgulhosa de si mesma.

— Kami-Sama. – Afundei no sofá e joguei a cabeça para trás.

— Parem de chatear o seu irmão. – Minha mãe me defendeu. – Ele está preocupado com as aulas que está perdendo e descontando a frustração em vocês. Vão caçar algo de produtivo para fazer e o deixem descansar.

Elas bufaram e reclamaram, mas obedeceram. Senti que minha mãe ainda continuava na sala, me esforcei para olhar para ela, e ela logo se sentou ao meu lado.

— Sabe que se continuar agindo dessa forma elas vão continuar implicando. – Ela disse enquanto se ajeitava no sofá ao meu lado.

— Sei disso, mas não posso deixar Shiefa fazer isso. Mulheres são complicadas. Se Sakura entender errado, pode parar de falar comigo e ficaria um clima chato entre nós quatro.

— Te entendo meu filho, e vou conversar com Shiefa, mas não seja tão duro com elas. Estamos a quase 5 meses sem nos vermos, tente aproveitar nossa companhia.

Concordei, mas foi apenas para que ela me deixasse quieto. Passei boa parte da minha vida na companhia delas, e por mais que as amasse, ser independente delas era o que queria.

— Senhora Li – Wei chamou minha mãe –, o almoço já está pronto. Posso servir?

— Sim, Wei **,** por favor. Vou chamar as meninas. – Ela se levantou. – Quer ajuda para ir para a mesa?

— Não, mãe, obrigado. – Observei ela saindo do cômodo, juntamente com Wei, e comecei a tentar me levantar. _Se Shiefa aprontar algo, ela vai se ver comigo._

 **...**

— Obrigado, Hitashi. Se não fosse por você **,** cara **,** eu estaria ferrado. – Agradeci.

— Não há de que, Li. Você é do grupo, cara, temos que nos ajudar. – Hitashi se despediu e saiu. Ele vinha quase todos os dias me atualizando com as matérias e me ajudando quando tinha alguma dúvida.

 _A casa está silenciosa demais._ Segui para a cozinha e me lembrei que Wei havia saído para fazer compras. _Mamãe deve estar em alguma reunião, mas_ _... E_ **** _as garotas?_ Ouvi a campainha tocar e me esforcei para ir atender.

— Sakura? – Me surpreendi em vê-la ali.

— Olá, Syaoran. – Ela continuou parada na porta. – Tomoyo e eu vamos levar as suas irmãs para conhecer a Kyodai.

— Entre. – Me afastei da porta. Ela parou ao meu lado, me deu um beijo no rosto e seguiu para dentro, andando no meu ritmo. – Acho que elas não estão, pois a casa está silenciosa demais.

— Bom, posso esperar. – Ela sorriu. – Você está bem? – Ela me perguntou assim que me ajudou a sentar no sofá.

— Estou. Me recuperando aos poucos, mas estou sendo tão controlado que vou estar bom rapidamente. – Tentei soar o mais convincente possível.

— Pelo que parece, você não gosta de tantos cuidados.

— Não gosto de ter babás. – Ela soltou uma curta risada.

— Entendi, entendi. – Ela olhou para os cantos da sala e parou quando viu a mesa cheia de cadernos.

— Hitashi estava aqui agora a pouco. – Expliquei para ela. – Ele vem quase todos os dias depois da aula para me ajudar.

— Peço desculpas por não ter vindo antes. – Ela ficou um pouco corada.

— Não se preocupe, final de período é sempre correria.

— Você chegou! – Shiefa chegou da rua e correu para o sofá, se jogando sobre Sakura, rindo feito criança.

— Li Shiefa. – Ouvi minha mãe. – Não faça isso, vai assustar a senhorita Kinomoto.

— Tudo bem. – Sakura conseguiu dizer depois de recuperar o fôlego. – Acho que já estou me acostumando com o jeito delas.

— Viu, mamãe. – Fuutie sentou do outro lado de Sakura e apertou suas bochechas. – Ela é muito fofa! Vamos adota-la como cunhada.

— O QUÊ?! – Tanto eu quanto Sakura falamos ao mesmo tempo.

— Já estão até sincronizados. Que lindo! – Fuutie tentou apertar minhas bochechas, porém consegui me afastar.

— Parem com essas besteiras, vocês duas. – Avisei.

— Ele está com medo de você não gostar dele. – Shiefa falou para Sakura, porém alto o suficiente para que todos ouvissem. Fechei os olhos e contei mentalmente até 100, depois fui aumentando para 500 e por fim desisti porque aquilo não estava me ajudando.

 **...**

Alguns dias haviam se passado, e tanto Shiefa quanto Fuutie, não desistiam da ideia de juntar Sakura e eu. Primeiro, elas fizeram com que ficássemos sozinhos quase que durante todas as visitas que Sakura me fazia e agora, elas haviam inventado um desafio infantil para que o primeiro passo fosse dado.

Naquela noite, uma das últimas antes de minha mãe e irmãs voltarem para Hong Kong, Fuutie e Shiefa trouxeram Meiling, Tomoyo e Sakura para uma festa de pijama. Não pude ficar muito tempo com elas, porque fui enxotado com a desculpa de que elas teriam uma briga de travesseiros e eu estava debilitado demais para isso. Mas eu conhecia Shiefa, e se tinha uma coisa que ela não abria mão em suas festas com as amigas, era jogar 'verdade ou desafio'.

Estranhei quando Sakura bateu na porta do meu quarto tarde da noite. De início não acreditei que ela havia topado, mas sabia que minhas irmãs eram bem convincentes quando queriam. _**Meu desafio é ficar com você. Mais especificadamente, aparecer com um chupão no pescoço feito por você.**_ Lembrei de suas palavras. _Aparecermos, cada um, com um chupão feito pelo outro... Kami-Sama. Minhas irmãs são capazes de pensar em coisas bem infantis quando querem._

 _A convenci, do meu jeito, a desistir da ideia. Por mais que fosse tentador, Sakura demonstrou estar assustada e confusa, sendo assim, aquele não era o melhor momento para qualquer interação romântica._ Sakura acabou dormindo na cama ao meu lado. Ela estava de costas para mim. A cobri melhor e voltei a olhar para o teto.

Respirei fundo. Ainda não havia conseguido pegar no sono e cada vez mais que minha mente dava voltas sobre o ocorrido, mais percebia que meu corpo pedia por descanso. Fechei os olhos, me concentrando na respiração da garota ao meu lado e o cansaço acabou me vencendo.

 **...**

Depois de tanto pensar sobre o assunto realmente acabei dormindo e hoje pela manhã acordei com o peito comprimido, não no sentido figurado, mas no literal. Sakura estava deitada em meu peito, tranquila, com o rosto sereno. Tirei uma mecha de cabelo de seu rosto e ela nem se mexeu. Fiquei ali por um tempo, até que por fim ela acordou.

— Bom dia. – A saudei. Minha voz estava rouca devido não uso dela e eu agradecia a Kami-Sama por não ter acordado com ereção matutina, pois seria bem constrangedor.

— Bom dia. – Ela me respondeu enquanto se aconchegava mais me mim.

— Gostou do travesseiro?

— Uhum. – Ela balançou a cabeça sorrindo. Ri de suas expressões matutinas e ela abriu os olhos.

— Cabelos bagunçados, olhos grudentos, mau hálito... – Comecei a enumerar. Ela escondeu o rosto de mim e eu voltei a rir. – Não é para tanto, Sakura. Todas as pessoas na face da Terra são assim quando acordam. – Segurei seu queixo e ela continuou com os olhos fechados. Beijei sua testa, tentando fazer graça, e só consegui fazê-la sorrir.

Senti quando ela levantou a cabeça e encostou seu nariz em meu maxilar. Não sei explicar o que aconteceu depois disso. Eu entrei no piloto automático e apenas segui o fluxo das coisas. Movi minha cabeça, encostando meus lábios em seu nariz. Ela continuava com os olhos fechados, com as bochechas levemente levantadas, indicando que estava sorrindo. Beijei seu nariz, fazendo com que ela emitisse uma curta risada, daquelas de apenas um segundo.

Mas não me contive, e em um momento de não raciocínio lógico, a beijei. Foi apenas um selinho, mas foi o suficiente para fazer com que percebesse o quão macia aquela boca era e a vontade que eu tinha de explorar cada canto.

Me afastei dela e encarei aqueles olhos esmeralda.

\- Quer apostar que elas vão achar que nós dormimos juntos? – Sakura levantou a sobrancelha enquanto dizia.

\- Essa era a consequência de ficar aqui. – Falei enquanto mexia os ombros. Ela se afastou de mim, sentou e passou a amarrar os cabelos em um coque.

\- Sim, me lembro das opções que você me deu. – Ela terminou e mexer nos cabelos e apoiou as mãos no colchão.

\- Não dá mais para se arrepender. – Me sentei, com cuidado para não doer mais do que já estava. – Além do mais, não fizemos nada. Não há o que esconder.

Sakura respirou fundo e olhou para mim com as bochechas coradas.

\- Isso. – Apontei para ela.

\- O quê? – Ela inclinou a cabeça e franziu a testa.

\- Se você disser a verdade, vermelha do jeito que está, elas vão acreditar. – Sakura rolou os olhos e saiu do quarto, depois de fazer uma careta para mim.

 **...**

Por mais que minhas irmãs pudessem se esforçar em colocar seus planos em ação, a grande maioria deles não dava certo. Talvez por falta de sorte delas, ou por Sakura ser tão ingênua que não percebia – _ou disfarçava muito bem_ — o duplo sentido de algumas frases ditas por elas. Não tive oportunidade de conversar com Sakura sobre o ocorrido daquela manhã, e cada vez que o tempo passava, menos havia a ser dito.

Minhas irmãs e minha mãe estavam, nesse momento, arrumando as coisas para partirem.

— E então Xiao Lang, vai sentir falta delas? – Ouvi Meiling perguntar, mas continuei prestando atenção no jogo que jogávamos. Xadrez.

— Uhum. – Respondi automaticamente, sem levantar os olhos ou deixar de me concentrar em minhas estratégias.

— Mentiroso.

— Se sabia qual era a minha resposta, por que perguntou?

— Porque queria te distrair. – Ela moveu o bispo de forma precipitada, deixando seu cavalo desprotegido, e me dando a oportunidade de retira-lo do jogo.

— Não funcionou. – Sorri enquanto retirava a peça dela do tabuleiro.

— Então vamos falar sobre Sakura. – Meu sorriso morreu e o dela aumentou, se transformando em pura implicância e sarcasmo, sabia simplesmente pelo modo como ela falava.

— Não temos nada para falar a respeito dela.

— Sei. – Ela tornou a usar da ironia tão característica dos Li. – Tem certeza? Porque Shiefa e Fuutie tem se empenhado bastante para fazê-la sua namorada.

— Elas não têm esse tipo de influência sobre a minha vida. Eu decido quem eu quero ou não nela e se você continuar conversando, e não prestando atenção no jogo, logo não verei motivo de estarmos jogando já que vou ganhar em poucos movimentos.

— É, realmente, falar sobre Sakura quando você está de mau humor não dá certo.

— Xeque-mate. – Cruzei os braços e dei o assunto por encerrado. Ela bufou.

— Odeio jogar xadrez com você.

 **...**

— Não tenho irmãos, então não sei qual seria a minha reação caso eles fizessem isso comigo, mas acho que Sakura está mais acostumada com essas implicâncias do que você imagina.

— Assim espero. – Respirei fundo enquanto me ajeitava melhor no banco do carona. Eriol havia me tirado de casa para irmos assistir futebol americano no mesmo bar que sempre íamos. – Caso contrário, seria muito desconfortável para todos.

— Sim, seria. – Ele estacionou e nós seguimos para encontrar com Yamazaki. – Mas não acho que isso ocorra. Dá para perceber que elas estão fazendo isso por conta própria, não por influência sua. – Concordei. Nos sentamos em uma das mesas próximas ao televisor e logo o terceiro integrante da mesa chegou.

— Boa noite. – Ele fez uma pequena reverência. – Vocês chegaram cedo ou eu me atrasei? – Ele conferiu o relógio.

— Chegamos mais cedo para pegar um bom lugar. – Yamazaki respirou aliviado e passamos o restante da noite fazendo o que sabemos fazer de melhor nessas ocasiões: nos juntar ao restante do bar e acompanhar calorosamente o jogo, tomando cerveja e comendo petiscos.

 **...**

Confesso que chegar em casa um pouco bêbado não foi a coisa mais sábia que fiz, principalmente porque ninguém estava me esperando – já que minha mãe e minhas irmãs já haviam partido e Wei estava dormindo. Mesmo com as sessões de fisioterapia e a considerável melhora não sendo necessário o uso das duas muletas, apenas uma, não consegui chegar muito bem ao meu quarto.

Tropecei algumas vezes, caí uma ou duas outras, ignorei o banheiro – mesmo sabendo que deveria tomar uma ducha – e fui direto para a cama.

Me amaldiçoei algumas vezes, ao acordar, mesmo com uma enxaqueca leve, sendo assim uma ressaca tranquila. Estava esperando a liberação do fisioterapeuta para poder voltar para o apartamento. Sentia falta do idiota do Eriol e das constantes visitas das garotas. Eles até vinham, porém não tanto quanto costume.

Tomei uma ducha, desci e iria tomar meu desjejum tranquilamente, pois era domingo. Eles viriam para cá hoje, iríamos fazer alguma coisa já que finalmente o período de provas havia acabado e somente quem havia ficado de prova final estava agarrado nas aulas ainda.

— Bom dia, Sr. Li.

— Bom dia, Wei.

— Irá tomar seu desjejum agora?

— Sim, por favor.

 **...**

Assim como combinado, eles chegaram pouco depois do almoço e já agitaram a casa.

— E então, o que vamos fazer? – Tomoyo estava ansiosa e queria sair.

— Podemos ir ao cinema e depois lanchar. Ou assistimos filme por aqui mesmo. – Sakura sugeriu.

— Tem karaokê também, faz tempo que não vamos. – Eriol comentou, o que não nos ajudava a chegar a lugar algum.

— Temos que decidir primeiro se vamos sair ou ficar por aqui. – Decretei.

— Eu voto por sairmos. – Tomoyo levantou a mão direita.

— Também acho melhor sairmos. – Eriol concordou com a namorada.

— Eu preferia ficar, mas não ligo de sairmos. – Sakura, que estava sentada ao meu lado, recostou no encosto do sofá.

— Eu prefiro sair. Fiquei muito tempo aqui dentro. – Falei.

Dito e feito. Fomos direto para o cinema, o que foi bem interessante. Assistimos ao único filme disponível naquele horário, um drama de época onde um detetive investigava assassinatos de mulheres, sendo que sua própria esposa estava na mira do serial killer.

Tomoyo amou o figurino, a locação, os costumes da época e a forma como eles falavam. Cada cena externa era um comentário admirado por parte dela. Eriol elogiava a parte técnica. Fotografia, iluminação, trilha sonora e efeitos especiais. _Que eram poucos._ Sakura se encantou com a história e sempre se escondia quando algum assassinato ocorria. Mas a parte mais inusitada era que ela virava o rosto para o meu lado, enquanto sussurrava 'ai, ai, ai'. Era engraçado. Eriol estava em uma ponta e eu na outra, com as garotas no meio, o que fazia com que ela sempre se virasse para mim.

— Calma nanica, é só um filme. – Brinquei com ela, quando o assassinato mais sangrento acontecia. Ela me fuzilou com os olhos e voltou a fechá-los com força. Ri mais uma vez, e por impulso, passei meu braço direito sobre ela, fazendo com que ela se escondesse em mim. Ela ficou ali até que toda a cena tivesse acabado e pareceu meio sem graça quando se afastou de mim.

— Gostei do filme. – Eriol comentou assim que saímos da sala de cinema.

— Que cenário lindo! E as roupas então? Lindas, lindas! – Tomoyo ficou encantada e não parava de falar sobre.

— Não sei como vocês não se assustaram com as mortes. – Sakura fez muxoxo e cruzou os braços.

— Porque era somente um filme, Sakura. – Impliquei com ela.

— Mas mesmo assim. Eram muito realistas. – Ela continuou emburrada, e todos rimos dela.

— Vamos comer o que? – Eu já estava com fome.

— Comida mexicana. – Os três sugeriram ao mesmo tempo, porém com diferentes níveis de animação.

— Tudo bem, tudo bem, vamos! – Guiei eles até o melhor restaurante que havia próximo ao cinema.

 **...**

— Por que vocês não namoram? – Aquela pergunta feita sem motivo algum por Tomoyo, me pegou de surpresa.

— Oi? – Sakura, que estava com o garfo a caminho da boca, se assustou também e pode expressar sua surpresa, ao contrário de mim que estava mastigando.

— Tomoyo. – Eriol disse em tom de advertência.

— O quê? – Ela se fez de desentendida.

— Deixe-os. Você sabe que Syaoran não gosta de pressão e Sakura parece estar desconfortável, então não toque nesse assunto, ok?

Agradeci mentalmente por Eriol tê-la feito parar. Sakura mexia a comida do prato, de um lado para o outro, e não parecia recuperada ainda. O silêncio que se seguiu não foi muito confortável, então Sakura resolveu mudar de assunto perguntando sobre a família de cada um.

 **...**

Percebi certa inquietação vinda de Sakura, mas continuei quieto no meu lado do banco. Estávamos voltando para casa, eles me deixariam em casa e seguiriam para o alojamento.

— Quando você volta para o apartamento? – Ela me perguntou.

— Assim que o fisioterapeuta liberar. – Respondi. – Por quê? Saudades? – Impliquei com ela.

— Não das suas implicâncias, mas sim porque não estou aguentando mais ficar de vela sozinha. – Ela desligou o celular e voltou sua atenção para mim.

— Disso eu não posso duvidar. – Vi que o celular dela apitou novamente e ela voltou a mexer nele. Me concentrei em observar a rua, nas poucas pessoas que estavam andando ainda e no quão agitado aquela parte da cidade era mesmo naquele horário.

* * *

Olá pessoas!

Eu vim dar uma olhadinha nas coisas por aqui e percebi que esse capítulo estava errado... A parte ruim é que eu não havia salvado o que eu havia escrito anteriormente :/ #JujuChateada

Bom, pelo menos agora está tudo certo ^^'

#Beijos


	9. Verdade ou Desafio?

LEGENDA:

 _Itálico - pensamentos_

 **Negrito - sonhos/lembranças**

By Kinomoto Sakura

* * *

Já havia passado alguns dias desde que Syaoran saíra do hospital. A mãe e as irmãs dele estavam na casa deles que ficava próximo ao Centro da cidade. Nós saíamos nos horários que não tínhamos aula e confesso que nos divertíamos tanto que esquecíamos Syaoran.

Shieffa e Fuutie eram muito engraçadas, o que nos fazia ter altas crises de risos e passar por situações bem constrangedoras.

\- Por favor, - respirei fundo - nunca mais façam isso! - ouvi risadas das 4 e corei mais ainda.

\- Mais foi tão fofo o cara te ajudando a procurar a pelúcia do Snorlax. - Shieffa pisou pra mim.

\- Ele ficou com pena de você. - Meiling resmungou.

\- Isso é culpa de vocês duas. - apontei acusatoriamente para Fuutie e Tomoyo.

\- Nossa? - elas disseram em uníssono e caíram na risada.

\- A ideia de procurar pela pelúcia foi de vocês.

\- Calma Sakura-chan! Você acaba se acostumando. - Shieffa enlaçou seu braço ao meu e continuamos andando.

Durante aquela semana rodamos as principais lojas, fomos a todos os shoppings e feiras que Kyoto possuía. Fuutie se mostrou uma ótima motorista, Shieffa era a versão feminina de Syaoran, Meiling estava um pouco mais agradável que o normal e Tomoyo, como sempre, registrava cada momento.

Syaoran estava passando a recuperação em casa junto com suas irmãs e mãe, por isso só o visitei 3 vezes, estava passando mais tempo com suas irmãs do que com ele.

...

\- Vai rolar festa do pijama esse final de semana? - Fuutie perguntou assim que a comida chegou.

\- Aonde? - Tomoyo perguntou enquanto colocava açúcar no suco.

\- Não que eu saiba... - Meiling comentou de boca cheia.

\- Temos que ver com mamãe quando vamos embora. - Shieffa lembrou.

\- Hun... É verdade.

\- Vocês já vão? - eu perguntei.

\- Syaoran já está melhor, não 100%, mas bom o suficiente para Wei cuidar dele. - Fuutie comentou numa mistura de alegria e tristeza, enquanto brincava com a comida.

\- Será que mamãe libera ser lá em casa? Como uma festa de despedida?

\- Eu não sei Shieffa... Mas não custa tentar! Mamãe gostou muito delas! - as irmãs conversavam entre si como se nos três não existíssemos.

Naquele mesmo dia, após o almoço, resolvemos ir para o nosso apartamento e o sono nos venceu. Estávamos tão cansadas que as cinco dormiram espalhadas pela pequena sala.

...

\- Sim, tia... - ouvi uma voz um tanto quanto distante devido ao sono - Estamos no apartamento de Tomoyo e Sakura... Não, elas ainda estão dormindo... Sim tia, eu aviso. - me levantei e olhei para Meiling - Pensei que você seria a última a acordar.

\- Também pensei. - me espreguicei e depois cocei meu olho - Quer comer alguma coisa?

\- Aceito, obrigada. - fomos para a cozinha e começamos a cortar as coisas para preparar yakisoba.

Todas as vezes que Syaoran ou alguma das mulheres Li estavam aqui no apartamento rolava alguma especiaria chinesa. Era engraçado, mas já havia me acostumado com a agitação que a cozinha ficava todas as vezes que fazíamos algo juntas.

\- Esta bom? - perguntei apontando para o brócolis. Ela olhou em direção a tábua e confirmou com a cabeça.

\- Sim... Pode passar pro frango. Já estou terminando com a carne e o macarrão.

\- Hun... O cheiro me acordou de tão bom! - Shieffa veio até a bancada e espiou por sobre os nossos ombros. Eu nunca havia interagido com gêmeos, então pra mim era impressionante como ela e Syaoran tinham atitudes parecidas. - Querem ajuda?

\- Por aqui esta tudo sob controle. Mas você pode fazer a sobremesa, se quiser. - Meiling sempre comandava a cozinha. Aquele jeito mandão dos Li sempre aflorava mais nela.

\- Sim senhora! - Shiefa piscou pra Meiling e passou a caçar coisas interessantes pelos armários para elaborar alguma coisa.

...

\- Mamãe deixou! - Fuutie voltou saltitando da cozinha.

\- Deixou o quê?

\- Elas dormirem lá em casa! - Fuutie sacudiu os ombros de Shieffa como demonstração de alegria.

\- Então assim que terminarmos de comer vamos pra lá! - Tomoyo se juntou a animação das duas.

\- Festa do pijama! - era impossível não se contagiar com a animação de Fuutie.

...

\- O QUÊ?

\- Shiiiiiii - as quatro me pediram silêncio.

\- Você não é surda, Sakura. - Meiling disse delicada como sempre.

\- Eu não vou fazer isso! - resmunguei.

\- Ah vai sim! Você escolheu desafio. - Shieffa estava com um sorriso maléfico de dar medo. _Droga! Pare de ser parecida com ele!_

\- Mas você falou duas coisas! - tentei a todo custo fazê-la mudar de ideia.

\- Essa é a graça do "verdade ou desafio". - Fuutie ficou do lado da irmã - E além do mais, não dá pra comprovar uma coisa sem a outra.

\- Você está vermelha, Sakura! - Tomoyo, ao invés de me apoiar, ficou caçoando de mim.

\- Aceita logo e vai! - Meiling já estava impaciente - Quanto mais rápido você for, mais rápido acaba com isso.

...

\- Syaoran? - bati na porta e fiquei esperando pela resposta.

\- Pode entrar. - escutei a voz dele abafada. Entrei e meus olhos demoraram a se acostumar com o ambiente.

\- Ai! - esbarrei em alguma coisa e como resposta, Syaoran ascendeu o abajur ao lado de sua cama. Reparei que ele voltou com certa dificuldade a posição anterior.

\- O que faz aqui uma hora dessas, Sakura? - ele me perguntou enquanto coçava o olho. Sorri pela expressão infantil que ele demonstrava.

\- Tenho que pagar um desafio. - me aproximei de onde ele estava e percebi que ele estava sem camisa.

\- Desafio? - concordei - Deixe-me adivinhar, Shieffa sugeriu o jogo e Fuutie te desafiou?

\- O contrário. - estava envergonhada, não sabia como explicar a situação.

\- Então me conte, - ele indicou o outro lado da cama de casal - aonde eu entro nisso? - sentei na cama e respirei fundo, tentando organizar meus pensamentos, procurando uma forma mais fácil de contar - Sakura? Só me fale... Pare de enrolar.

\- Meu desafio é ficar com você. Mais especificadamente, aparecer com um chupão no pescoço feito por você.

\- Depois as mulheres são mais maduras. - vi ele balançar a cabeça em negação.

\- Tentei fazê-la mudar de ideia, mas ela é teimosa feito você.

\- Gene Li. - ele piscou pra mim e eu sorri. Cheguei mais perto dele e toquei nos curativos.

\- Como você está?

\- Bem melhor. - ele mudou de posição - Só não me olhe assim, não estou inválido ou coisa do tipo. Ainda posso dar uma surra nas minhas irmãs.

\- Aposto o contrário. - ri da expressão de descrença dele.

\- Quando você perdeu o medo de mim? - ele cutucou minha costela e eu reagi por reflexo, me retraindo. Perdi o equilíbrio e caí deitada ao seu lado. Ele aproveitou e deitou também. - O que você vai fazer com relação ao desafio?

\- Eu não sei. - fui sincera. Ao mesmo tempo que o meu lado competitivo tratava de forma fria, meu lado fraternal temia que de alguma forma aquilo pudesse me afastar dele.

\- Não sou tão ruim assim, sabia. – ri do comentário.

\- Sim, eu sei. - mudei de posição, ficando de frente pra ele. - Só não me sinto confortável.

\- Tenho três soluções pra você. - aquilo chamou minha atenção. - Podemos executar o desafio, - ele começou a enumerar - você pode se recusar e voltar pra lá ou pode dormir aqui.

\- Dormir aqui? Como isso vai ajudar?

\- Elas vão desistir de te esperar.

\- E vão imaginar coisas.

\- E...? - olhei indignada pra ele - Não vamos fazer nada, você só vai dormir no mesmo quarto que eu. Só. - continuei o observando - Então tudo bem, qual das outras duas?

\- Eu não sei.

\- Pra mim é claro que a primeira opção é a mais proveitosa. - fiquei vermelha com o comentário. - Além do mais, seria engraçado ver você andando com blusa gola alta.

\- Você também.

\- Como?

\- Eu também tenho que deixar provas em você.

\- Isso é injusto.

\- Sua afirmação soou machista.

\- Mas é verdade. E totalmente normal nós deixarmos marcas em vocês e não o contrário.

\- Continua sendo machista.

\- Tanto faz. Não terei uma mesmo.

\- Não sei quem é pior, você ou Shieffa. - ele deu um meio sorriso e virou o rosto pra mim.

\- Ou você vai me marcar?

\- É muito estranho você falar assim. - ele riu do meu desconforto, se mexeu novamente e apagou o abajur.

\- Apenas durma Sakura, ou me deixe dormir. Boa noite. - ele se ajeitou melhor, continuou com a barriga pra cima e colocou o braço direito atrás da cabeça.

Não sei quanto tempo se passou, mas meu estômago dava voltas. Minha curiosidade lutava contra o meu medo. Medo de estragar uma amizade, de perdê-lo. _Mas não sei se terei coragem ou oportunidade de beija-lo novamente._ Me surpreendi pelo rumo dos meus pensamentos. Eu o queria, mas não sabia ao certo o que sentia por ele.

\- Ainda pensando nisso?

\- Sim. - ouvi ele fungar e algo se movendo sobre o tecido do lençol. Senti quando ele me cobriu e fez menção de se afastar.

Virei de costas pra ele e de tanto pensar acabei dormindo.

...

Acordei no outro dia, com ele se mexendo.

\- Bom dia. - sua voz estava rouca e grossa.

\- Bom dia. - não abri os olhos e me aconcheguei mais ainda nele.

\- Gostou do travesseiro?

\- Uhun. - balancei a cabeça sorrindo. Ouvi sua risada e resolvi abrir os olhos. Eu havia abraçado ele durante a noite, ou o contrário.

\- Cabelos bagunçados, olhos grudentos, mau hálito... - ele começou a enumerar. Escondi meu rosto e ele riu de minha reação. - Não é pra tanto, Sakura! Todas as pessoas na face da Terra são assim quando acordam. - ele segurou meu queixo e eu me recusei a abrir meus olhos. Senti quando ele beijou minha testa. Sorri.

Encostei meu nariz em seu maxilar. Senti quando ele moveu a cabeça, fazendo com que seus lábios tocassem meu nariz. Sorri pelo movimento e ele fez graça beijando o local.

Meu coração falhou uma batida quando senti seus lábios sobre os meus. Foi um simples contato, mas minha mente se concentrou em apenas sentir.

...

\- Bom dia sumidos. – fomos recepcionados dessa forma no café da manhã. Tanto Shieffa quanto Fuutie lançavam sorrisos cúmplices, Meiling estava irritada como sempre e Tomoyo, bom, eu não sabia onde ela estava. Ajudei Syaoran a se sentar e fui para a cadeira vaga ao seu lado. Yelan também não estava presente.

\- E então, cadê? – Shieffa chegou perto de mim, afastando meu cabelo, procurando por qualquer marca. Me afastei um pouco, mas não rápida o suficiente.

\- Não adianta procurar, Shieffa. Não há nada aí. – Syaoran tratou daquilo com a maior naturalidade. _Ainda me pergunto como ele consegue._

\- Você não cumpriu o seu desafio?! – Fuutie balançou a cabeça em negativa.

\- Desafio infantil e imaturo, diga-se de passagem.

\- Então, você barrou ela, Syaoran? – Meiling finalmente se pronunciou.

\- Na verdade ela ficou enrolando e acabou dormindo. – todas olharam pra mim e eu corei.

\- Fala sério, Sakura! – Shieffa veio até mim e beliscou minhas costelas.

\- Poxa! E eu achando que tinha acontecido alguma coisa de interessante. – Fuutie parecia decepcionada.

\- A culpa não é minha se já estava tarde e eu estava com sono. - tentei me defender, mas pela expressão delas, não foi o suficiente.

\- Você sabe que terá que pagar outra coisa, não sabe?!

\- Não posso Fuutie, tenho exercício valendo nota pra semana que vem e é bem puxado.

\- Ao contrário de vocês duas, elas estudam. - Syaoran não perdeu a oportunidade.

\- Pare com a chatice Xiao Lang! - Shieffa bagunçou seu cabelo.

...

O restante da semana eu tive que estudar, muito. Havia matéria acumulada, exercício e trabalho para serem feitos. Tomoyo não tinha tanta coisa e pode acompanhar as garotas. Era estranho estudar sozinha, porém eu conseguia me concentrar melhor.

Já beirava 22h quando um dos estagiários da biblioteca passou por mim avisando que já estavam fechando. Estalei meu pescoço e comecei a juntar minhas coisas. Assim que saí da biblioteca, aquela sensação de estar sendo observada voltou. _Eu sei que já deveria estar acostumada, mas é muito difícil agir como se nada estivesse acontecendo._

...

\- Onde você está?

\- Oi? - perguntei confusa.

\- Onde você está? - a voz do outro lado falou pausadamente.

\- Touya?

\- Não, o primeiro ministro. - revirei os olhos.

\- Saindo da biblioteca, indo pro apartamento.

\- A essa hora? - respirei fundo.

\- Estou a caminho, papai.

\- Não use esse tom comigo, mocinha. - não aguentei e gargalhei. Acho que ele entendeu o motivo da graça e riu também. Continuei com a sensação de estar sendo seguida, parei e olhei para os lados, mas logo me lembrei do que Tomoyo havia dito sobre os guarda-costas. Respirei fundo e voltei a me concentrar no que Touya estava falando. Conversamos até chegar ao alojamento.

...

\- Cheguei! - entrei no apartamento e não encontrei ninguém. _Elas ainda estão fora_. Aproveitei pra tomar um banho e lavar os cabelos.

Algum tempo depois escutei barulho da porta sendo aberta e vozes femininas.

\- Cadê a Sakura?

\- Está no banheiro, Shieffa. - escutei Tomoyo responder.

Ainda estava secando os cabelos, mas abri a porta. Segundos depois Shieffa se chocou contra mim numa espécie de abraço.

\- Oe! Calma ai! - consegui dizer, mesmo rindo muito.

\- Eu não quero te soltar nunca mais! - olhei para ela.

\- O que houve?

\- Estamos indo embora amanhã. - Fuutie respondeu por ela.

\- Já?

\- Aquele crápula do Xiao Lang convenceu mamãe de que está bem. Então, temos que voltar. – achei graça da voz chorosa de Shieffa e apertei sua cintura. Ela reclamou pela pressão e me soltou.

\- Espero que voltem logo. – saí com Shieffa do banheiro e me sentei no sofá ao lado de Fuutie. Ela estava emburrada, enquanto Shieffa estava chorosa.

\- Sim! Não sei como sobrevivi até hoje sem apertar você e Tomoyo. – a gêmea de Syaoran segurou minhas bochechas e balançou de um lado para o outro.

\- Mas você tem a Fuutie. – tentei dizer, mesmo com a boca totalmente esticada.

\- Ela não me deixa apertá-la!

\- Encoste em mim e você será uma Li morta. – Fuutie cruzou os braços e vestiu uma máscara de frieza.

\- VIU! – Shieffa apontou pra Fuutie – Ela é má e chata, Saki-chan.

\- Vocês conseguem ser bem irritantes quando querem, não é? – Meiling voltou da cozinha com um copo com água e se sentou na poltrona.

\- Também te amo, prima. – Fuutie e Shieffa falaram ao mesmo tempo. Assim que terminaram, olharam uma para a outra e caíram na gargalhada.

...

Já havia alguns dias que as irmãs e mãe de Syaoran haviam partido, e com elas os passeios diários acabaram. A semana de prova havia enfim terminado, levando para o fim do período. _Meu Kami! Faz quase seis meses que me mudei pra cá! Me mantive tão ocupada, seja estudando ou passando tempo com meus amigos que nem percebi o tempo passar. Daqui a pouco vou voltar pra casa e poder passar um mês com o povo lá de casa._ Meu celular vibrou e, após conferir o display, percebi que era uma mensagem de Pietro. Ele havia pego o número do meu celular no dia do karaokê e desde então nós conversávamos às vezes, seja por mensagens ou por ligações.

"Livre hoje?"

Gelei um pouco após ler a mensagem. _Um encontro? Ai meu Kami!_

"Relativamente. Só tenho que terminar um relatório pro anatômico, mas é pouca coisa. Por quê?"

Eu suspeitava da resposta, mas queria ter certeza do que se tratava. Ele não respondeu de imediato, me deixando um pouco nervosa e ansiosa pela resposta. Pra ocupar o meu tempo, coloquei algumas das minhas roupas para lavar e ajudei Tomoyo com a louça suja.

\- Seria tão legal se você e Syaoran namorassem. – ela comentou pela enésima vez.

\- Pare com essa ideia Tomoyo, por favor. – choraminguei.

\- Mas por quê? – ela escorou a cabeça em meu ombro – Seria tão bonitinho. – respirei fundo.

\- Não tente bancar o cupido, Tomoyo. Eu sinto um carinho muito grande por ele, mas não dessa forma e não nesse nível.

\- Ok, sem problemas! – ela se desencostou de mim – Ainda tenho três anos pra te convencer.

...

"Topa tomar um sorvete lá no aquário?"

Prendi a respiração assim que li a mensagem de Pietro. _Não se assuste, não é um encontro. Calma!_

"Claro! Que horas?"

"Pode ser às 16h?"

Olhei para o relógio, levemente espantada pela rapidez da resposta e confirmei o horário.

...

\- E aí, como foi? – Tomoyo me abordou assim que cheguei em casa.

\- Divertido. – sorri enquanto deixava a bolsa em cima da poltrona – Conversamos bastante, principalmente sobre família e faculdade.

\- Ele te beijou? – ela perguntou animada. Rolei os olhos.

\- Não Tomoyo. Ele é só meu amigo, ok?! Como já te disse, ele é só meu amigo, nada de mais.

\- Uhun, sei. – ela piscou pra mim e voltou a prestar atenção ao programa que passava na televisão.

 _Bom, pelo menos é nisso que acredito._ Fui para o banheiro tomar uma ducha. _Em momento algum ele tentou me beijar ou coisa do tipo. Só ficamos sentados na lanchonete, conversando, e tomando sorvete._ Esfreguei o sabonete com mais força do que o habitual. _Será que ele é gay? Ou será que ele realmente não gosta de mim dessa forma?_ Parei. _Eu quero que ele goste de mim ou é apenas orgulho ferido por ele não ter se apaixonado por mim?_

* * *

 **N/A:** Olá pessoas!

Mais um capítulo ON! #Uhuuuu Tem a versão de Sakura sobre o beijo e a convivência dela com as irmãs Li s2 Muito amor envolvido, cara! kkkkk

Bom, qualquer dúvida ou sugestão, me falem, ok?!

#Beijos


	10. Até logo

LEGENDA:

 _Itálico - pensamentos_

 **Negrito - sonhos/lembranças**

By Li Syaoran

* * *

Já fazia algumas semanas que Tomoyo havia nos contado sobre Josh, desde então alguns guarda-costas foram designados para nós três, além dela. E isso me incomodava. Sabia que era para nossa segurança e que Tomoyo se sentia melhor com isso, mas ter alguém na minha cola, mesmo que à distância, me dava nos nervos.

— Eu nunca os vi, cara a cara, então para mim eles são abstratos. – Ouvi a resposta de Sakura. Resolvi aborda-la sobre o assunto. – Se bem que, às vezes eu tenho a sensação de estar sendo seguida e acabo acreditando que são eles. – Ela mexeu os ombros e voltou a tomar seu suco.

— Eu fico incomodado, mas se Tomoyo se sente mais segura, sou obrigado a me acostumar.

— Vamos mudar de assunto? – Ela pegou o meu copo e tomou uma golada do meu suco. – Você vai quando para casa?

— Terça-feira. – Peguei de volta o meu copo, enquanto rolava os olhos. Ela apenas sorriu de forma implicante. – Por quê?

— Nada... Eu vou quarta. Terada-sam passou um relatório para ser entregue na terça.

— Meus pêsames.

— Obrigada. – Ela olhou em direção à Tomoyo e Eriol, que ainda estavam na fila para pegar o lanche deles.

 **...**

— Já arrumaram as coisas? – Perguntei assim que me sentei ao lado de Sakura.

— Estou terminando ainda. – Ela pegou um pedaço do meu chocolate. – Mas Tomoyo terminou tudo já. Acho que vou ser a última, de nós quatro, a deixar o alojamento.

— Pelo que parece, sim. Mas mudei minha partida, vou na quarta pela manhã. Se quiser posso dormir lá no apartamento. – Só depois que falei, prestei atenção em minhas palavras.

— Agradeceria. – Ela comentou sem tirar os olhos da televisão. – Depois que Naoko me contou sobre aquela estória do assassinato nas escadas de emergência interna, eu não conseguiria dormir sozinha.

— Sua vez de pegar água. – Ela bufou, mas levantou. A acompanhei com o olhar e um segundo depois de entrar no corredor, ela voltou. – O que houve?

— Tomoyo e Eriol estão namorando. – Ela disse corada. – Sei que eles são namorados, mas me incomoda um pouco quando eles fazem isso.

— Bem-vinda ao clube. – Ela voltou a se sentar do meu lado. – Vocês vieram pelas escadas?

— Claro, né? Não tinha como virmos pelo elevador.

— O que eu quero saber é se vocês saíram do apartamento de vocês pela recepção ou pela janela da sala.

— Ah sim – ela tentou pegar mais umpedaço do meu chocolate, só que eu desviei e não a deixei pegar –, saímos pela janela. Por quê?

— Porque está tarde e vocês ainda estão aqui.

— Minha aula amanhã é só às 14:00. – Ela continuou tentando pegar o chocolate, enquanto eu afastava ao máximo dela. – Nem são dez da noite, não está tarde.

— Já passa da meia noite, Sakura. – Me debrucei tanto no sofá que estava quase deitado de lado e Sakura em cima de mim, ainda tentando pegar.

— Como? – Ela parou por um momento, pegou o celular do bolso e confirmou o que eu dizia. – Caramba! É verdade. – Ela se afastou de mim e voltou a sentar no sofá. Terminei de colocar o último pedaço na boca e sorri para ela, com o chocolate entre os dentes.

Ela estreitou os olhos e fez a última coisa que eu imaginaria que ela fizesse **:** me beijou. Mas meio segundo depois, descobri o verdadeiro intuito do beijo: pegar o chocolate. Ela havia mordido e pego uma lasca dele, mas consegui puxar o restante e travar meus dentes, escondendo-o ali dentro. Aposto que para quem olhasse de fora, veria duas pessoas se beijando, mas nós dois sabíamos que aquilo não era um beijo, mas sim uma guerra e o troféu era o último pedaço de chocolate.

Depois de alguns segundos, tentando fazer com que eu abrisse a boca, ela desistiu.

— Ô pessoa difícil. – Ela comentou enquanto se sentava novamente e cruzava os braços, enquanto fazia muxoxo. Mastiguei e engoli o pequeno pedaço, depois sorri vitorioso.

— Dê o seu melhor da próxima vez, talvez eu pense em abrir a boca. – Ela não corou com o comentário e eu fiquei intrigado por ela não tê-lo feito.

— Faz mais de um ano que não beijava ninguém. É de se esperar que eu esteja enferrujada.

— Touya é tão puritano assim? – Ela rolou os olhos e o assunto foi encerrado assim que Eriol e Tomoyo chegaram na sala.

— O que estão fazendo? – Tomoyo perguntou.

— Estou esperando Sakura buscar água. – Senti que nesse instante ela levantou do sofá e seguiu para a cozinha.

 **...**

— Até cara! Se cuida! – Me despedi de Eriol.

— Você também! Tente deixar o seu celular conectado na internet, assim poderemos dar sinal de vida. – Ele terminou de tirar a última mala no porta-malas do meu carro. Eu o havia levado ao aeroporto.

— Juro que eu não tinha pensado nisso. – Disse com sarcasmo. Olhei para ele com tédio.

— Idiota. – Ele sorriu, veio em minha direção me deu um abraço e dois tapas nas costas. – Até período que vem.

— Até. – Esperei ele seguir para o saguão de embarque e parti.

 **...**

— Essa é a última Tomoyo? – Perguntei depois de ter terminado de colocar as várias malas dela dentro do carro.

— Sim. – Ela ajeitou os óculos escuros em cima da cabeça e a bolsa no ombro – Vamos? Temos que pegar Sakura ainda.

— Claro, madame. – Fiz minha melhor voz de _chofer_. Ela riu, enquanto me dava um tapa no braço.

— Pare com isso e vamos! – Entramos no carro e fomos buscar a terceira integrante.

Como sempre, conversamos bastante. Tomoyo era uma companhia agradável, principalmente quando queria ser e esse era um daqueles momentos. Sua empolgação em rever a família em Paris, que ela não via desde o início do período, e pelo fato de que ela estaria a poucas horas de distância de Eriol, que ficaria em Londres, a deixavam bastante animada com as férias.

— Você vai encontrar com Eriol quando? – Perguntei.

— Vamos confirmar ainda, mas provavelmente semana que vem. Ele vai passar uma semana lá em casa e depois eu vou passar uma na dele. E o restante do tempo cada um vai curtir a sua família.

— Justo.

— Bem justo. – Ela confirmou minhas palavras. – Ali! Sakura está bem ali. – Olhei para a direção que ela me mostrava e me espantei em ver Sakura conversando com um rapaz que eu não conhecia. _Pode ser alguém da sala dela._ — Eu conheço esse cara. – Tomoyo me tirou dos meus pensamentos. – É o Shitaru.

— Quem? – Estacionei perto deles e buzinei apenas uma vez.

— Um rapaz que ela me apresentou naquela vez que cantamos no karaokê daquela lanchonete em que Meiling apareceu, lembra? – Estreitei os olhos.

— Lembro do dia, mas não lembro desse cara.

— Eles já saíram antes – observamos eles se despedirem –, acho que ele está afim dela.

— Eles saíram? – Percebi que minha voz saiu mais ciumenta do que eu esperava.

— Uhum, semana passada. E eles trocam mensagens o tempo todo! Não me surpreenderia se começassem a namorar daqui a pouco. – Nesse momento Sakura entrou no carro.

— Olá! – Ela se ajeitou no banco de trás e afivelou o cinto.

— E o bonitão ali? – Tomoyo virou-se para trás. – Veio se despedir porque vai ficar alguns dias longe de você? – Percebi o tom que ela usava e me surpreendi por não ter gostado nem um pouco do que ouvi.

— Basicamente sim. – Sakura respondeu.

Me mantive quieto boa parte do trajeto, respondendo apenas o estritamente necessário. Nos despedimos de Tomoyo e voltamos para o carro.

— Você vai mesmo dormir lá no apartamento? – Ouvi Sakura me perguntando.

— Sim. – Respondi a ela, sem olha-la nos olhos em momento algum. – Quer algo para comer? Posso comprar antes de ir para lá.

— Na verdade, queria comer hambúrguer e batata frita.

— Então vamos. – Tracei outra rota em minha mente e segui para a lanchonete mais próxima.

O atendimento foi rápido. Logo estávamos comendo e eu usava essa desculpa para não falar muito.

— Você está bem? – Ouvi Sakura me perguntando.

— Sim.

— Tem certeza? Você está estranho. – Ela estava sentada a minha frente, em uma das pequenas mesas da lanchonete.

— Estou cansado, apenas isso.

— Treinou hoje? – Confirmei com a cabeça. – Então o que tem de errado?

— Nada. Só não estou muito a fim de conversar, só isso. – Ela levantou as sobrancelhas e deu um meio sorriso.

Agradeci mentalmente por ela não insistir e respeitar minha vontade. _Se fosse com Meiling, eu estaria bufando de raiva. Ô pessoa teimosa!_

— Vou tomar um banho e depois vou para lá. – Informei assim que estacionei o carro na garagem do alojamento. Ela confirmou com a cabeça e seguimos para os elevadores.

 _O que há de errado com você, Syaoran? Só porque viu Sakura conversando com um cara, vai ficar pagando de namorado ciumento?_ Balancei a cabeça de um lado para o outro e saí do elevador assim que chegou ao sétimo andar.

Tomei uma ducha fria, tentando colocar minha cabeça no lugar e ignorar o meu mal humor. Vesti uma roupa confortável, tênis e segui para o apartamento dela. Chegando lá percebi a janela aberta, mas a casa estava silenciosa e logo percebi que ela estava no banho.

Segui para a cozinha, tomei um pouco de água e voltei para a sala. Abri o _feed_ de notícias de um dos sites que mais acompanhava a respeito da bolsa de valores, fiquei ali por um tempo, ouvi a porta do banheiro abrindo e ela seguindo para o quarto. Minutos depois ela apareceu na sala.

— Já? – Ela se sentou no sofá de dois lugares, enquanto secava os cabelos com uma toalha. – Achei que você fosse demorar mais um pouco.

— Não demoro muito no banho e já havíamos lanchado, então não tinha muita coisa que fazer lá.

— Obrigada por ter vindo. – Balancei a cabeça. – Seu voo é que horas amanhã?

— Às 11:00. E você?

— O ônibus vai sair às 14:00.

— É, você realmente será a última.

— Sim. – Ela sorriu. – Mas pelo menos você está aqui. – Ela se levantou e saiu da sala.

O restante da noite foi bem tranquilo. Conversamos bastante, _decidi me esforçar_ , assistimos a um filme qualquer e Sakura foi dormir primeiro que eu. Fiquei um tempo pesquisando coisas sobre a Corporação Li, como o cenário mundial estava afetando-a e quais os últimos relatórios que minha mãe havia me passado. Ficaria um mês em casa e precisava estar à par de tudo para acompanhar o cotidiano de lá.

Não sei por quanto tempo fiquei acordado, mas por fim meu corpo pediu descanso. Lavei o rosto, escovei os dentes e segui para o quarto onde Sakura já estava dormindo.

 **...**

— Maninho! – Shiefa correu até mim e me abraçou forte.

— Nem parece que me viu faz alguns dias. – Rolei os olhos.

— Ingrato! – Ela se afastou de mim e me deu um soco no ombro. – É assim que você me recepciona? Aposto que se fosse Sakura, você não reagiria assim.

— Mas você não é ela. – Sorri de forma implicante, me afastei dela e segui para o meu quarto.

Aquela primeira semana em casa se tornou mais chato do que o normal. Treinava todos os dias, conversava com Tomoyo, Eriol e Sakura, dia sim e dia não, e sempre ajudava minha mãe com os assuntos do Clã, mas mesmo assim eu tive muito tempo livre e isso me incomodava.

Ficava inquieto quando não tinha o que fazer, treinava o tanto quanto meu corpo permitia, já que meu fisioterapeuta não havia me liberado totalmente.

— Pelo que eu me lembre, você já treinou hoje. – Ouvi a voz de minha mãe e parei a sequência de ataque que transferia sobre o saco de areia.

— Sim, mas hoje é sábado e eu não tenho os assuntos do Clã para resolver. – Tomei um pouco de água e enxuguei meu rosto.

— Não quer me falar a respeito?

— Do quê?

— Do porquê de você estar assim. – Ela se sentou em uma das cadeiras que havia no cômodo.

— Estou sentindo falta de Kyoto, da minha vida lá. Já me desacostumei de estar aqui, é como se eu não conhecesse a cidade mais.

— Se o problema for esse, vá redescobri-la. Visite os lugares que lembra, ache outros, mas pare com esse mal humor. Até eu estou achando você mais rabugento do que o normal.

— Não estou rabugento. – Reclamei. Ela me encarou e eu pensei em minhas atitudes essa semana. – Ok, não estou no meu melhor humor, mas não consigo ficar parado. Você sabe disso.

— Sim, eu sei, te conheço a mais de 21 anos. Mas tente pegar leve com as outras pessoas, nem todos entendem suas atitudes.

— Tudo bem, mãe. Vou me esforçar.

— Espero. Caso contrário, vou ter que usar outras estratégias. – Encarei minha mãe.

— Que estratégias? – Ela não me respondeu. Apenas sorriu, se levantou e saiu da sala.

 **...**

— Boa noite! – Ouvi a voz de Sakura.

— Boa tarde! – Tomoyo nos saudou.

— Boa tarde também. – Eriol entrou na conversa e eu terminei cumprimentando-os também.

— Acho tão legal esse lance de fuso-horário! – Tomoyo sorriu. – Aqui são quatro horas da tarde.

— Diga isso por você. – Sakura bocejou. – Aqui já passa da meia noite.

— Três da tarde aqui e suponho que em Hong Kong seja onze da noite. – Eriol nos informou.

— Você está certo, Eriol. – Me ajeitei melhor na cama. Sakura, pelo que parecia, estava sentada na cama dela, Tomoyo em alguma sala de estar e Eriol em alguma biblioteca. – Aposto que Sakura estava dormindo. – Impliquei e minhas suspeitas foram confirmadas quando vi que ela ficou corada.

— Ei!

— Belo pijama de ursinhos. – Sorri. Ela olhou para baixo, ficando mais corada ainda.

— O que posso fazer? Não consigo ficar parada esperando sem fazer nada. Pelo menos não entrei atrasada. – Tanto eu quanto Eriol rimos.

— Olha só – Tomoyo começou –, a culpa não foi minha se o meu computador quis reiniciar o sistema agora.

E com isso, ficamos umas três horas conversando por vídeo-chamada.

 **...**

 **\- Eu prometo que eu vou te fazer muito feliz. – Sussurrei no ouvido dela e vi, com certo orgulho, sua pele se arrepiar.**

 **Midori virou para mim, se aconchegando mais ainda em meu peito, sem perder o contato visual. Um sorriso maravilhoso se formou em seus lábios.**

 **\- Você já me faz feliz, Xiao Lang. –** _ **Kami-Sama. Como eu amo esse sorriso.**_

 **\- Mas eu prometo me esforçar mais. Ainda mais porque eu vou me casar com você. – Falei em tom de segredo. Ela riu.**

 **\- Somos noivos desde que nasci. – Ela apoiou o corpo nos cotovelos e parou o rosto a centímetros do meu. – Eu sempre fui sua.**

 **Eu sabia e sentia que o tom que ela usava era brincalhão, mas taxar o nosso relacionamento de contrato me deixava com raiva. Senti quando parei de sorrir e meus lábios formaram uma linha fina.**

 **\- Não vamos falar sobre isso. – Pedi.**

 **\- Tudo bem. – Midori entendeu o recado e me deu um selinho. – Me desculpe por ter tocado nesse assunto novamente. – Respirei fundo enquanto jogava os cabelos para trás.**

 **\- Só não gosto que você pense que estou com você por obrigação.**

 **\- Mas na teoria você está. – Seu meio sorriso indicava que ela queria tratar daquele assunto delicado da melhor maneira possível, entretanto minha raiva era maior do que meu discernimento naquele momento.**

 **Ergui o corpo e sentei na cama, fazendo com que ela se afastasse um pouco de mim no processo. Midori puxou um pouco o lençol, cobrindo o corpo desnudo, mas eu não me importava. Não havia nada ali que ela já não tivesse visto.**

 **\- Se eu quisesse, poderia ter desfeito o noivado. Os anciãos me encheriam o saco por um tempo, mas logo me arranjariam outra noiva.**

 **Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo. Me culpei por cada palavra dita e respirei fundo antes de olhar novamente para ela.**

 **\- Me desculpe. – Disse com sinceridade, esperando que ela olhasse para mim e finalmente entendesse que eu estava com ela porque a amava, não por um acordo estúpido.**

 **\- Não há porque se desculpar. – Ela disse em um fio de voz. Levantou a cabeça e me encarou. Mesmo com a pouca luz que transpassava pela cortina, pude ver seus olhos marejados. – Você tem razão. Eu só não entendo o porquê de você continuar comigo quando há tantas outras mulheres no Clã, e fora dele, que seriam melhor para você.**

 _ **Insegurança.**_ **A palavra surgiu em minha mente. Voltei a me aproximar e segurei seu rosto com minhas duas mãos, obrigando-a a me encarar.**

 **\- Porque eu aprendi a amar a menina encantadora, chorona e inocentemente impressionável que vivia aqui em casa. – As sobrancelhas dela se uniram, claro sinal de que choraria. – A adolescente inteligente e obstinada que não sabia que era muito mais do que achava que era. – Senti suas lágrimas escorrerem pelos meus dedos. – Mas principalmente pela garota que antes de qualquer coisa era minha amiga e não me via como futuro marido, mas sim como um garoto normal. É por isso que eu não abro mão de você, Abe Midori. Futura senhora Li.**

 **Ela riu em meio ao choro e escondeu o rosto entre as mãos, olhando para mim logo em seguida. O sorriso que eu amava voltou a brotar em seus lábios. Não aguentei e a beijei. Um beijo delicado, porém possessivo o bastante para que ela finalmente entendesse o quão importante ela era para mim.**

 **\- Eu te amo, Xiao Lang. – Midori sussurrou depois de se afastar um pouco de mim e encostar nossas testas. – E eu sei que eu sempre vou ser a mulher mais feliz do mundo ao seu lado.**

Abri os olhos e encarei o teto. Havia dias, senão meses, em que não sonhava com Midori e aquilo me deixou confuso. Respirei fundo e indiretamente meus olhos seguiram para a parede cheia de porta retratos que havia ao lado da porta do banheiro.

Era uma parede estreita, porém cheia de fotos de várias épocas da minha vida. Minha mãe havia começado aquela montagem, e por mais que no início achasse idiota, passei a acrescentar as fotos que queria.

Acendi o abajur ao meu lado e me levantei. Fui direto para a minha foto favorita com ela: nós dois dançando no casamento de Fenmei. A ocasião, iluminação, clima, tudo contribuiu para que a imagem capturada ficasse com um ar mágico ao redor. Midori estava com a cabeça apoiada em meu ombro, enquanto eu a guiava em uma dança lenta. Seus olhos estavam fechados, sua pele clara contrastava com o verde escuro do vestido e seus cabelos negros, presos em uma complicada trança.

 _Por que eu sonhei com ela hoje?_ Aquela pergunta não deixava a minha mente.

 **...**

Depois de não conseguir voltar a dormir bem, levantei e fui treinar. Já não sentia tantas dores, o fisioterapeuta da família me garantiu que em poucos dias daria conta do mesmo esforço que estava acostumado antes do acidente.

Já havia passado duas semanas desde que cheguei e tentava, ao máximo, seguir o conselho de minha mãe. Ocupava meu dia com assuntos do Clã, da Corporação, dava atenção à minha família, principalmente meus sobrinhos, e passeava pela cidade como se fosse a primeira vez.

— Tio Xiao Lang! – Ouvi a voz de Yui, meu sobrinho mais velho. Ele era filho de Fanrei e de meu cunhado Ritsu. Minha família toda morava na mansão, mesmo minhas irmãs casadas e seus filhos. Atualmente, éramos treze pessoas. Mas na mansão havia muito mais pessoas, se contássemos os empregados.

— Bom dia. – O saudei.

— Bom dia. – Ele fez uma respeitosa reverência. – Posso treinar com você?

— Claro. O que está aprendendo agora? – Perguntei.

Passei a manhã toda com ele, afirmando o que ele estava fazendo certo, corrigindo o errado e ensinando mais algumas coisas.

— Obrigado, tio. – Baguncei o cabelo dele.

— De nada. Eu venho para cá todos os dias antes do café da manhã, se quiser pode vir também.

— Sério? – Às vezes eu me esquecia como crianças de dez anos de idade eram animadas. Balancei minha cabeça confirmando. – Irado! – Ele saiu correndo e acabou esbarrando em sua própria mãe quando saía da sala. – Me desculpe **,** mãe. – Ele fez uma reverência.

— Então você estava aqui. – Fanrei sorriu. – Te procurei por um tempo. Agora vá tomar um banho e se arrumar para o almoço. – Ele confirmou, acenou para mim e saiu da sala.

— Não me lembro da última vez em que ele esteve tão animado assim. – Me sequei um pouco enquanto minha irmã mais velha se aproximava.

— É a emoção de ter o tio por perto. – Ela sorriu e eu retribuí. – Ele sempre tem algo a seu respeito para falar: Meu tio é o melhor tio do mundo. – Ela tentou imitar a voz do próprio filho. – Meu tio fala três línguas fluentemente. Meu tio é o futuro líder do Clã Li. – Ela rolou os olhos e eu ri de sua expressão. – Acima de você, só o pai dele.

— Ritsu é um ótimo pai e eu, um ótimo tio, nada mais do que merecido sermos reconhecidos. – Brinquei com ela, e ela me respondeu bufando. Cheguei perto dela e alisei sua barriga levemente protuberante, eu seria tio mais uma vez e ela mãe pela terceira vez.

— Vamos mudar de assunto antes que o seu ego infle às alturas. – Sorri e passei a tomar água. – Fuutie e Shiefa me contaram que você está namorando uma bela japonesa.

A água desceu pelo lado errado e eu acabei tendo uma crise de tosse.

— O quê? – Perguntei enquanto tossia. – Sakura não é minha namorada!

— Então, pelo menos o nome confere com o que elas me disseram. – Ela sorriu e eu continuei tossindo. – Sakura. É uma flor japonesa, não é?

— Aonde você quer chegar, Fanrei?

— Nada. Só queria confirmar a informação delas e pelo que vi, elas estavam certas. – Tentei falar, mas ela foi mais rápida que eu. – Vocês podem não ser namorados ainda, mas nunca te vi agindo dessa maneira sem ser com Midori.

— Elas são diferentes, não tente compara-las.

— Tudo bem. – Ela levantou as mãos em sinal de redenção. – Você sempre foi teimoso feito papai, mas um dia você ainda vai reconhecer o que estou te falando. – Ela levantou da cadeira, veio até mim, me deu um beijo no rosto e saiu da sala.

 **...**

Hoje era o dia deles, meus sobrinhos, todos eles. Era sábado pela manhã e minhas irmãs acharam que seria legal se eu as acompanhasse para uma manhã no parque. Então minha manhã basicamente se resumiu em brincar com meus quatro sobrinhos, aguentar minhas quatro irmãs me enchendo o saco falando de Sakura e meus dois cunhados me ajudando a manter as crianças entretidas.

Não que não tenha sido legal, foi engraçado ver Makoto, filho caçula de Fenmei e meu sobrinho mais novo, brincar pela primeira vez na areia. Ele, no primeiro momento, ficou com os dedos levantados apoiando o peso do corpo apenas nas solas dos pés, mas depois foi um sacrifício tira-lo de lá.

Mai, filha de Fanrei e minha única sobrinha, me surpreendia a cada dia. Tinha cinco anos, mas falava feito gente grande, era muito curiosa e me fazia tantas perguntas capciosas que eu precisava pensar cuidadosamente nas respostas.

Ao contrário de Kyo, filho mais velho de Fenmei, que era observador, porém ativo. Ele interagia com os primos e o irmão mais novo, mas nunca tinha muito que dizer. Decidi que deveria passar mais tempo com ele, tentar fazê-lo ver que havia muita coisa a ser descoberta e que ele precisaria de se comunicar mais. _Olha só quem fala!_ Disse para mim mesmo. _Você era exatamente assim quando menor._

 **...**

Finalmente consegui pegar o ritmo de Hong Kong, porém voltaria a Kyoto em três dias. Sentiria saudades da minha família, principalmente dos meus sobrinhos, mas sentia mais falta da minha vida na Kyodai.

 _Um ano já foi, faltam três._

* * *

 **N/A:** Olá pessoas!

Férias! Merecido descanso depois do sofrimento do final de período! #Aleluia Capítulo que vem um novo período se inicia e mais coisas virão... Hunnnn... Alguém tem palpites? Alguém? Kkkkk #RisadaMaléfica

\- _Ane Whitlock Malfoy :_ Mais um! Não teve muuuuita interação Shaoran e Sakura – só um leve e pequena guerra kkkk - , mas deu pra perceber o leve ciúmes que ele sente dela e perceber que Sakura não responde pelo seus atos depois da meia-noite KKKKKK Obrigada pelo comentário *-* Significa muito! s2

#Beijos

 **P.s.:** Mais um revisado! \ o /


	11. Biblioteca, fogo e faxina

LEGENDA:

 _Itálico - pensamentos_

 **Negrito - sonhos/lembranças**

By Kinomoto Sakura

Estávamos Syaoran e eu na biblioteca da Kyodai. Eu estava quebrada. Tinha chegado de Tomoeda pela manhã e agora, no finalzinho da tarde Syaoran resolveu que precisava pegar alguns livros. _Não sei para quê! O período nem começou ainda._

— Por que você precisa pegar esses livros? – Perguntei enquanto esperava ele pegar as referências dos livros no computador da biblioteca.

— Eu sei que esse não é um ato muito comum seu, mas a biblioteca disponibiliza livros para que alunos interessados em estudar, como eu, possam ter acesso a um conhecimento complementar ao que é ensinado em sala de aula. – Ele respondeu todo cínico. _Arg! Odeio quando ele faz isso. Algum dia eu ainda vou tirar esse sorriso cínico do rosto dele, nem que seja a tapa!_ Respirei fundo, tentando me controlar e perguntei da forma mais calma e civilizada que a minha paciência permitia naquele momento.

— Só quero saber o 'por quê' de pegar esses livros agora, sendo que as aulas só começam segunda.

— Alguns professores já mandaram a referência do material que vamos usar. Não tive tempo de procura-los nas livrarias, então enquanto isso, vou pegar os da biblioteca. – Ele disse seguindo em direção à escada que levava para o andar onde os livros ficavam.

— Tive uma ideia. **Por que** você não deixa metade da lista comigo? Nos separamos para procurar. Vai ser bem mais rápido. – Perguntei parando ao lado dele.

— Até que enfim você teve uma ideia boa **,** nanica. – Ele disse sem olhar **para** mim. Rasgou o papel em dois e me entregou uma das metades.

Segui na direção indicada e rapidamente achei os dois livros, que estavam perto um do outro. _Legal, já achei os meus e nem combinei com Syaoran um lugar para gente se encontrar... O jeito é ter que procurá-lo._ Pensei triste, a única coisa que eu queria era estar no apartamento, quietinha, deitada no sofá e assistindo televisão.

Comecei a vasculhar cada canto daquela biblioteca atrás dele e nada. Por fim, quando eu consegui avistá-lo, **ele estava** na outra ponta da biblioteca, a quase cinco estantes de distância, ou seja, um corredor infinito de livros e livros. Quando estava quase chegando perto, percebi que ele estava vindo em minha direção olhando fixamente para o pedaço de papel na mão, foi quando Meiling chegou. Encostei-me no final da estante em que Syaoran estava.

— Olá, Xiao Lang. Perdido por aqui? – Perguntou Meiling já se jogando e pendurando no pescoço de Syaoran.

— Meiling, por favor. – Disse ele enquanto tirava os braços dela de si.

— Ah, então só a Sakura pode ficar assim é? – Ela perguntou maldosa.

— Eu não sei do que você está falando. – Syaoran desviou do assunto enquanto olhava para cima, cada vez mais chegando perto de onde eu estava. Entrei no corredor de livros atrás deles, mas ainda conseguia vê-los. _Tomara que eles não percebam que eu estou aqui. Ainda bem que essa parte da biblioteca é mais afastada e menos iluminada._

— Não se faça de sonso, Syaoran. Você sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando. Naquele dia na lanchonete vocês ficaram dançando agarradinhos por um bom tempo. – Fiquei vermelha com o comentário. _Ok, ela até pode até estar certa, mas não precisava falar daquela forma!_ – Além do mais, sua mãe é só elogio à Sakura. Todos da família estão comentando que os anciãos estão cogitando a ideia de solicitar a presença dela lá em Hong Kong para conhecê-la.

— O quê? – Ele olhou assustado **para** ela.

— Ah, Syaoran. Corta essa! Não adianta fingir que está surpreso. Essa era a sua tática. Fazer com que Sakura conquistasse a tia Yelan, com aquele jeito 'boa moça' dela, para que assim sua mãe ficasse do seu lado na hora de você escolher Sakura como futura Matriarca do Clã.

— Isso é impossível! Os anciãos não permitem casamentos com estrangeiros.

— Para você ver como sua namoradinha impressionou ela.

— Sakura não é minha namorada.

Alguns segundos se passaram e eles ficaram em silêncio. Percebi que eles haviam chegado mais perto de onde eu estava, então resolvi me esconder no final de uma das inúmeras estantes, longe o bastante para não ser vista, mas perto o suficiente para ouvir o que eles estavam falando.

— Quando é que você vai admitir que gosta dela? – Perguntou Meiling.

— Gosto de quem? – Syaoran se fez de desentendido, enquanto folheava um livro.

— É falta de educação responder uma pergunta com outra.

— Não quando não se entende a frase. – A ouvi bufando.

— Quando você vai admitir que gosta da Sakura?

— Eu não gosto dela da forma como você está insinuando. Gosto dela como amiga.

— Sei... Então você não ligaria se soubesse que existe uma fila de caras querendo sair com ela?

— Como? – Ele falou surpreso. _Como assim? Uma fila de caras?_

— Ciúmes priminho? – Ela alfinetou.

— Eu? Nunca.

— Uhum... Sei... Então os rapazes da engenharia mecânica podem tentar sair com ela?

— Ela já é maior de idade, já responde por si própria. – Ele respondeu ríspido. Então decidi que aquela era a minha deixa.

Andei alguns metros para trás, comecei a cantar baixo uma música qualquer e fui em direção a eles. Quando passei pelo corredor onde eles estavam, eu dei uma guinada e parei.

— Ah! Até que enfim te achei. – Disse enquanto entrava no corredor. Parei ao lado dele e entreguei os livros que havia pegado. – Olá, Meiling. Tudo bom?

— Tudo. – Ela não parecia constrangida. Me lançou um rápido e simples sorriso _._ – Bom, eu vou indo. – Ela chegou perto e beijou Syaoran no rosto. – Tchau Xiao Lang. Até Kinomoto. – Ela saiu e eu continuei no encalço de Syaoran, esperando que ele achasse tudo o que precisasse.

Alguns minutos depois ele já estava com os 4 livros que queria e com isso nós fomos para a fila dos guichês de empréstimo automático. Questionei como ele pegaria 4 livros se o limite máximo por aluno eram 3 livros. Ele se lembrou desse detalhe e começou a escolher qual livro deixaria de levar. Ele escolheu e me entregou o livro que sobraria.

Quando chegou a vez dele continuei na fila esperando algum outro guichê desocupar. Poucos segundos depois um ficou vago, eu fui até ele e fiz o empréstimo do livro em meu nome. Logo depois que terminei, fui em direção onde Syaoran estava, coloquei o livro junto com os outros e disse um 'de nada' bem implicante. Ele me deu aquele sorriso torto que eu amava e fomos buscar nossas coisas para irmos embora.

— Não sei por que nós viemos a pé... – Comentei a contra gosto.

— Para você deixar de ser preguiçosa. – Disse Syaoran andando ao meu lado. Mostrei a língua para ele e um carro dos bombeiros passou correndo ao nosso lado.

— Nossa! Aonde será o incêndio? – Perguntei preocupada.

— Parece ser naquele alojamento ali. – Indicou Syaoran.

Reparei que já havia várias pessoas observando o trabalho dos bombeiros, foi quando eu vi Meiling no meio da multidão e avisei a Syaoran. Nós fomos em direção a ela, que se encontrava bastante apreensiva.

— O que houve Meiling? – Syaoran perguntou.

— É o meu dormitório.

— Nossa... – Comentei ainda olhando para o prédio a nossa frente. Aparentemente as chamas só estavam nos dois primeiros andares.

— Você mora em qual apartamento?

— No oitavo, Xiao Lang. O fogo não chegou lá, mas aposto que, quando eles controlarem as coisas, não vão nos deixar subir e vão interditar o prédio todo.

— Você tem onde ficar? – Syaoran perguntou.

— Não se preocupe priminho, vou ver se fico com alguma das meninas do meu curso.

— Se quiser, pode ir lá para o apartamento, Tomoyo não chegou da França ainda. – Ela me olhou surpresa.

— Agradeço a oferta, mas não obrigada. – Meiling falou em um tom neutro. Não consegui identificar realmente o que ela queria dizer.

— Você não está em posição de negar ajuda **,** Meiling.

— Pode deixar que eu me viro, Xiao Lang.

— Bom, de qualquer forma – tentei amenizar o clima –, eu moro no mesmo prédio que o Syaoran, no apartamento 602 do bloco A. – Ela apenas confirmou com a cabeça e voltou a olhar para o prédio em chamas.

Depois disso nós fomos embora. Durante o percurso Syaoran foi reclamando que a prima era muito cabeça dura, que deveria, desde o início, ter ido morar com o Wei, que agora ela não ficaria de favor na casa de ninguém e etc. _Homens... Tudo igual..._

Chegamos ao nosso prédio e todos por lá já sabiam do ocorrido. Maki-sama tentava controlar a entrada dos alunos que chegavam para ficar por ali enquanto a situação não voltava ao normal. Despedimo-nos e cada um foi para o seu apartamento.

Tomei um bom banho. _Até que enfim vou poder descansar. Tomara que Syaoran não invente de sair._ Quando estava colocando algumas roupas para lavar, a campainha tocou. _Que estranho. Tomoyo tem a chave, não bateria na porta... Syaoran entraria pela janela... Se fosse alguém estranho Maki-sama avisaria... Então quem será?_ Pensei enquanto abria a porta.

— Meiling!? Que surpresa! Entra. – Ela continuava sem falar nada, a puxei para que entrasse. Ela ficou parada no meio da sala.

— Obrigada, Sakura. – Ela falou tímida, o que me surpreendeu, **porque** esse tempo todo que eu a conheço, nunca tinha a visto com vergonha.

— Não há de quê. – Sorri. – Vou te mostrar o quarto, aí você deixa suas coisas lá.

Entramos no quarto e indiquei a minha cama para ela. Ela colocou sua bolsa lá e olhou em volta.

— Vem, vou te mostrar o restante. – Mostrei cada cômodo do pequeno apartamento. Aos poucos ela foi se soltando, fazendo alguns comentários, por fim ela resolveu tomar um banho. Emprestei a ela uma muda de roupa, pois o prédio continuava interditado. Voltei a lavar a roupa.

Quando ela estava no banho resolvi mandar uma mensagem para Syaoran pedindo que ele não aparecesse no apartamento porque Meiling estava lá, mas não adiantou muito. Segundos depois ele respondeu a mensagem dizendo que agora que ele apareceria assim mesmo. Tentei convencê-lo, mas ele não me respondeu mais. Minutos depois ele estava na cozinha indo na minha direção.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? – Disse sussurrando enquanto tentava empurra-lo para a sala.

— Já disse que não iria deixar você sozinha com Meiling. – Ele falou no tom de voz normal. Dei um tapa no braço dele e voltei a empurrá-lo para a janela. – O **que** deu em você Sakura? – Tampei a boca dele com uma das minhas mãos enquanto olhava na direção do corredor.

— Você está maluco? – Sussurrei com certa raiva. – Se Meiling te pega aqui, ela pode te dedurar para Maki-sama. – Ele me olhou como se eu fosse maluca. Tentou falar alguma coisa, mas minha mão ainda estava tampando a boca dele. Tirei-a de lá, um pouco envergonhada, mas pedi que ele fizesse silêncio.

— Ela não vai fazer isso.

— Quem me garante?

— Eu.

— Não me faça rir, Syaoran. – Tentei empurrá-lo novamente, mas dessa vez ele não se moveu. – Vai Logo. – Disse enquanto o empurrava com toda a minha força. Ele riu. Desequilibrei-me e quase cai, mas ele me segurou. Foi quando escutei a porta do banheiro sendo aberta. Arregalei os olhos e fiquei congelada na mesma posição.

— Xiao Lang? – Ela o chamou e apareceu na entrada da sala. Reparei que ela nos olhava de forma séria. Foi quando percebi que Syaoran estava me segurando ainda por conta do quase tombo, ou seja, parecia que estávamos abraçados. Desvencilhei-me de seus braços e dei um passo de distância.

— Olá, Meiling. – Disse Syaoran tranquilamente sem mover um músculo se quer.

— O que você faz aqui?

— Vim fazer uma visita a vocês. – Disse ele enquanto se dirigia ao sofá e se sentava de modo relaxado, como se fosse de casa. Olhei nervosa para Meiling. Eu não sabia exatamente o que ela faria.

— Você está com fome? – Perguntei a ela.

— Um pouco. – Ela respondeu.

— Eu estou morto de fome! Vamos pedir uma pizza? – Sugeriu Syaoran enquanto ligava a televisão.

— Folgado. – Disse enquanto dava um tapa na cabeça dele. – Quem disse que você vai ficar? Pode voltar **para o** seu apartamento. – Tentei pegar o controle da mão dele. Ele escondeu o objeto trás de si e me lançou um olhar de desafio. Respirei fundo e fui até a televisão desligando-a. Ele levantou uma das sobrancelhas e, sem sucesso, tentou ligar o aparelho pelo controle.

— Sabe Sakura, você é uma péssima anfitriã. – Syaoran disse enquanto se dirigia a cozinha.

— Ah não! Pode voltar Syaoran. – Fui atrás dele e assim foi o restante da noite. Eu e Syaoran implicando um com o outro e Meiling mais observando do que participando.

 **...**

— Ah, até que enfim! Eu estou morta. – Disse enquanto me jogava na cama e abraçava o travesseiro. Meiling já estava deitada olhando para o teto.

— Você conheceu Xiao Lang período passado, não foi?

— Sim. – Ficamos quietas por um tempo. – Por quê? – Ela demorou a responder.

— Ele age diferente com você.

— Diferente bom ou ruim?

— Bom... Eu acho... – Ela olhou em minha direção. – Ele te trata da mesma forma que trata as irmãs. E isso vindo dele é um milagre, **porque** com todos ele é sempre frio, irônico e rude. Mas com a mãe, as irmãs e você, não. – Fiquei quieta por um tempo processando a informação. - Ainda está acordada?

— Sim. – Respondi.

— Você gosta dele? – Aquela pergunta me pegou de surpresa.

— Eu... Eu não sei. – _Eu sei que isso é meio idiota, mas é o que sinto._

 **...**

— Bom dia. – Saudei Meiling assim que a encontrei na cozinha. Ela havia se levantado antes de mim.

— Bom dia. – Ela nem olhou para mim, continuou mexendo no fogão, destampando panelas e provando coisas.

— Por que não me acordou? Poderia estar te ajudando. – Cocei o olho.

— Não era preciso. – Ouvi a voz de Syaoran e tomei um susto. – Bom dia, nanica. – Fiquei um pouco constrangida por estar de camisola e cruzei os braços. _Ele estava na área de serviço esse tempo todo? Idiota!_

— Bom dia. – Falei de forma **mal-humorada**. – O que faz aqui?

— Ele já estava aqui quando eu acordei. – Meiling lavou as mãos e se virou para mim. – Só Kami-Sama sabe o porquê disso. – Ela mexeu os ombros e voltou a vigiar as panelas. Respirei fundo, estreitei os olhos e olhei para ele, e como esperava, aquele sorriso torto e convencido estava lá.

— Sorte sua que hoje é sábado e as aulas só começam segunda. – Ele passou por mim e eu o segui para a sala. – Caso contrário você estaria atrasada.

— O que foi dessa vez? – Perguntei com uma voz mais baixa.

— Nada. – Ele levantou uma almofada, pegou o controle remoto e colocou no lugar. Segurei seu braço, obrigando-o a olhar para mim. – É sério, não é nada. Acordei cedo, como de costume, treinei, fui para casa tomar um banho e vim **para** cá. – Ele falou como se realmente aquilo não tivesse significado nenhum. Respirei fundo e, por impulso, prendi meu cabelo em um nó. – Acho melhor você ir trocar de roupa, Sakura. – Parei de prender o cabelo e corri para o quarto. _Idiota! Idiota! Idiota!_

 **...**

Hoje foi de dia de faxina. _Sugerido, é claro, por Syaoran._ Passamos a manhã e parte da tarde, varrendo, limpando e lavando coisas. Relembrei os quão mandões os Li são, principalmente quando se trata em organizar coisas.

— Quando Tomoyo chega? – Syaoran perguntou assim que terminou de lavar o banheiro.

— Amanhã **à** noite. – Respondi enquanto terminava de lavar a louça do café da tarde. – E Eriol?

— Por volta das 15h. – Ele seguiu com as coisas de limpeza para a área de serviço. – Vou busca-lo no aeroporto.

— Bem que os dois poderiam chegar em horários próximos, facilitaria a nossa vida. – Terminei com a louça e enxuguei minhas mãos. Ele entrou na cozinha e se sentou em um dos banquinhos que ficava ao lado da geladeira.

— Sim, mas como isso não será possível, pensei em buscarmos Eriol e matar tempo ali por perto. Ir a alguma lanchonete, assistir algum filme, não sei. Só não voltar para casa.

— Acho uma boa ideia. – Sentei no outro banquinho, encostei minha cabeça na parede e fechei os olhos. – Ah, amanhã nós vamos limpar o apartamento de vocês, ok?

— Não há necessidade. – Ele respondeu.

— Você já fez a faxina?

— Não, mas eu tenho o costume de manter as coisas limpas e no lugar. E Eriol tem aquele perfeccionismo irritante. Então está arrumado.

— Que gracinha vocês dois. – Ouvi a voz de Meiling e olhei em sua direção. – Eu lá, terminando de arrumar o quarto e vocês dois aqui, batendo papo. – Ela estava com os braços cruzados e cara de poucos amigos.

— Eu já terminei o meu. – Syaoran se levantou.

— Eu também. – Voltei a fechar os olhos. Estava cansada.

— Mas isso não quer dizer que vamos dormir cedo. – Syaoran cutucou minhas costelas e eu quase caí pelo susto. – Vamos fazer alguma coisa. Sugestões?

— Cama. – Falei de forma arrastada.

— Cinema e depois restaurante. – Meiling pareceu animada com a ideia.

— Dois contra um. Nós vencemos Sakura. Vamos ao cinema e depois comer. – Syaoran decidiu o que faríamos e assim foi feito.

 **...**

— Cadê Eriol? – Perguntei assim que voltei do banheiro. Já era domingo, havíamos pegado Eriol e estávamos em uma pequena cafeteria próximo ao aeroporto, esperando Tomoyo.

Meiling havia conseguido voltar para o alojamento dela no domingo pela manhã. _Graças a Kami-Sama tudo correu bem._ Esse final de semana junto com ela me fez perceber coisas, como a diferença entre o modo como Syaoran tratava a mim e Tomoyo, com relação à própria prima, por exemplo. Não que ele fosse frio com ela, mas era perceptível que o tratamento era diferente. _Bem que Meiling falou._

— Está no telefone. – Ele se mexeu na cadeira e eu prestei mais atenção nele.

— Algum problema **?** — Perguntei. Ele respirou fundo.

— Você pode dormir lá no apartamento hoje? – Franzi a testa. – Sim, no meu. – Continuei com a expressão confusa. – Eriol quer fazer uma surpresa para Tomoyo. Está tentando entrar em contato com uma floricultura para entregarem as flores por lá.

— Tudo bem. Até aí eu entendi, mas por que eu tenho que dormir lá em cima? – Ele rolou os olhos e finalmente minha ficha caiu. _Kami-Sama!_

— Pela cor das suas bochechas acho que já descobriu o motivo. – Syaoran riu de mim e eu balancei a cabeça constrangida. – Então, ele vai busca-la no aeroporto e leva-la para jantar enquanto arrumamos tudo.

— Entendi. Acho melhor irmos logo então.

— Deixe-o voltar. Assim saberemos dos detalhes.

 **...**

— Olá, meus amores! – Tomoyo abraçou a todos, deixando Eriol por último propositalmente. – Ai **,** saudades de vocês! – Ela voltou a me abraçar, apertando meu pescoço em um abraço de urso e eu ri de sua empolgação. – Vamos passar em algum restaurante, pedir comida para viagem e comer no apartamento? Por favor! Estou cansada da viagem. – Ela fez bico.

— Na verdade Sakura combinou comigo de irmos à livraria do shopping aqui perto, procurar uns livros **para** mim. – Syaoran começou a **pôr** em prática o plano que arquitetamos. – Vocês podem ir e depois encontramos vocês.

— Sério? – Ela parecia um pouco desanimada com a recente divisão.

— Não se preocupe – tentei amenizar a situação –, vai ser coisa rápida. Já, já nos encontramos. – Ela mexeu os ombros.

— Se vocês dizem. – Eriol pegou o carrinho das mãos dela e começou a guia-la rumo ao estacionamento, sem antes dar uma leve piscadela em nossa direção. Ela entrelaçou seu braço no dele e apoiou sua cabeça em seu ombro.

— Se algum dia eu agir assim, você pode cortar a minha cabeça fora. – Syaoran disse.

— Digo o mesmo. – O imitei, cruzando os braços. _Ok, talvez seja ciúme por eu não ter um namorado, mas eu realmente não sabia que ser tão romântico ou meloso era necessário em um relacionamento._ — Vamos. – Descruzei os braços e bati as costas da minha mão no abdômen dele. _E QUE COISA DURA! KAMI-SAMA!_ — Antes que eles cheguem ao alojamento antes de nós.

— Sim, senhorita.

 **...**

— Do que você está rindo? – Perguntei. Eriol havia pedido uma quantidade grande de rosas e outras flores, então estávamos fazendo um caminho da sala, passando pelo corredor e seguindo para o quarto, com as pétalas.

— Das suas expressões. – Ouvi a risada de Syaoran e corei mais ainda. Respirei fundo.

— Não sei o que tem de engraçadas nelas. – Fiz muxoxo e ele riu mais ainda.

— Você é muito inocente, Sakura. – Aquele tom de pena e a frase dita, fizeram com que eu ficasse levemente brava.

— O único relacionamento que acompanhei de perto até hoje foi o do meu irmão, e **a** não ser que eles transassem fora de casa, Kaho nunca dormiu lá em casa ou ele na casa dela.

— Mas aqui não é casa de família Sakura, aqui é uma universidade. E além do mais, eles são namorados, precisam de um tempo só deles.

— Será que dá para terminarmos logo? Tenho que pegar minhas coisas ainda. – Não sei o que deu em mim para cortar o assunto tão bruscamente, mas Syaoran balançou a cabeça concordando e assim fizemos.

 **...**

— E então – eu havia acabado de entrar no apartamento, durante o intervalo do almoço, quando Tomoyo me abordou –, livraria... – Ela levantou uma das sobrancelhas. Sorri sem graça, mas pela expressão de felicidade dela, a noite havia sido boa. Mexi os ombros.

— Amigos são **para** essas coisas. De nada. – Mostrei a língua para ela e segui para o quarto.

— Obrigada **,** Sakura-chan. – Ela me deu um abraço de urso.

 **N/A** **:** Olá pessoas! *-*

Descobrimos alguns boatos que andam rolando no Clã Li, sentimentos começaaaaaando a serem descobertos e surpresas! s2 Sakura ficando encabulada pela situação é ao mesmo tempo fofo e tosco kkkk Porém segundo semestre está aí para novas descobertas kkkk

 _Ane Whitlock Malfoy_ : vai pegar fogo... Daqui a pouco Estou preparando o terreno ainda #RisadaMaléfica

 _Ninha Souma_ : Leitora nova?! *-* #OhMeuDeus Alguém me belisca! \o/ Sim, eu tentei seguir um pouco, pelo menos estou tentando, da linha de personalidade dos personagens... Acrescentei algumas, porque eles não têm mais 10 anos, mas a essência está ali ainda . Talvez eu seja meio 'à moda antiga' quanto à questão de relacionamentos, mas acho a conquista uma das partes mais gostosinhas kkkk E se colocarmos esses dois teimosos pra fazer isso kkkk Quanto ao Touya AHUSDHAUSH Também espero ansiosamente por esse dia! P.s.: AMEI a review enorme! s2 Ou seja, não odiei kkk Na verdade aceito mais, muito mais! Kkk

 **P.s.:** Mais um capítulo lindamente revisado e atualizado! ***-***


	12. Relacionamentos

LEGENDA:

 _Itálico - pensamentos_

 **Negrito - sonhos/lembranças**

By Li Syaoran

* * *

Aquela noite havia sido boa, contudo ter Meiling observando cada movimento que eu fazia era agoniante. _Com certeza ela vai plantar ideias na cabeça de Sakura, além de reportar tudo para a minha mãe._ Respirei fundo, olhando para o teto. Sabia que não ia conseguir dormir tão rapidamente assim.

 **...**

— Bom dia. – Ouvi a voz de Sakura e sorri sem perceber. Eu estava área de serviço, então ela não sabia sobre mim.

— Bom dia. – Meiling respondeu. Terminei de lavar as mãos e comecei a enxugar em uma das toalhas.

— Por que não me acordou? Poderia estar te ajudando. – Sakura comentou e eu entrei na cozinha. Ela estava com uma camisola de algodão, um vestido curto de alças, branco com desenhos coloridos. _Pare de olhar para o corpo dela! Merda!_

— Não era preciso. – Ela levou um leve susto e cruzou os braços. – Bom dia, nanica. – _Pelo menos ela tem uma leve noção de como está vestida._

— Bom dia. O que faz aqui? – _Já de mau humor?_ Sorri pelo comentário dela.

— Ele já estava aqui quando acordei. Só Kami-Sama sabe o porquê disso. – Meiling respondeu por mim.

— Sorte sua que hoje é sábado e as aulas só começam segunda. Caso contrário você estaria atrasada. – Passei por ela, seguindo para a sala. Ela me acompanhou e eu procurei por algo para me distrair. _O cheiro dela não está ajudando._ Senti quando ela se aproximou de mim.

— O que foi dessa vez?

— Nada. – Peguei uma almofada, tentando focar em outra coisa a não ser nela. – É sério, não é nada. Acordei cedo, como de costume, treinei, fui para casa tomar um banho e vim para cá. – Coloquei o controle no lugar e quando olhei para Sakura, ela estava amarrando os cabelos. _Isso é demais!_

Travei a mandíbula, mas não consegui evitar olhar para o corpo dela, principalmente pelo fato dela estar sem sutiã. _Você não é um adolescente Syaoran! Controle-se! Pense com a cabeça de cima, não com a de baixo!_

— Acho melhor você ir trocar de roupa, Sakura.

 **...**

— Olha! Tem uma sessão de clássicos estrangeiros! – Meiling andou mais rápido até o grande painel com os filmes que estavam em cartaz. – Cada dia, na sessão das 18h, tem um filme diferente.

— Qual é o de hoje? – Sakura, que até agora estava bem calada, perguntou.

— Hum... – Minha prima pegou um panfleto e começou a lê-lo. – 'E o vento levou'. – Bufei e rolei os olhos ao ouvir qual filme era.

— Sério mesmo? Minha mãe ama esse filme, mas é chato pra caramba! – Coloquei as mãos nos bolsos da calça e olhei para cima.

— Se tia Yelan gosta, deve ser bom. – Eu conhecia aquele tom que Meiling estava usando. _Ela vai querer assistir ao filme só_ _para_ **** _me contrariar._ — Topa assistir a esse Sakura? – _Sabia!_

— Hã... – Sakura olhou para o cartaz, depois para mim e por último Meiling. – Pode ser. Não estou acostumada com filmes estrangeiros, meu pai é fã do cinema nacional, então. – Ela mexeu os ombros. Meiling sorriu com prazer pela pequena vitória.

— Três ingressos, priminho. – Ela deu dois leves tapas em meu ombro, me guiando para a fila da bilheteria.

— Por que eu tenho que comprar os ingressos? – Perguntei.

— Deixe de ser mão de vaca, Xiao Lang! De nós três, você é o que mais tem grana.

— E é por não gastar à toa que eu continuo tendo. – Resmunguei. Ela rolou os olhos e eu fui. Comprei também pipoca, refrigerante e chocolate.

Seguimos para a sessão, havia escolhido as cadeiras do canto e fiz questão de sentar na que ficava ao lado da parede. Meiling reclamou que não ficamos no centro da tela e quando o filme começou, e ela percebeu que poderia trocar de lugar, não perdeu tempo e nos deixou para ficar em um lugar melhor.

 **— Hey. – Senti quando Sakura me cutucou. Afastei minha cabeça da parede, enquanto abria os olhos e tentei vê-la mesmo na penumbra. – Se ajeite melhor para dormir, vai ficar com torcicolo.**

 **— Uhum. – Ainda estava meio grogue pelo pequeno cochilo, mas reparei em como ela estava perto. Fiz o melhor que pude, apoiei minhas costas na parede, escorando minha cabeça na poltrona e colocando uma das pernas em cima do assento. Ouvi a risada dela, o que me fez abrir os olhos novamente. – O quê?**

 **— Nada. – Consegui ver um sorriso em seus lábios. – Só achei graça de você com sono, só isso.**

 **— Não sou engraçado. – Voltei a fechar os olhos e cruzei os braços.**

 **— É sim. – Ela apoiou o corpo no braço que dividia as nossas poltronas.**

 **— Não. Não sou. – Ouvi a risada dela. Seu perfume ficou mais forte e eu percebi que ela havia se aproximado.**

 **— Quando está com sono é sim. Nem reparou que eu estou usando a mesma roupa de hoje de manhã. – Me limitei me ajeitar melhor na poltrona.**

 **— Não, você está vestida normalmente e quem tem o costume de não ter noção no que faz quando está com sono é você e não eu.**

 **— Isso é verdade. – Eu sorri pelo comentário dela.**

 **— Pelo menos isso você admite. – Continuei falando baixo.**

 **— O quê? – O áudio do filme sobressaiu à minha voz. Senti quando ela se aproximou mais ainda. Seu corpo emanava calor, pelo fato dela ter tirado o casaco quando entramos, e eu balancei levemente a cabeça, tentando afastar os pensamentos que começavam a aparecer.**

 **— Pelo menos isso você admite. – Repeti a frase, controlando minha voz o máximo que pude. _Ela está perto de mais. Perigosamente perto demais._** **Sua curta risada fez com que eu abrisse os olhos e foi aí que o meu controle acabou. Em um movimento rápido, segurei o rosto dela e a beijei com todo o desejo que sentia.**

— Hey. – Senti Sakura me cutucando. Afastei minha cabeça da parede, enquanto abria os olhos para vê-la. – Ainda bem que você não ronca. – Ela sorriu enquanto se levantava e vestia o casaco. – Dormiu o filme todo.

A acompanhei com o olhar enquanto ela descia os degraus e se encontrava com Meiling na saída. _Agora dei para sonhar com ela?!_ Resmunguei comigo mesmo. Olhei para baixo, esperando não encontrar nenhuma surpresa.

— Pelo menos não fiquei duro. – Sussurrei para mim mesmo. Vesti meu casaco, recolhi as coisas que havíamos comido e segui para encontra-las.

 **...**

 _O que aconteceu comigo hoje?_ Deixei que a água gelada acalmasse meus nervos.

Havíamos jantado em um restaurante próximo à Kyodai, sendo que durante toda a refeição eu me mantive calado. _O que não foi problema nenhum porque Meiling ocupou o silêncio muito bem._ Eu pude sentir o olhar de Sakura sobre mim, me perguntando o que eu tinha.

 _Sonhar com Sakura é demais! Tudo bem que ela é gostosa e o que eu sinto é tesão, mas mesmo assim._ Respirei fundo e esfreguei a esponja com mais força do que o necessário em minha pele. _Isso não vai acabar bem. Tenho que tira-la da minha cabeça._

 **...**

— Se precisar, pode voltar Meiling. – Sakura se despediu de Meiling. Estávamos indo buscar Eriol e deixamos Meiling no alojamento dela.

— Não haverá necessidade, mas agradeço a oferta. – Elas sorriram uma para a outra, o que eu achei particularmente estranho, e então Meiling se jogou em meus braços. – Até mais, Xiao Lang. – Ela beijou minha bochecha e saiu. Balancei minha cabeça de um lado para o outro, enquanto cruzava os braços, e segui para a porta do carro.

 **...**

— Cara, será que Sakura se importaria em dormir lá no nosso apartamento? – Eriol me perguntou assim que Sakura se levantou para ir ao banheiro.

— Acho que não, por quê? – Terminei o meu chá e olhei para ele. Ele me encarava com uma expressão de tédio e eu entendi o que ele quis me dizer. – Tudo bem, tudo bem, eu falo com ela. Só me fale o que planeja.

— Coisa simples. – Ele sorriu de forma enigmática. – Vou levar Tomoyo para jantar e depois para o apartamento delas, que estará decorado com várias flores, velas e com um clima ótimo.

— Cara, você sabe que me deve muito, não é?

— Achei que não fosse um sacrifício passar tempo com Sakura. - O olhar sugestivo que ele me lançava, fez com que eu o encarasse com tédio.

— E não é, mas essa não é a primeira vez e nem será a última, então sinta-se em dívida comigo. – Ele se limitou a rolar os olhos e levantar da cadeira.

— Vou encomendar as flores. – Eriol se afastou, indo em direção à janela, quando Sakura voltou.

— Cadê Eriol? – Sakura perguntou enquanto se sentava à minha frente.

— Está no telefone. – Respondi. Me mexi de forma desconfortável. _Aquele idiota deixa a parte burocrática comigo. Filho da mãe!_

— Algum problema? – Ela me perguntou. Respirei fundo tentando pensar numa forma mais confortável de abordar o assunto.

— Você pode dormir lá no apartamento hoje? – Vi suas expressões. _Confusão._ — Sim, no meu. – Tentei ser mais claro, mas sua testa franzida me dizia que a ficha ainda não havia caído para ela. – Eriol quer fazer uma surpresa para Tomoyo. Está tentando entrar em contato com uma floricultura para entregarem as flores por lá. – Ela balançou a cabeça lentamente.

— Tudo bem. Até aí eu entendi, mas por que eu tenho que dormir lá em cima? – Não aguentei sua inocência e rolei os olhos. _Acho que ela finalmente entendeu o recado._

— Pela cor das suas bochechas acho que já descobriu o motivo. – Não aguentei e ri de sua expressão constrangida. – Então, ele vai busca-la no aeroporto e leva-la para jantar enquanto arrumamos tudo.

— Entendi. Acho melhor irmos logo então.

— Deixe ele voltar. Assim saberemos dos detalhes.

 **...**

— Olá, meu amores! – Tomoyo chegou abraçando a todos, forte o suficiente para estalar a minha coluna. – Ai que saudades de vocês! – Tomoyo abraçou Sakura novamente, e a última fez uma leve careta de dor. _Tomoyo quando quer, tem uma força além do esperado._ — Vamos passar em algum restaurante, pedir comida para viagem e comer no apartamento? Por favor! Estou cansada da viagem. – Rolei os olhos quando ela fez bico. _Minha deixa._

— Na verdade – comecei –, Sakura combinou comigo de irmos à livraria do shopping aqui perto, procurar uns livros para mim. Vocês podem ir e depois encontramos vocês.

— Sério? – Tomoyo parecia realmente chateada por termos que nos dividir.

— Não se preocupe - Sakura resolveu intervir –, vai ser coisa rápida. Já, já nos encontramos.

— Se vocês dizem. – Tomoyo mexeu os ombros e deixou ser guiada por Eriol para a saída do aeroporto. Reparei que ela passou o braço por dentro do de Eriol e recostou a cabeça no ombro dele. Revirei os olhos.

— Se algum dia eu agir assim, você pode cortar a minha cabeça fora. – Não sei por qual motivo exato havia dito aquilo, mas não consegui me manter calado vendo àquela demonstração pública de afeto.

— Digo o mesmo. – Ouvi Sakura e ri do tom de voz que ela usou. _Alguém está com ciúmes também._ — Vamos. – Ela bateu as costas da mão esquerda no meu abdômen. – Antes que eles cheguem ao alojamento antes de nós.

— Sim, senhorita.

 **...**

Assim que estacionamos no alojamento, cumprimentamos Maki-san e seguimos para os nossos respectivos apartamentos. Combinamos que Sakura me avisaria assim que as flores chegassem e então começaríamos a arrumar as coisas.

Tomei um rápido banho, troquei de roupa e comi uma maçã enquanto esperava pela mensagem, que chegou quase 45 minutos depois de estarmos no alojamento.

"As flores chegaram."

Saí do apartamento pela janela e tentei ser o mais discreto possível, pois não estava escuro o suficiente.

Cheguei ao apartamento delas e a janela já estava aberta à minha espera. Vi várias flores espalhadas pela pequena sala, flores de todas as cores, formatos e tamanhos. Para ser sincero, as únicas que reconheci foram as rosas e as peônias.

— Temos quanto tempo? – Sakura entrou na sala, carregando um enorme arranjo de rosas vermelhas. O cabelo dela estava úmido, ela vestia short e blusa, e estava descalço. Olhei a hora no celular.

— Uma hora e meia, talvez duas no máximo. Vai depender de qual restaurante ele vai leva-la.

— Ele não te falou? – Ela foi para o quarto e eu a segui.

— Ainda não. – Estranhei as modificações que ela havia feito ali. Não me pergunte como, mas ela havia juntado as duas camas de solteiro, formando uma cama de casal. Havia colocado também velas, até o momento apagadas, por todas as superfícies disponíveis ali. Ela pegou várias rosas do buquê que carregava e começou a transformar os brotos em punhados de pétalas, espalhando-as pelo chão e pela cama.

Devo ter ficado parado, observando ela, tão silenciosamente, que quando percebeu que eu ainda estava ali, levou um susto.

— O quê? – A luz do quarto estava acessa e percebi que ela estava corada.

— Nada. – Mexi os ombros.

— Então vá fazer algo de útil. – Ela sorriu, ainda implicando comigo.

— Sim, senhorita. – Saí dali e segui para a sala. Separei as flores por cor, coloquei algumas em vasos, outras soltas pelos móveis e comecei a espalhar o restante pelo chão. Sakura começou a me ajudar, um tempo depois de ter saído do quarto. Ela parecia estar tendo uma conversa consigo mesma, pois mexia as mãos como se explicasse algo a alguém e soltava algumas curtas risadas.

Não aguentei e comecei a rir dela.

— Do que você está rindo? – Ela me perguntou.

— Das suas expressões. – Respondi ainda sorrindo e balançando a cabeça. Ela ficou mais um pouco corada e respirou fundo.

— Não sei o que tem de engraçadas nelas. – Ela parecia cada vez mais constrangida e eu não conseguia mais segurar o riso.

— Você é muito inocente, Sakura. – Sabia que aquela frase a tiraria do sério, aquilo parecia ser uma experiência nova para ela.

— O único relacionamento que acompanhei de perto até hoje foi o do meu irmão, e a não ser que eles transassem fora de casa, Kaho nunca dormiu lá em casa ou ele na casa dela.

— Mas aqui não é casa de família Sakura, aqui é uma universidade. E além do mais, eles são namorados, precisam de um tempo só deles. – Ela parecia levemente brava, mas mesmo assim, eu tentei ser o mais realista possível. Talvez assim ela finalmente entendesse como as coisas funcionavam por ali.

— Será que dá para terminarmos logo? Tenho que pegar minhas coisas ainda. – Ela encerrou o assunto e voltamos a ficar em silêncio enquanto terminávamos.

 **...**

"Acabamos de sair do restaurante. Chegamos aí em 20 minutos."

Li a mensagem de Eriol e informei à Sakura. Ela havia pegado tudo o que precisaria para o primeiro dia letivo daquele semestre, colocou tudo dentro de uma mochila e uma bolsa, e deixou no sofá próximo à janela.

Havíamos comido lamén e tomado sorvete enquanto esperávamos. Sakura não aceitou a ideia de deixarmos as velas acessas e irmos para o meu apartamento, então, estávamos ali esperando.

Quando faltava uns 5 minutos para eles chegarem, começamos a acender as velas do quarto.

— Estou curiosa, para ser sincera. – Sakura retirou um dos pequenos pontos de luzes de perto da cortina. – Essa é a primeira vez deles?

— Não. – Respondi. – Mas período passado eles tentaram formas alternativas para não te incomodar. Esse foi um dos pontos de discussão e reclamação da última companheira de apartamento de Tomoyo.

— Hum... – Ela terminou o lado dela. – O que você quis dizer com 'formas alternativas'?

— Quis dizer que todas as tardes que eles não estudavam conosco ou as vezes que eles não topavam sair com a galera, eles estavam namorando em algum lugar. Até a casa no Centro Eriol já me pediu. – Acendi a última vela daquele aposento e observei o trabalho que havíamos feito.

O clima estava realmente aconchegante e sensual ao mesmo tempo. O cheiro das flores apenas acrescentava à meia luz que as velas produziam. Sakura se manteve quieta e foi a minha vez de sanar minha curiosidade.

— Como você se sente em saber que daqui a pouco eles estarão transando na sua cama?

Acho que aquela pergunta foi demais para ela, pois soltou uma exclamação e saiu do quarto rapidamente. A segui até a sala, e como distração, ela começou a acender as velas dali.

— Ainda não estou totalmente confortável com a ideia, mas acho injusto da minha parte, priva-los disso. – Ela mexeu os ombros e respondeu sem olhar para mim. – E quanto à cama... Bom, acho que transar numa cama de solteiro não deve ser nada confortável. Acho que vou conseguir dormir melhor sabendo que eles estarão felizes e tendo uma noite agradável. – Balancei a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

— Você não existe, Sakura.

 **...**

Ouvi meu celular tocando, parei no meio da escada e olhei o identificador de chamada.

— O que houve? – Sakura parou perto de mim, mostrei o celular para ela, e senti quando ela se aproximou mais ainda a fim de ver quem era. – Por que Eriol está te ligando?

— Para avisar que já estão no elevador, ou o mais próximo possível do apartamento de vocês.

— E por que você não atende? – Nesse instante a foto dele sumiu e apareceu a tela de chamadas perdidas.

— Porque é só um toque de aviso. – Voltei a subir as escadas e logo entramos pela janela. – Quer alguma coisa?

— Cama. – Entendi qual foi o sentido que ela quis usar, mas foi bem engraçado vê-la engasgar com as próprias palavras, tentando me explicar o que ela quis realmente dizer.

— Tudo bem, Sakura, eu entendi. – Sorri. – Você vai dormir na minha cama, ok? O colchão do Eriol é de água. – Parei na porta que dividia o corredor do quarto. – Ou você prefere a dele?

— Eu nunca vi ou dormi em um colchão de água.

— Experimente. – Acendi a luz e indiquei a cama dele. Ela chegou perto, sentou e por fim deitou.

— Não. – Ela riu e tentou sair da cama. – Não dá para dormir nisso aqui! Como Eriol consegue?

— Me faço essa mesma pergunta a mais de um ano. – Abri o guarda-roupa, tirei um edredom, peguei o travesseiro de Eriol, e segui para a saída do quarto.

— Aonde você vai?

— Dormir no sofá. – Saí e joguei as coisas que havia pegado no sofá e fui para o banheiro.

Não demorei muito lá, apenas segui a rotina noturna e quando cheguei à sala, Sakura havia arrumado o sofá e estava com suas coisas no outro sofá. Franzi a testa.

— Arrumou para mim?

— Não. Para mim. – Ela continuou mexendo em suas coisas, pegou algumas coisas e foi para o banheiro. _Ela quer dormir na sala? Não mesmo!_ Juntei suas coisas, coloquei sob a cama de Eriol, arrumei a minha cama para ela e voltei para a sala. Deitei e apaguei as luzes.

Qual foi a minha surpresa quando Sakura sentou em cima da minha barriga?!

— Está louca! – Eu me contraí e ela caiu sentada no chão.

— Desculpe. – Ela disse enquanto ria. Seu riso acabou me contagiando e eu ri também. – Eu achei que você tivesse ido para o quarto e nem acendi a luz. – Ela se sentou ao meu lado no sofá, enquanto acalmava a respiração.

— Já falei que você vai dormir na cama. – Ri mais um pouco. – Anda logo! Amanhã é segunda, não vou arrastar ninguém até a aula.

— Ok, ok, senhor chato! – Ela levantou, pegou as coisas e tropeçou no sofá.

— Não carregue o sofá junto. – Impliquei com ela.

— Boa noite, idiota. – Ouvi sua risada.

— Boa noite, estabanada.

 **...**

— E então, como foi o primeiro dia de vocês? – Naoko perguntou. Havíamos nos encontrado, depois das aulas, em uma lanchonete próxima à biblioteca.

— Cheio. – Sakura foi a primeira a se pronunciar. – Esse semestre terei aulas todos os dias pela manhã e a tarde. – Ela respirou fundo e tomou uma golada do suco. – Acho que nem vou tentar entrar no vôlei. Vou ter que estudar muito todas as noites e horas livres.

— Finalmente. – Impliquei com ela, recebendo um murro como resposta. Todos riram da reação dela.

— Cale a boca. – Ela estreitou os olhos enquanto falava.

— Que pena, Sakura. – Chiharu se sensibilizou por ela. – O meu segundo período também foi puxado, mas esse agora melhorou! – Ela colocou a mão sobre o peito e suspirou alto, demonstrando alívio.

— O meu vai continuar a mesma coisa do anterior. – Yamazaki ajeitou melhor a namorada em seus braços.

— Eu continuo só pela manhã. – Eriol falou depois de tomar um gole do chá.

— Eu também. – Tomoyo mexeu o suco com canudo. – Só vou ter o coral, além das aulas.

— Vou continuar com a mesma rotina: aulas pela manhã, biblioteca à tarde e treino à noite. – Mexi os ombros. – Só você foi a felizarda da vez, Sakura. – Dei um meio sorriso e ela apoiou a cabeça no braço, escondendo o rosto.

* * *

 **N/A: ** Olá pessoas!

Alguém anda sonhando com a 'amiga' #Huuuuuuuunn Sakura, lerda como sempre, fazendo Li ter que explicar como as coisas funcionam por ali e ela morrendo de vergonha. kkkkkk

 _Ane Withlock Malfoy :_ obrigada pelo review . Estamos lá, capítulo que vem as coisas mudam um pouco de forma e já já teremos revelações :x

#Beijos

 **P.s.:** Devidamente e lindamente revisado


	13. Casamento

LEGENDA:

 _Itálico - pensamentos_

 **Negrito - sonhos/lembranças**

By Kinomoto Sakura

* * *

— Claro. Sim, Fuutie. – Syaoran olhou para mim. – Posso falar com ela, mas não garanto nada. Fuutie... Eu não posso obriga-la a fazer isso! – Ele se afastou de onde estávamos. – Ela não é minha namorada! – Ele respirou fundo. – Ok, posso tentar falar com ela... Não! Você não... – Ele afastou o celular do ouvido e respirou fundo novamente. – Ok... Vou passar para ela. – Ele afastou o celular e estendeu em minha direção. – Sakura, Fuutie quer falar com você.

— Hã? Comigo? – Ele confirmou. – Ok. – Fui até ele e peguei o celular. – Alô?

— Sakura-chan!

— Fuutie-chan! Quanto tempo! Está tudo bem por aí? Sua mãe e suas irmãs, estão bem?

— Estamos todas bem, graças a Kami-Sama! Vamos direto ao assunto: Sakura-chan, você gostaria de ser dama de honra do meu casamento?

— O QUÊ?— Gritei. – Mas, como assim? – Gaguejei.

— Oras, eu quero quatro casais. O Ryo já escolheu os rapazes e como o Syaoran foi convidado, ninguém melhor para ser o par dele do que você.

— Mas eu achava que o seu casamento seria tradicional.

— E vai ser... Bom, noventa por cento dele vai ser, confesso.

— Além das damas de honra, o que você vai acrescentar?

— A primeira dança depois de casados.

— Aquelas coreografadas e tudo? – Perguntei animada.

— Sim! Nesse estilo! Então, topa?

— Eu teria que ver com o meu pai, Fuutie. Ir para Hong Kong é um pouco fora do meu orçamento... – Ela me interrompeu.

— E quem disse que você vai pagar alguma coisa? Eu estou te convidando, então você vai vir no jatinho da família com o Syaoran e vai ficar aqui em casa. Pronto! Definido! Você vem! – Dei uma gargalhada.

— Ai, Fuutie... Você fala como se fosse simples.

— Mas é simples! Você que complica.

— Eu... – Ela me interrompeu novamente.

— Ok, ok. Deixe-me falar com Syaoran novamente. – Suspirei derrotada.

— Está bem. Beijo Fuutie, foi muito bom falar com você. – Estendi o celular para Syaoran, este pegou o aparelho e voltou a se afastar.

— O que houve, Sakura-chan? – Tomoyo expressou sua curiosidade.

— Fuutie me convidou para ser dama de honra para o casamento dela.

— Eu achava que os Li faziam cerimônias tradicionais. – Eriol comentou.

— Ela falou que tirando isso e a primeira dança depois de casados, o restante será bem tradicional.

— Que honra, Sakura-chan! – Tomoyo falou enquanto juntava as mãos em frente do corpo e seus olhos brilhavam feito estrelas. – E quem será o seu acompanhante?

— O Syaoran. – Percebi que houve uma troca de olhares entre o casal. – Ei! Não fui eu quem decidiu! – Disse com um leve rubor na face.

— Nós sabemos disso Sakura. – Eriol se limitou a responder.

...

Bom, nesse exato momento o senhor Wei está dirigindo e nós quatro estamos indo para o aeroporto. Sim! Eriol e Tomoyo também vão! Aparentemente os nomes de suas famílias pesaram um pouco. _Eu sabia que os três tinham dinheiro, mas não que eram tão ricos assim! Só de pensar que Syaoran já passou um final de semana lá em casa, me mata de vergonha._ Suspirei.

— O que foi, Sakura-chan?

— Hã? – Voltei minha atenção para Tomoyo. – Nada não! Só estava pensando. – Voltei a olhar as ruas enquanto seguíamos para o aeroporto.

 _O que será que ele pensou quando esteve lá em casa? Ele não parecia desconfortável... Aliás, ele parecia bem_ _à_ _vontade isso sim._ Me lembrei de todas as coisas que aconteceram, da interação dele com a minha família e das implicâncias entre ele e Touya.

Por fim chegamos ao hangar da família Li.

...

Ok, é oficial: a família Li é gigante e rica, muito rica. A viagem até Hong Kong foi tranquila. Descobri que Syaoran é um pouco claustrofóbico, pois depois de certo tempo de viagem, ele começou a ficar inquieto.

Pousamos no hangar dos Li e seguimos para a mansão. Era enorme! _Tudo bem, todas as mansões são enormes. Mas eu não estava preparada psicologicamente para isso tudo!_ O prédio dos nossos apartamentos parecia o irmão caçula dessa construção. Tomoyo ficava rindo das minhas expressões de espanto, enquanto Eriol me explicava gratuitamente tudo o que ele achava que pudesse me ser novo.

— Sakura-chan! – Shiefa foi a primeira a nos encontrar. Ela me deu um abraço de urso e fez o mesmo com Tomoyo. – Fofinhas! – Ela apertou nossas bochechas ao mesmo tempo, balançando nossas cabeças de um lado para o outro.

...

— Uau! – Olhei ao redor, enquanto nossas malas eram colocadas ao lado das camas. O quarto que ficaríamos era quase do tamanho, se bobear até maior, do nosso apartamento em Kyoto. Segui em direção a uma das portas e quando a abri acabei parando em uma pequena varanda, que possuía uma mesa e duas cadeiras. Tomoyo estava sentada em uma das camas, ainda sorrindo pelas minhas expressões de surpresa. Às vezes ela me surpreendia tirando fotos repentinas de mim, mas conhecendo ela a mais de seis meses, já estava acostumada. Fui até a outra porta. _Nunca entrei em um banheiro como esse!_

— A família Li sabe bem como agradar os hóspedes. – Ouvi Tomoyo falando.

— Touya vai morrer de raiva quando eu contar para ele como as coisas são por aqui. –Ri de pura implicância.

— Você me lembrou de uma coisa. – Ela mexeu em uma pasta e me entregou um pequeno cartão. – Aí tem o login e a senha do wifi daqui.

— Como foi que você conseguiu isso? – Perguntei enquanto abria as configurações do meu celular e adicionava a rede.

— Shiefa me entregou essa pasta com algumas coisas úteis.

— Acho que vou precisar de um mapa, porque eu vou me perder nessa casa rapidinho. – Falei concentrada, não percebendo um papel que ela havia me estendido. – O que é isso?

— Um mapa da mansão.

— Você está brincando comigo! – Deixei o celular e o cartão em cima da cama e abri o papel. _Isso é sério mesmo! Caramba!_

...

Durante o restante do dia, Shiefa arrastou Tomoyo e eu, casa a fora. A biblioteca, a sala de treinamento, o jardim de inverno, a estufa, a piscina coberta, o quintal e tantas outras coisas que o meu cérebro não conseguia acreditar que cabia naquela propriedade. Quando chegamos ao jardim externo, todas as crianças da família estavam lá.

— Não se preocupe se vocês não gravarem os nomes deles todos de uma vez. – Shiefa comentou sorrindo para os sobrinhos. – Aquele mais alto ali – ela apontou para um garoto alto, muito parecido com Syaoran –, é o Yui. Nosso sobrinho mais velho, tem 10 anos e é filho de Fanrei. E aquela ali – ela apontou para a única menina entre as quatro crianças –, é a irmã dele, Mai. Ela tem cinco anos.

As crianças viram a tia e correram até ela. _Quer dizer, um casal de crianças correu, o mais velho pegou o bebê no colo e veio calmamente em nossa direção._ Shiefa distribuiu beijos e abraços, e por fim pegou o bebê dos braços de Yui. As babás que estavam com eles, apenas observavam a cena, distantes o suficiente para não interromper, mas atentas o bastante para ajudar.

— Gente – ela chamou a atenção deles –, essas são Daidouji Tomoyo e Kinomoto Sakura, amigas do Tio Syaoran. Elas vieram do Japão para participar do casamento da titia Fuutie. – Ela usava uma voz melodiosa e carinhosa, e eu deduzi que ela reservava somente para eles. – Deem boas vindas a elas.

Os três mais velhos fizeram uma respeitosa reverência, enquanto o bebê se inclinava na direção de Tomoyo. Shiefa riu e acabou colocando a criança no colo da minha companheira de apartamento.

— Eu sou Kaneko Yui – o mais velho não esperou que Shiefa continuasse as apresentações –, essa é a minha irmã Mai. – Ele apontou para a garotinha ao seu lado. – Esses são meus primos Nakayama Kyo e Makoto – ele apontou para o menino pouca coisa maior que Mai e depois para o bebê nos braços de Tomoyo –, filhos da tia Fenmei.

— É um prazer conhece-los. – Disse. Tanto Tomoyo, quanto eu, devolvemos a respeitosa reverência.

O restante da tarde, nós passamos com as crianças. Yui era realmente mais parecido com Syaoran, observador e reservado, sempre ficava atento quanto ao movimento dos mais novos, com atenção especial à sua irmã. Makoto, com seus dedos fofinhos e olhinhos quase fechados, não perdia uma oportunidade de puxar meu cabelo.

— Ele não está acostumado com cabelos mais claros que o castanho, Sakura. – Shiefa me disse em tom de desculpa. – É uma novidade para ele.

— Tudo bem. – Sorri, enquanto o devolvia para a tia dele. – Pamy também quase me deixou careca quando ela tinha essa idade.

— Quem é Pamy? – Shiefa perguntou.

— A sobrinha mais velha dela. – Tomoyo respondeu. Ela estava fazendo um penteado no cabelo de Mai, enquanto os dois garotos mais velhos brincavam. _Está mais parecendo um treino!_ Eles lutavam entre si. Yui instruía o primo no que ele fazia de errado e o parabenizava quando o outro acertava.

— Não sabia que tinha irmãos, Sakura. – Shiefa ajeitou melhor o sobrinho no colo e começou a mexer os dedos das mãos, a fim de chamar a atenção dele.

— Tenho um irmão mais velho, que é casado e tem duas crianças. – Respondi sorrindo orgulhosa. – A mais velha se chama Pamy, tem cinco anos, e o mais novo não sabemos ainda. – Mexi os ombros. – Minha cunhada está grávida, quase ganhando a criança, mas eles não querem saber o sexo. Preferem descobrir no dia.

A conversa girou praticamente em torno de crianças e suas peculiaridades. No início achei que Tomoyo ficaria deslocada, um pouco sentida talvez por não ter sobrinhos, mas ela participou bastante. Perguntava sobre tudo e mais um pouco, fazendo com que Shiefa e eu nos esforçássemos para suprir suas curiosidades.

...

Acordei soluçando. _Legal. Onde fica a cozinha mesmo?_ Peguei o mapa, fui para o banheiro e tentei decorar o caminho para não me perder. Voltei para o quarto, peguei meu celular, coloquei meu roupão e tentei sair o mais silenciosamente possível, o que era uma tarefa muito difícil já que eu soluçava a cada 30 segundos.

Quando saí pelo corredor me espantei em como ele era grande, bem maior do que parecia durante o dia. Virei para a esquerda e segui reto.

 _Que jantar maravilhoso!_ Pensei. Lembrei-me de todos os pratos que foram servidos, do discurso que Yelan deu e do brinde aos noivos. Virei para a direita. _Graças a Kami-Sama que os meus pais me ensinaram todas as normas de etiqueta à mesa, tanto ocidental quanto oriental._ Parei em uma bifurcação. _Esquerda ou direita?_ Não lembrava mais o caminho. Ouvi um barulho e segui para uma porta grande. Havia luz embaixo dela e cada vez que eu me aproximava, mais o barulho aumentava.

Não parei de soluçar o caminho todo, e curiosa do jeito que sou, acabei abrindo a porta. Me deparei um grande salão, com um tatame no centro e uma lareira ao fundo. _A sala de treinamento._ Lembrei-me das palavras de Shiefa. Não havia luz acesa, somente a claridade da lareira. Percebi que alguém treinava algum tipo de arte marcial. Seus movimentos pareciam coreografias de cinema. Solucei e a pessoa se virou para mim. Era Syaoran.

— O que faz acordada a essa hora, Sakura?

— Estou procurando a coz... – Eu mesma me interrompi quando solucei. Sorri um pouco envergonhada. Ele também sorriu. Acompanhei-o com o olhar enquanto ele guardava as coisas e se enxugava com uma toalha. _Então a mania de vestir apenas uma calça moletom vem por causa dos treinos._ Deduzi. Eu nunca o havia visto treinar, mas não estava surpresa por tê-lo achado treinando uma hora dessas.

— Venha – ele passou por mim, pegando minha mão –, vou te levar à cozinha. – Tentei agradecer, mas apenas solucei como resposta.

 _Será que ele poderia colocar uma camisa, pelo menos?_ Sentia o calor que emanava dele, por conta do treinamento, e o fato de ele não soltar a minha mão, fazia com que ficássemos mais perto ainda. Tombei contra suas costas quando ele parou repentinamente.

— Hey! – Reclamei e solucei logo em seguida. – Por q... – Ele colocou a mão sobre a minha boca.

— Shiii. – Ele pediu que ficasse quieta e eu ouvi passos. Inclinei meu corpo e vi duas pessoas saindo de um portal, que depois descobri que era a entrada para o corredor que terminava na cozinha.

Esperamos os dois sumirem da nossa vista, ele me soltou.

— Acho que não fomos os únicos a acordar nesse horário. – Ele sussurrou. Continuou segurando minha mão e nos guiou para o final do corredor.

— Só um instante. – Eu parei na porta de olhei rapidamente todos os cantos da cozinha. – Isso aqui é uma cozinha industrial? – Ele confirmou.

— As refeições normalmente são feitas para uma grande quantidade de pessoas, era necessário ter uma dessas. – O vi mexer os ombros. Me sentei em um banco alto que havia próximo a uma bancada e observei Syaoran abrir a geladeira. Ele voltou com um copo com água e outro com suco, deixou na bancada, voltou para a geladeira e pegou dois pratos pequenos, ambos com pedaços de tortas doces. – A de limão é minha e a de chocolate é sua. – Ele colocou a de chocolate na minha frente e se serviu com a de limão.

— E quem disse que eu quero a de chocolate? – Confesso que a de chocolate estava com uma cara ótima, mas a de limão estava com um cheiro tão bom. Ele colocou um pedaço na boca e mastigou com calma.

— Você é mulher, automaticamente prefere chocolate.

— Todas as suas irmãs são assim? – Por força do hábito, peguei um pedaço e comi.

— Não necessariamente, mas chocolate é um santo graal para vocês, não?

— Uhum. – Concordei. – Principalmente na TPM. – Tentei pegar um pedaço de sua torta e ele afastou o prato de mim. – Pare de ser chato e me dê um pedaço!

— Não mesmo. E eu não quero a de chocolate. – Ele se adiantou.

— Qual é! Uma garfada. Só uma. – Pedi fazendo carinha de gatinho do Shrek. – Quando você me pediu milk-shake eu dei. – Fiz muxoxo e cruzei os braços.

— Crianças. – Ele falou e eu sabia que ele rolaria os olhos. – Ok, pode pegar. – Sorri e me apressei em pegar. – Mas... – Eu parei. _Por que eu ainda acreditei que seria de graça? Droga!_ — Vai ter que me dar um beijo.

— O que?! – Recuei. – Você não está falando sério! – Ele mexeu os ombros e voltou a comer a torta. Eu conhecia aquele sorriso. Ele estava tentando me fazer desistir. Mas ele não sabia, ou fingia que não sabia, que depois da meia noite eu não me responsabilizava pelos meus atos. O puxei pela nuca e o beijei. Ele demorou uns 2 segundos para corresponder.

Eu não me lembrava da última vez que havia chegado tão perto dele, e talvez seja por causa do treino, mas o corpo dele estava quente, assim como o meu. Pude sentir claramente o gosto de limão em sua boca e língua quando aprofundamos o beijo. Ele passou o braço pela minha cintura e eu passei as mãos pelos cabelos úmidos dele. O que era para ser apenas um beijo, se tornou em uma incógnita. Não fazia ideia e nem questão de saber a quanto tempo estávamos ali.

— Onde está o meu pedaço? – Perguntei logo depois de ter me afastado dele. Ele sorriu e me entregou metade de sua torta, e eu fiz o mesmo, mesmo sobre protestos dele.

...

— Você parou de soluçar. – Já estávamos no corredor quando ele me lembrou disso.

— Acho que foi o susto que você me deu antes de entrarmos na cozinha. – Mexi os ombros.

— Por aqui. – Ele nos guiou até o quarto que dividia com Tomoyo. Havíamos passado tanto tempo conversando que o sol já estava começando a nascer. – Entregue. – Ele brincou, me aproximei para lhe dar um abraço. Virei a cabeça para apoiar meu rosto nele e senti quando ele me deu um beijo na bochecha bem próximo a minha boca. _Na verdade_ _,_ _encostou bem de leve o canto direito, foi 'na trave' como diriam._

Passei meus braços pelo seu pescoço. Sentia que estava com sono, e apoiei minha cabeça no espaço entre o meu braço e o pescoço dele. Quando me afastei, me virei rapidamente para o quarto, e segui meu caminho sussurrando um 'boa noite'.

Tomoyo ainda estava dormindo quando entrei no quarto. Segui para o banheiro, escovei os dentes, voltei para a cama e dormi rapidamente.

Tive sonhos estranhos, sobre perseguições e tiros, que me fizeram ficar aérea boa parte da manhã. Desci para tomar café e voltei para passar parte da manhã no quarto. Arrumei minhas coisas e quando terminei, resolvi dar uma volta nos jardins. Como o casamento só aconteceria no dia seguinte à noite, fui liberada até o ensaio geral que aconteceria naquela tarde e se estenderia até a noite. Tomoyo estava ajudando Fuutie, e como eu não entendia nada, pude ficar despreocupada quanto ao meu próprio tempo.

O dia estava ensolarado, e estar nos jardins minimalistamente cuidados e lindos só realçava cada detalhe. _Por que eu tive esse sonho? Pareceu tão real... Até acordei assustada. Não me lembro de nenhum rosto conhecido, mas senti que conhecia o atirador._ Não prestei muita atenção no caminho que fazia e acabei parando na frente de um templo pequeno. Entrei em silêncio, sentindo a paz do local. Eu não era uma pessoa muito religiosa, mas sempre que tinha oportunidade de estar em um local como aquele eu agradecia. Me ajoelhei em uma das almofadas e rezei. Rezei por minha família, amigos, pela minha história e pelo meu futuro.

Não sei quanto tempo fiquei ali, mas comecei a ficar incomodada. Sentia que alguém me observava, abri os olhos e eu o vi. Eriol estava ajoelhado um pouco atrás de mim, aparentemente, também rezando. Ele abriu os olhos e sorriu. Nos levantamos e seguimos para fora do templo.

— Não sabia que você era religiosa.

— E não sou, mas sempre que posso ou lembro acabo entrando. E você? – Perguntei.

— Tomoyo está ocupada – ele mexeu os ombros –, estou andando aleatoriamente por aí.

— Somos dois. Vamos andar aleatoriamente juntos então. – Sorri. Ele concordou e nós passamos o restante da manhã juntos.

Eriol era uma ótima companhia. Sempre tinha curiosidades, conversas leves, além de ele ser muito observador, o que rendia ótimas conversas. Voltamos para a mansão próximo ao horário do almoço.

...

— Vamos! Vou mostrar como estão ficando as coisas! – Tomoyo estava bem empolgada e eu ficava feliz por vê-la assim. Passamos por incontáveis corredores e saímos em um grande salão, onde grande parte das paredes era de vidro, o que deixava o local maior ainda. _Preciso estudar melhor aquele mapa. Sério!_

Várias mesas e cadeiras estavam espalhadas, toalhas em cores diversas, porém sempre no tom neutro. Candelabros se espalhavam, criando pequenas nuvens brilhantes, flores pequenas, porém vermelhas, contrastavam com o restante da decoração, mas a harmonia era totalmente palpável.

Tomoyo me explicou quais os critérios que elas usaram para criar a decoração, delicado, porém com o vermelho vivo, tradicionalmente usado para dar sorte. Seguimos para fora. Ela me mostrou a decoração externa e, por último, seguimos para o templo maior, onde a cerimônia ocorreria.

— Os Li são bem tradicionais – Tomoyo voltou a falar –, mas Fuutie é mais teimosa e conseguiu adicionar bastante coisa. Falando nisso, já provou o vestido? – Neguei com a cabeça. – Então vamos por aqui. – Ela voltou a me guiar.

— Como você gravou a planta da casa? – Perguntei abismada. Ela riu.

— Não é tão difícil quanto parece. Além do mais, passei o dia todo andando e acabei decorando. – Ela continuou sorrindo.

...

— Soluço de novo? – Syaoran me perguntou assim que entrei no salão de treinamento.

— Insônia, na verdade. – Fechei a porta atrás de mim. _Não deixa de ser verdade._ Sentia minhas bochechas quentes, mas eu realmente queria vê-lo.

Depois de Tomoyo me mostrar toda a decoração e de irmos provar os vestidos, o que tomou a tarde toda, não consegui trocar uma palavra sequer com Syaoran durante o restante do dia. Nos vimos durante o ensaio e o jantar, mas várias pessoas importantes do Clã estavam presentes, o que fez com que Syaoran sempre estivesse rodeado por pessoas, impedindo uma conversa normal.

— Não precisa parar por minha causa. – Comentei assim que ele começou a guardar as coisas.

— Já estava terminando mesmo. – Ele mexeu os ombros. – Além do mais, aposto que você não gravou o caminho da cozinha.

— Não vamos comer, por favor! – Fiz muxoxo e cruzei os braços. – O vestido que Fuutie escolheu para mim é lindo, mas se eu engordar 100 gramas as costureiras vão me matar.

— Então vou te mostrar o meu segundo lugar favorito nessa casa. – Ele parou ao meu lado e me estendeu a mão. Aceitei sem pensar duas vezes e nós saímos para o corredor.

Durante todo o caminho, ficamos em silêncio, mas não foi constrangedor, muito pelo contrário, foi calmante para os nervos. Eu não tinha absoluta certeza do porquê de procura-lo àquela hora da noite, e o fato dele não ficar me enchendo de perguntas ou fazendo comentários com duplo sentido, fez com que eu relaxasse e simplesmente deixasse que as coisas seguissem naquele ritmo, sem cobranças.

Depois de muitos corredores e de eu ter me perdido no mapa que havia desenhado em minha mente, chegamos à biblioteca. Shiefa já havia nos mostrado a grande biblioteca da mansão, _quase do tamanho da que a Kyodai tem_ , mas entrar ali era como reviver a sensação de surpresa.

Syaoran ascendeu algumas luzes e nos guiou até uma área de leitura, com várias poltronas, pufes e alguns sofás de dois lugares.

— Já volto. – Ele me deixou ali, sentada, e seguiu para a as prateleiras. Olhei ao redor, e confesso que o tamanho e a pouca luminosidade do local fizeram com que eu levasse um susto quando Syaoran voltou, colocando um livro sobre o meu colo. – A arte da Guerra – ele mostrou a edição em capa dura e aparentemente antiga, em suas mãos – e O Sonho da Câmara Vermelha.

Abaixei os olhos e analisei a capa.

— Meus livros favoritos, porém totalmente clichês. – Ouvi a voz dele, mas estava concentrada demais tentando entender a forma de escrita. – Já ouviu falar deles?

— A arte da Guerra, já. Meu irmão teve que ler para fazer um trabalho e eu acabei lendo também, agora esse – levantei levemente o volume em minhas mãos – é a primeira vez.

— É um romance. – O encarei com a testa franzida. – Não me olhe assim. Tive que ler porque perdi uma aposta para Fumnrei, mas acabei gostando. – Ele mexeu os ombros ainda sorrindo.

— Nunca imaginaria. – Ele se aproximou de mim lentamente e eu arregalei levemente os olhos. Tal foi a minha surpresa quando, num movimento rápido, ele tomou o livro das minhas mãos e se levantou. Balancei a cabeça de um lado para o outro. _Ele ia me beijar ou é impressão minha?_

* * *

Olá pessoas!

Finalmente beijos rolando com maior frequência, os dois não conseguindo ficar longe um do outro... É... Acho que finalmente a ficha está caindo pra eles... Ou não kkkk

Ah! Eu vou começar a postar no Nyah! e os capítulos estão passando por revisão pela minha beta linda, maravilhosa ValentinaV *-* Com isso, estou percebendo alguns erros e detalhes que deixei passar no início da fic. Aí vou substituir gradualmente, conforme forem revisados. Então, quem quiser dar uma relida nos capítulos anteriores, fiquem à vontade. ;) Mas pra quem tem preguicite aguda (olha quem fala! kkkk), não se preocupem, essas correções não vão mudar o rumo da estória, só vão corrigir ou amarrar alguns pontos soltos. Nada muito 'Oh meu Deus! Isso muda tudo!' kkkk Não, não mesmo.

 **P.s.:** alguns vão estranhar ela falando sobre um final de semana que Syoran passou na casa dela, em Tomoeda, mas calma! Vai ser uma fanfic 'extra' que vou postar separado. Logo, logo vocês vão ver! ;)

 **P.s.2:** Hoje é o aniversário, então, que tal deixar uma pessoa feliz?! *-* Deixa um comentário como presente de aniversário pra mim! \ \ o \ o / o / / Hein, hein, hein? kkkk #DizQueSim

 **P.s.3:** Capítulo lindamente revisado pela melhor Beta do mundo! *-* #BetaVGirl s2

Beijos, beijos pessoas e até o próximo!

#Beijos


	14. Apenas fale

LEGENDA:

 _Itálico: pensamentos_

 **Negrito: lembranças/sonhos**

By Li Syaoran

* * *

Finalmente o dia do casamento de Fuutie chegou. Desde cedo a casa estava numa correria só. Minha presença só seria necessária a partir das 17:00, horário marcado para que todos os envolvidos no evento – entenda: padrinhos, testemunhas, pais dos noivos e etc – estivessem no local, devidamente prontos; gastei meu dia em reuniões com o Conselho e treinando.

 _Você quase a beijou, idiota._ Me recriminei mais uma vez. Errei o golpe no boneco de madeira e acabei batendo o cotovelo da forma errada.

— Merda.

Eu estava distraído, qualquer um poderia perceber e isso me deixava mais irritado.

 **...**

Ouvi batidas na porta do meu quarto, permiti que a pessoa entrasse e logo Shiefa estava ao meu lado.

— Daqui a pouco Sato vai chegar e você não estará lá embaixo.

— Eu sei os meus horários, Shiefa. – Terminei de fechar as abotoaduras e comecei a fechar a camisa verde musgo que Funrei havia escolhido para mim.

— Você sempre se veste ao contrário. – Shiefa se aproximou de mim e começou a me ajudar.

— Que diferença faz? – Perguntei assim que terminamos. Ajustei a camisa e olhei para minha irmã, através do espelho.

Ela estava vestida de preto, um vestido longo, tradicional. Simples, se comparado ao de Fuutie, porém não menos exuberante.

— Para você, nenhuma. – Ela alisou a camisa por sobre os meus ombros. – Para mim, que tenho toc, toda. – Ela se afastou e eu me virei para encara-la. – Você está lindo! Será o meu orgulho quando se casar. – Ela se aproximou de mim e apertou minha bochecha. Rolei os olhos.

— Você também está linda, Shiefa. – Ela apoiou as mãos na cintura e rodou lentamente para me mostrar o vestido por completo.

— Eu sei. – O mesmo meio sorriso que eu orgulhosamente ostentava, apareceu nos lábios dela. – Quiang vai morrer quando me vir assim. Assim como você vai morrer quando vir Sakura. – Ela piscou para mim. – Vocês vão ficar um arraso juntos.

Balancei a cabeça de um lado para o outro, não acreditando. Mal sabia que, alguns minutos depois, eu pagaria minha descrença, ao ver Sakura.

 **...**

Recebi um cutucão de Quiang e me inclinei discretamente para ele, para que pudesse ouvi-lo.

— Daqui a pouco, você vai desidratar, assim como a japonesa. – Olhei de forma discreta para ele, não acreditando no que havia falado.

— Pare.

— Cara, você não para de encara-la. – Como se quisesse provar seu argumento, olhei novamente para Sakura. Ela estava entre Shiefa e outra madrinha que não conhecia, concentrada na cerimônia. _Realmente, eu não consigo tirar os olhos dela._

Quando estava para desviar o olhar, ela olhou para mim, e imediatamente suas bochechas ficaram mais coradas do que já estavam. Senti meus lábios sorrirem de satisfação. E eu não fiz questão de apaga-lo.

 **...**

— Quando você vai falar com ela? – Escutei a voz de Eriol e olhei para ele. A cerimônia já havia acontecido e agora, durante a recepção, estávamos livres para curtir a festa.

— **Explique**. – Tinha uma leve noção de que ele se referia a Sakura, mas não tinha certeza do motivo.

— Podemos conversar em algum lugar mais quieto? Sinto que os olhares sobre você, lhe impedem de ser completamente sincero. Principalmente com você mesmo. – Estreitei os olhos, estranhando o comportamento dele, mas mesmo assim nos guiei até a biblioteca.

— Pode falar agora. – Disse assim que sentei em uma das poltronas. Eriol se sentou no pequeno sofá de dois lugares próximo de onde eu estava, se acomodou e juntou as mãos, cruzando-as.

— Quando você vai falar para Sakura o que você sente por ela? – Fiquei sem reação pelo que pareceram minutos, tentando entender realmente o motivo daquela conversa. – Eu não sei o que aconteceu na casa dos Kinomoto, mas desde aquele final de semana você a tem olhado de uma forma diferente. É perceptível isso. Até Tomoyo me perguntou se eu sabia de algo.

Levantei as sobrancelhas. _É tão nítido_ _assim?_ Também havia percebido que algumas atitudes minhas haviam mudado, mas não que estavam tão evidentes. Respirei fundo.

— Nunca. Ela está apaixonada por aquele cara que ela conheceu no Karaokê. Acho que se chama Pietro. Passou bastante tempo conversando com ele pelo celular, cheia de sorrisos e toda aquela coisa de garota apaixonada. Além do mais, os anciãos me apresentaram a adorável filha do Clã Japonês Imube. – Recostei no encosto da poltrona e fechei os olhos.

— Eles querem que você se case. – Eriol entendeu o recado e traduziu. Balancei a cabeça concordando.

— Eu não posso iludir alguém, sendo que quando voltar, terei que me casar com uma completa estranha.

— Entendo o que quer dizer, mas vai ficar três anos ao lado dela sofrendo, sem fazer nada? – Tentei argumentar, mas Eriol levantou uma das mãos. – Lembra-se da aposta que fizemos no dia em que conhecemos Sakura? – Respondi balançando a cabeça positivamente. – Eu ganhei, acho que não precisamos discutir isso. – Ele sorriu de forma convencida e eu me limitei a rolar os olhos. – Então, como prêmio: quero que você leve Sakura para um encontro e se declare para ela.

— Você só pode estar de brincadeira comigo!

— Eu ia sugerir que vocês namorassem, mas isso depende dela também. – Ele mexeu os ombros. – Prefiro exigir só a sua parte.

Ele continuou me lançando aquele sorriso idiota, de quem sabe mais do que eu imagino, mas antes que eu pudesse responder qualquer coisa, Tomoyo e Sakura entraram no aposento.

— Aí estão vocês! – Tomoyo se apressou e se sentou ao lado do namorado. O vestido na cor ameixa, dava mais destaque a sua pele clara e cabelos negros. Eu não sabia definir o modelo que ela usava, mas havia caído como uma luva nela. – Estávamos querendo saber onde vocês estavam.

— Viemos fugir da movimentação. – Eriol começou a dizer, enquanto colocava o braço esquerdo sobre os ombros de Tomoyo. – Syaoran não aguenta lugares cheios por muito tempo.

Levantei da poltrona e indiquei que Sakura se sentasse ali. Ela sorriu e aceitou.

— Ficamos preocupadas. – Sakura comentou, enquanto ajeitava a franja que teimava em cair nos olhos dela. Me limitei a sorrir um pouco.

Assim como Shiefa havia falado, Sakura estava linda. Por ser madrinha, e meu par, ela estava com um vestido no mesmo modelo que minha irmã gêmea, porém na cor verde musgo. O penteado alto e a maquiagem simples, destacavam mais ainda sua beleza. Principalmente seus olhos verdes, fazendo com que eu não me cansasse de observa-la.

Ficamos alguns minutos conversando sobre a cerimônia, a festa, como estava sendo a experiência delas em solo chinês... Enfim, coisas daquele momento em específico.

— Estou curiosa quanto a uma coisa: – ouvimos a voz de Sakura e todos a encararam – os "sombras" estão aqui? Eles vieram?

— Sim e não. – Eu respondi. – A Sra Daidouji ligou para a minha mãe e explicou a situação. A segurança da Mansão, que já havia sido reforçada por causa do casamento, foi aprimorada devido à possível presença de Josh. – Tomei a frente da conversa, explicando não somente para Sakura, mas também para Eriol e Tomoyo.

— Mamãe preferiu deixar a Sra Li a par da situação. – Tomoyo respirou fundo. – Por mais que eu não precise pedir permissão para quase nada, preferi avisa-la sobre a viagem. Ela achou melhor então deixar a família Li atenta, o que também a tranquilizou.

— Sua mãe foi sábia, meu amor. Josh poderia se aproveitar da quantidade de pessoas na festa e passar despercebido. – Eriol apertou a namorada mais ainda em seus braços, enquanto, com a mão direita, colocava uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha dela.

Indiretamente olhei para Sakura, que também observava o casal. Assim que ela percebeu que eu a olhava, sorriu para mim. Um sorriso simples, e suas bochechas coraram novamente.

Me aproximei dela e sentei no braço da poltrona que ela se encontrava. Seu sorriso se abriu mais ainda. Senti quando ela se aproximou de mim, apoiando seu braço direito sobre minha coxa esquerda. Por puro reflexo, coloquei minha mão esquerda sobre seu ombro.

Saímos da biblioteca e deixei que eles voltassem para a festa. Procurei por minha mãe e a encontrei no escritório.

— Deveria estar aproveitando a festa. – Disse assim que ela me permitiu entrar no aposento.

— Digo o mesmo. – Ela fechou uma gaveta e pôs uma pequena caixa de veludo em cima da mesa. – Tantas pessoas esperando por sua presença...

— Se **você se** refere à Imube, não estou ansioso para isso. – Yelan moveu levemente os lábios, em um princípio de sorriso, mas não passou disso.

— Concordamos que não haverá pressão para que o relacionamento comece, mas você sabe que uma hora isso terá que acontecer. – Respirei fundo.

— Sim, eu sei. Para quando marcaram o casamento?

— Ainda não está marcado. – Franzi a testa. – Estou tentando ganhar tempo para você.

— O que a senhora quis dizer com isso?

— Tenho um palpite de que você terá resolver algumas coisas antes de se comprometer completamente com o Clã.

Ela passou por mim, e enquanto dava um beijo em minha bochecha, depositou a pequena caixa de veludo em minha mão esquerda.

 _A Esfera Negra._ Reconheci assim que abri a caixa. Olhei para frente, e em como uma visão, vi meu pai e eu, sentados atrás da grande mesa.

 **— Que caixa é essa? O que tem dentro dela? – Minha versão mais nova, com oito anos na época, apontou para o objeto.**

 **— Isso? – Meu pai pegou a caixa e a aproximou de nós. – É um item bobo, porém cheio de significado e superstição, que está em nossa família há séculos.**

 **— E o que é? – Insisti.**

 **— É a Esfera Negra. – Ele abriu a caixa, e eu pude ver a esfera na qual ele se referia. – Houve uma época em que a descendente direta do Clã se recusou a se casar com o marido que lhe fora escolhido. Ela desafiou a todos e se casou com um camponês humilde, que fornecia legumes para o Clã. O que ele tinha de mais precioso, era essa esfera de turmalina negra. – Meu pai tirou da caixa e colocou a pedra na minha mão. – Eles se casaram e viveram felizes por cinco anos.**

 **— O que aconteceu com eles?**

 **— Morreram, devido a um surto de malária. Os anciãos afirmaram que os deuses haviam castigado o casal por terem desrespeitado as tradições.**

 **— Então, por que guardam isso?** Traz **má sorte.**

 **— Pelo contrário, Xiao Lang. Dizem, que nunca andou por essas terras, casal mais feliz e apaixonado. Às vezes, o amor nos faz fazer loucuras. Se ela tivesse se casado com a pessoa escolhida pelos anciãos, talvez tivesse vivido mais, porém seria infeliz. – Minha versão mais nova encarou a esfera, com a testa franzida, e a devolveu ao meu pai.**

 **— Não. Esse lance de amor e romance é muito chato. Prefiro quando o senhor me conta estórias sobre guerreiros! – Meu pai sorriu e passou a mão sobre minha cabeça, bagunçando meu cabelo.**

Sorri. Na época, eu não havia dado muita importância para aquilo, mas hoje parecia uma ironia.

— Impressionante. Sempre que te procuro, te acho rodeado de livros. – Me virei e encarei Tanaka. Franzi a testa.

— O que faz aqui? – Já havia percebido a presença dela desde a cerimônia, porém rezava aos deuses que ela não encontrasse Sakura.

— Estava procurando você. – Ela se aproximou de mim em passos lentos, me lembrando do sábado na propriedade dos Kinomoto. Me adiantei, pegando seu braço e a retirando do escritório.

— Essa área da casa é reservada para a família. Não sei quem você subornou para estar aqui, mas saiba que não faço questão de sua presença.

— Belas palavras combinadas com uma ótima recepção. – Tanaka respondeu de forma sarcástica, enquanto arrumava a manga do vestido. – Sua recepção foi melhor da última vez.

— Te tratei da mesma forma.

— Não me refiro ao sábado, mas sim ao domingo. – Parei e a encarei, tentando lembrar. – Quando fui até o seu quarto, me beijou com tanta vontade que, se a Kinomoto não tivesse atrapalhado, com certeza teríamos ido mais longe.

— Do que você está falando? Você não esteve no meu quarto hora nenhuma. – Tanaka se aproximou de mim.

— Talvez isso te faça lembrar. – Ela me beijou. E foi nesse instante, antes que eu a afastasse por completo de mim, que eu percebi que ela já havia me beijado daquela forma.

— Sakura. – Tanaka sorriu e se afastou.

— Engraçado que você sempre acha que é ela. – A garota à minha frente sorriu de forma sarcástica. _Como? Mas então, não foi Sakura quem..._

— Xiao Lang! – Ouvi a voz de Meiling e imediatamente olhei para ela. Seus olhos pareciam duas labaredas de fogo. – Tia Yelan está te procurando. – Meiling rapidamente se posicionou ao meu lado e olhou Tanaka de cima a baixo.

— Sim, vamos. – Ofereci meu braço a ela, que aceitou com sorriso convencido no rosto. – Adeus, Tanaka.

Comecei a andar em direção à festa, mas antes solicitei ao primeiro segurança que vi, que Tanaka fosse retirada da Mansão pelas portas dos fundos, da forma mais silenciosa possível.

— Quem era aquela garota? – Meiling perguntou assim que entramos no grande salão.

— Uma garota que praticava bulling com Sakura, que agora resolveu me encher o saco.

— Ainda bem que você colocou ela para fora daqui.

— Sim, só espero que Sakura não tenha esbarrado com ela.

— Não se preocupe – Meiling se aproximou de mim e me beijou na bochecha –, vou descobrir isso para você. – Estreitei os olhos de forma desconfiada. – Vou ser discreta, juro.

— Por favor. – Meiling piscou para mim e se retirou.

 _O dever me chama._ Pensei carrancudo. Aquela foi a primeira vez que odiei meus deveres como futuro líder do Clã. Queria estar curtindo a festa com os meus amigos, implicando com minhas irmãs ou bebendo com meus cunhados.

Vi Yui sentado em um canto. Pedi licença aos cavalheiros com quem conversava e me aproximei dele. _Se tinha uma coisa que havia aprendido com meu pai, era que os negócios eram importantes, porém a família era mais._

— Festa chata? – Perguntei assim que sentei ao seu lado.

— Não. – Ele balançou vigorosamente a cabeça.

— Então por que está aqui sozinho?

— Não tem ninguém da minha idade. – Ele mexeu os ombros, como se aquilo não fosse importante.

— Na sua idade, eu pensava a mesma coisa. – _O mais irritante era Meiling atrás de mim o tempo todo. Isso foi antes de Midori começar a frequentar as festas do Clã._ – Além de achar as festas bem chatas. – Apoiei os cotovelos nos joelhos, unindo as mãos. – Vivia me escondendo. Meu lugar favorito era a sala de treinamento.

— O meu lugar favorito da casa é a sala de treinamento! – Baguncei o cabelo dele.

— Contudo, não sugiro que se esconda. Fiquei várias vezes de castigo por me esconder. – Ele respirou fundo, deixando os ombros caírem.

— Então, o que eu faço?

— Peça algum eletrônico, procure mais uma vez por alguém da sua idade ou passe a conversar com os adultos. – Ele rolou os olhos. – É sério. Tente. Se achar realmente chato, ou não encontrar ninguém, insista pelo eletrônico. – Balancei a cabeça em sua direção enquanto levantava uma sobrancelha. – Ia sugerir se juntar aos mais novos para se divertir, mas descartei essa ideia. – Mexi os ombros.

— Ótimas dicas, tio. – Yui soou levemente sarcástico, porém com um sorriso no rosto. – Valeu.

— Garoto atrevido. – Tentei soar bravo, mas falhei. Passei meu braço sobre o pescoço dele e lhe dei uma chave de braço enquanto bagunçava seus cabelos.

— Desculpe. Desculpe, tio! – Yui disse entre gargalhadas.

— Não mate meu filho, por favor. – Fanrei se aproximou, com as mãos sobre a barriga e um sorriso no rosto.

— Estava resgatando-o do tédio. – Disse enquanto o soltava.

— Mãe. – Ele se levantou e fez uma respeitosa reverência.

— Seu pai está te procurando. – Ela passou a mão delicadamente pelo rosto do filho. – Ele está próximo à mesa do bolo. – Yui balançou a cabeça confirmando e saiu na direção indicada.

— O quê? – Perguntei assim que percebi o sorriso que Fanrei exibia enquanto me encarava.

— Ela é uma menina adorável, Xiao Lang. Além de parecer ter um gênio forte. – Sorri involuntariamente. Fanrei não precisava me explicar sobre quem estava falando, seu sorriso implicante deixava claro que se tratava de Sakura. Lembrei de discussões e implicâncias que tive com a dona dos olhos mais lindos que já vira.

— Não tanto quanto o nosso, mas ela é bem teimosa quando quer.

— Mamãe e as meninas falaram muito bem dela, e agora que pude conhecê-la pessoalmente, entendo o que elas sentiram. Kinomoto consegue cativar a todos. – Ela se sentou ao meu lado, no lugar que Yui ocupava anteriormente. – Daidouji também. Ela transmite uma paz e calma muito grande.

— Sim. – Sorri, lembrando da morena de olhos violeta. – Tomoyo é bem calma. Raramente fica agitada, mas quando isso acontece, ela vira um furacão. – Fanrei continuou sorrindo enquanto eu falava.

— Ela e Hiiragizawa combinam bastante. – Balancei a cabeça concordando. – Assim como Kinomoto e você. – Deixei de sorrir imediatamente e respirei fundo.

— Sabe que não posso me dar ao luxo de pensar dessa forma. – Desviei meu olhar do dela e deixei que minha mente vagasse pela multidão. – Assim que terminar o curso, eles vão arranjar outra noiva para mim. O que aparentemente eles já fizeram.

— Você já conheceu Imube? – Confirmei balançando positivamente a cabeça.

— Além do mais, 28 anos foi o máximo que algum homem do Clã permaneceu solteiro. Já estou com 22 e vou terminar a faculdade com 25... – deixei a frase incompleta, pois não sabia como termina-la. Senti quando Fanrei apoiou a mão em meu ombro.

— Sei que é muito difícil, mas não impossível. Os anciãos podem aceitá-la. – Rolei os olhos e voltei a olhar para ela.

— Claro. Se houvesse alguma vantagem para eles, o que não é o caso. – Estava começando a ficar irritado pelo rumo da conversa. _Primeiro Eriol, agora Fanrei. Hoje é a noite de me encherem o saco falando sobre Sakura._ Pensei irritado. – Ela não tem nada de vantajoso para oferecer a eles. É apenas uma simples japonesa.

— Uma simples japonesa que conquistou o seu coração, quebrou a barreira que você construiu após a morte de Midori e está te fazendo muito bem. – Achei que ela fosse se alterar correspondendo ao tom que usei, por conta dessas coisas de mudança de humor causado pela gravidez, mas ela fez o contrário. Estava sendo a irmã mais velha e sábia que eu tanto admirava.

— Não seja exagerada. – Respirei fundo. – Contudo, obrigado, Fanrei – segurei sua mão entre as minhas, olhando-a nos olhos –, mas não posso e não vou envolver Sakura em algo que não tem futuro. Não seria justo da minha parte.

— E se ela não quiser esse futuro? – Ela balançou a cabeça, indicando o salão, o Clã, aquela vida. – Mas apenas o presente e o que ele pode oferecer? Converse com ela, seja sincero e descubra se é correspondido, ao invés de ficar colocando ponto final no lugar do ponto de interrogação.

 **...**

Eu encarava o teto, deitado na minha cama, ainda pensando na conversa que havia tido com Eriol e Fanrei. O restante da noite, tive que voltar a interagir com as outras pessoas. Passei pouco tempo com Eriol, Tomoyo e Sakura, mas nos poucos minutos que pude estar com eles, reparei que estavam se divertindo com Meiling, Shiefa e Quiang.

Olhei para a janela. O sol já ia começar a nascer e eu ainda não havia descansado, por mais que o meu corpo pedisse. _Preciso falar com ela._ Pensei. _Hoje provavelmente não, pois voltaremos para Kyoto, contudo vamos conversar na primeira oportunidade que tivermos lá na Kyodai._ Determinei para mim mesmo.

Desisti de tentar dormir e me levantei. _Talvez um banho consiga relaxar essa tensão._ E foi o que fiz.

Deixei que minha mente viajasse, sem se prender a nada. Entrei no modo automático.

Voltei para a cama logo após o banho e, dessa vez, o cansaço me venceu.

 **...**

Ouvi ao longe, uma risada infantil. Meus sentidos não estavam completamente despertos, mas reagi quando algo foi colocado sobre meu peito. Abri os olhos vagamente e me deparei com a expressão curiosa e sorridente de Makoto.

— Bom dia, titio Xiao Lang. – Ouvi a voz de Fenmei e olhei em sua direção. Automaticamente segurei meu sobrinho caçula, me sentei e evitei bocejar.

— Bom dia, Fenmei. Bom dia, Makoto. – Fiz com que ele se levantasse, segurando-o pelas pequeninas mãos. Makoto soltou alguns barulhos expressando o quão feliz havia ficado feliz e começou a pular em meu colo.

— Mamãe me mandou vir aqui ver se você estava vivo. – Fenmei se sentou na beirada da cama. – Sentimos sua falta no desjejum. – Não consegui evitar uma expressão de surpresa, e parei de coçar o olho.

— Como? Que horas são? – Tirei meu sobrinho do meu colo, devolvendo-o para a mãe e alcancei meu celular. _10:27 da manhã! Caramba!_

— Shiefa falou que você desacostumou a beber e o pouco que bebeu ontem te deixou acabado. – Percebi o tom implicante que ela usava, mas o ignorei.

— Não foi isso. – Me levantei da cama, começando a ficar mal humorado.

— E o que foi? – Fenmei quis saber.

— Nada. – Falei de dentro do closet. Por mais que Fenmei e Fuutie não fossem minhas irmãs mais próximas, ainda sim conseguíamos ler as expressões faciais uns dos outros. Ela logo perceberia que eu estava escondendo algo.

— Vou fingir que acredito. – Ela disse assim que saí do closet, depois de eu ter trocado de roupa. – Enfim, eu vou indo. – Ela se levantou com Makoto no colo. – Só preciso te lembrar de uma coisa: vocês vão sair após o almoço. Mamãe não quer que vocês cheguem tarde em Kyoto.

— Tudo bem. Obrigado, Fenmei.

 **...**

"Sakura não viu a outra japonesa na festa, priminho. Pode ficar tranquilo."

Abri um sorriso discreto assim que li a mensagem de Meiling. _Graças a Kami-Sama, Sakura não viu Tanaka._

— Que casamento lindo! – Sakura estava radiante, olhando para as ruas, enquanto saíamos da Mansão. Olhei para ela, um pouco mais aliviado. _Só preciso saber como Tanaka entrou na Mansão._

"Obrigada, Meiling. Tente descobrir se havia na lista de convidados do casamento, alguém da família Tanaka."

Respondi a mensagem de Meiling e voltei a me concentrar na conversa.

— Foi mesmo! – Tomoyo concordou. – Fuutie estava linda e parecia tão feliz!

— Só espero conseguir fazer um tour com vocês da próxima vez que vierem. – Comentei. – Nem conseguimos sair da Mansão.

— Isso é um convite, Syaoran? – Eriol me perguntou com expressão enigmática e maliciosa ao mesmo tempo.

— Você nem precisa de convite, sabe que pode aparecer quando bem quiser. – Me dirigi a ele. – Já as garotas, sei que elas precisavam ouvir isso da minha boca. – Rolei os olhos. Ouvi a risada deles e me limitei a sorrir.

— Vamos combinar de passar, pelo menos, uma semana aqui nas próximas férias. – Tomoyo sugeriu, com um sorriso enorme estampado no rosto.

— Concordo. – Eriol aceitou de bom grado.

— Seria ótimo. – Disse. – Sakura? – Perguntei. Percebi que minha voz estava carregada de expectativa e me recusei a olhar para Eriol ou Tomoyo. Sabia que aquilo renderia um belo comentário mais tarde.

— Teria que ver com meu pai. – Ela disse um pouco envergonhada. – Ele basicamente está sustentando duas casas. – Tomoyo apoiou a mão sobre a de Sakura. – Pensei em arranjar um estágio, mas já descartei a ideia.

— Por quê? – Tomoyo perguntou aquilo que se passava em minha mente.

— Porque tenho aula todas as tardes nesse período. Então, por mais que eu queira, não vou conseguir. – Ninguém falou nada. Sabia que a realidade de Sakura era diferente da minha, mas não me conformava com a situação dela.

— Podemos sair menos ou fazer nossa própria comida, ao invés de pedirmos, como temos costume. – Sugeri.

— Podemos fazer sessões de cinema no apartamento dos rapazes, ao invés de irmos ao cinema. – Tomoyo mexeu os ombros. – Eles têm aquele serviço de streaming que eu não sei o nome, mas tem vários filmes e seriados.

— Outra coisa que podemos fazer: passeios gratuitos. – Eriol completou. – Há vários festivais, feiras e parques que não cobram entrada. – As bochechas de Sakura ainda estavam rosadas, porém ela sorria.

— Obrigada. Eu ia sugerir que vocês saírem sem mim. – Tomoyo puxou Sakura para um abraço apertado.

— Nunca! – Tomoyo fingiu que estava brava. – Você faz parte do time. Não vamos nos divertir sem você. Além do mais, Syaoran ficaria muito mais ranzinza se tivesse que ficar segurando vela sozinho. – Antes que eu dissesse qualquer coisa, o motorista abaixou o vidro que nos separava.

— Peço perdão por interromper, Senhor Li – ouvi o chofer falando em Mandarim –, mas chegamos ao Hangar.

— Tudo bem, obrigado. – Respondi também em mandarim. – Quanto à viagem – voltei a me dirigir à Sakura, falando em japonês –, daremos um jeito. – Olhei para Eriol e Tomoyo. Ambos concordaram comigo.

* * *

Olá, pessoas!

Uau! :O Faz mais de seis meses que não passo por aqui! :x #Sorry

Então... Tive um pouco de dificuldade de fazer esse capítulo porque estava com medo de errar nas informações quanto às tradições de lá, aí preferi colocar uma coisa mais superficial ~.~' Já peço desculpas se ficou confuso ou estranho.

Informação n°2: Esse capítulo não passou por revisão (minha ansiedade foi maior), então, se vocês encontrarem algum erro ou coisa sem sentido, mil desculpas. ^^' (Assim que ele for revisado, vou substitui-lo)

Informação n°3: Pra quem não conhece a Tanaka, deem uma lida na fanfic 'An Ordinary Life: The Weekend' que vocês vão entender mais um cadinho sobre ela. *-*

Agradecimentos especiais para: _Ane Whitlock Malfoy, An .Fa, Vanne Barros_ e _Nina Delacourt Black_. *-* Muito obrigada pelos comentários, meninas. Respondi a cada uma de vocês por inbox kkk

 **P.s.:** Quem quiser saber mais detalhes das roupas, me fala, que eu tento mandar os links ou as próprias imagens que usei como base.

 **P.s.2:** Comecei a postar lá no Nyah! e no Spirit, quem achar melhor o design de lá ;) Já pode acompanhar por lá também. Detalhe: estou postando um capítulo por semana. :D

 **P.s.3:** Devidamente atualizado pela minha Beta maravilhosa, ValentinaV. ***-***

Até o próximo!

#Beijos


	15. Naqueles dias

LEGENDA:

 _Itálico: pensamentos_

 **Negrito: lembranças/sonhos**

By Kinomoto Sakura

* * *

 **— Gatinho, gatinho. – Chamei o felino, tentando fazer com que ele se aproximasse de mim. – Vem aqui, bichano.**

 **— SAKURA. – Ouvi alguém me chamar e olhei para trás. Devido à escuridão, não consegui ver direito, mas acreditei que fosse Syaoran.**

 **— Aqui! – Respondi enquanto voltava minha atenção ao gato, cada vez mais assustado.**

 **— Você está conseguindo enxergar alguma coisa? – Syaoran me perguntou. Franzi a testa.** _ **Por que eu sabia exatamente o que ele ia perguntar?**_ **A sensação de déjà vu me fez ficar aérea, eu acabei escorregando do galho, antes mesmo de alcançar o filhote.**

 **Caí de costas sobre ele, mas antes que eu pudesse me desculpar, senti uma mão tampar a minha boca. Foi quando eu realmente ouvi a voz dele.**

 **— Por que não damos uma volta? –** _ **Hitashi.**_ **Reconheci e senti um novo arrepio correr pela minha espinha.**

 **Fui levantada de forma brusca, e enquanto tentava me soltar, olhava para todos os cantos, à procura dos 'sombra'.**

 **— Não há ninguém por aqui, Kinomoto. Eu matei todos. – Voltei a me debater com mais força, do que anteriormente. – Inclusive, quer dar um oi para o seu namoradinho?**

 **A mão dele abafou o grito que saiu da minha garganta. Corpos estavam espalhados entre as árvores, mas o primeiro à minha frente era o de Syaoran. Seu rosto estava sujo de sangue e terra e sua camisa completamente manchada com seu próprio sangue.**

 **— Calma – Hitashi me segurou com mais força quando eu consegui lhe dar uma cotovelada no estômago –, não é assim que se consegue as coisas, Kinomoto. Primeiro vamos nos divertir um pouco, depois você vai se juntar ao Li.**

— Sakura. – Senti ser balançada e acordei com Tomoyo, me olhando de forma assustada, bem próxima a mim. – Graças a Kami, você acordou.

— O que houve? – Me sentei, ainda agitada.

— Você estava tendo um pesadelo, eu acho. – A luz do abajur, ao nosso lado, estava acesa, me possibilitando ver as expressões de Tomoyo. – Você começou a se debater e eu acordei com o barulho.

— Me desculpe. – Senti meu rosto ficar quente.

— Não escolhemos ter pesadelos, Sakura-chan. Não há o que se desculpar. – Ela me ofereceu um copo com água. – Quer me contar sobre? – Tomoyo me perguntou enquanto esperava.

— No início parecia um déjà vu, um incidente que tive com Syaoran, mas a pessoa que estava lá não era ele e sim Hitashi.

— O colega de sala de Syaoran?

— Sim. – Respirei fundo. – Ele, por algum motivo, matava os 'sombra' e Syaoran, e estava tentando me sequestrar, quando você me acordou. – Tomoyo se mostrou espantada e intrigada.

— Que estranho. Eu não senti nada nas poucas vezes que estive perto dele.

— Eu sim, mas deve ser coisa da minha cabeça. – Sorri sem graça.

— Para quem não assiste filme de terror, você está tendo uns sonhos muito sangrentos, Sakura-chan. – Tomoyo tentou fazer graça da situação, e eu sorri, tentando me tranquilizar.

Meia hora depois, ainda não havia conseguido pegar no sono novamente. Levantei, peguei meu caderno de rascunho – vulgo, diário – e escrevi todos os detalhes do pesadelo.

— Por que eu ando sonhando com isso? – Perguntei a mim mesma, sentada no chão da sala, enquanto folheava as páginas anteriores.

 **...**

— Boa tarde, Kinomoto: eu fui em um casamento super chique da elite chinesa. – Sorri.

— Boa tarde, Nishimura. – Coloquei minhas coisas no armário, perto do dele. – Tudo bem com você? – O rapaz ao meu lado rolou os olhos.

— Não mude de assunto! Eu vi as suas fotos no Instagram. – Ri da cara emburrada dele e segui para o aparelho que começaria minha rotina.

Nishimura Raiden foi um rapaz que conheci logo no meu primeiro dia de academia. Sim, eu estava fazendo academia. O segundo período havia se mostrado mais desafiador do que o anterior, o que já era esperado. Além das aulas normais, eu ainda tinha que fazer alguma atividade física, qualquer uma, pois contava como carga horária.

Logo que soube disso, tentei vôlei e cheerleader, mas as vagas nesse período foram rapidamente ocupadas. Como eu não podia ficar sem esse tipo de atividade complementar, o Colegiado conseguiu uma vaga na academia da faculdade. Então, entre 13:00 e 15:00, de segunda a sexta, eu poderia ser encontrada realizando minha rotina de exercícios acompanhada de Nishimura.

Nos conhecemos na esteira e, depois de descobrirmos que nossas sequências eram idênticas, passamos a treinarmos juntos. Devo dizer que a companhia dele é bem alegre e animada. Nishimura sempre tem um comentário audacioso, sarcástico ou irônico, mas de um jeito engraçado que me fazia rir. **(N/A: tipo o Chandler de 'Friends')**

— Sim, eu passei o final de semana em Hong Kong e participei do casamento de uma das irmãs de Syaoran. – Coloquei minha garrafa de água no suporte e liguei a esteira na velocidade inicial. – Isso quer dizer que eu comi horrores e preciso gastar tudo o que ganhei lá.

— Bem que você poderia ter avisado. – Ele fez um muxoxo e cruzou os braços. _Ah, esqueci de comentar: ele é gay. Desconfiei depois que ele elogiou minha mochila e comentou sobre a bunda de um cara, mas na semana seguinte ele me confirmou com todas as letras._

— E você iria faltar se soubesse que eu não iria vir?

— Não, mas pelo menos teria trago meu iPod mini para ouvir música. As daqui são péssimas! Não sei quem escolhe, mas tem um gosto bem duvidoso.

— Já vou avisando: não trouxe lembrancinha. Não saí da propriedade dos Li, então... – Mexi os ombros.

— Chata.

— Pare de enrolar e vamos treinar. – Continuei sorrindo e tentei mudar o foco da conversa.

Mas Nishimura consegue ser bem insistente quando quer e eu tive que contar, detalhadamente como foi o casamento e quais os costumes de lá eram diferentes dos nossos. E depois de passar duas horas treinando, tomar um banho e assistir mais uma aula de duas horas, eu estava pronta para comer alguma coisa e ir estudar na biblioteca.

Encontrei Naoko e Chiharu, enquanto lanchava em uma lanchonete próxima ao ginásio e elas me fizeram companhia. Mais uma vez, Naoko nos contou estórias horripilantes sobre assassinatos e suicídios duvidosos no Campus, _mesmo eu tendo implorado para ela não me falar nada_. Chiharu apenas ria das minhas caretas de pavor e da forma teatral que a jovem de óculos redondos contava os fatos.

Despedi-me delas assim que terminamos de lanchar e segui para a biblioteca. Encontrei-me com Eriol e Tomoyo e nós seguimos para encontrar com Syaoran na mesma mesa de sempre.

— O que uma semana de prova não faz. – Syaoran nos recepcionou dessa forma assim que Eriol, Tomoyo e eu chegamos à mesa.

— Minha meta não é ser a melhor e sim, estar entre os melhores. – Tomoyo respondeu ácida. _Tpm transforma qualquer um._ Pensei apreensiva. Havia meses que eu tinha que lidar com essa faceta dela, mas a cada mês eu me surpreendia mais.

— Não vamos perder tempo com isso, tudo bem? – Eriol tentou amenizar as coisas.

Sentei-me ao lado de Syaoran e comecei a arrumar minhas coisas. _Essa semana vai ser puxada._ Suspirei já prevendo o caquinho de gente que eu estaria sábado.

— Já está cansada? – Syaoran me perguntou.

— Só desânimo antecipado. – Sorri sem graça por ter sido pega no flagra.

— Você tem estudado comigo praticamente todas as noites, não acredito que tenha tanta coisa acumulada.

— E não tenho. – Respondi. – É só por ter muitas provas e seminários na mesma semana. Ter que revisar para as provas e preparar seminários é bem puxado, quando são próximos então... – Não terminei minha frase. Sabia que ele entendia onde queria chegar e por isso não me vi na obrigação de concluir. Ele balançou a cabeça confirmando, antes de voltar a prestar atenção em suas coisas.

Meus olhos abaixaram e sem querer eu encarei a boca dele. _Limão com chocolate._ Lembrei enquanto meus pensamentos voltavam à cozinha da Mansão dos Li. _E ao quase beijo na biblioteca._

— O que vocês dois estão cochichando? – Tomoyo perguntou com um sorriso malicioso no rosto. Me controlei para não expressar o susto que havia levado, mas acabei corando.

— Nada. – Syaoran respondeu sem levantar os olhos do caderno.

Tomoyo revirou os olhos e ignorou Syaoran o restante da noite.

— Vamos? – Estalei as costas e o pescoço. As luzes já haviam piscado duas vezes e um estagiário havia acabado de passar nos avisando que a biblioteca fecharia.

— Sim. – Todos responderam em tons e momentos diferentes enquanto guardavam suas coisas.

 **...**

"Promete que volta?"

Vi a mensagem de Shiefa e sorri.

"Prometo. :) Boa noite, Shiefa. Até amanhã."

Bloqueei o celular, cruzei os braços e olhei para a paisagem que a área de serviço me proporcionava. _Shiefa é louca._ Balancei minha cabeça de um lado para o outro enquanto sorria e lembrava do que havíamos feito em Hong Kong.

 **— Vem, quero te mostrar uma coisa. – Senti Shiefa me puxando, e me levantei. – Vamos aproveitar que eles estão dançando. – Rapidamente olhei para Tomoyo e Eriol, que dançavam juntos uma música lenta. Quiang, namorado de Shiefa, estava dançando com a mãe dele e Meiling havia sumido atrás de Syaoran.**

 **Entramos para a casa, e após eu me perder no pseudo mapa que havia em minha mente, entramos em um cômodo.**

 **— Se Syaoran descobrir, ele vai falar horrores no meu ouvido, mas eu queria muito te mostrar o quarto dele. – Parei ao ouvir as palavras de Shiefa.** _ **Estamos no quarto de Syaoran.**_

 **— Não entendo, Shiefa. Por que você me trouxe aqui?**

 **— Porque aqui foi onde ele passou a infância e boa parte da adolescência. Nunca ouviu falar que para se conhecer alguém, tem que dar uma olhada no quarto antes? – Ela piscou para mim.**

 **— Já ouvi falar sobre conhecer a Playlist, não o quarto. Além do mais, já fui no quarto dele lá na Kyodai. – Senti um frio na barriga ao ouvir minhas próprias palavras. Tirei os olhos da estante de livros que observava e olhei para Shiefa. Ela exibia o mesmo sorriso malicioso que já vira em Syaoran. Senti minhas bochechas esquentarem. – Não aconteceu nada, ok? Eu apenas durmo lá às vezes. – O sorriso dela aumentou e eu senti vontade de dar um tapa na minha testa.** _ **Você só está complicando as coisas.**_ **— Ele dorme na sala!**

 **Shiefa riu e eu me senti mais tranquila quando ela não me fez mais perguntas.**

 **O cômodo era grande, do tamanho do quarto de hóspedes que eu dividia com Tomoyo. A decoração tradicional, com detalhes dourados e em madeira, reinavam no local. Centralizada em uma das paredes, uma grande cama de casal chamava a atenção, elevada e rodeada por uma curta escada circular. No lado esquerdo, havia a mesma porta que levava à sacada, que estava aberta e o vento fazia com que as cortinas balançassem de forma natural.**

 **— Vem aqui. – Segui para onde Shiefa estava.** _ **Retratos.**_ **Passei a observá-los e reparei que nem em todos Syaoran estava. – Mamãe começou essa montagem assim que o nosso pai morreu, como uma forma de homenageia-lo, já que ele era o grande herói de Syaoran. – Ela apontou para uma foto, que estava centralizada na parede, onde havia um homem trajando smoking e um garoto pequeno, aparentando ter uns 8 anos, vestido de roupas tradicionais chinesas.**

 **— Eles são muito parecidos. – Sussurrei.**

 **— Sim, eles são.**

 **Shiefa me contou mais sobre outras fotos e pessoas, mas uma me chamou atenção em especial. Parecendo uma boneca de porcelana, uma garota estava com a cabeça encostada no peito de uma versão mais nova de Syaoran, e pela posição que estavam, deduzi que a foto foi tirada enquanto dançavam.**

 **— Abe Midori. – Shiefa disse de forma baixa, como uma oração, como se tivesse respeito ao falar da garota. – Ex-noiva de Syaoran.**

 **Continuei em silêncio, esperando que ela continuasse, mas quando isso não aconteceu, me virei e olhei para ela. Shiefa encarava a foto, mas seus olhos estavam marejados e vidrados, como se revivesse uma lembrança. Franzi a testa enquanto sentia um aperto no peito.**

 _ **Aconteceu alguma coisa.**_

 **— Me desculpe, Sakura-chan. – A irmã gêmea de Syaoran limpou o canto do olho e respirou fundo, enquanto tentava sorrir. – Essa daqui em especial, Syaoran que deve** te **explicar. É uma coisa muito pessoal.**

 **— Tudo bem, Shiefa. – Tentei sorrir, não sabendo como reagir àquela situação. – Tudo** **a **seu tempo.****

Voltei para o quarto ainda pensando nos detalhes daquele dia. Ao mesmo tempo que me sentia curiosa para saber quem aquela garota era, sabia que deveria esperar até que Syaoran me contasse.

 **...**

"Vamos ao cinema?"

A pergunta inesperada vinda de Pietro, me pegou desprevenida. Já havíamos ido ao aquário e tomado sorvete, mas desde o feriado, quando Syaoran passou o final de semana comigo em Tomoeda, eu não sentia mais aquele frio na barriga quando pensava em encontrar Pietro pessoalmente.

"Claro! Que horas?"

Consegui fazer com que aquele 'encontro', _porque não iria ser um encontro de verdade, só iríamos apenas assistir a um filme,_ não atrapalhasse minha rotina de estudos. _Semana de provas chegando, não posso dar bobeira. Principalmente agora que estou conseguindo não deixar as coisas acumularem._

— Pietro? – Ouvi a voz de Tomoyo, e olhei para ela. Balancei a cabeça confirmando. – Achei que você não tivesse mais interesse nele. – Ela se sentou ao meu lado, no sofá de três lugares, e colocou as pernas para cima do móvel, dobrando-as em posição de Buda.

— E não tenho. Acho. – Fui sincera.

— Eu sinceramente achei que você e Syaoran finalmente se acertariam. Principalmente depois daquela dança lenta no casamento. – Corei ao lembrar.

Após a dança dos noivos, os padrinhos foram convidados a dançarem junto com os noivos e a dança que havia começado agitada, passou para um ritmo mais lento, onde a aproximação entre Syaoran e eu foi inevitável.

— Não crie expectativas sobre isso, Tomoyo. Por favor.

— Mas...

— No momento, somos bons amigos, não posso ousar dizer mais do que isso, mas é o suficiente para mim.

— Tudo bem, tudo bem. – Ela levantou as mãos, em sinal de rendição, e sorriu para mim. – Eu seria uma pessoa ruim se torcesse para que não desse certo com o Pietro, para que você ficasse com Syaoran? – Ri da expressão inocente dela.

— Não você não seria, mas peço que não interfira. Se não for para dar certo, não vai dar.

 **...**

 _Banho. Banho. Banho._ Era tudo que eu conseguia pensar naquele momento. O dia havia seguido a rotina normal, mas por estar prestes a ficar menstruada, o cansaço me acertou em cheio.

— Bem-vinda de volta. – Tomoyo me saudou da cozinha. Ela apareceu no corredor, me lançou um sorriso e voltou para a cozinha.

Tirei meu tênis e fui de meia até ela.

— Boa noite, Tomoyo. – Sorri, enquanto a cumprimentava. Me sentei na cadeira, e enquanto recostava a cabeça na parede, o celular vibrou. – Não. Chega. – Sussurrei assim que vi o nome de Pietro, fechei os olhos em seguida.

— O que foi?

— Pietro está demais hoje. – Fiz uma careta. – Eu não o entendo. – Abri os olhos e passei a acompanhar Tomoyo enquanto ela preparava o jantar. _Hoje o dia é dela._ — No dia do cinema, ele me deu bolo. Fiquei que nem uma idiota, por duas horas, no pátio do shopping esperando por ele. Há dias que ele quase não fala comigo. E agora, do nada, há uma mensagem dele a cada dois minutos. – Respirei fundo.

— Ele parece ser inconstante.

— Sim, ele está começando a demonstrar isso. – Senti uma dor leve no ventre e levei a mão ao local, o que não passou despercebido por Tomoyo. – Cólicas. – Expliquei.

— Engraçado, a minha veio ontem. Era para elas estarem sincronizadas.

— Sim, realmente era para a minha menstruação ter vindo ontem. – Mexi os ombros. – Não sei por qual motivo está atrasada, mas pelas dores, de hoje não passa.

— Bom, então vá tomar um banho que eu já estou terminando o jantar. Vá dormir depois de comer, ok?

— Obrigada, Tomoyo.

Tomei um banho sem pressa, deixando que a água morna relaxasse meus músculos. Ouvi outra vez quando o celular vibrou e interrompeu a música. _Pietro._ Deduzi. Terminei de me enxugar e, confirmando minhas suspeitas, vi que haviam várias mensagens de Pietro e uma de Syaoran. Abri somente a de Syaoran.

"Você está melhor?"

 _Ele lembrou._ Pensei. Mais cedo naquele dia, Syaoran havia reparado que eu não estava no meu estado normal e agora ele se mostrava preocupado.

Mordi levemente o canto da minha boca, em um movimento involuntário. Sem que eu permitisse, ou quisesse, minha mente voltou à cozinha da Mansão dos Li. Meu coração se acelerou apenas com as lembranças dos beijos que trocamos, da sensação de estar em contato com a pele dele, entre seus braços.

Sacudi minha cabeça de um lado para o outro. _Pare com isso, Sakura. Pare de criar expectativas sobre uma coisa impossível._ Me repreendi. Passei a mão sobre o espelho e encarei meu reflexo. _Nunca que no meio de tantas mulheres lindas e elegantes que ele lida normalmente, Syaoran olharia para mim. A garota irritante, com uma família que não segue ao pé da letra as tradições, criada pelo pai e pelo irmão e que não é rica, como ele._

"Não muito. Mas como Tomoyo me disse: nada que um bom banho, comida quente e uma boa noite de sono não curem."

Respondi a ele. Respirei fundo e empurrei aqueles pensamentos e sensações para o mais fundo da minha mente. _Se fosse algo recíproco, ele teria demostrado alguma coisa, dado algum sinal._ Concluí.

— Já ia te chamar. – Dei de cara com Tomoyo assim que abri a porta do banheiro.

— Já estou indo. – Tentei sorrir. A dor aumentava e tudo o que eu queria era tomar remédio, deitar e dormir.

Jantamos, e como se respeitasse minha dor, Tomoyo fez poucas perguntas, fazendo com que um silêncio confortável durasse toda a refeição.

— Pode deixar que eu lavo a louça. – Tomoyo tirou o prato com os talheres das minhas mãos e seguiu para a pia. – Vá deitar, você precisa descansar.

Sorri e fiz uma leve reverência, agradecendo pela gentileza. Terminei meu ritual noturno e minutos depois já havia dormido.

— Deixe ela quieta, Syaoran. – Ouvi a voz de Tomoyo, longe, como em um sonho.

— Mas eu não fiz nada! Nem toquei nela. – Mexi minha cabeça, em direção às vozes, e abri os olhos. – Agora ela acordou. – Syaoran estava sentado no chão, ao lado da minha cama, com uma expressão nada contente. _É impressão minha, ou ele está corado?_

— Perdão, Sakura-chan, por Syaoran ter te acordado.

— Hey! – **Tomoyo** ignorou Syaoran e me entregou um comprimido.

— Eriol conseguiu comprar o anti-inflamatório. – Ela me entregou um copo com água, e pegou de minhas mãos assim que terminei de engolir o comprimido. – Tome – ela me estendeu uma bolsa d'água morna –, vai ajudar.

— Obrigada. – Sussurrei. Ainda estava grogue de sono e a cólica não estava me ajudando a raciocinar direito.

— Não perturbe mais a Sakura, Syaoran. – Tomoyo o intimou antes de sair do quarto e nos deixar sozinhos. Me deitei novamente, ficando de lado para poder vê-lo melhor.

— Costuma doer muito?

— Não é normal, mas alguns meses são mais dolorosos que os outros. – Ficamos em silêncio e antes que eu dormisse novamente, Syaoran comentou:

— Não gosto de te ver assim. – Franzi a testa, achando que minha mente havia me pregado uma peça, e que eu não havia entendido direito. – Durma, Sakura.

Balancei a cabeça lentamente e me encolhi, achando uma posição mais confortável.

* * *

Olá, pessoas lindas do meu s2!

Antes que você me batam, por causa do capítulo pequeno, quero me justificar kkkk Esse foi apenas um capítulo de transição. Se eu estendesse demais, ficaria massante e cansativo, além de que eu poderia dar alguma escorregada e dar spoliers dos próximos acontecimentos... Então, #Sorry :x

Agradecimentos especiais para: _ELISA LUCIA V 2016_ e _Vanne Barros_ por terem comentado no último capítulo s2 Vou responder vocês por inbox ~.~ #ThankYouSoMuch

 **P.s.:** Novamente, capítulo sem revisão. ^^' Se houver erro ou coisa confusa, peço perdão.

 **P.s.2:** Dia 17 de maio, a fanfic vai fazer dois anos! :O #OhMyGod Isso me deu um belo baque. Vou me emprenhar para postar com mais frequência. #IPromise

 **P.s.3:** Atualizadíssimo! **3**

Até o próximo!

#Beijos


	16. Podemos conversar?

LEGENDA:

 _Itálico – pensamento._

 **Negrito – sonho/lembrança.**

By Li Syaoran

* * *

Não consegui falar com ela. Faz três semanas que chegamos de Hong Kong e parecia que o universo estava conspirando para que eu não ficasse sozinho com Sakura tempo suficiente. Na semana anterior, quando fomos para a biblioteca, ficamos os quatro juntos o tempo todo, como havia acontecido durante todos os dias anteriores. _Havia me esquecido que era semana de provas._

 _Amanhã haverá um amistoso de futebol entre a Kyodai, a Ritsumeikan e a Doshisha, talvez eu consiga falar com ela após o jogo._ Pensei.

Estávamos no apartamento das meninas, _para variar_. Era domingo. A semana anterior havia sido puxada, mas a próxima também não seria tão tranquila. Teríamos uma semana de estudos para a próxima bateria de seminários e provas, e por isso tentávamos nos distrair sempre que podíamos.

\- Então – Sakura voltou para a sala e se sentou no chão –, descobriu quem te mandou flores? –Tomoyo ficou tensa.

\- Não. – Ela uniu as mãos, nervosa. – Mas não gosto disso.

\- Isso te lembra Josh, não é? – Perguntei. Ela apenas balançou a cabeça confirmando.

\- E se ele já me achou e está fazendo esses joguinhos? – O nariz dela começou a ficar vermelho e seu queixo tremeu levemente. – Não quero passar por isso novamente.

\- Os 'sombra' estão encarregados disso. Eles vão descobrir e dar uma bronca na pessoa que fez essa brincadeira sem graça. – Sakura tentou deixar o clima mais ameno, mas não adiantou muita coisa. Eriol puxou a namorada e a recostou em seu peito.

O celular de Sakura tocou.

\- Boa noite, Pietro. – Ouvi Sakura falar ao telefone. Lembrei do cara que eu havia visto, semanas atrás, antes das férias _._ – Claro que posso. – Ela se levantou do chão e seguiu para o quarto. Sem perceber, apurei minha audição e consegui ouvi-la acima do som da televisão. – Te encontro em meia hora lá na porta, pode ser? – Ela respirou fundo e voltou a sala vestida com outra roupa, segurando um casaco na mão. – Tudo bem, até daqui a pouco. Tchau.

\- Está tudo bem? – Tomoyo perguntou.

\- Pietro me ligou, pedindo para que eu o encontrasse naquela sorveteria ao lado do supermercado. – Sakura respondeu enquanto vestia o casaco de frio e se sentava para calçar os tênis. – Ele parecia um pouco nervoso. Algo sério deve ter acontecido, porque ele não quis falar pelo telefone.

\- Aquela próxima do portão sul? – Eriol perguntou e Sakura balançou a cabeça positivamente. – É meio deserto nesse horário, Sakura. Não aconselharia você a ir sozinha.

\- Mas os 'sombras' não estão nos acompanhando? – Ela questionou.

\- Também não acho prudente, Sakura-chan. – A voz de Tomoyo parecia preocupada.

Me levantei e vesti minha camisa de frio.

\- Eu vou com você. – Disse. – Vamos de carro. Preciso comprar algumas coisas no supermercado. – Mexi os ombros. – Acho que é tempo o suficiente para vocês conversarem. – Segui para a janela, mas antes de sair, olhei para todos ali. – Boa noite, Tomoyo. Boa noite, Eriol. – Eles me responderam, pedindo para que tomássemos cuidado. – Te encontro no meu carro. – Disse a Sakura e saí dali.

Desci as escadas pensativo. _É agora._ Segui para o outro lance de escadas e fui para o apartamento. Troquei de calça, peguei outro casaco e as chaves do carro. Desci para a garagem pelo elevador e encontrei Sakura encostada no carro.

Não dissemos nada e logo saímos do prédio.

\- Estou um pouco nervosa. – Sakura brincava com os próprios dedos enquanto falava. – Nunca ouvi Pietro falar daquela forma.

\- Há quanto tempo você o conhece? – Perguntei.

\- Uns 8 meses. – Ela estranhou minha pergunta. – Por quê?

\- Estranho você conseguir discernir esse tipo de coisa. – Mexi os ombros. – Se fosse alguém que convivesse diariamente, até conseguiria entender. Mas ele? – Balancei a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

\- Converso com ele todos os dias. – A postura dela mudou, passando para a defensiva. – E por mais que ele seja inconstante, sei mais coisa sobre ele do que sobre você, senhor 'sou uma pessoa reservada que não gosta de falar sobre questões pessoais'. – Ela mexeu os dedos formando aspas.

\- Conhecer questões pessoais, não significa que você conhece a pessoa.

\- Mas já é um avanço você saber pelo que a pessoa passou, quais as dificuldades que ela vem enfrentando, o que a deixa triste e feliz... – Não gostei nada do modo como ela o defendia.

\- Esquece. – Dei seta, indicando que viraria para a esquerda. – Assim que acabar de comprar o que preciso, volto para te buscar. – Disse assim que parei o carro na frente da sorveteria. – É provável que eu não vá demorar muito.

\- Tudo bem – ela abriu a porta –, até daqui a pouco.

Segui para o estacionamento do supermercado, ainda irritado, pensando na forma que ela havia reagido. _Não é óbvio, mas ela com certeza nutre algo por ele._

Consegui um carrinho e segui direto para a seção hortifrúti. Peguei os legumes sem prestar muita atenção. Minha mente estava longe, mais precisamente na sorveteria. _O que aconteceu com ela? Defendendo aquele cara._ Fechei a embalagem com mais força do que o necessário. Senti meu celular vibrar e vi que havia recebido uma mensagem de Sakura.

"Acabei por aqui. Poderia vir me buscar, se possível, agora?"

Franzi a testa. _Não havia nem 20 minutos que tinha deixado-a lá e tudo já estava resolvido?_ Deixei o carrinho onde estava e segui para a saída. Sabia que se fosse a pé seria mais rápido, e foi o que fiz. Corri no ritmo que usava para treinar, e com a curta distância, sabia que nem suar conseguiria.

Quando estava a poucos metros da sorveteria, vi Sakura do lado de fora, com braços cruzados na altura do peito, olhando de um lado para o outro.

Assim que me viu, ela sorriu de alívio e deu um passo em minha direção, porém antes que conseguisse dar o segundo, alguém a segurou pelo braço, fazendo-a parar.

Franzi a testa e acelerei o passo.

\- Pietro, por favor, me solte. – Consegui ouvir antes de me aproximar por completo.

\- Sakura... – Ele começou a falar, mas eu o interrompi.

\- Se afaste. Não ouviu? – Antes que eu encostasse no cara, Sakura aproveitou o momento de distração de Pietro e puxou o braço, conseguindo se livrar.

\- Agora eu entendi... – A expressão daquele cara se tornou obscura. – É ele, não é? – Franzi mais ainda a testa, mas não desviei o olhar dele. Estava atento a qualquer movimento suspeito.

\- Não, Pietro. Ele não é o motivo. – Sakura parecia tensa e o tom de voz que ela usava, dava a entender que aquele assunto já estava deixando-a cansada.

\- Podemos ir? – Perguntei.

\- Sim. – Sakura respirou fundo. – Adeus, Pietro.

A expressão de ira do cara fez com que eu desse um passo para frente de Sakura. Pietro olhou para ela, depois para mim e saiu. Ficamos parados, em silêncio, até o perdermos de vista.

\- O que aconteceu? – Quebrei o silêncio. Olhei para Sakura, e sua expressão séria contrastava com o olhar de pena que ela lançava na direção dele. Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente e eu entendi que ela não queria falar sobre o assunto. – Quer me ajudar a terminar de fazer compras? – Perguntei. Ela olhou para mim, sorriu minimamente e concordou.

Voltamos para o supermercado, e depois de achar o mesmo carrinho que eu estava usando antes, passamos algum tempo procurando o que precisávamos.

\- Boa noite. – A moça do caixa nos cumprimentou.

\- Boa noite. – Sakura respondeu por mim, sorrindo um pouco. Continuei tirando as coisas do carrinho e colocando no caixa.

\- Acharam o que procuravam?

\- Sim. – Sakura ainda sorria quando respondeu.

\- Os produtos Ajinomoto estão em promoção. – A jovem de cabelos castanho escuro pegou um sachê de tempero, indicando o verso, mostrando mais informações sobre a promoção. – A cada três produtos da marca adquiridos, dá direito a um cupom.

Sakura olhou o verso do sachê e eu terminei de tirar as coisas do carrinho.

\- Podemos pegar mais? – Sakura me perguntou.

\- Não uso muito desse tempero, mas se você quiser para vocês, pode pegar.

\- Também não usamos muito, mas queria mais um cupom. Um para você e um para mim. – Sakura estava com as bochechas levemente rosadas e eu sorri um pouco em resposta.

\- Peço perdão pela intromissão, mas a viagem dá direito a um acompanhante. A senhorita não precisa de outro cupom, pode levar seu namorado se for sorteada.

Eu tinha consciência que aquela jovem só queria ser prestativa, contudo a situação foi engraçada para mim e levemente constrangedora para Sakura.

\- Nós... – Sakura começou a falar, mas eu a interrompi quando falei junto com ela.

\- Cartão de débito, por favor. – Informei a jovem. Ela concordou e finalizou a compra, me entregando o comprovante. Peguei as sacolas e comecei a seguir para o estacionamento.

\- Você e a sua mania de deixar os outros achando que somos namorados.

\- Não estamos mais em Tomoeda. – Fiz questão de lembra-la. Ela apenas rolou os olhos e balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

O caminho de volta novamente foi feito em silêncio. Sakura não parecia confortável em me contar o que havia acontecido e eu tentava respeitar o tempo dela.

\- Obrigada. – Me surpreendi ao ouvir a voz dela. Franzi a testa, enquanto colocava o carro na vaga, e a encarrei assim que desliguei o automóvel.

\- Pelo quê?

\- Por estar comigo hoje. Você não precisava, mas mesmo assim me acompanhou.

\- Sabe que não faço isso por obrigação. – Ela soltou o cinto e se mexeu no assento, virando-se para mim.

\- Por isso que te agradeço. – Continuei encarando-a. Ela sustentou o olhar por alguns segundos e logo olhou para baixo. – Pietro estava estranho hoje. – Ela voltou a falar. – Estava agitado, falando coisas sem sentido... Nunca o tinha visto daquela maneira. – Sakura respirou fundo. – Ele se declarou para mim.

Levantei as sobrancelhas. Mesmo com a pouca luminosidade a nossa volta, pude perceber o quão desconfortável aquele assunto era para ela.

\- Pelo nervosismo dele, acredito que você não compartilha do mesmo sentimento.

\- Não. Confesso que por um tempo eu acreditei que gostava dele, mas foi extremamente passageiro. – Sakura mexia nervosamente as mãos. – Não quero comentar com Tomoyo agora, então, agradeceria se você não falasse com Eriol.

\- Tudo bem. – Estendi minha mão esquerda e segurei as dela. – Sei que ele não reagiu bem, mas não se preocupe, ele vai superar.

\- O que me assustou, e me deixou apreensiva, foi a reação dele. – Ela apertou um pouco mais a minha mão. – Ele ficou repetindo coisas como: 'isso não está acontecendo' ou 'isso muda tudo'. – Sakura respirou fundo novamente. – Foi nessa hora que te mandei a mensagem.

\- Confesso que fiquei um pouco preocupado. Mas sei que se algo sério tivesse acontecido, os 'mib' teriam intervindo. – Tentei deixar o assunto mais leve, mas não surtiu o efeito que queria.

\- Eu sei, mas mesmo assim... – Ela não completou a frase, ainda brincando com nossas mãos.

Se ela não estivesse tão abalada, aquele seria o momento perfeito para conversarmos. Mas eu sentia que ela não reagiria bem. _Tudo ao seu tempo._ Tentei me convencer.

Senti quando ela soltou minha mão, mas estava tão concentrado olhando para fora do carro, que fiquei surpreso quando senti os lábios de Sakura em minha bochecha.

\- Obrigada. – Ela sussurrou ainda próxima a mim. Encarei seus olhos, e mesmo sem ter intenção, desviei para baixo, para sua boca, e voltando para os seus olhos.

 **Mesmo que ela tivesse visto o que fiz, não se afastou. Pelo contrário. Ela continuou me encarando. Aproximei-me, ainda atento a qualquer reação dela, mas ela ainda estava lá, sem mover um músculo.**

 **Então eu a beijei.**

 **O que me fez pensar que podia? Sakura, depois de eu ter olhado para sua boca mais uma vez, separou os lábios e soltou um suspiro silencioso. No início, o beijo foi simples, apenas um encostar de lábios. Mas por algum motivo, segundos depois estávamos explorando a boca do outro, em um beijo lento, porém intenso.**

\- Syaoran? – Ouvi a voz de Sakura e a encarei, com a testa franzida. _Mas que...?_ – Você está bem? Ficou aéreo por alguns segundos.

\- Acabei de lembrar que tinha que mandar um relatório para a minha mãe e acabei esquecendo. – Consegui falar de forma confiante. _Eu imaginei isso?!_ Estava surpreso comigo mesmo.

\- Bom, então vamos pegar as compras e subir. – Balancei a cabeça confirmando.

Tiramos as compras do porta-malas e seguimos para o hall de entrada.

\- Boa noite. – Matsumoto-sam nos recepcionou.

\- Boa noite. – Respondemos com uma respeitosa reverência. Trocamos mais algumas palavras e seguimos nosso caminho.

\- Boa noite, Syaoran. Até amanhã. – Sakura se despediu de mim assim que chegamos aos elevadores.

\- Boa noite. – Entrei no elevador e fui me xingando o caminho todo até o apartamento.

 _Desde quando eu imagino beijar alguém?_ Me lembrei, vagamente do sonho que tive no cinema, e voltei a me xingar com mais intensidade. Ela conseguia mexer com a minha cabeça de um jeito que eu não entendia.

Não encontrei Eriol no apartamento, o que me livrou de descontar minha frustração e raiva nele. Precisava ocupar a mente. _20:37 ainda._ Conferi a hora no celular. Resolvi fazer o que sempre faço para me acalmar: correr.

Troquei de roupa, peguei o celular, os fones, chave do apartamento e a carteira de motorista, coloquei no suporte que usava no braço e saí.

 **...**

\- O que está acontecendo? – Eriol me perguntou assim que me sentei para tomar o café da manhã.

\- O que você quer dizer com isso? – Coloquei um pouco de comida na boca, ainda encarando-o.

\- Você saiu com Sakura, voltei para o apartamento você não estava e quando acordei sua cama ainda estava arrumada. Por acaso dormiu fora?

\- Não. Só saí para correr ontem à noite, e quando cheguei você já estava dormindo, e hoje pela manhã a mesma coisa. Saí para treinar e você estava dormindo.

Eriol continuava me encarando, como se tentasse descobrir o motivo real de tudo aquilo.

\- É só isso mesmo?

\- Estou me empenhando para o jogo de hoje. – Mudei o foco da conversa. – Vocês vão, certo?

\- Sim, só falta Sakura confirmar.

\- Vou precisar chegar mais cedo, para o aquecimento.

\- Tudo bem, elas vão comigo no meu carro.

\- Não tenho a primeira aula, vou só mais tarde. – O informei.

\- Te vejo mais tarde então. – Eriol terminou de lavar a louça que havia usado, me cumprimentou e saiu da cozinha.

Depois que Eriol deixou o apartamento, arrumei o quarto, minhas coisas e abri o feed de notícias relacionadas à Corporação. Tentei ocupar minha mente da maneira mais produtiva possível, mas não conseguia tirar Sakura da cabeça.

\- Bom dia. – Levei um leve susto ao ver Sakura entrando pela minha janela. Me levantei rapidamente, a ajudei a entrar e coloquei metade do corpo para fora, procurando por qualquer sinal de que alguém tivesse visto ela.

\- Sabia que você era louca, mas não idiota. – Estava nervoso, confesso. Tanto pelo que ela fez quanto por estarmos sozinhos no apartamento.

\- Nossa! Depois eu que tenho mau-humor matinal. – Sakura revirou os olhos e seguiu para a cozinha.

Olhei pela janela mais uma vez, só para conferir, e dessa vez encontrei um par de olhos azuis me encarando. Franzi a testa. Não conhecia aquece cara. Ele estava a uns lances de escada a baixo, na área de serviço. _Ele deve ter ouvido o barulho e vindo ver do que se tratava._ Continuei encarando-o até que ele desapareceu para dentro do próprio apartamento. Voltei para dentro da sala e fechei a janela.

\- Que bicho te mordeu? – Ela me perguntou assim que a encontrei na cozinha.

\- Um vizinho te viu subir. – Ela parou com o cookie na metade do caminho e arregalou os olhos.

\- Mas eu fui silenciosa!

\- Mas não o bastante. – Retruquei. – E eu nem sei quem é o cara.

\- Espero que ele não conte para a Maki-san. – Me sentei e ela me acompanhou. – Me desculpe. – Ela se encolheu toda na cadeira. Balancei a cabeça de um lado para o outro e não consegui evitar um sorriso.

\- Não tente fazer isso novamente, por favor. Se quiser vir aqui, venha a noite. – Tentei soar o mais natural possível.

\- E o que eu vou fazer aqui a noite? – Sua voz soou emburrada. Dessa vez não consegui controlar e soltei uma curta risada. – O quê? – Ela ainda estava confusa.

\- Nada. – Respondi. Respirei fundo, tentando controlar meu riso. – Mas me fale, o que você veio fazer aqui?

\- Essa semana vão acontecer os jogos universitários entre três Universidades de Kyoto: a Kyodai, a Ritsumeikan e a Doshisha. Os alunos que não vão competir em nenhuma modalidade, vão ajudar na organização. Logo, não tenho aula a semana toda e só preciso estar no Ginásio todos os dias a partir das 14:00.

\- Então você veio para cá porque estava à toa? – Sakura balançou a cabeça confirmando. – Você deveria estar estudando.

\- É só hoje, deixe de ser chato! – Ela mostrou a língua parcialmente, mas logo escondeu. O rosto de Sakura ficou corado e eu percebi que ela havia se lembrado do beijo no lago. Sorri.

\- O que foi, Sakura? – Me fiz de desentendido.

Ela rolou os olhos e mordeu mais um pedaço do cookie.

\- Quando será o seu jogo? – Ela mudou de assunto. Sorri mais ainda ao ver o quanto aquilo a afetava.

\- Hoje começam as eliminatórias, às 17:00. Todos os dias haverão jogos. – Mexi os ombros. – Vamos ver o quão longe o meu time vai. E eu tenho que chegar às 16:00 para a concentração.

\- Tomara que eles me coloquem para auxiliar o time de vocês. – Sakura parecia estar falando consigo mesma, pois havia falado baixo e encarava o cookie que comia.

\- Você vai auxiliar qualquer necessidade e a todo o momento ou apenas jogos específicos?

\- Vou descobrir isso hoje. – Ela sorriu e se moveu na cadeira, fazendo com que seu corpo ficasse de frente para mim. – Eu vou receber um crachá que me dará acesso livre ao backstage. – Sua empolgação era contagiante, mas me limitei a continuar com meu meio sorriso.

\- Boa sorte e bom trabalho para você.

\- Obrigada.

\- Eu ainda tenho aula no 2° período, então não vou poder ficar muito tempo aqui com você. – Me levantei, peguei o pote com os biscoitos, coloquei em cima da mesa e voltei a me sentar. – Como você está?

Sakura respirou fundo e mordeu mais um pedaço de cookie, tentando ganhar tempo. Fiz o mesmo.

\- Ainda me sinto culpada, mas sei que fiz o certo. Só não esperava a reação que ele teve.

\- Pelo visto ele não se dá bem com rejeições.

\- E quem aceita bem?

\- Quem não está muito apegado ou quem já está preparado. Quem fica confiante demais acaba tendo um risco maior de ficar desnorteado com a rejeição.

\- Já passou por isso?

\- Não, porque evito que isso aconteça.

\- Como você consegue evitar sentimentos?

\- É só não dar ouvidos à eles e ignora-los. – Mexi os ombros. – Uma hora passa.

\- Nossa. – Sakura se mexeu novamente na cadeira, inquieta. – Tenho pena da pessoa que se apaixonar por você, senhor Coração de Gelo.

\- É por isso que não dou brecha, cheio de sorrisinhos e conversa fiada.

\- Então agora a culpa é minha? – Ela pareceu ter ficado indignada com o que havia falado.

\- Estou falando no meu caso, mas se você admite que isso ajudou a faze-lo acreditar que você gostava dele... – Mexi os ombros.

\- Muito obrigada por me deixar com mais peso na consciência.

\- De nada.

Sakura permaneceu no apartamento por quase uma hora, até o momento que saí para ir para a aula. Esperei e observei-a voltar para o seu apartamento. Dessa vez não encontrei ninguém observando. Sacudi a cabeça de um lado para o outro. _Ela é louca._

Senti que começava a sorrir e me obriguei a parar.

\- Aparentemente alguém acordou de muito bom-humor. – Ouvi Hitashi me dizer.

Hitashi estava estranho desde que havia voltado do recesso entre os períodos. Nem mais parecia aquele cara gente boa que havia me ajudado, após o acidente período passado. Algo tinha acontecido.

\- Muito pelo contrário. – Me sentei enquanto esperava a chegada do professor.

\- Quando o cara que quase nunca sorri, entra na sala sorrindo, só há duas possibilidades: sexo recente ou que está prestes a acontecer. E eu aposto que a gostosa da Kinomoto está envolvida. Eu ainda não entendo como você não pegou aquela... – Não deixei que ele completasse a frase. Me levantei e o levantei pelo colarinho da camisa.

\- Nunca mais se refira a ela dessa forma. – Disse entre dentes.

As poucas pessoas que estavam na sala ficaram assustadas pela minha reação, menos Hitashi. Ele, ao contrário do esperado, me encarava com um sorriso vitorioso e malicioso.

\- Senhor Li, por favor, solte o senhor Hitashi. Se quiserem resolver seus desentendimentos, peço que se retirem das dependências do Campus.

Ouvi a voz do professor Yamamoto, e por mais que quisesse dar um soco em Hitashi, o larguei.

\- Peço perdão pelo meu comportamento, professor Yamamoto. – Disse de forma séria, tentando controlar minha voz, enquanto me curvava levemente em uma reverência.

Hitashi se limitou a fazer uma leve reverência e voltar a se sentar. _Idiota._ Pensei com raiva.

O restante da manhã, nada colaborou para que o dia melhorasse. Acabei almoçando sozinho em um restaurante no Centro, resolvi algumas pendências para a minha mãe e dei uma passada na casa para dar uma conferida em Wei.

Segui para o Ginásio e agradeci por não ter visto Hitashi assim que cheguei, se não teria acabado com aquele cara.

O local estava agitado. Muitas pessoas andavam de um lado para o outro, o aquecimento teve que ser feito na quadra menor. Imperceptivelmente, eu procurava por Sakura, mas minha preocupação e foco no jogo logo se tornaram maiores.

Ritsumeikan tinha tradição em futebol, assim como a Kyodai era reconhecida por ter a melhor formação de arqueiros do Japão. Nossos arqueiros mais conhecidos eram as gêmeas, Higurashi Kikyou e Kagome.

Terminei mais uma sequência do aquecimento e, por fim, Hitashi chegou e começou a aquecer com o restante do time. Me mantive distante o tempo que consegui. Não queria ser expulso ou ir para o banco de reserva por conta daquele idiota.

 **...**

Entrei no vestiário junto com o time. Estava cansado, mas nada que um banho, comida e uma boa noite de sono não resolvessem. Sorri lembrando-me das palavras de Tomoyo.

O técnico nos parabenizou pelo empate. O jogo havia sido acirrado. Nos dois times, tanto ataque quanto defesa, atuaram muito bem, dificultando a vitória. Cada time só conseguiu marcar um gol, e mesmo quando tentaram desempate através dos pênaltis, houve empate. No final, houve remarcação da partida para amanhã no mesmo horário.

* * *

Olá, pessoas!

Feliz aniversário de dois anos de "A.O.L." **#Uhuuuuuu**

Bom, não vou comentar muita coisa, só vou deixar vocês apreciando **kkkk** O próximo capítulo já está sendo finalizado e, no máximo, chega mês que vem.

Agradecimentos especiais para: Nany Potter, Nina Delacourt Black, Vanne Barros e Vmc. **s2 s2 s2** Muito obrigada pelos comentários ***-*** Vou responder vocês por lá **;)**

 **#Beijos**

 **P.s.:** Acabei de reparar que não estou responder a vocês, então vai por aqui mesmo. ^^'

 _Nany Potter_ : Postei! \o/ Hitashi: o amigo estranho do Li kkkk #RiPacas Será que ele é o novo vilão? #Hunnnn Lembra da Tanaka nããããããoooo :'( Bom, só lendo mesmo. ~.~ Muito obrigada pela review, Nany #Beijos

 _Nina Delacourt Black_ : \\\o \o/ o/ #CapítuloNovo Também queria que o 15 tivesse saído maior :/ #Sorry Syaoran é um fofo quando quer s2 Cuidando da nossa Sakurinha então s2 s2 s2 Muito amor envolvido... Ok, o 16 não ficou lá tããããão emocionante, mas já tivemos umas mudanças. ~.~ Espero que goste #Beijos

 _Vanne Barros_ : Oi? Eu! Sim, Sakura está querendo voltar a beijar aquele serzinho maravilhoso (Até eu!) kkkk Hitashi, Hitashi... O senhor está sendo bem observado... Estamos de olho... E sobre a Midori :( É... Aquela ali vai dar o ar da graça daqui a pouco. :'( Até o próximo, V. #Beijos

 _Vmc_ : Olá, pessoa nova que eu não consigo responder por inbox ASHUASHUASHUASHUASHU Que bom que está gostando do formato da história *-* #Aperta Então, sei que demorei um cadinho, mas atualizei! E espero muito que você continue gostando ~.~ #Beijos

 **P.s.2:** Capítulo atualizadíssimo pela minha Beta, maravilhosa, ValentinaV.


	17. Finalmente

LEGENDA:

 _Itálico: pensamentos_

 **Negrito: lembranças/sonhos**

By Kinomoto Sakura

* * *

Acordei mais cedo naquele dia. Os jogos do dia anterior haviam ocupado parte da minha tarde e boa parte da minha noite. Cheguei em casa por último, vindo de carona com alguns amigos do meu curso, tomei banho, jantei e dormi feito uma pedra.

Naquela semana em especial, havia feito um acordo com Tomoyo: eu faria o café da manhã e os nossos almoços, enquanto ela cuidaria da louça e do jantar.

Ajudar na organização era puxado, mas eu estava feliz, esperava que aquela semana fosse naquele ritmo. Encarei o teto, criando coragem para sair da cama. _Não consegui ver Syaoran jogando._ Pensei, sentindo minhas bochechas esquentarem.

Sacudi a cabeça de um lado para o outro. _Pare de enrolar! Você tem uma refeição para preparar._ Joguei as cobertas para longe, segui para o banheiro e, depois de fazer minha higiene pessoal, segui para a cozinha.

 **...**

\- Outra? – Perguntei receosa. Tomoyo, naquele último mês, havia recebido duas caixas e um buquê de flores. Uma caixa estava no Colegiado do curso dela, a outra estava na recepção do nosso prédio e o buquê foi entregue durante uma das aulas dela. _Todos achamos que eram de Eriol, mas ele confirmou que não havia sido ele o remetente._

\- Sim. – Ela balançou a cabeça, confirmando. – Essa estava em um dos ateliês que a minha turma usa.

\- E o que são? – Minha curiosidade sempre vencia, mas segundos depois, eu me arrependi de lembra-la desses detalhes.

\- Flores, um ursinho, cartões postais dos lugares que já visitei na minha vida. – Ela respirou fundo e fechou os olhos. – Sinto como se ele tivesse me vigiado por toda a vida. – Eu não sabia o que falar, então fiz o que estava ao meu alcance: a abracei. – Mamãe já chegou de viagem. Deve vir aqui em Kyoto amanhã.

Balancei a cabeça confirmando, enquanto fazia um leve carinho em seu braço. Lembrei da minha família. Touya e papai me ligavam todos os dias. Eu tinha certeza absoluta se algo assim viesse a acontecer comigo, Touya viria para Kyoto sem pensar nos filhos ou esposa.

 _Que Kami-sama nos ajude._

E o dia de conhecer Daidouji Sonomi chegou. Fui com Tomoyo até um restaurante do Centro, onde, depois de esperarmos apenas cinco minutos, uma jovem senhora, com cabelos curtos e castanhos, chegou e abraçou Tomoyo de forma carinhosa.

\- Sakura-chan, essa é a minha mãe, Daidouji Sonomi. – Sorri e fiz uma respeitosa reverência. – Mamãe, essa é minha colega de apartamento, Kinomoto Sakura.

Estranhei o fato de aquela mulher me encarar em reservas. Olhei para Tomoyo e a expressão dela estava igual a minha.

\- Mamãe? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Tomoyo perguntou. Antes de obter resposta, Sonomi se aproximou de mim, segurou meu rosto e virou de um lado para o outro, avaliando-o. Me senti um pouco desconfortável, mas não me afastei. – Mamãe? – Tomoyo a chamou novamente.

\- Você conhece Amamiya Nadeshiko? – Sonomi me perguntou. Franzi a testa ao reconhecer o nome de solteira da minha mãe. _Como ela sabe disso?_

\- Sim. Ela é minha mãe. – Respondi sem entender aonde ela queria chegar. – Ela se casou com o meu pai e passou a se chamar Kinomoto Nadeshiko. Você a conheceu?

Se tanto eu quanto Tomoyo já havíamos ficado surpresas pelo fato de Sonomi estar segurando meu rosto até aquele momento, paralisei quando ela me abraçou. Olhei para Tomoyo, novamente, e ela também me olhava mais espantada do que antes.

\- Nunca pensei que te conheceria. – Ouvi a voz abafada de Sonomi. Ela pressionava meu rosto em seu tórax. – Está tão linda! Já é uma mulher! – Ela se afastou de mim e eu pude ver lágrimas em seus olhos.

\- A senhora conhecia a minha mãe? – Perguntei novamente.

\- Nadeshiko era minha prima, de primeiro grau. Crescemos juntas. Mas perdemos o contato quando ela se casou com o seu pai. Fiquei arrasada quando soube do falecimento dela. – Olhei espantada para a mulher à minha frente e mais ainda pelas coisas que ela me falava. – Você tinha quantos anos quando ela se foi?

\- Três. Meu irmão mais velho, Touya, tinha quase onze anos. – Ela sorriu.

\- Ele já é um homem feito, com certeza. – Ela comentou, ainda sorrindo.

\- Casado e com dois filhos. – Completei. Ela me abraçou mais uma vez, e por fim me soltou. Seus olhos ainda estavam marejados, mas ela não derramou uma lágrima se quer.

O restante do almoço foi feito de forma tranquila, se levarmos em consideração o assunto que estávamos tratando. Tomoyo contou, detalhadamente, tudo o que havia acontecido desde que havia descoberto sobre o paradeiro, ou a falta dele, de Josh. Quase não abri a boca, mas o fiz quando sentia que havia necessidade.

Sonomi era uma mulher refinada, formal e educada, tirando a forma emotiva como nos conhecemos, sua postura e o modo como tratou a situação, transparecia determinação e confiança.

Imaginei a mulher à minha frente interagindo com minha mãe. Não tinha muitas recordações da minha mãe, apenas flashes, mas tudo o que me diziam ou o que eu via em fotos e vídeos caseiros, me mostravam uma mulher doce e calma. Não conseguia imaginar as duas juntas.

\- Ele já apareceu pessoalmente a você? – Ouvi a pergunta de Sonomi e voltei a prestar atenção à conversa.

\- Não, mamãe. – Tomoyo respondeu antes de tomar mais um gole de chá. – Somente os presentes e as flores.

\- Vamos continuar com os seguranças e a Tenente Davis está sendo informada de cada acontecimento. Você anda com o botão do pânico? – Sonomi continuou calma, porém o tom de voz dela havia mudado, ela realmente parecia como uma mãe prestes a defender sua filha.

\- Sim, mamãe. Ele anda comigo sempre. – Tomoyo respondeu.

\- Que bom. Por favor, continue assim. – Olhei de forma automática para Sonomi quando senti que ela me olhava. – Os guarda-costas estão acompanhando vocês, Sakura? – Senti meu rosto corar um pouco devido a atenção. _Eu havia pedido que ela me chamasse apenas de Sakura, mas era estranho ouvi-la._

\- Sim, eles estão. Quer dizer, eu nunca os vi, pois Tomoyo nos avisou que eles nos acompanhariam à distância, mas sinto a presença deles às vezes.

\- Sim, esse foi o combinado. – Tomoyo interviu. – E os relatórios que eles passam batem com a nossa rotina. – Sonomi confirmou, balançando a cabeça e tomou mais um gole de chá.

Aquele assunto foi encerrado e outros mais tranquilos foram abordados, para por fim, terminarmos o almoço e nos despedirmos.

\- Não gostaria de perder contato com você, Sakura. – Sonomi colocou toda a sua atenção em mim. – Perdi muitos anos longe da minha prima mais amada, e agora não posso mais recupera-los, não vou cometer o mesmo erro com os filhos dela.

 **...**

\- Terminei! – Levantei os braços, numa vitória silenciosa. Havia acumulado uma semana de estudos e, por mais que não fosse muita coisa, não queria me dar ao luxo de voltar a velha rotina.

Olhei para a hora no celular. _00:53! Kami-Sama!_ Me espantei pelo horário e tratei de arrumar as coisas o mais rápida e silenciosamente possível. Aqueles dias do Evento Esportivo haviam sugado minha energia, o cansaço estava acumulado e as horas de sono não eram suficientes.

Cheguei ao quarto e Tomoyo dormia tranquilamente. Respirei fundo. _Como eu queria ter tempo para isso._ Peguei minhas coisas e segui para o banheiro.

Minha rotina noturna era bem simples, e isso tudo era bem automático, tanto que era justamente nesse período de tempo que minha mente viajava, e ia até ele.

Eu me pegava pensando em Syaoran em momentos aleatórios, às vezes porque havia algo que me lembrava dele ou pelo simples fato das minhas lembranças voltarem justamente quando não deveriam. Por exemplo, ontem durante o jogo do time dele, eu fui chamada a atenção por estar 'mais preocupada com uma semifinal' do que com o evento em si.

Em definitivo, eu não estava bem e minha cabeça não me ajudava. Por isso eu estava o evitando, de forma sutil, ultimamente.

Saí do banheiro, fui para a cozinha e, enquanto conferia se todas as portas e janelas estavam fechadas, tomei água.

Voltei para o quarto e um objeto em cima da minha cama, fez com que eu me lembrasse dele. Sim, eu havia trazido o ursinho que Syaoran ganhou para mim, de Tomoeda para cá. Peguei-o entre os dedos e recordei. Recordei todos os beijos, românticos ou não, que tivemos. Os momentos constrangedores. Os momentos que eu queria reviver e os que eu queria apagar. E, surpresa, me peguei lembrando o quase beijo de três dias atrás, dentro do carro.

 **Ele estava ali comigo, no carro, sendo gentil e me ouvindo. Enquanto brincava com nossas mãos unidas, decidi que precisava agradecê-lo. E numa atitude impensada, soltei a mão dele e beijei-o na bochecha.**

 **\- Obrigada. – Eu sussurrei próxima a ele. Estar tão perto dele fazia com que meu coração batesse feito louco, mas eu não conseguia me afastar. Syaoran me olhos nos olhos, e internamente, eu desejava que ele acabasse com a distância e me beijasse.**

 **Mas ele não o fez.**

 **\- Syaoran? – O chamei. Ele olhou para mim com a testa franzida. – Você está bem? Ficou aéreo por alguns segundos.**

 **\- Acabei de lembrar que tinha que mandar um relatório para a minha mãe e acabei esquecendo. – Ele sacudiu a cabeça de leve e deu essa desculpa esfarrapada. Sim, eu sabia que aquilo era uma desculpa. Mas, principalmente, sentia que aquilo era uma desculpa por ele não ter se aproximado.**

 **\- Bom, então vamos pegar as comprar e subir. – Consegui falar no tom mais normal possível, mas por dentro eu não estava bem.**

Respirei fundo e coloquei o ursinho na prateleira, em cima da cama. _Preciso parar com isso e seguir em frente._

 **...**

\- Sakura-chan! – Ouvi a voz abafada de Tomoyo. O campo estava uma loucura e, com isso, eu não conseguia ouvi-la pelo celular. – Você vai para a festa de comemoração?

\- O quê? – Me dirigi para um dos corredores de acesso aos vestiários. – O que você disse?

\- Perguntei se você vai para a festa de comemoração da vitória do time de futebol. – Olhei para os lados e vi colegas e voluntários correndo de um lado para o outro.

\- Assim que eu terminar aqui, te ligo. Se vocês ainda estiverem no local, tento ir. – Entrei em um banheiro feminino e me escondi em um cubículo, em busca de silêncio.

\- Tudo bem. – Ela respondeu. – Vou ficar te esperando. Tchau.

Desligamos os celulares. Eu saí do cubículo e encarei meu reflexo no espelho, o que eu estava fazendo com muita frequência ultimamente. Cabelo preso num rabo de cavalo alto, franja caindo sobre os olhos, _precisando de um corte, diga-se de passagem,_ sem maquiagem e um batom que há muito já havia perdido a intensidade.

Respirei fundo enquanto sacudia a cabeça de um lado para o outro. Lavei o rosto e saí para a sala de concentração dos voluntários. As coisas lá estavam a mil e logo também estava correndo de um lado para o outro, em um constante arruma e ajuda, fazendo-me esquecer das horas.

\- Alô. – Respondi, apoiando o celular entre o ombro e a cabeça, enquanto ajudava outra voluntária a dobrar uma das redes de vôlei.

\- Cadê você? – Ouvi a voz de Syaoran, o que automaticamente fez meu coração acelerar.

\- Ainda estou na quadra, por quê?

\- Não vai vir para a festa?

\- Vou sim, assim que acabar aqui e conseguir uma carona. – Terminamos de dobrar a rede e agradecemos uma a outra com uma reverência e um sorriso. A garota saiu de perto de mim, levando o objeto.

\- Me ligue, que eu te busco. – Parei onde estava. Meu coração falhou uma batida e eu lembrei da última vez que ficamos juntos, sozinhos dentro do carro. _Eu quase o beijei._

\- Não se preocupe – falei assim que avistei Nishimura –, eu vou conseguir carona. Daqui a pouco chego aí.

Me aproximei do meu colega de academia. Ele também havia se voluntariado, e o acompanhei até o bebedouro.

\- Daqui você vai para a festa do time de futebol, lá na World Kyoto, mas estou com uma preguiça desgramada. – Ele me recepcionou dessa forma, fez graça da situação e eu soltei uma leve risada. Era sempre uma sensação boa, e ao mesmo tempo descontraída, estar perto de Nishimura.

\- Eu vou tentar dar um pulo lá.

\- O trio está esperando a última integrante do quarteto fantástico?

\- Uhum. Mas também estou com preguiça e cansada. Acho que vou para casa. – Ele engasgou com a água.

\- Não! Se você for, eu vou! – Ele jogou o copo com água fora e ficou todo empolgado. – Pronto, definido: nós vamos

\- Assim que terminamos por aqui. – Completei.

\- E também – ele acrescentou –, assim que dermos um jeito em você.

\- Como assim? – Olhei para as minhas roupas. – O que há de errado?

\- Te proíbo de encontrar o Boy Magia, assim. – Ele apontou para mim.

\- Primeiro: não há Boy Magia; Segundo: eu vou desse jeito e pronto. – Teimei.

Nishimura bufou e cruzou os braços.

\- Comigo é que você não vai. Pelo menos uma maquiagem. – Ele tentou barganhar. Rolei os olhos.

\- Tudo bem. Só maquiagem. Nada mais.

E esse foi o combinado.

Tudo terminou menos de vinte minutos, e depois de relutar, deixei que Nishimura me maquiasse.

\- Pronto! – Ele se afastou de mim, me entregando um pequeno espelho de mão. – Simples, mas fatal.

Ele havia preparado minha pele, deixando-a uniforme, com um ar ingênuo e saudável. Delineado de gatinho e batom rosado. Ainda refez meu rabo de cavalo e ajeitou a franja.

\- Está incrível! – Ainda me observava e, enquanto o elogiava, Nishimura já havia começado a se auto maquiar.

\- De nada, Flor. – Ele piscou para mim e voltou a concentrar-se. Usei meu tempo recolhendo minhas coisas, mas ele voltou a falar. – Quer saber? Vamos logo! Você vai dirigindo e eu termino a maquiagem.

\- Tudo bem. – Respondi.

Seguimos para o estacionamento e paramos na frente de uma Range Rover. Estanquei na hora.

\- É seu? – Estava espantada. Nunca havia entrado em um carro alto como aquele.

\- Uhum. – Ele me respondeu enquanto colocava as coisas no banco de trás. – Vamos logo, Kinomoto! Estou ansioso para ver a cara do seu Boy Magia.

Entramos no carro e seguimos para a boate. Nishimura terminou de se arrumar e dentro do carro, mesmo com tudo balançando, ele conseguiu fazer com que parecesse renovado e preparado para a festa.

\- É, realmente, quem tem o dom, tem o dom. – Soltei. Ele sorriu. – Parece até outra pessoa! – Brinquei com ele.

\- Ainda bem. Porque se fosse para continuar com a mesma cara derrotada de sempre, eu nem compraria esses produtos de qualidade. – Ele ralhou enquanto guardava as coisas. – Agora seja sincera: estou pegável? – Ri abertamente pela pergunta dele.

\- Se fosse hétero, eu pegava. – Respondi, entrando na brincadeira.

\- Então estou arrasando, porque já vi o seu boy e ele é divino. – Senti meu rosto esquentar, mesmo sabendo que aquilo era uma brincadeira. – Pronto, chegamos. – Ele desviou do assunto, animado pela festa.

Estacionei o carro e avisei aos três que já estava lá.

"Estamos no bar, no canto esquerdo, próximo do DJ."

Eriol foi o único que visualizou e respondeu minha mensagem. Agradeci e entrei com Nishimura.

\- Bom, está entregue. – Ele gritou ao meu lado. – Até segunda.

\- Achei que você fosse comigo. – Respondi na mesma altura.

\- Já avistei meu alvo e não posso perder tempo. – Ele piscou para mim e eu sorri, enquanto o agradecia pela ajuda. Ele se aproximou, me deu um leve beijo no topo da cabeça e saiu alegre e saltitante, feliz feito uma gazela.

Voltei minha atenção para o local. O grande salão estava lotado, cheio de corpos dançando ao som de uma música eletrônica qualquer. Cores neons estavam espalhadas, e a escuridão não ajudava a identificar os rostos. Procurei pelo DJ, e assim que o encontrei, segui para uma parte mais iluminada no lado esquerdo.

Vi outras garotas, todas bem arrumadas, dançando umas com as outras ou mesmo com rapazes. Antes que a minha mente se manifestasse da forma que eu não gostaria, sacudi a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

\- Syaoran. – Sussurrei. Ele conversava com Eriol, bebendo alguma coisa e parecia feliz. Um sorriso simples estava preso em seus lábios, e me peguei sorrindo quando ele olhou para mim.

Eriol também olhou em minha direção, a procura do que tanto Syaoran encarava. Senti minhas bochechas esquentarem quando o sorriso simples de Syaoran se transformou no meio sorriso que eu era apaixonada.

Syaoran trocou algumas palavras com Eriol e começou a vir em minha direção.

\- Finalmente. – Ele parou a menos de um metro de mim, e eu já conseguia sentir meu coração acelerado.

\- Muita coisa para arrumar. – Mexi os ombros, tentando parecer pouco caso.

\- Percebi. – Ele continuava sorrindo. Olhou para a pista, depois para mim, mas logo balançou minimamente a cabeça. – Vem.

Ele começou a voltar para onde Eriol estava.

\- Você chegou! – Tomoyo me abraçou assim que cheguei perto. – Veio com quem?

\- Um colega de academia. – Respondi.

\- E onde ele está? – Eriol me perguntou.

\- Já saiu para caçar. – Lancei um meio sorriso sem graça. – Ele é do tipo caçador.

\- Bela companhia. – Syaoran resmungou.

Ignorei o comentário e tentei prestar atenção na conversa.

 **...**

Era incrível como em poucos minutos Syaoran conseguia me levar do amor ao ódio. Quando cheguei à boate, senti meu coração acelerado e minhas mãos tremiam, como agora. Contudo, a única diferença era que antes eu sorria, cheia de expectativa, agora a raiva fluía de cada poro da minha pele. Motivo? Syaoran havia acabado de dar um soco de Nishimura.

\- O que deu em você? – O questionei, enquanto ajudava Nishimura a se levantar.

\- Esse idiota estava se esfregando em você! – Syaoran ainda estava nervoso e gesticulava de forma exagerada.

\- Ele só estava dançando comigo! – Respondi. As pessoas ao nosso redor se afastavam cada vez mais. – Coisa que você não quis fazer. – Completei, porém de forma que só eu escutasse. – Vem – comecei a puxar Nishimura em direção aos banheiros –, vamos cuidar disso.

\- Você deveria ir atrás dele. – Nishimura me disse assim que entramos no banheiro unissex. – Ele me parecia bem possessivo e dominante, além de territorialista.

\- Ele é um idiota, esquentadinho. – Resmunguei. Guiei o rosto de Nishimura até a luz mais próxima, tentando avaliar os estragos. – Sorte que não rasgou nada, então não haverá sangramentos ou necessidade de pontos. Só vai ficar roxo por algumas semanas.

\- Nada que uma boa maquiagem não esconda. – Ele retrucou depois de lavar o rosto.

\- Me desculpe.

\- Que isso, Flor. Acontece. – Ele balançou uma das mãos, fazendo pouco caso. – Homem com ciúmes é uma das poucas coisas que não se pode se ver livre numa vida de melhor amigo gay.

Sorri.

\- Você é realmente inacreditável. – Me aproximei dele e o abracei. Não me importei com qualquer protocolo ou norma. – Obrigada. – Eu não sabia o porquê de agradecê-lo, mas aquelas palavras simplesmente saíram da minha boca. – Vou lá pegar gelo para você. – Antes que ele dissesse mais alguma coisa, saí de lá e dei de cara com Syaoran.

\- Sakura... – Ele começou. Passei direto por ele.

\- Agora não. – Não queria falar com ele naquele momento. Meu sangue ainda estava quente devido ao acontecimento.

Segui para o bar e pedi gelo. Demorei alguns minutos, pois havia várias pessoas tentando conseguir bebidas ao mesmo tempo, mas finalmente consegui e voltei para o banheiro.

\- Mais uma vez, foi mal, cara. – Ouvi a voz de Syaoran e estanquei na porta.

\- Já falei que está tudo bem, cara. – Nishimura respondeu, tentando fazer graça. – Da próxima vez, só se certifique antes, se o cara realmente está dando em cima da sua garota.

\- Ela não... – Nishimura o interrompeu.

\- Primeiro: ela é sim a sua garota, vocês não me enganam; Segundo: eu só estava de olho nela, para você. Então, de nada. Só não toque no meu rosto novamente, ok?

\- Fechado. – Dei um passo para trás e entrei com tudo no banheiro.

\- Consegui o ge... – Parei e olhei para os dois, fingindo estar surpresa. Syaoran balançou a cabeça minimante para Nishimura e saiu do banheiro sem falar nada. – E o que foi dessa vez? – Perguntei assim que me aproximei.

\- Nada de mais. – Nishimura mexeu os ombros, fazendo pouco caso. – Ele só veio se desculpar pelo ocorrido. Só isso.

\- Hun... – Cheguei perto dele e entreguei o gelo. – Espero que melhore.

\- Vai melhorar. – Ele piscou para mim. – Agora vá atrás do seu homem.

\- Mas...

\- Vá! – Ele me interrompeu.

\- Ok. – Levantei as mãos, em sinal de rendição e saí do banheiro.

Os corpos continuavam se movimentando de forma quase frenética, como se nada tivesse acontecido há alguns poucos minutos atrás. Segui para o local onde anteriormente estávamos, mas não vi nenhum dos meus amigos.

"Vocês estão aonde?"

Mandei a mensagem e esperei por resposta.

 _Nada ainda._ Pensei, um pouco emburrada, sem saber o que fazer, enquanto olhava de um lado para o outro. Foi quando senti alguém puxar meu braço, mas antes que eu gritasse, ou coisa do tipo, reconheci Syaoran.

Ele me guiou, em meio as pessoas, para a porta dos fundos da casa noturna. Meu coração se acelerava a cada passo que dava, mas tentei me acalmar.

\- O que você quer? – Perguntei assim que paramos do lado de fora. Me abracei, devido a temperatura baixa da noite.

\- Tentar entender o que houve. – Ele respondeu, enquanto passava a mão esquerda pelos cabelos.

\- O que houve, foi que eu te chamei para dançar, você não quis. – A adrenalina em meu corpo voltou com um pouco mais de força. – Fui para a pista sozinha. Encontrei Nishimura, ele resolveu me fazer companhia, aí por fim, você chegou do nada e deu um soco nele. – Voltei a cruzar os braços.

\- Ele estava se esfregando em você!

\- Ele estava dançando comigo! Coisa que você não quis fazer. – Enfatizei novamente.

\- Então, eu não ir dançar com você, é motivo para você ficar se esfregando com outros caras? – Bufei pelo que ele falou.

\- Ele estava me fazendo companhia. E ele é gay! – Joguei os braços para cima, desistindo de argumentar com aquele cabeça dura.

\- Ele é gay? – Ele parou, tentando absorver a informação. Balancei a cabeça confirmando.

\- Além do mais, ele é um amigo meu, foi com ele que eu vim para cá. – Syaoran riu e antes que eu pudesse ter qualquer reação, ele me puxou pela blusa e me beijou.

A surpresa não demorou para dar lugar ao desejo e logo eu correspondi da mesma forma que ele. Faminto. Levemente desesperado. Com saudades.

O beijo não durou muito, mas foi o suficiente para termos que parar em busca de ar. Continuei com os olhos fechados, ainda absorvendo o que havia acontecido. Syaoran ainda me segurava, uma mão apoiada atrás da minha orelha e a outra, passava por baixo do meu braço direito, e se encontrava na base da minha coluna. Eu não estava melhor que ele. Meu braço direito estava ao redor do pescoço dele e o braço esquerdo ainda contornava sua cintura, com minha mão espalmada em suas costas.

\- Olha para mim. – Ele sussurrou. Fiz o que ele pediu e o encontrei me olhando, com um meio sorriso nos lábios, e seus olhos requeriam minha atenção. – Pare de fugir de mim. – Corei mais do que já estava. _Ele percebeu._ Sem saber o que falar, balancei a cabeça confirmando.

* * *

 **N/A:** Olá, pessoas!

E os anjos cantam: Aleluia, aleluia, aleluia, aleluia, aleeeeeeeluuuuuia! \o/ #Finally

Tivemos a aparição rápida, porém não menos importante de Sonomi, Nishimura participando um pouco mais das tretas do nosso casal maravilha e FINALMENTE os dois se acertando. \o/ #DancinhaDaVitória

Agradecimentos especiais para:

\- _Vanne Barros_ : Pessoa desconfiada, gente kkkk Pietro e Hitashi, a dupla dinâmica kkkk E quanto à declaração, essa daí serve de início? E, por último, pode deixar que vou pensar com carinho sobre usar os outros personagens de InuYasha ;)

\- _Nina Delacourt Black_ : Que bom que você gostou *-* Espero MUITO que você goste desse também. s2 E sim, juro que eu tento ser fiel a essência deles ~.~ Vamos continuar tentando, neh?! kkkk #Beijos

Bom, por hoje é só, povo lindo! Até o próximo ;*

 **P.s.:** Capítulo lindamente revisado, betado, corrigido, pela maravilhosa ValentinaV. #ThankYouGirl


	18. Definições de Status atualizadas

Legenda:

 _Itálico – pensamentos_

 **Negrito – sonhos/lembranças**

By Li Syaoran

* * *

\- Calma, cara. Daqui a pouco ela aparece. – Ouvi a voz de Eriol, mas não prestava atenção nele. – Acabei de responder a mensagem dela. Já deve estar perto. – Tomei mais um gole de cerveja. Foi quando a vi. Sorri involuntariamente.

\- Já volto. – Avisei a ele e fui até a garota corada, levemente maquiada, que se destacava das demais, tanto pela roupa quanto pela postura. – Finalmente. – Falei assim que me aproximei. Ela ainda usava a blusa da organização dos jogos, um casaco leve por cima, calça jeans e tênis. _Do jeito que me apaixonei._ Pensei, me repreendendo logo em seguida.

\- Muita coisa para arrumar. – Ela falou um pouco mais alto, quanto mexia os ombros.

\- Percebi. – O som alto, não me deixava compreendê-la por completo, precisei fazer leitura labial. Olhei para a pista, onde casais dançavam. Balancei a cabeça, afastando qualquer ideia idiota que pudesse surgir. – Vem.

Voltamos para onde Eriol e Tomoyo nos esperavam. Como sempre, Tomoyo foi a primeira a recepcionar calorosamente Sakura.

\- Você chegou! – As duas se abraçaram. – Veio com quem? – Prestei atenção na resposta, pois era exatamente o que eu queria saber.

\- Um colega de academia. – Sakura respondeu e eu não gostei quando ouvi o artigo masculino.

\- E onde ele está? – Eriol perguntou o que eu também queria saber, mas me recusava a reconhecer.

\- Já saiu para caçar. – Sakura sorriu de forma sem graça. _Ela veio com um cara e ainda por cima o cara é um pegador?_ Minha expressão não satisfeita me denunciava. Não, eu não havia gostado em nada da informação. – Ele é do tipo caçador.

\- Bela companhia. – Resmunguei. Percebi, pelo comportamento dela, que Sakura não havia ficado satisfeita.

Conversamos por mais alguns minutos e logo Eriol e Tomoyo saíram para a pista.

\- Você está bem? – Ouvi Sakura me perguntar. Terminei de engolir o gole de cerveja que havia tomado.

\- Estou comemorando a vitória. – Levantei a garrafa na direção dela. Sabia que estava sendo irônico e agindo feito uma criança pirracenta, mas aquele era um desses momentos em que não conseguimos controlar nossas atitudes.

Ela olhou para a pista e depois para mim.

\- Vamos dançar? – Ela perguntou.

\- Não, obrigado. Não estou a fim. – Respondi, tomando mais um gole. Ela respirou fundo.

\- Bom, eu vou então. – Ela guardou o celular no bolso interno do leve casaco que usava e seguiu para o aglomerado de pessoas.

Observei ela partir. A parte racional me falava para ir atrás dela, mas eu era teimoso demais para dar o braço a torcer. Não a perdi de vista e vi a forma como o corpo dela se movimentava junto com a música. Atrativa o suficiente para que um cara chegasse nela, mas não o suficiente para que achassem que era uma presa fácil. _O estilo de garota que só quer dançar, apenas se divertir, sem se preocupar em chamar a atenção de ninguém._

Mas errei ao achar que ninguém a notaria. Um cara, aparentemente da minha altura, e com o meu porte, chegou perto dela e eles começaram a dançar juntos, enquanto conversavam próximos um do outro. O álcool nas minhas veias falou mais alto. Deixei a garrafa em cima do balcão e me dirigi a eles, empurrando pessoas, sem a mínima gentileza. Assim que cheguei perto, virei o cara, para que ele ficasse de frente para mim e o soquei.

\- O que deu em você? – Sakura me perguntou assustada pela situação. Ela ajudou o cara a se levantar.

\- Esse idiota estava se esfregando em você! – Estava puto de ciúmes e levemente bêbado, confesso, e por isso estava agindo que nem um idiota. _Atire a primeira pedra quem nunca fez algo que fosse se arrepender depois._

\- Ele só estava dançando comigo! – Sakura revidou. Ela segurava o cara pelo braço e aquilo me deixou mais puto. As pessoas ao nosso redor se afastaram para ver a briga de camarote. Sakura falou mais alguma coisa, que não consegui ouvir e saiu com o cara em direção aos lavabos.

Soltei o ar em pura frustração, enquanto passava a mão por meus cabelos. _Que merda que eu fiz?!_ Voltei para o lugar onde estava, joguei o restante da cerveja fora e pedi um copo com água. Tomei de uma vez só assim que fui atendido e respirei fundo.

Sabia que deveria ir atrás deles. Meu orgulho não me permitia, mas era isso ou aceitar que eu era um completo idiota. _Além do mais,_ _continuar aqui só dá mais tempo para os dois ficarem juntos._

Segui para onde eles haviam ido e topei com Sakura.

\- Sakura... – Comecei a falar, mas ela me interrompeu.

\- Agora não. – Ela passou direto por mim. Parei no estreito corredor e olhei de Sakura para a porta do banheiro. Respirei fundo e, depois de relutar, fui atrás do cara.

\- Já voltou? – O cara perguntou. Ele me olhou através do espelho. – Ah... Achei que fosse Sakura. – _Ele já a chama pelo primeiro nome._ Perceber isso foi um soco no meu estômago.

\- Como está? – Gesticulei para o rosto dele. A pouca luminosidade, proposital, do local me impedia de ver com clareza o rosto do indivíduo, mas tinha a leve impressão de já tê-lo visto antes. _Deve ser da academia._ Deduzi devido ao porte dele.

\- Inchado. Nenhum sangramento a vista, cara. – Ele voltou a conferir o local lesionado no espelho. Respirei fundo.

\- Sinto muito. – Disse. Aquelas palavras saíram com dificuldade, mas sabia que era o certo.

\- Hey, eu teria feito o mesmo. – Me surpreendi com as palavras dele.

\- Como assim?

\- Se visse alguém que tivesse interesse, dançando com outro alguém que não fosse eu, surtaria.

Fiquei sem ter o que dizer. O que ele havia dito era a mais pura verdade, mas ser dito por outra pessoa que nem conhecia, era quase assustador. _Está tão na cara assim?_

\- Nishimura Raiden. – O cara se apresentou, balançando a cabeça levemente.

\- Li Syaoran. – Respondi ao cumprimento. – Mais uma vez, foi mal, cara. – Insisti. Ainda estava com peso na consciência pelo olho roxo que ele provavelmente ganharia.

\- Já falei que está tudo bem, cara. – Nishimura tentou fazer graça da situação. – Da próxima vez, só se certifique antes, se o cara realmente está dando em cima da sua garota.

\- Ela não... – Comecei a retrucar, mas ele me interrompeu.

\- Primeiro: ela é sim a sua garota, vocês não me enganam; Segundo: eu só estava de olho nela, para você. Então, de nada. Só não toque no meu rosto novamente, ok?

\- Fechado. – Concordei com ele.

\- Consegui o ge... – Sakura entrou com tudo no banheiro. Balancei a cabeça minimante para Nishimura e saí do banheiro sem falar nada.

Ela não queria falar comigo naquele momento e eu não a culpava. Segui para o local onde achava que Eriol e Tomoyo estavam, mas antes que chegar lá, senti meu celular vibrar.

"Leve Sakura para o nosso apartamento. As coisas esquentaram, se é que me entende. Estamos indo para o apartamento delas."

Xinguei Eriol. _Justo hoje, que eu fui o idiota da vez, ela vai lá para casa._ Me xinguei.

"Vocês estão aonde?"

Recebi a mensagem que Sakura havia mandado para o nosso grupo. _Carinhosamente apelidado de 'Quarteto Fantástico'. Ideia de quem? Isso aí, Tomoyo._ Percebi que ela se aproximava de mim, mas sem realmente me ver. Foi quando agi por impulso, pela segunda vez naquela noite.

Peguei-a pelo braço e nos guiei para os fundos. Eu conhecia aquele lugar. Havia frequentado poucas vezes, com Eriol e conhecia o dono. Abri a porta e o vento frio nos alcançou.

\- O que você quer? – Sakura perguntou assim que paramos. O casaco dela era fino, acho, pois ela se abraçou. Me segurei para não puxa-la para poder esquenta-la.

\- Tentar entender o que houve. – Respondi, já voltando a ficar nervoso pela postura dela. Passei a mão esquerda pelos cabelos.

\- O que houve, foi que eu te chamei para dançar, você não quis. – Ela jogou na minha cara. E ela estava certa. Aquilo realmente havia acontecido e isso me deixava mais puto comigo mesmo, do que já estava. – Fui para a pista sozinha. Encontrei Nishimura, ele resolveu me fazer companhia, aí por fim, você chegou do nada e deu um soco nele. – Meu autocontrole balançou um pouco, ao lembrar da cena.

\- Ele estava se esfregando em você.

\- Ele estava dançando comigo! Coisa que você não quis fazer. – Ela voltou a tocar no assunto. Me exaltei.

\- Então, eu não ir dançar com você, é motivo para você ficar se esfregando com outros caras? – Não conseguia tirar a cena da minha mente e isso não estava me ajudando a pensar com clareza.

\- Ele estava me fazendo companhia. E ele é gay! – Ela se exasperou e jogou os braços para cima, como se estivesse cansada de argumentar.

\- Ele é gay? – Eu quis confirmar o que havia ouvido. Ela balançou a cabeça confirmando.

\- Além do mais, ele é um amigo meu, foi com ele que eu vim para cá. – _Então Nishimura é gay e foi ele o 'pegador' que trouxe ela._ Não aguentei e soltei uma curta risada seca. _Eu sou mesmo um filho da puta ciumento._ Sorri e, em um ato de coragem repentino, puxei-a pelo casaco e a beijei.

Sakura ficou tensa, devido a surpresa, mas não por muito tempo. Seu corpo correspondeu ao meu toque e sua boca à minha. Me controlava para ir com calma, para não assusta-la, mas tê-la em meus braços e não ter vontade de tocar e beijar cada centímetro do corpo dela, era quase impossível.

Paramos um tempo depois, quando nos acalmamos. Mexia levemente a mão direita, numa espécie de cafuné em seu couro cabeludo, enquanto a direita estava apoiada nas costas dela, colando nossos corpos. Sakura ainda estava abraçada a mim. De olhos fechados e face corada, seu cheiro viciante me fazia querer enterrar meu rosto na curva de seu pescoço e não mais sair.

\- Olha para mim. – Eu sussurrei. Ela fez o que pedi e eu pude encarrar aquelas esmeraldas fascinantes. Sorri. – Pare de fugir de mim. – Falei finalmente.

Sim, eu tinha uma leve desconfiança de que ela estava me evitando, mas a vermelhidão em suas bochechas me confirmou tudo. Ela balançou a cabeça confirmando.

\- Me desculpe pelo ataque de ciúmes que dei agora a pouco. – Voltei a falar. – Mas foi impossível não agir de outra forma, principalmente quando vi a cena. – Sakura abriu um pouco mais o sorriso, mas não falou nada. – Não faça isso novamente, por favor.

\- E por que eu não faria? – O sorriso simples dela se tornou brincalhão, porém levemente malicioso. – Só assim para você tomar uma atitude. – Levantei as sobrancelhas e entrei no jogo dela.

\- Então você fez isso de propósito, para que eu fosse até você? – Ela se afastou um pouco pelo que falei. Por algum motivo conseguir ver Touya naquela reação dela.

\- E você queria que eu fosse até você? – Sorri pela expressão dela. Ao mesmo tempo que ela tentava se afastar, eu a puxava para mais perto.

\- Queria que eu tivesse entendido o que você queria me dizer. – Ela parou, ainda com a testa franzida.

\- Hã? O que eu queria dizer? – A confusão nos olhos dela era um convite para dizer tudo o que esperei semanas.

\- Acha que não percebi... – A porta próxima a nós foi escancarada, fazendo com que nossa atenção fosse toda para ela.

Três seguranças estavam segurando um grupo de rapazes, visivelmente alcoolizados, que gritavam xingamentos pesados e se debatiam para serem liberados.

\- Hey! Vocês. – Ouvi a voz de um dos seguranças. – O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

\- Já estávamos voltando. – Levantamos nossas pulseiras. Peguei a mão de Sakura e voltamos para onde outras dezenas de pessoas se aglomeravam. – Quer ficar ou ir para casa? – Falei um pouco mais alto para que ela pudesse me ouvir.

\- Casa. – Ela me respondeu. – Estou cansada. – Um meio sorriso surgiu cansado nos lábios dela.

\- Então vamos. – Antes que chegássemos à porta, Sakura me parou.

\- E Tomoyo e Eriol?

\- Já foram.

\- Mas...? – Tirei o celular do bolso e mostrei a mensagem que Eriol havia me mandado. Sakura continuou em silêncio e eu suspeitei que ela houvesse ficado constrangida.

\- Que legal – ela continuou assim que saímos da casa noturna –, nem vou conseguir pegar minhas coisas.

\- Bem provável. – Abri o carro, mas antes que entrasse, lembrei que havia bebido. – Você pode levar? – Perguntei. Ela estranhou a pergunta. – Cerveja, lembra?

\- Ah sim, verdade. – Ela passou por mim, pegou as chaves das minhas mãos e foi para o banco do motorista.

\- Voltando ao assunto da mensagem, Eriol me mandou faz quase meia hora.

\- Acho que vou passar a deixar uma muda de roupa no apartamento de vocês. – Ela tentou fazer graça e eu sorri para deixa-la mais a vontade. – Droga. – Ela sussurrou. – Esqueci minha mochila no carro de Nishimura.

Sakura pegou o celular e começou a digitar. Não sei o que ela conseguiu resolver de imediato, mas fizemos o trajeto conversando banalidades, e nos semáforos vermelhos, ela voltava a mexer no celular. Nenhum dos dois tocou no assunto de mais cedo, e eu não queria fazê-lo antes de chegarmos ao apartamento.

\- Nishimura falou que ia deixar minha mochila na recepção, poderia pega-la para mim? Vou subir pela escada dos fundos. – Sakura disse assim que fechei o carro. – Nos encontramos lá. – Confirmei com a cabeça e fui para a recepção.

Por conta do horário avançado, Matsumoto-san não estava mais no posto e Hikari não tinha a mesma rigidez que sua chefe.

\- Boa noite, Hikari-san. – Cumprimentei a jovem.

\- Boa noite, Li-san. – Ela respondeu e voltou a olhar a pequena televisão que ficava em cima das demais telas das câmeras de segurança.

\- Kinomoto pediu que eu pegasse uma mochila para ela. Nishimura já passou por aqui?

\- Sim. – Ela se levantou e me entregou o objeto. – Saiu faz alguns minutos.

\- Obrigado. – Fiz uma leve reverência e segui para o elevador.

Quando estava subindo foi que, pela primeira vez em anos, eu realmente fiquei ansioso e nervoso por ter que ficar a sós com uma garota. _Ela não é qualquer garota._ Me lembrei.

Tinha consciência que de a probabilidade de que algo fora além do esperado acontecesse era nula, mas mesmo assim aquele pensamento não me deixava tranquilo.

\- Nossa... Cheguei primeiro que você. – Sakura me recepcionou, sentada no sofá. Ela já havia tirado os calçados e a blusa de frio. Mexi os ombros.

\- Gastei o tempo que sempre gasto, você que já se acostumou a subir as escadas de forma rápida e silenciosa. – Entreguei a ela a mochila e segui para a área de serviço. – Se quiser ir tomar banho, pode ir. Vou ver se faço algo para comermos.

\- Ok. – Ouvi a voz dela e, antes de ir fazer a minha parte, fui até o quarto e peguei as menores peças de roupa que havia no meu guarda-roupa. _Talvez uma camiseta e uma calça com cordão dê certo._ Separei o que consegui achar, deixei na porta do banheiro e fui para a cozinha.

Consegui achar algumas coisas que já estavam prontas na geladeira. _Graças a Kami-Sama que deixamos essas marmitas prontas._ Separei o que usaria para esquenta-las e depois de algum tempo, escutei o barulho da porta do banheiro.

\- Agradeço pelas roupas, mas acho que vou usa-las só quando for deitar. – Sakura apareceu na cozinha, vestindo uma calça legging e uma blusa regata folgada.

\- Tudo bem – voltei a me concentrar no que estava fazendo –, espero que sirva.

\- Quer ajuda? – Ela se aproximou de mim, olhando para as panelas. Sei que a intenção era boa, um tanto quanto ingênua, mas o cheiro dela era viciante demais.

\- Poderia terminar? Vou tomar banho. – Perguntei, já me afastando. Ela confirmou com a cabeça e tomou frente ao fogão. Me afastei e fui direto para o banheiro.

Depois que terminei, fui para a cozinha e ela já havia terminado de preparar. Continuamos a conversar banalidades enquanto jantávamos. Eu não conseguia uma brecha para trazer à tona o assunto novamente e Sakura parecia fazer questão de ligar vários assuntos de forma seguida.

O restante do jantar foi tranquilo. Me ofereci para lavar a louça, mas depois de uma leve discussão, acabamos lavando juntos. De forma rápida, Sakura se despediu e foi para o quarto. Não entendi suas ações, mas respeitei.

A noite estava relativamente quente, então desisti de dormir no sofá e improvisei a cama no chão.

Rolei mais uma vez no tapete. Encarei o teto, pensando nos últimos meses, desde que Sakura havia entrado na minha vida. Eu havia mudado. Todos estavam percebendo, menos eu. _Ela me mudou sem que eu percebesse._ As pessoas na academia já não me olhavam com medo, os sussurros nos corredores mudaram de tom e algumas garotas da minha sala já tentavam se aproximar. _Sendo que antes, com apenas um olhar, elas afastavam._ Sorri. _É, estou ficando mole._

Ouvi o barulho da porta do meu quarto e apurei mais ainda minha audição. Passos ecoaram pelo corredor e seguiram para a cozinha. E antes que eu pudesse pensar no que estava fazendo, meu corpo já havia levantado e seguido até lá.

Sakura estava parada ao lado da pia, tomando água. Ela havia acendido a luz da área de serviço, fazendo com que pouca luminosidade chegasse ao corredor e à sala, mas iluminando o suficiente a cozinha.

\- Então só a blusa deu certo? – Perguntei. Ela tomou um susto e engasgou com a água, além de derrubar um pouco nela mesmo.

\- Que susto! – Ela reclamou, enquanto se secava. – Não chegue assim na surdina, por Kami!

\- Achei que tivesse me ouvido. – Cruzei os braços e me escorei na entrada do corredor.

\- Não, você é silencioso como uma raposa. – Ela olhou para mim, sorriu discretamente e balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

\- O quê?

\- Estamos combinando? – Olhei para baixo. – Você está só de calça e eu só com a sua camisa. – Levantei uma sobrancelha quando ela disse 'só' e em resposta, Sakura rolou os olhos. Mexi os ombros.

\- Tenho esse costume. Não consigo dormir com camisa.

\- Você tem o costume de ficar sem camisa basicamente o tempo todo, não somente no treino ou quando vai dormir. – Sakura comentou e depois mexeu os ombros. Me desencostei e comecei a ir até ela.

\- Alguém anda reparando demais em mim. – Quando ela viu que eu comecei a me mover, virou de frente para a pia e voltou a beber água. Mal sabia ela que esse movimento expôs mais ainda as pernas dela. _E a bunda redondinha que ela tem._

\- A culpa não é minha se ando passando muito tempo com você. – Ela tentou desconversar. Parei ao lado dela, esperando enquanto ela arranjava coisa para se distrair. Ela tomou a água devagar, lavou o copo e colocou no escorredor. Sakura olhou para mim de forma desconfiada. – O que foi?

\- Nada. – Mexi os ombros e continuei parado. Ela estreitou os olhos.

\- Bom – ela foi até o interruptor da área de serviço –, boa noite. – E apagou a luz. Eu continuei parado, mas não evitei um sorriso. Senti quando ela passou por mim e, em um movimento rápido, segurei sua cintura, colando suas costas em meu peito. Senti que ela ficou tensa, mas não se afastou de mim. Virei nossos corpos lentamente, já procurando a boca dela, enquanto prendia-a entre a pia e o meu corpo.

A beijei de forma lenta, um tanto quanto carinhosa, e me forcei a manter as mãos paradas, uma na nuca e outra na metade das costas dela. Tudo nela era um convite, mas aquela não era a hora, nem o momento. Por mais que os meus hormônios e instintos me dissessem o contrário, até eu sentia aquilo. Terminei o beijo, mas mantive nossas testas coladas.

\- Impossível ficar longe de você. – Sussurrei e lhe dei um selinho. – Boa noite, minha Flor.

Me afastei. Como meus olhos haviam se ajustaram a pouca luminosidade, vi quando ela abriu os olhos e sorriu.

\- Boa noite. – Ela sussurrou. Observei ela se afastar e esperei a porta do quarto ser fechada.

 **...**

Uma semana havia se passado desde os Jogos Universitários. _Uma semana em que mal vi ou encostei em Sakura,_ e uma semana inteira de trabalhos, seminários e provas.

Nossa rotina estava totalmente fora do normal. Tomoyo passava mais tempo no Ateliê do que no apartamento; Eriol se desdobrava entre as monitorias, o Jornal Universitário e o próprio cronograma de seminários e provas. _Tanto é que fizemos basicamente todas as refeições fora, pois ninguém tinha tempo para fazê-las._

Eu também não consegui fugir na correria. Minha semana se resumiu às monitorias, treinos de futebol e aulas. Tive provas todos os dias, dois seminários e dois trabalhos para entregar. Estava cansado. Nem consegui treinar pela manhã e meu corpo sentia falta.

Vi Sakura apenas duas vezes e em nenhuma das duas tivemos privacidade para conversarmos. _Mal consegui roubar um selinho ou outro,_ e Sakura, assim como todos nós, passava mais tempo em sala de aula ou fazendo algo relacionado a alguma matéria.

Estávamos exaustos. Física e psicologicamente falando. E foi em um clima de desânimo e cansaço que nos reunimos no sábado a noite.

A noite, assim como os últimos dias, estava quente, fazendo com que usássemos poucas peças de roupas. Eriol estava usando bermuda e uma camisa regata, além de estar descalço. Tomoyo usava um vestido de alça, que batia na metade da coxa e os cabelos presos em uma grossa trança.

Eu estava um pouco mais a vontade. A primeira coisa que fiz quando cheguei ao apartamento delas, foi tirar a camisa. Com isso, estava apenas de calça jeans. Mas Sakura foi a que mais me chamou atenção. Ela estava usando short curto e blusa regata. Nunca havia visto ela daquela forma e devo completar que foi uma visão e tanto.

Me levantei para ir ao banheiro e escutei, alguns minutos depois, Sakura perguntando se alguém queria algo da cozinha. Segui para lá assim que saí do banheiro.

\- Você está bem a vontade aqui, não é? – Ouvi a voz de Sakura quando entrei na cozinha. Cheguei perto dela. Ela não estava muito distraída, mexendo na geladeira, pois percebeu minha aproximação.

\- E por que não estaria? – Perguntei no momento em que ela fechou a porta e sorriu para mim.

\- Idiota. – Ela implicou comigo.

\- O idiota que você não resiste e não consegue ficar longe. – Retruquei. Ela rolou os olhos, mas não falou nada. Aproveitei para me aproximar dela. – Então, tenho razão? – Enlacei sua cintura, e sem aguentar mais, encostei meu nariz e boca no pescoço dela. O cheiro dela era realmente inebriante.

\- Syaoran. – Ela sussurrou. Antes que eu tivesse qualquer reação ao fato dela ter dito meu nome de forma tão sensual, Sakura ficou de frente para mim e me beijou.

Ficamos alguns minutos ali, e da mesma forma como foi naquela noite na cozinha da Mansão, não tivemos pressa em explorar a boca e pele do outro.

Ouvi Eriol, _o pigarro que ele soltou_ , e me afastei de Sakura. Os olhos dela se abriram lentamente, e quando percebi o conjunto da obra estava completo: olhos de esmeralda levemente arregalados por termos sido pegos, maçãs do rosto coradas, e boca entreaberta, um pouco inchada.

\- Precisam de privacidade? – Ouvi a voz do meu colega de quarto. Desviei minha atenção de Sakura e o encarei. Sua expressão facial pendia entre a malícia e o orgulho por estar certo. Apenas confirmei com a cabeça.

Os exatos cinco segundos que Sakura levou para decidir se me acompanhava ou não, foram torturantes, mas senti um pouco de alívio quando ela me acompanhou.

Seguimos em silêncio, escada a baixo, e saímos do apartamento delas. Eu não sabia qual o local exato para aquela situação, então, instintivamente, segui para uma das cerejeiras da área de convivência que ficava na parte de trás dos prédios. Parei embaixo da imponente árvore, ficando de frente para Sakura.

\- Sinceramente, não sei o que falar. – Disse. Sakura franziu a testa.

\- Achei que você soubesse exatamente o que estava fazendo.

\- Gosto de planejar as coisas, mas isso – apontei para nós dois – fugiu totalmente do meu controle. – Me aproximei dela. Ela cruzou os braços, enquanto me encarava com expectativa. – Isso é totalmente novo para mim, Sakura. Não contava, nem queria me apaixonar, e consegui fazer isso por um período inteiro. – A alcancei e segurei seu rosto com a mão direita. – Só que certa garota bastante geniosa, fazia questão de me tirar do sério, chamando minha atenção e fazendo com que eu não conseguisse tira-la da minha cabeça.

Um pequeno sorriso surgiu nos lábios dela.

\- Então quer dizer que você se apaixonou por mim? – O sorriso dela aumentou, se mostrando um pouco convencido.

\- Você é irresistível. – Sussurrei. Me aproximei mais dela, fazendo com que ela erguesse um pouco a cabeça. Os lábios dela se separaram, e antes que eu terminasse de vez com a distância, segurei sua cintura com minha mão esquerda.

E por fim a beijei. Mas aquele foi diferente. Não fisicamente falando, mas sim pelo fato de não mais negarmos o que sentíamos.

\- Então isso é um sim. – Ela disse, de forma convencida, depois que nos separamos. Revirei os olhos e a olhei com tédio. – Confesse.

\- Sim, eu estou apaixonado por você, Kinomoto Sakura. – O sorriso dela aumentou, na mesma intensidade que suas bochechas ficaram vermelhas.

\- E eu também estou apaixonada por você, Li Syaoran.

* * *

 **N/A:** Olá, pessoas.

Capítulo cuti-cuti para acalmar os corações de vocês. s2 #MeAmem kkkk Brincadeiras a parte, espero que gostem ^^ Não tenho tanto o que falar hoje, então, vou logo para a #SessãoAgradecimentos, ok?!

Agradecimentos especiais para:

\- _Vanne Barros:_ Vanne! Saudades guria! E sim, lesmas são mais rápidas que esses dois KKKK Calma! Temos mais um capítulo pra chamar de nosso! Agora, só daqui a duas semanas #NãoMeMatePlease

\- _Vmc:_ Olá, pessoa não tão nova kkkk Espero que esse capítulo também te deixe feliz ^^ Está de olho no povo estranho?! \o/ Continue assim! Tem alguma teoria pra me contar? Sobre a Midori... Não digo que ela vai ser uma pedra no caminho, mas há pontas soltas quanto à ela ~.~' #Beijos

Por hoje é só ~.~ Até dia 05.08.17 #Beijos

 **P.s.:** Capítulo revisado s2 #ThanksV

 **P.s.2:** Sei que não diz respeito a vocês, mas queria compartilhar algo... Sábado passado eu briguei com meu melhor amigo, e não foi nada legal. É horrível ficar sem falar com alguém que você está acostumado a tagarelar 24h por dia. Mais difícil ainda é admitir que você precisa dessa pessoa para que o seu dia fique melhor, principalmente quando os dois são orgulhosos e não admitem os erros. Mas, a vida (o baile) segue e a gente tenta viver com o que tem... Resultado: não consigo escrever uma linha sequer faz uma semana. Estou com um bloqueio fi**o da p**a (mil perdões pelo linguajar, mas não tem outra maneira de especificar) e até o momento o capítulo 19 está em branco :'( Juro que vou esforçar nessas próximas semanas para escrever algo digno. #PalavraDeEscoteiro


	19. Mais perto do que você imagina

Legenda:

 _Itálico – pensamentos_

 **Negrito – sonhos/lembranças**

By Kinomoto Sakura

* * *

 _Uma semana._ Sorri que nem uma idiota. Era sábado pela manhã, perto do horário do almoço, e, após limparmos e arrumarmos o apartamento, resolvi lavar as poucas peças de roupa que havia sujado. Fazia uma semana que Syaoran e eu havíamos conversado e depois daquele dia, tudo estava às mil maravilhas.

Corei, lembrando dos beijos que trocamos dentro do carro na noite anterior, quando estávamos voltando do supermercado.

\- Sakura! – Me assustei ao ver Tomoyo ao meu lado.

\- O quê? – Franzi a testa, não entendendo o motivo da expressão risonha dela.

\- Aposto que você estava pensando em Syaoran. – Senti meu rosto esquentar e o sorriso dela aumentou. – Estou tão feliz por vocês! – Ela me abraçou e eu acompanhei sua contagiante alegria, me juntando à sua risada.

Senti o celular vibrando.

"Que história é essa de você estar namorando Syaoran?"

Vi a mensagem de Meiling e corei mais ainda.

"Como você me esconde isso?"

\- O que houve? – Tomoyo me perguntou quando percebeu minhas reações.

"Fiquei sabendo pela Shiefa! Minhas primas estão eufóricas pela notícia, mas Syaoran as proibiu de te perturbarem."

Mostrei as mensagens para Tomoyo. Ela sorriu e balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

\- Meiling é uma figura. – Tomoyo se afastou de mim, _mas não sem antes tirar uma foto da minha expressão 'adoravelmente confusa', como ela mesma caracterizou._

"Não estamos namorando."

Respondi. _O que não deixa de ser verdade._ Fechei a máquina de lavar com cuidado, fui até o guarda-corpo da sacada e olhei para baixo, mais especificamente para a cerejeira.

"Vocês dois são muito complicados. Affe! Busco você e Tomoyo em 15 minutos."

\- Como assim? – Perguntei para mim mesma. Conferi as horas e já eram 11:15. Conhecia Meiling o suficiente para saber que ela cumpriria o que havia dito. – Tomoyo. – A chamei novamente.

\- Sim? – Tomoyo me perguntou assim que passei por ela. Mostrei a mensagem.

\- Meiling nos chamou para almoçar com ela. – Mexi os ombros. Tomoyo franziu a testa ao ler.

\- O que ela quer comigo? Se fosse só com você, seria normal, mas aonde eu entro nessa estória?

\- Não faço ideia, mas vamos descobrir. – Pisquei para ela e segui para o quarto.

Nos arrumamos e, pontualmente, ouvimos o interfone tocar.

\- Eu atendo. – Tomoyo avisou e eu continuei no banheiro, escovando os dentes. – Daidouji falando. – Ela ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos e eu terminei o que fazia. – Sim, já estamos descendo. Obrigada, Maki-sama.

Parei na entrada da pequena sala e esperei Tomoyo desligar.

\- Meiling chegou e está nos esperando lá em baixo. Vamos? – Ela pegou a bolsa e seguiu para a porta. Voltei ao quarto, peguei minha bolsa e casaco leve, e segui Tomoyo até o elevador.

\- Que Kami-sama nos ajude. – Fiz graça.

Descemos até o térreo, conversando banalidades, mas por dentro, eu estava tentando me preparar psicologicamente para lidar com Meiling.

\- Bom dia, Daidouji, Kinomoto. – Meiling nos cumprimentou assim que a alcançamos.

\- Bom dia. – Tomoyo e eu respondemos em uníssono.

\- Vamos logo, porque ainda tenho treino hoje a tarde. – Meling tomou a frente e nos guiou até o táxi. Sorri sem graça para Tomoyo. Ainda estava me acostumando ao jeito dela, ao mesmo tempo parecido com o de Syaoran, porém, às vezes, mais turrão do que ele.

Fomos para um restaurante no Centro e, por mais que eu estivesse receosa, o almoço ocorreu de forma tranquila. Meiling quis saber como tudo aconteceu, em detalhes, desde a volta de Hong Kong e Tomoyo ajudou com os detalhes. Por mais que Meiling fosse um tanto quanto mandona e, por vezes, fizesse questão de deixar o clima denso, era uma companhia aceitável. Estava aprendendo a entende-la e aceita-la.

\- Já pagaram a nossa conta? – Tomoyo achou estranho quando, ao pedirmos a conta, o garçom nos informou que não devíamos nada.

\- Maravilha. – Meiling sorriu de forma galante. – O charme dos Li sempre impressiona, não é, Sakura? – Ela piscou para mim e sorriu. Senti meu rosto ficar quente, mas não dei muita atenção, pois Tomoyo estava pálida e aparentava aflição.

\- Tomoyo? – Chamei, preocupada pela expressão dela.

\- Você poderia me informar quem pagou? – A voz de Tomoyo soou trêmula.

\- Um rapaz, faz alguns minutos. – O garçom nos informou. Ele olhou de um lado para o outro. – Mas acho que ele já foi embora.

\- Josh... – Tomoyo sussurrou. Ela estava em pânico. Seus olhos se encheram d'água, enquanto ela encarava alguma coisa do lado de fora do restaurante.

Olhei na mesma direção que ela, mas não consegui ver nada além do normal. Voltei a encara-la. Tomoyo estava trêmula e, assim que segurei suas mãos, percebi que estavam geladas.

\- Obrigada. – Agradeci ao rapaz e ele se afastou.

\- Está tudo bem? – Meiling perguntou.

\- Eu não sei. – Disse preocupada. Fiz com que Tomoyo tomasse um pouco d'água. Eu não sabia o que fazer numa situação como aquela, então esperei que ela se recuperasse.

\- Josh estava aqui. – Tomoyo disse depois de alguns minutos em silêncio. – Ele estava de roupa e boné preto, próximo àquele prédio. – Ela olhou novamente para o local que encarava anteriormente e não vimos nada.

\- Tem certeza que era ele? – Perguntei receosa, principalmente por parecer incrédula, pois às vezes, nossa cabeça nos faz ver coisas que não existem.

\- Eu posso não ter visto os cabelos, mas eu reconheço aqueles olhos. – Ela fechou os olhos e seu queixo tremeu um pouco. Segurei com mais força suas mãos, fazendo com que ela olhasse para mim.

\- Não se preocupe, Tomoyo. – Tentei passar segurança no meu tom de voz.

\- Eu não faço ideia de quem esse louco seja, ou o que ele fez com você, mas estamos em um local público e você não está sozinha. Ele não é idiota em tentar algo. – Meiling disse, levemente irritada pela situação.

\- Além do mais, os 'sombra' estão aqui, certo? – Tentei tranquiliza-la, contudo não surtiu o efeito desejado. Olhei para Meiling e ela apenas mexeu os ombros. _Nunca vi Tomoyo desse jeito._ Pensei, um pouco aflita.

\- Vamos sair daqui. – Sugeri.

Liguei para Syaoran, para que viesse nos buscar, pois sabia que Eriol ainda estaria no Jornal, e em menos de dez minutos, o conhecido porsche parou ao nosso lado.

\- O que houve? – Syaoran me perguntou assim que sentei ao lado dele. Apenas balancei a cabeça de um lado para o outro e ele entendeu o recado. Ele não comentou sobre o fato de Meiling estar conosco, mas eu sabia que teria que explicar as coisas mais tarde.

Deixamos Meiling no prédio dela e seguimos para o nosso. Ao chegarmos, saímos em silêncio. Era notável que algo havia acontecido, principalmente com Tomoyo, que continuava aérea. _É muito estranho vê-la assim._

\- Eu vou tomar um banho, esperar Eriol e, assim que der, aparecemos por lá. – Syaoran cochichou em meu ouvido antes de se despedir com um selinho.

Subimos em silêncio. Eu continuava sem saber como reagir àquela situação, estava perdida, mas principalmente, estava com uma raiva crescente de Josh por deixar Tomoyo naquele estado. _Idiota!_

Quase uma hora depois, os rapazes apareceram.

\- Então Josh apareceu? – Syaoran perguntou, quando estávamos na cozinha do nosso apartamento. Tomoyo havia tomado um calmante e ido dormir, restando apenas Eriol, Syaoran e eu.

Balancei a cabeça. Estava escorada na pia da cozinha, enquanto tomava água. Respirei fundo.

\- Eu não o vi, mas Tomoyo sim e ela ficou bastante abalada. – Syaoran estava escorado no batente que dividia a cozinha e o corredor e Eriol estava sentado em uma cadeira.

\- Também nunca vi Tomoyo desse jeito. – Syaoran comentou.

\- Filho da puta. – Ouvi Eriol e, por mais normal que essa reação parecesse, me espantei por tê-lo ouvido xingar alguém. – Primeiro fica mandando presentes e agora resolveu dar as caras.

\- Os seguranças dela foram comunicados. – Assegurei. – Fiz que ela os alertasse, assim que chegamos aqui.

\- Precisamos manter a calma, por mais difícil que pareça. – Syaoran comentou. Ele se desencostou da porta e parou ao meu lado. – Esse deve ser o intuito dele, mexer com a nossa cabeça. – Escorei minha cabeça no ombro dele. – Vamos continuar vigiando e dando todo o apoio à Tomoyo.

\- Isso tem que acabar logo. – Eriol se levantou e saiu da cozinha. Franzi a testa, levantei a cabeça e olhei para Syaoran. Ele mexeu os ombros, segurou meu rosto enquanto me dava um beijo na testa e foi atrás de Eriol.

Ouvi quando a janela foi fechada e respirei fundo. _Kami-sama, nos ajude a resolver isso logo._ Fechei os olhos, tentando colocar a cabeça no lugar.

Senti meu celular vibrar.

"Sei que sou a última pessoa que você queria receber mensagem, mas eu realmente precisava te pedir desculpas. Fui um idiota naquele dia."

Pietro. Li a mensagem pela barra de notificação e ignorei. Aquela não era hora de ter que lidar com ele, o foco era Tomoyo e Josh.

 **...**

"Bom dia, cunhadinha!"

Sorri pela mensagem de Shiefa.

"Bom dia, Shiefa. :) Tudo bem?"

Ouvi vozes na sala e percebi que o professor de Anatomia 2 havia chegado. Mandei um áudio para ela falando que precisava ir, e guardei o celular.

A manhã foi tranquila e, mesmo ao contrário do que achava, consegui me concentrar nas aulas. Grande parte do semestre já havia passado e as provas finais estavam se aproximando. _Ótimo._ Pensei. _Bela hora para termos pepinos para resolver._ Respirei fundo, enquanto guardava as coisas.

 _Primeiro, Josh era apenas um cara do passado de Tomoyo. Um ser abstrato, que eu não entendia o porquê de tantos cuidados. Agora, vendo o que ele fez com o psicológico de Tomoyo, acredito que a situação foi pior do que ela nos contou._ Senti a velha sensação de estar sendo observada e olhei ao redor. Não vi nada além do normal, ou seja, estudantes correndo de um lado para o outro, indo almoçar.

\- Esperou muito? – Ouvi a voz de Syaoran e tomei um leve susto. Ele franziu a testa pela minha reação e olhou ao redor. – O que foi?

\- Nada. Apenas aquela velha sensação de estar sendo observada. – Sorri um pouco. Ele se aproximou de mim e me beijou. Meu coração acelerou como em todas as vezes que ele se aproximava de mim.

\- Vamos? – Syaoran me perguntou. Balancei a cabeça confirmando.

Naquela semana, preferimos almoçar nos respectivos apartamentos, mas hoje, Eriol havia conseguido convencer Tomoyo a almoçar com ele. Logo, iria almoçar com Syaoran em algum lugar de escolha dele.

\- Tomoyo hoje está melhor? – Syaoran me perguntou assim que entramos no carro.

\- Acordou um pouco mais comunicativa, mas não o normal. – Respirei fundo. _Hoje é quarta, faz quatro dias desde a suposta aparição de Josh e Tomoyo ainda não se recuperou._

\- Estranho. O modo como Tomoyo anda reagindo, não é de alguém que sofreu perseguição à distância.

\- Também tenho essa impressão. Mas se ela não quis falar ou omitiu, qualquer outra informação, deve ser por alguma razão.

 **...**

\- Boa tarde, Nishimura. – Saudei meu colega de academia.

\- Boa tarde, Kinomoto. Ou devo te chamar de senhora Li? – Ele sorriu de forma sugestiva e piscou para mim. Rolei os olhos.

\- Prefiro Kinomoto, obrigada. – Sorri de forma implicante e liguei a esteira para começar o aquecimento.

\- Não é por nada não, mas você está ficando bem famosa. – Ele comentou.

\- Oe? Como assim?

\- Querida, você foi a sortuda que conseguiu fisgar o H.C.C.D.G. – Franzi a testa, sem entender o que ele havia dito. – 'Herdeiro Chinês Coração de Gelo'. – Levantei a sobrancelha. Eu conheci essa fama logo que entrei, mas havia semanas que ninguém voltava a comentar sobre.

\- Isso ainda existe? Achei que esse boato de coração de gelo já havia acabado.

\- Não mesmo. – Ele fez um gesto exagerado, enfatizando a negativa. – Continua até hoje e essa novidade fez com que o povo lembrasse.

\- Vou dar as minhas matérias do Anatômico para esse povo linguarudo ter o que fazer. – Disse, levemente irritada.

\- Ui, Snow Queen. Já está pegando o mau humor do namoradinho, é? – Nishimura me empurrou de leve e eu ri pela reação dele.

\- Vamos logo com isso, porque hoje a sofrência é perna. – Tentei desviar o assunto.

\- Nem me lembre! – Ele fez muxoxo. – Faz dois dias que a minha panturrilha está doendo, mas vamos nós de novo. – Sorri e balancei a cabeça concordando.

Era um ritual nosso revezar, entre nós dois, todas as máquinas durante toda a rotina, o que gerava assunto em todos os momentos. Desde comentários ácidos vindo de Nishimura, quanto assuntos aleatórios vindos de mim.

\- Ok, já está começando a ficar desnecessário. – Nishimura resmungou.

\- O quê? – Terminei o exercício e olhei para ele.

\- O cara te secando. Urgh. Mulherengos babacas. Devoram, com o olhar, o corpo de uma mulher como se fosse um pedaço de carne. – Olhei a direção que ele indicou.

\- Hitashi? – Franzi a testa ao reconhecer o colega de sala de Syaoran e me lembrei das vezes que Syaoran reclamou e pediu que nos afastássemos de Hitashi. Como se o chamasse, Hitashi se aproximou de nós.

\- Kinomoto, boa tarde. – Ele sorriu, e novamente senti um arrepio pela minha espinha.

\- Boa tarde, Hitashi. – Olhei de banda para Nishimura e ele encarava Hitashi como um cão de guarda pronto para atacar. – Hitashi, este é Nishimura Raiden, um amigo meu. Nishimura, este é Hitashi Kei, colega de sala de Syaoran. – Ambos se curvaram em uma respeitosa reverência, mas o clima dizia o contrário.

\- Bom – Hitashi voltou a falar –, vou deixar vocês continuarem. Hoje é o meu primeiro dia e quero fazer tudo certo. – Ele piscou de forma galante em nossa direção e saiu de perto.

\- Se estivéssemos do lado de fora, ia fazer que nem o seu Boy Magia, ia dar um soco na cara desse sujeito. – Nishimura falou de forma séria.

\- Não precisa de tanto. Vamos ignora-lo. – Tentei acalmar os ânimos. _O que Hitashi quer aqui? Ai, ai, ai._

 **...**

Sentei no sofá para secar meus cabelos. O dia havia sido produtivo e cansativo. Depois do almoço com Syaoran, fui para a academia, assisti a mais uma aula e passei a noite na biblioteca estudando sozinha.

Tomoyo continuava um pouco aérea, porém se esforçava para mostrar que estava melhorando.

Ouvi o barulho do interfone e corri para atendê-lo.

\- Kinomoto falando.

\- Kinomoto, é a Hikari. Boa noite.

\- Boa noite, Hikari.

\- Chegou um buquê se flores para você.

\- Oh. – Estranhei. _Buquê? Para mim?_ – Vou descer para busca-lo. Obrigada, Hikari.

\- Ok. Tchau.

\- Tchau. – Coloquei o interfone no gancho, peguei minha chave e desci.

Não demorei muito por lá. Por mais que a companhia de Hikari fosse agradável, eu queria muito descansar.

\- Quem foi que me mandou isso? – Perguntei para mim mesma. O volumoso arranjo com um misto de flores, cores e aromas, era lindo. Peguei o cartão e li em voz alta.

\- Obrigado por cuidar dela. – Um arrepio subiu pela minha espinha dorsal e meus olhos encheram d'água. _Josh._ O buquê de flores, o bilhete, a letra trabalhada e, principalmente, escrito em inglês, tudo fez com que uma centelha de pânico se acendesse.

Sentei no sofá, ainda pasma demais para ter uma reação. Encarei a parede, pensando em nada e tudo ao mesmo tempo. _Será que todas as vezes que me senti vigiada era ele, e não os 'sombra'?_ Respirei fundo.

\- Esse idiota só quer mexer com a nossa mente. – Tentei me convencer, usando as palavras de Syaoran. Saí marchando até a cozinha e joguei o buquê no lixo. – Filho de uma puta. – Sussurrei.

Segui para o quarto e o vi vazio. _Tomoyo está no Coral, Eriol foi acompanha-la e Syaoran foi para o treino._ Lembrei a mim mesma. Voltei para a sala e encontrei a janela aberta. Minha mente fértil imaginou um milhão de coisas e eu balancei a cabeça de um lado para o outro, tentando dissipa-los.

Fechei e tranquei a janela, respirei fundo e resolvi tomar um chá para me acalmar e distrair. _Kami-sama, o que está acontecendo?_

 **...**

\- Você está mais aérea do que o normal. – Ouvi a voz de Syaoran e o encarei. Estávamos no apartamento dos rapazes, para ser mais específica, na cozinha. Já beirava meia noite, mas Tomoyo não dava sinais que queria ir embora. Olhei para a porta, voltei a olhar para Syaoran e indiquei que ele me acompanhasse até a área de serviço.

\- Josh me mandou um buquê ontem. – Tirei o bilhete do bolso e mostrei para ele.

\- Idiota. – Syaoran bufou e passou a mão direita nos cabelos, bagunçando-os ainda mais.

\- Eu sei o que você vai falar, sobre ele querer mexer com o nosso psicológico, mas uma parte de mim se sente acuada por estar envolvida nisso. – Involuntariamente, me abracei.

\- Não vou deixar que nada te aconteça. – Syaoran segurou meu rosto com as duas mãos e me beijou. Passei meus braços ao redor do tronco dele e, quando o beijo terminou, escondi meu rosto na curva do pescoço dele. – Eu prometo.

\- E eu acredito em você. – Me afastei e decorei os detalhes dos olhos dele. – Tem outra coisa. – Syaoran franziu a testa.

\- O que foi?

\- Hitashi entrou na academia ontem, no mesmo horário que eu. – Só o fato de eu comentar o nome do colega de sala dele, fez com que Syaoran tencionasse a mandíbula, fazendo-a se destacar.

\- Fique longe dele.

\- Nishimura fica comigo o tempo todo e colocou Hitashi para correr. Não precisa se preocupar.

\- Existe a possibilidade de você trocar de horário?

\- É o único disponível para mim e o melhor devido a carga de estudos. – Tentei soar o mais sincera e sensata possível. – Além do mais, já basta um louco para mudar a nossa rotina, dois é demais. – Fiz graça e ele sorriu de forma simples. – Não se estresse com isso, ok?! Só te contei para que, caso ele implique com você de alguma forma com relação a isso, você já saiba.

\- Obrigado. – Syaoran me abraçou e beijou minha testa.

Trocamos de assunto e ficamos ali, até que Tomoyo me chamou para irmos embora.

* * *

Olá, pessoas.

Voltei kkkk Sim, não é uma miragem ou algo do tipo e sim, esse capítulo, comparado com a onda de fofura anterior, foi mais seco/dark... Mas, porém, contudo, entretanto, todavia, espero (de todo coração) que tenha dado para matar a saudade de vocês quanto aos nossos amados personagens. 3

Agradecimentos especiais para:

\- _Vanne Barros:_ Aleluia! Eles se acertaram e está dando tudo certo! Bom, aparentemente sim, neh? kkkk Que bom que você gostou do 18° e espero que você tenha gostado do 19° *-* Vanne, não lembro de ter respondido a sua inbox, mas vou dar uma olhada kkkk #Beijos

\- _Ichihara Miyukihime_ : Que bom que você gosta do ritmo da fanfic e do enredo simples dela 3 Me conta do que achou do 19°? .-. #Tks #Beijos

P.s.: Capítulo não foi revisado ainda ^^' Peço desculpas se houve algum erro ortográfico ou coisa do tipo... Assim que ele for revisado, atualizo ;)  
P.s.2: Então... A novela da minha vida continua... Fiquei mais de um mês brigada com o meu melhor amigo (como já havia comentado com vocês) e foi UM SACO, porque, por mais que eu tentasse, não saía nada #TapaNaTesta Aí, eu fiquei muito frustrada e estressada... Mas aí, lá pelo final de agosto ele e eu nos resolvemos #Aleluia e a inspiração voltou feito uma avalanche kkkkk Escrevi feito louca, pra postar logo, só que (sim, na minha vida de pessoa estabanada sempre há um 'porém') eu, sem querer, quebrei meu pendrive. #TapaNaTesta (É... Eu já perdi tanta coisa por deixar em PC, que passei a salvar em pendrive, só que aí eu faço essa burrada) Fiquei puta da vida? Fiquei. Nusssss... Me xinguei horrores. #RespiraNãoPira Demorei mais um seculo para lembrar tudo o que havia escrito e não tenho certeza se consegui. ^^' Bom, mais vamos nós continuar com a Saga kkkk


End file.
